


Ice Queen Victoria Thaws Her Heart

by LanelLabatDubelais



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-06-07 02:15:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 80,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15208634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LanelLabatDubelais/pseuds/LanelLabatDubelais
Summary: Victoria awakens, sweating and crying, from a nightmare about the dire consequences of her viral Vortex Club video directed against Kate Marsh





	1. Chapter One: Regrets

**Ice Queen Victoria Thaws Her Heart**

**Lanel Labat Dubelais**

**Alternate Universe Fan Fiction based on Life is Strange by DonTnoD**

**Chapter One: Regrets**

    Victoria Maribeth Chase awoke in a sweat, crying from her troubling dreams, she wiped the tears from her eyes then fumbled her glasses from the small table by the head of her bed. Placing them on the bridge of her nose, she turned to regard her tear-soaked, splotchy face in the mirror by her dorm room door. “Ugh, God! I’m such a fucking mess! It’s all that Kate Marsh’s fault, she’s taking my Vortex Club video stunt too personally, she’s not normal! We all play these pranks on each other at the parties, nobody takes it seriously. That stupid little Bible thumper behaves like her world is ending. God!” Victoria had trouble admitting to herself that she was increasingly anxious and worried by Kate’s shut-in behavior, there hadn’t been the sound of Kate’s violin playing in over a week. Victoria was accustomed to hearing Kate’s movements through the thin wall that separated their dorm rooms, but lately there’d been an ominous silence. Was Kate that depressed?

    Victoria groggily assembled her toiletries, towels and a clean change of undergarments, so that she could depilate and clean up in the dormitory showers before returning to her room to groom and dress. She took a moment to shut her glasses in a drawer and place a clean set of contact lenses over her corneas. It wouldn’t do to have the dorm residents see her wearing nerdy glasses, although it was her secret comfort while alone in her dorm room, while studying or watching anime movies on her HDTV. Wrapped in her white terrycloth robe and clutching her shower bundle, Victoria closed the door and turned towards the long hall that ran past the bathroom wing, which was cattycorner, just across the way to her right. Victoria was annoyed to see that Caulfield hipster in those tacky little girl pajamas, cautiously knocking on Kate Marsh’s door, which happened to be between herself and where she wanted to go. Maxine Caulfield, looking up to see a scowling and annoyed Victoria, dropped her gaze and shuffled back across the hall to her own door, directly across from Victoria’s. Caulfield flashed a resentful and accusatory frown towards Victoria as she quickly closed the door behind her. “The nerve!” Victoria snorted as she marched to the bathroom, head held high in a challenging attitude should any of the commoners dare to meet her eyes. After all, no one of lesser rank should dare to look the Queen of Blackwell Academy directly in her eyes, it would surely merit a reprimand. Upon entering the dorm bathroom, Victoria relaxed and smiled to herself as she noted that the only girls in the bathroom were her bestie, Taylor Christensen, and her toady, Courtney Wagner, who were both at the sink mirrors, heads wrapped in towels, fresh from the showers. Courtney must have slept over, as she didn’t reside in the dorms, Victoria felt a stab of jealousy at the thought that Courtney had probably snuggled all night in that little twin bed with her bestie, ‘Sweet T.’

    Courtney turned to greet Victoria after spitting out her toothpaste and hastily rinsing her mouth with water scooped from the running faucet with her hand. “Ugh! Oh, Hi Tori! Somebody erased the link to Bible Thumper’s Vortex Club Video, you know, the one you’d tagged on the mirror here with lipstick?” Victoria huffed. “Yeah, well, I’m not feeling so proud of that one, so, let’s leave it off. Besides, I’d just caught Hipster Trash outside of Kate’s door. I think she’s the one who erased my nasty remark, ‘Will Bang 4 Jesus,’ from the whiteboard by Kate’s door, leaving a typical ‘Lamefield’ peace sign in its place.” Taylor joined in with a worried frown. “Jeez, Tori, so it’s ’Kate,’ now? Sounds like you’re having regrets about teasing her.” Victoria turned around so that her subjects wouldn’t see her wiping a brimming tear from her eyes. “I had a really bad dream about what could happen from harassing Kate, it stopped being funny and started being, well, a concern. Kate stopped answering her door, even Caulfield couldn’t get her to open, and we all know what besties those two losers are.” Courtney scoffed. “Don’t tell me you’re sorry for what we’re doing, that’s not like you, Tori, you never apologize for anything, what will the rabble think? You can’t show any weakness, you’re the Queen of Blackwell, after all!”

    Victoria turned back to Courtney with a scowl. “Don’t be such a sycophant, Wagner! Sometimes I need to share my doubts with friends, in private of course, like we’re doing now. I’m troubled over the consequences of this stupid little campaign to ruin Kate’s image. I mean, let’s face it, was she really a threat to me? Sure, her dumb Abstinence Club and her pegboard flyers against recreational drugs is annoying, but its not like anybody we care about would even notice her efforts. Kate’s not trying to take my office or anything, she’s just some backwards little Christian do-gooder. I, ugh, I’m feeling guilty for being so relentlessly mean to her, I think that she’s seriously depressed because of me, so I’d appreciate it, Courtney, if you would leave Kate alone as well.” Courtney was hurt and stunned at Victoria singling her out for a reprimand. “Why do you always blame me, Tori, what about your bestie, Taylor?” Victoria shook her head and flashed a brief smile towards Taylor. “My ‘Sweet T’ is naturally kind-hearted, I’ve seen her talking nice with Kate and Caulfield, when she thinks I’m not paying attention. Besides, Taylor doesn’t hesitate to call me on my bullshit, her honesty and concern for me is why she’s my bestie. As for you, Courtney, I appreciate your loyalty and usefulness, you always give a hundred and ten percent in forwarding my agendas, but you also take advantage of your assumed prestige. Let’s be honest, Courtney, you are petty and malicious towards anybody else that you deem to be beneath you. I’ve lost count of the times I’ve seen you bully and belittle the other students, I can only imagine how much more grief you’ve dished out that I’m unaware of. As much of a bitch as I behave like, you take it to a new level. Sure, its useful to go along with you playing ‘Bad Cop’ to Taylor’s ‘Good Cop,’ but in your case, Courtney, you’re not playing.” Courtney, red-faced, sniffling and choking back a sob, gathered her toiletries and fled the bathroom, leaving Victoria and Taylor alone.

    Taylor moved closer to Victoria and gave her a hug, Tori sobbed into her ‘Sweet T’s’ neck and shoulder. “You always know how to comfort me when I fuck up, Tee, what would become of me if I didn’t have your friendship?” Taylor kissed Tori on her temple and hugged her harder, then Taylor opened her towel and brushed her exquisite nipples against Tori’s robe. “Open it, Tori, so the girls can touch.” Blushing, Victoria untied her terrycloth belt and let the robe fall open, then Taylor pressed her chest against Tori’s erect nipples and brushed their areolae back and forth until Tori was panting with desire. Taylor knelt to playfully lick Victoria’s hardened, sensitive nipples, then straightened up with a saucy grin. “Oh, Tori! You’re so deliciously salty this morning, may I check you out?” Victoria gulped and nodded yes. “I woke up drenched in sweat from a nightmare, Tay-Tay, I’m feeling all gross and disgusting.”  Taylor pursed her lips as she scrutinized Victoria’s toned, athletic torso, lingering on Tori’s delightfully trimmed pubic display, before meeting Victoria’s worried gaze with Taylor’s signature smiling eyes.  “Tch-tch, Tori, I love your natural scent, you couldn’t be disgusting if you tried. I’m so sorry that you had bad dreams, though, would you like to tell me about them?” Victoria blushed, nodded again and smiled uncertainly as Taylor slid her hand down between Victoria’s thighs and stroked her moist, sticky privates, Victoria closed her eyes and moaned softly, Taylor gave Tori a soft, sensuous kiss on her parted lips. “Oh, babe! You’re all stubbly down there, you’ll get a rash while scissoring your divine thighs as you march through the halls of Blackwell today. I’ll come to your room, after you shower, and trim you up real sweet and neat, okay? You can tell me about your dreams while I work on you. Would you like for me to join you in the shower, Tori? I could scrub your back and shampoo your hair.” Tori turned to give her ‘Sweet T’ an affectionate peck on the lips, then closed her robe. “Tempting, Tee, but you’re already clean and, besides, somebody could come in here at any moment (Sigh.) I’ve gotten a lady boner holding you like this, so, now I’ll have to go in the shower and rub one out, thinking of you the whole time, of course, Tay-Tay.” Taylor beamed as she held Victoria at arm’s length. “I love it when you get all Gay and Fluffy, Tori, I just wanted to comfort and pamper you, that’s all.  I’m still undecided about my sexuality, as you know, but your secret is always safe with me, dearest Tori. I’ve got to go and check on Courtney, then I’ll wait for you in your room, just wearing my towel of course, so, ta-ta for now sweetie.” Taylor gave her Tori butterfly kisses on the eyelids and gathered her things to leave, with a smile and a flutter of fingertips in Victoria’s direction.

    Victoria had to bite back a moan as she vigorously rubbed herself to a climax while the hot shower coursed down her trembling body and scalded deliciously between her slippery folds. Victoria panted as she felt her pulsing spray squirting between her fingers. Eyes clamped shut as she whimpered while sucking her personal fluids from her fingertips, Victoria recalled when she and ‘Sweet T’ had experimented with girl-on-girl sexuality. It was too bad that the only one who climaxed was Victoria, as Taylor had been cooperative and obliging, but it was painfully obvious that she only went through the motions, as sex with Victoria didn’t get Taylor off. All Victoria had left was the tormenting memory of Taylor’s sweet, hard little titties and her aromatic, neatly trimmed blond bush (Oh, Tay-Tay!) Victoria toweled off and went to the sink mirror to dutifully shave her underarms and pluck any stray hairs from her eyebrows, then she donned her robe and went back to her room, eagerly anticipating a very personal grooming by the skilled hands of her ‘Sweet T.’

    Closing her dorm room behind her, Victoria turned to see a smiling Taylor, loose towel opened to reveal her lovely breasts and privates, sitting on the edge of the bed with her legs slightly open. Tori turned to lock the door and then dropped her robe to climb into the bed and position herself for an intimate grooming. Taylor rose to go to the desk and drag the chair over towards the bed as Victoria scooted into position with her thighs spread and her buttocks near the edge of the bed. Taylor sorted through Victoria’s shower bundle until she found the wax kit, and, with businesslike precision, she used a wooden applicator to spread the sticky wax in precise lines on either side of Tori’s pubic display, pressed the gauze strips to entangle the waxy stubble, and then smartly ripped the strips away as Victoria threw her head back and yelped lustily from the excruciating, burning pain. Taylor was swift to dab a soothing lotion along the smarting, reddened folds and creases on both sides of Victoria’s freshly delineated vulva, gently massaging away the stinging pain as she removed the remaining wax residues. “There you go, my darling Tori, all pretty and smooth down there again. I’m sorry that beauty must hurt you so much, would you like for me to kiss the boo-boos and make them all better?” Tori whimpered and nodded, tears brimming in her eyes as she spread her trembling thighs wider. Taylor bent down to plant kisses on the reddened areas of Tori’s crotch creases, to either side of Victoria’s prominent vertical bar of groomed pubic hair. Then Taylor picked up the little scissors to snip stray curls and shape Tori’s pubic display to perfection, bending down to plant an affectionate little kiss directly on Victoria’s aroused, moist crease. Victoria moaned and looked pleadingly into Taylor’s eyes. “More?” Taylor sighed and smacked Tori on her firm buttocks, then stretched to grasp Victoria by her wrists and tug her into a sitting position on the edge of the bed. “Don’t be greedy, Tori, besides, you already took care of yourself in the shower, didn’t you?” Victoria leaned forward to hold Taylor’s face and plant a sensual kiss on her lips, probing tentatively with the tip of her tongue. Taylor tightened her lips and pulled back with a rueful grin. “You know that I love you, Tori, but I’m your bestie, not your girlfriend, you have to find somebody else to meet your sexual needs. Now, didn’t you promise to tell me about your bad dreams?”

    Victoria sighed, casting a mournful glance at Taylor, while rising from the bed to begin dressing for the day ahead, as Taylor turned to her own folded stack of clothing to follow suit. “Fine, Tay-Tay, but it’s unfair to have you touching me down there without following through.” Taylor smirked as she pulled up her panties and fastened her bra. “We go through this every time I groom your pretty pussy, Tori, I love being your ‘personal’ assistant, Tori my darling, but I still have to draw the line at being your lover. I couldn’t help but noticing your mock hostile acting out towards Caulfield, could you be harboring amorous intentions towards our resident hipster?” Victoria blushed and gasped. “As if! God, Taylor, you can be so annoying at times!” Taylor laughed. “Scored!” Victoria scoffed. “We’re off topic, Taylor, I thought that you wanted to hear about my dream?” Taylor snickered. “Nice diversion, Tori, but okay, what was so bad that you woke up in a sweat?”

    Victoria collapsed into her chair, hunched over with her face in her hands. “The dream started out so real, Taylor, as if I was actually there in a waking reality, I didn’t experience the usual weird distortions and changes happening, like in my normal dreams. I remember that I was just about to sit at my table in Jefferson’s photography class, when I turned and saw him out in the hallway talking to Kate with an angry expression. Kate never misses a class, but this time she was weeping and turned to hurry away towards the building exit. I became afraid and worried for Kate, so I left the classroom, ignoring Jefferson shouting at me, and tried to catch up with her, but she’d already passed through the far door. I passed Caulfield out in the hall, she was looking towards where Kate had run and had a worried look on her face. When I rushed outside it was windy and rainy, the afternoon was so dark from the low-hanging clouds, that it was like dusk outside. I could barely make out Kate through the curtains of rain sweeping through the quad, she had almost reached the dormitory building and passed out of my sight around the north wing, so I picked up my pace trying to catch up with her. After I passed through the doors and started up the stairs to the girl’s dorm, I noticed that Kate’s wet footsteps didn’t go through the second-floor doors, but rather, had diverted through the door to the small stairs leading up to the roof. I panicked and started screaming her name as I struggled up those stairs, I’d slowed down from exhaustion and I couldn’t make any headway. I heard the door to the roof slam and I forced myself to climb until I grasped the handle and shoved the door open against the wind and rain forcing it closed. I fell to my knees, in a puddle on the roof, as I saw Kate standing on the lip of the roof, looking down. I shouted her name and she looked back at me with such bitterness and reproach that I was paralyzed, unable to reach her. Then, oh my God, Taylor! Kate just dropped off the roof, disappearing from my sight, then I woke up screaming, crying and soaked in perspiration!”            

    Taylor pulled her sobbing Tori into a hug and gently stroked Tori’s shoulders, trying to comfort her. “We all went along with tormenting Kate, so, why are you blaming yourself?” Victoria started weeping again. “Because I went along with Nathan pranking Kate when he dosed her drink with that powdered ecstasy, but, by the way she reacted, it looks like he gave her too much. Oh, Taylor, you were there, you saw me video recording Kate with my i-Phone. I’m the one who captioned her video of kissing those jocks and stoners, contrasting her hypocritical behavior with her Abstinence Club leadership and her Anti-Drug Group involvement. Then, I sent the link to everybody in my contact list and put it on the web. Now I feel guilty for destroying Kate’s reputation, she’s so depressed that I can see her losing it more each day, Kate even stopped talking to Maxine Caulfield, and that’s the best friend she has here.” Taylor looked worried for her friend. “So, what are you going to do about all of that now, Tori?” Victoria, still in her panties and sports bra, had a determined look on her face as she dropped into the chair and scooted over to her laptop. “I want you to be my witness, Taylor, I’m taking down Kate’s video and nullifying the link. I’ll need your help convincing the other Vortex Club members, especially Courtney, to back off from ridiculing and harassing Kate. Oh, and Tay-Tay, would you help me keep an eye on Kate? Maybe you could try talking to Kate when you see her, we can’t just stand by and let her do something stupid.” Taylor nodded, frowning slightly at Victoria’s request. “I mean, sure, I can try to talk to Kate, but we’d barely even talked to each other before this whole Vortex Club scandal. Remember, Tori, I was the one who beaned Kate with a nasty, wadded up note in Jefferson’s class, it said: “Dear Kate, We love your porn video, XOXO Blackwell Academy,” so, she has no reason to trust me, now.”

    Victoria sighed and nodded. “Okay, Tay-Tay, you don’t have to talk to Kate, I don’t think that she would listen to me, either, but, please help me watch out for her. I couldn’t handle the guilt if she hurt herself, or, God forbid, tried to commit suicide!” Taylor pulled Victoria up out of her chair and hugged her tight. “Oh, my dearest Tori, I just realized something!” Victoria sniffled, swallowing her tears and phlegm. “Please, Taylor, don’t say it.” Taylor kissed Victoria on her tear-streaked cheek. “No, Tori, you have to be honest with yourself or nothing will turn out right for you, just hear me out.” Victoria started weeping and hitching again, gasping and wracked by sobs, Taylor held Victoria steady as her knees buckled. “Tori, Tori please, I know you, I know how hard it is for you to admit weakness, but you need to cry sometimes, you hold everything in and it makes you sick. Please listen, now, okay?” Victoria lost the last shred of her control and started bawling, Taylor slid her arms around Victoria’s torso and held her tight so that they were embracing each other as Victoria trembled and hiccupped, gasping for breath between bouts of weeping, as she released her pent-up sorrow. “Oh God, Taylor, how could I do that to Kate, she’s so defenseless and sweet, what kind of a cruel, heartless monster have I become?” Taylor shushed her Tori. “You’re not heartless, Tori, because now your heart is breaking. You want to take care of Kate, you want to protect her from the consequences of the harm you’d caused her. Tori, don’t you see it yet? These feelings are a big part of love, you aren’t just afraid of Kate dying and leaving you with the blame and guilt, Tori, you are afraid of losing her, you have fallen in love with Kate Beverly Marsh and you feel like you don’t deserve her.”

    Victoria vented a prolonged cry as she slid to her knees, clutching Taylor’s hips and burying her face into the panties of her bestie’s warm and aromatic crotch, attempting to stifle her hitching, gasping and weeping. Taylor let her own tears fall on the crown of Victoria’s head as she stroked her Tori’s silky pixie-cut hair, gently pressing Tori’s hot, moist face deeper into the comfort of Taylor’s welcoming thighs. “Oh, sweetheart, it’s okay, babe, it’s okay. You need to cry out these feelings and you know that I’m always here for you when you need me, dearest Tori.” Taylor gracefully knelt and pulled Victoria into a close embrace, then pulled back to again stroke her heaving shoulders and plant kisses on her cheeks and eyelids. “Tori, I want you to stand up and look at yourself in the mirror, before you apply your makeup and brush your hair. Don’t you see how naturally beautiful you are when you’re just being yourself without all of the social armor you wear? This is the Tori I adore, my best friend without all of the make-up, the high fashion clothing and the superior, haughty attitude. Kate is simple and plain, but her loveliness comes from within. When Kate smiles at you, Tori, she isn’t impressed by your fashionista bitch persona, I believe that she is recognizing the sweetness you try so desperately to conceal. Don’t be so defensive and guarded, Tori, you should let down your barriers and just be yourself with Kate.” Victoria broke out into more sobs. “Oh, Taylor! After everything I’ve done, I’m afraid that its too late, how can I expect Kate to listen to me now? Is there any hope at all that she will give me a second chance?” Taylor fetched a tissue and dabbed gently at Victoria’s wet, salty cheeks. “Let’s get ready for the day, Tori, I’m confident that you’ll find a way to break the ice with Kate. You’re relentless when you set your mind on a goal, Tori, and this is a good and worthy one. For the healing of your heart, you must let Kate in, try to be ready for anything and, Tori, as hard as it may be for you to do, please drop your defenses, be open and humble.  Kate may say some hurtful things to you, Tori, accept whatever she says to you and don’t be bitchy and argumentative, for once.”

    Taylor finished dressing and departed for her own room while Victoria was putting the finishing touches on her own make-up. She glanced out the window and noticed the overcast, blustery weather, it looked like rain was on the way, so, with a sigh, Victoria rummaged in her wardrobe for a pair of black canvas running shoes and changed them out to replace the expensive beige low-top soft leather boots she was wearing. Her cashmere sweater would likely be ruined in a downpour, so Victoria carefully removed it in favor of a black denim jacket, dressing down from her preferred high-fashion ensemble. Victoria smiled ironically as she examined herself in the mirror, this casual look might make her seem less intimidating and more approachable, so, it’s all good. Slinging the strap of her bag over her shoulder, Victoria turned off the light switch as she entered the hallway and closed the door behind her. She sighed as she passed room 222, Kate’s door, on the way to the second-floor exit, she debated internally whether or not to knock, but lacked the courage to follow through. Victoria paused at the last door on her right, room 224, and rapped sharply, calling out to Taylor, who opened the door with her usual sunny smile, warming Victoria’s heart. Glancing past Taylor, Victoria noted that Courtney had already left, she was probably still sulking somewhere and wanted to avoid contact, Victoria didn’t mind Courtney’s absence in the least. “Taylor, the weather is lousy, so let’s forego our usual stroll to the off-campus coffee shop and just settle for something at the school cafeteria.” Taylor smirked and lightly punched Victoria’s shoulder. “And maybe, just maybe you’re hoping to find Kate there?” Victoria huffed and didn’t deign to justify Taylor’s comment with a reply.

    Victoria and Taylor hurried through the cold gusts and sprinkles, finally closing the doors of the main building entrance behind them, then past the Main Office doorway, turning into the north wing and through the double doors leading to the cafeteria on their right. Taylor tugged Victoria’s sleeve and nodded towards where Kate was seated at a small round table alone, facing the wall, with her back towards the other occupants, obviously not in the mood to be spoken to. Taylor whispered. “I’m going to get some breakfast and go sit with Dana and Juliet, maybe now is a good time for you to speak with Kate.” Victoria blanched as she met Taylor’s encouraging gaze. “I, uhm, I know I should try and say ‘I’m sorry’ to Kate, but I have a nervous stomach right now, and besides, everybody here will see me sitting down with her.” Taylor scowled and shook Victoria’s arm. “After all of the drama-trauma we just went through over this, just, No! No, Tori, you don’t get to chickenshit out this time! You care about Kate, we both know that you do, so, it’s time to get used to being seen with her. I won’t allow you to pull that shitty ‘we can be friends but nobody can find out.’ Kate is worth ten times more than most of your Vortex Club so-called friends, present company excepted, of course.” Victoria blushed and suppressed a giggle. “You’re always right, and that’s why you’ll always be my ‘Sweet-T.” Taylor grinned ruefully. “Okay then, go get a cup of coffee and go sit down with Kate, I’ll be keeping an eye on you, my darling Tori, so be brave and do the right thing.” Victoria sighed and queued up behind Taylor, filled a thick white porcelain coffee cup with Blackwell’s watered-down excuse for black coffee, picked out a stale cinnamon roll and a small glass of orange juice, then paced stolidly, while gripping  her tray tensely, towards where Kate was hunched over her tray. “Uhm, Kate? Is it okay if I sit with you? I need to talk with you about something, if that’s alright?”

    Kate turned her face towards Victoria, her cheeks mottled red and her eyes puffy and weepy, she snuffled. “I guess so, Victoria, it’s a free country, isn’t it?” Not the best response, but at least it was a chance, so Victoria sighed to herself as she moved to a chair opposite of Kate and gracefully seated herself with her elbows on the table and her fingers tented in front of her mouth, where to begin?  “Uhm, look Kate, I’m worried about you and I’m really sorry that my thoughtless behavior at the Vortex party has upset you so much. How can I make it up to you?” Kate frowned and rubbed her eyes before facing Victoria’s gaze. “Is this an opportunity for you to ‘prank’ me some more, Victoria? Because I’m at my limit, that viral video has made me out to be a ‘virgin whore,’ so what more can you do to me, really?” Victoria blanched and held her hands up, palms facing Kate in a placating gesture. “No, Kate! I’m really sorry for all of that, I’d already removed that video from the web and I’m spreading the word to the Vortex members to leave you alone, no more teasing, I promise! I just want to help, please? And, uhm, what do you mean by ‘virgin whore?’” Kate huffed and sniffled. “It wasn’t just you, Victoria, I believe that your friend, Nathan, drugged me and took me somewhere off campus. He lied to me and said I was going to a clinic, but I woke up on the cold floor of a dark room with bright lamps blinding me. My wrists and ankles were duct-taped, I hurt all over like I’d been beaten and roughed up. I could hear male voices arguing and the whirring and clicking of cameras taking photos of me. When I tried to shout, one of the men came up behind me and shoved a syringe needle painfully into the side of my neck, then I blacked out. I woke up in the hallway of the girls’ dorm, and felt really sick and gross. Later, Max visited me and convinced me to go to the Police. A lady officer had me undergo a rape-kit test and had a hospital gynecologist examine me. There was no semen residue and, as it turned out, my hymen was still intact, so yeah, why was everybody so surprised that I was still a virgin at my age? To answer your question, Victoria, technically I’m a virgin, but, social media has labelled me as a whore. And, as we all know, facts and truth mean nothing, it’s the accusation that makes us guilty.”

    Victoria, in spite of herself, couldn’t control a sudden bout of nasal congestion and brimming tears, she couldn’t even begin to defend Nathan’s alleged actions, being all too aware of his twisted tendency to photograph girls in bondage, posters of said subjects being prominently displayed on his dorm room walls. “Oh, Kate! I’m so sorry, I didn’t know that Nathan would go so far, I’ll corner him and have it out with him!” Kate shook her head and started weeping. “It won’t do any good, Arcadia Bay Police wouldn’t even take Nathan into custody for questioning and Principal Wells just dismissed my allegations and suggested I report to the Blackwell Counselor to arrange for psychological sessions, I’m at my wits end, Victoria!” Victoria reached across the table to comfort Kate, but Kate pulled her hands out of reach, then looked bitterly at Victoria and continued. “I really don’t see what you can do to help me at this late date, Victoria, I just don’t know how I feel about you right now. Do you want forgiveness so that you can feel better about yourself? Should I forgive you, then, how do you propose to atone for what you’ve done?” Victoria was confused and saddened. “I don’t expect you to forgive me so easily, Kate, It’s just that I can’t even forgive myself! How can I atone for what I’ve done? Please tell me, Kate, how can I make amends to you?” Kate nodded and cleared the phlegm from her throat, then caught Victoria’s gaze. “Fair enough, you don’t really know what I’ve been going through and why my life is ruined beyond repair, so, here’s the bullet points of my fall from grace:

    One: My slutty behavior at that Vortex Club party has alienated me from my former Abstinence Club activities. Shame and hypocrisy prevent me from even attending, let alone leading the group. Everybody’s disappointment in me has caused the group to disband.

    Two: My faith in Our Lord and Jesus has been shaken, pretty much destroyed, since my father’s church has turned its back on me. I can’t handle the disapproving glances and murmurs when I try to attend services or volunteer for the church food bank and community outreach activities. Couldn’t help but notice that the vaunted Christian practice of forgiveness was curiously absent when I was in need of it. I’m through with organized religion and over the whole fear of Hell and hope for Heaven concept. Just give me Oblivion when I die, I’m done.

    Three: My own family condemns me, especially that sanctimonious viper, Aunt Marsh. My mother never lets an opportunity pass to snipe at me for my sinful shortcomings, not to mention my chickenshit father, Pastor Richard Marsh, who is only sympathetic when Aunt Marsh and mother aren’t around. My little sisters, Lynn and Amanda, are being discouraged from associating with me, seeing as I’m a bad example.

    Four: I’m too upset and depressed to write my stories, paint my illustrations, practice my violin, study my lessons or finish my homework. I can’t sleep, I don’t want to eat, and I can barely remember to feed and water my bunny, Alice. I don’t want to talk to my former friends, Alyssa, Stella and Warren, anymore, and even Max gets on my nerves, now.”

    Victoria leaned back with her arms crossed, thoughtfully mulling over everything that Kate had revealed to her. “Listen, Kate, I understand, now. I’d bullied and ridiculed you, and I can’t begin to tell you how sorry I am for all of that. I was petty and despicable, more so because other students followed my example and piled more abuse on you, we ganged up on you and kicked you while you were down. I was weak and cowardly, Kate, but my conscience is punishing me with terrible nightmares and terrors. I am feeling so sad and scared and lost, and so, that’s why I needed to clear matters up with you. Kate, please! You always seemed so strong and self-assured, before. You were your own person and didn’t change who you were just to please the rest of us. You have amazing artistic and musical talent, you work hard and have high grades, you make time to assist the photography prof prep his classroom, and you always try to be pleasant and helpful with all of us, even though we treated you like shit. So, Kate, why can’t you muster a little of that spirit and pull yourself out of this depression you’re in?”

    Kate’s face was reddening throughout Victoria’s diatribe, she shot up from her chair and slammed the palms of her hands down on the table, startling the entire roomful of diners. “Enough! You can’t argue me out of this depression, Victoria! You don’t get to march off with a smug smile of satisfaction believing that you’ve saved me from myself! That’s magical thinking! I’ve never even actually been what I’d seemed to be! I was following nature and wrapping my appearance and behavior up in protective coloration, mimicry designed to distract people from who I really was! All you ever saw was the misfit little goody-goody church girl, that is exactly what I’d meant for all of you to see! But I’ve said enough, Victoria, what and who I really am is a secret that I intend to take to my grave! So, goodbye, Victoria, we’re done here!” Kate gathered up her tray and stomped out of the cafeteria, leaving a flummoxed Victoria staring after Kate with her mouth hanging open.


	2. Chapter Two: Crisis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor's insights into the cause of Kate's torments and depression fortifies Victoria's determination to protect Kate Marsh. An altercation outside of Jefferson's classroom galvanizes Victoria and Taylor into action.

**Chapter Two: Crisis**

    Following Kate’s dramatic departure, Victoria rose shakily from the cafeteria table and stumbled across the room to plop down in the chair next to where Taylor was seated, chewing a piece of soggy English muffin smeared with pre-packaged strawberry jam. “Oh God, Tee, I’ve screwed the pooch, again! All I did was upset Kate more than she already was!” Dana and Juliet pretended to be interested in the contents of their breakfast trays, notwithstanding that their ears were acutely tuned to any tasty gossip that they could glean from what had just transpired between Victoria and Kate. Taylor cleared her throat and rose from her chair after placing her hand on Victoria’s shoulder. “Let’s go for a walk, Tori.” Victoria nodded glumly, and with a hasty glance at Juliet and Dana, rose to follow Taylor out of the room.

    Victoria was feeling lost and disoriented as she hurried to catch up with Taylor. “I don’t know what else I can do, Tee.” Taylor shrugged and gently patted Victoria between her shoulder blades. “All’s not lost, Tori, at least she talked to you. Getting Kate angry at you may have even helped her a little, it has to be better than the numb paralysis of depression.” Victoria sighed. “Maybe you’re right, Tee, but I still feel so anxious and rotten right now! That coffee was so bad that I can feel it roiling around in my upset stomach, I feel like I’m going to barf!” Taylor giggled. “I’ll go with you to the girls’ bathroom, Tori, but at least your hair is short enough that I don’t have to pull it up out of the way while you ‘drive the porcelain bus.’” Victoria swatted Taylor. “That’s not funny, Tee! Maybe a cola from the vending machine will settle my stomach, I don’t want to be a hot mess before we go to Jefferson’s photography class. Perhaps I can try to talk with Kate again, you know, afterwards.” Taylor sighed. “Whatever you say, Tori. Just try not to be so know-it-all and bombastic, this time. You need to really pay attention to what Kate is telling you.”  Victoria shuddered. “Oh, Tee! Kate was really scaring me with all of her references about death and dying, I’m frightened for her! Then, Kate screams at me about nobody knowing who she really is, so, what am I supposed to do about that?” Taylor smirked wryly. “Talk about ‘the pot calling the kettle black,’ Tori, don’t you see the irony here? Kate is more like you than you’d thought. Both of you craft a persona to deflect suspicion away from who you really are. You can decompress around me, in order to relieve the stress of keeping up appearances, but I don’t think that Kate has anybody, so, what we did to her really broke her.” Victoria stomped her foot in frustration. “Damn, I wish that I’d been nicer to Caulfield, she might know more about what’s wrong with Kate, but, how do I approach Max about this, now?” Taylor smiled weakly. “I could try and talk to Max for you, since she isn’t afraid of me like she is of you, oh Bitch-Queen of Blackwell.” Victoria frowned and gave Taylor a shove. “That hurt, Tay-Tay! But now I know what that old saying was talking about, did you ever hear of it, Tee?  It goes something like this: ‘Be careful of whom you step upon as you climb to the top, because you are going to meet them again on your way back down.’” Taylor smirked and patted Victoria’s shoulder again. “I know that you secretly crave some Caulfield, Tori, but now you are going to have to ‘eat a mile of her shit in order to sniff her asshole.’” Victoria grinned as she wiped a tear from her eye. “I wish it was really that simple, Tee.” Taylor’s expression turned serious. “So, Tori, from where I was sitting it looked like Kate was telling you a lot of things. We have some time before Jefferson’s class, let’s go find somewhere private to sit and you can catch me up, I might have some insights.”

    Victoria had everything said between her and Kate still fresh in memory, so she recounted Kate’s certainty that Nathan had abducted her and participated, with one or more other male suspects, in a drugged bondage photo session with poor, unconscious Kate as the victim. Victoria gave kudos to Max for convincing Kate to file a report with the police and undertake a rape-kit test, followed by a gynecological exam, which revealed that she hadn’t been sexually abused, but, had inadvertently outed her as a virginal spinster (ouch!) Taylor was fascinated by Kate’s bullet points tracking her descent into ruin: (1) from the loss of her Abstinence Club; (2) being shunned at her father’s church; (3) ridicule and condemnation from her aunt and mother; and, finally, (4) her depression and inability to create, study, work, eat, sleep and socialize. Taylor speculated that the secret Kate was hiding just might be the exact same one that Victoria was hesitant to reveal. Kate had to camouflage her appearance and behavior in order to divert her fundamentalist Christian family and community’s attention away from her closeted lesbian tendencies. Taylor cleverly deduced that Kate’s abstinence stance was a deterrent directed against the boys that Kate’s family, as well as their congregational friends, insisted on foisting off on poor Kate during their well-meaning, but misguided, match-making attempts. Purity wouldn’t settle well with most young males, since their chances of getting busy, before the sacred commitment of marriage, were zero to none. An abstinent Kate wouldn’t go beyond hand-holding and chaste hugs, as petting to any degree, whatsoever, would be off of the table.

    Taylor slyly noted that Kate delighted in handholding and vigorously embracing Max under any and every pretext, especially during their habitual tea dates, even peppering Max with little butterfly kisses anywhere on her face, except the lips. Victoria blushed and swallowed, gratified that Kate liked girls, but just a little hurt and jealous that Caulfield was the object of Kate’s repressed desires. Taylor giggled as she watched the changes of expression and heated blushing on Victoria’s face. “God, Tori, it’s so fucking obvious! You want Kate and Max so badly that you don’t even know which one makes you the most jealous!” Victoria snuffled and sighed. “Ah, Tay-Tay, in an ideal world I would be the sweet Tori meat nuzzled tightly between the slices of a Kate and Max sandwich. I thrill at imagining their pouty, sensual lips sucking and nibbling my jawline, throat and collarbones while those pretty little titties are pressed against my ribs, their fingers tugging and twisting my sensitive nipples while their hot thighs are wrapped around mine as their bushy, sticky, wet pussies rub languidly against my hips. Perfection and high art.” Taylor blushed and coughed. “Erm, Tori? What about your pussy?” Victoria swatted her ‘Sweet-T’ and laughed. “Oh, Tee! That special place would be reserved for your talented lips and tongue. Like I said, in a perfect world.” Taylor scoffed. “Jeez, Tori, you really want it all, don’t you?” Victoria suddenly placed her hands on either side of Taylor’s face and pulled her, resisting, into a fierce kiss, then released her and nailed Tori’s cherished ‘Sweet-T’s’ worried gaze with a penetrating and willful stare. “I’m Victoria Maribeth Chase, I deserve it all and I will have it all, never doubt my resolve!” Taylor swallowed, trembling, then moved in to gently kiss her Tori on the lips. “I’m hopelessly devoted to you, Victoria, now and always.”

    Victoria and Taylor strolled past Jefferson as he was occupied, arguing heatedly with somebody, on his phone, while pacing angrily outside of the classroom door. Victoria and Taylor seated themselves at their usual table, near the display cases against the wall opposite of the classroom windows. Feeling an encroaching pang of disquiet balling up inside her belly, a premonitory chill coursed through her body as Victoria’s gaze wandered from the blustering rainstorm outside of the windows and fastened on the empty seat across from her, where Kate would normally already be seated. Kate was customarily the first student seated before the beginning of class, Victoria started as she recognized the Deja-vu sensation that she’d experienced this very scenario before. There was a loud altercation outside of the door as Kate’s anguished plaints traded blows with Jefferson’s curt retorts, because he was being impatient and dismissive of her while he was on the phone. Victoria panicked and bolted from her seat, pressing Taylor back down into her chair as she rose to accompany Victoria. “Wait here, Tee, I’m just going out to see what Kate is upset about!” Taylor pleaded with her Tori. “It’s from your dream, isn’t it? You need my help!” Victoria grabbed Taylor’s shoulders. “Follow me if you have to, Taylor, but don’t try to stop me or slow me down!” Victoria brushed past an angry Jefferson, ignoring his shout ordering her back into the classroom, and bolted down the hall towards the far intersection where she saw Kate disappearing around the corner, to the left, towards the doors that exited the main building, leading outside into the stormy quad. As Victoria caught up to Max, whose back was turned to her after Kate had passed Max on her way out of the building, Victoria grabbed Max by the sleeve of her grey hoodie and shouted. “Follow me, Max! Hurry! We have to protect Kate Marsh!”

    Once the two of them had banged through the doors of the main building, Max slipped and fell on the rain-soaked walkway, forcing Victoria to release her grip on Max’s arm and surge ahead in a desperate attempt to intercept Kate before she could enter the Prescott Dormitory. Glancing over her shoulder, Victoria saw Taylor pulling Max to her feet as the two of them struggled, hand-in-hand, to catch up with Victoria. Being a runner and aerobics aficionado, Victoria outdistanced Max and Taylor as she climbed the few steps to the walkway that led along the barrier wall that isolated the dorm building from the main campus. Rounding the north wing, Victoria panted and gasped with her redoubled effort to close the distance with Kate, as the distressed little lady disappeared up the steps and through the main doors of the dormitory. “God, no, Kate! Please don’t do it!” Desperately, Victoria struggled through the gusting wind and curtains of rain, she could hear Taylor’s faint shout behind her. While grabbing the handle to the main door, Victoria turned and barked a last instruction to her bestie. “Call 911, Taylor! Tell them that there’s a jumper on the roof! Then, stay down here and give them the information they’ll need, while Max and I hurry up the stairs to stop Kate!”

    Sure enough, a trail of wet footsteps had disappeared through the doorway labelled ‘Utilities,’ located on the right-hand side of the main lobby, that opened to the narrow stairs, zig-zagging up a series of landings, leading to the third story roof of the building. As Victoria sprinted up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time, she heard the heart-wrenching noise of the metal roof door slamming above her. “Please, Kate! Don’t do it!”  Victoria desperately scrambled up the steps, two at a time, and was briefly aware of the stairwell door slamming below her, she shouted down. “Faster, Max! You have to help me stop Kate! Oh, Dear God! Please let me be on time!” Once on the top landing, facing the metal door to the roof, Victoria sucked in a deep breath and pushed down on the door handle as she slammed her weight against the roof exit. Wind and rain pushed back on the door being braced open by her hand as Victoria skidded onto the wet, gravely surface of the roof.  A hot flash of fear coursed through Victoria as she spotted Kate, with her back turned to Victoria, perched on the raised edge that ran around the roof’s perimeter, thank God, Kate hadn’t seen Victoria, yet. Rather than shout and alert Kate, Victoria sprinted towards her with arms outstretched, intent on grabbing Kate and dragging her backwards onto the roof. The loud slam of the metal door defeated Victoria’s strategy, causing Kate to glance over her shoulder and grimace in fury as she bent her knees and sprang, with her arms extended forward like a diver, up and out into space. With a shriek of dismay, Victoria launched herself across the lip of the roof and caught Kate under her armpits, frantically wrapping her arms around Kate’s chest as the weight of the falling girl slammed Victoria’s abdomen painfully down onto the sharp corners of the narrow ledge, driving all of the air out of her lungs. Victoria’s knees were lacerated from digging into the harsh gravel surface as her thighs brutally impacted the eighteen-inch-high lip of the building. Kate briefly struggled and then went limp, causing Victoria to slip and overbalance, even as she started blacking out from the lack of breath, Victoria was jolted back to consciousness by the startling realization that Kate was taking them both down into oblivion.

    Just as all hope was lost, Victoria felt the weight of Max wrapping around her thighs and shanks, koala-fashion, with her face pressed up under Victoria’s short skirt, tightly between the cheeks of her buttocks, grasping with all of her might to stop their slide into eternity. Gasping desperately for breath as her vision cleared, Victoria glanced down, from their precarious height, and spotted a gathering crowd of onlookers, on the lawn and walkways in front of the dorm. She could hear the approaching wail of sirens and held out a faint hope that she could still save the day, if she could just keep her grip on Kate a little while longer. “Kate! Please reach up and wrap your hands around my neck, I can’t hold you like this much longer!” She heard Kate’s weak, constricted voice. “Let me fall, Victoria! I just want all of this to end!” Victoria started gasping and weeping. “I’m hurting all over, Kate! My strength is failing! I’m not letting you leave me like this, but you have to try and help me! Wrap your hands around the back of my neck or I’m going to fall to my death with you!” Kate weakly reached up and laced her fingers behind Victoria’s neck as Victoria struggled to tighten her trembling arms around Kate’s chest. Kate wailed. “Why are you stopping me, Victoria?”  Victoria gasped out. “We’d both be dead right now, but Max is gripping my legs because she cares about you! I would rather die than lose you, Kate! You have to give me a chance to make things better for us!” Victoria shouted back over her shoulder. “Max! Say something to Kate!”

    At that precise moment, Victoria lost control of her grumbling bowels and violently ‘sharted’ through her sheer, rain-drenched panties, peppering Max’s open mouth and face with a spray of finely-divided droplets of hot, pungent diarrhea. Max squawked and let her hold on Victoria’s thighs slip briefly, causing Kate and Victoria to lurch further over the lip of the building, before Max tightened her grip and halted their plunge. “Victoria! I’m getting tired and I can still feel you starting to slip! I had to swallow some of your poop and my face is still planted in your messy butt!” Kate started weakly laughing, joined by Victoria’s guffaw, which was abruptly cut off with a groan as her punished ribs protested. Matters were rapidly worsening just as the metal door behind them slammed open and two uniformed figures bracketed the girls, gripping Victoria and Kate while forcefully heaving them, up and back, over the lip of the building, to safety. The girls landed in a heap, with Max pinned under the weight of Victoria and Kate. Pairs of Paramedics trundled collapsed gurneys through the door and briefly triaged the girls, with Kate being enfolded in a blanket and firmly strapped down, as the attempted suicide subject, while Victoria’s bleeding knees were cleaned and wrapped in gauze, then her bruised ribs were bound with a wide Ace bandage, in preparation for transport. Max stood aside forlornly, with diarrhea streaking down her face and clothing as she was being soaked by the falling rain. A sympathetic EM Responder wrapped Max’s shoulders, with a gurney blanket, just before she was led back into the stairwell, by the rescuing Arcadia Bay Police Officers, for a preliminary debriefing.

    Max sulked as she was escorted down the stairs by kindly Officer Berry and his partner. Kate and Victoria had already been transported to the Hospital and Max was being released from questioning, so that she could return to the girls’ dormitory. Max was badly in need of a shower and clean clothing, pending a required visit to the Arcadia Bay Police Station, no later than the next day, in order to complete and sign a formal statement, for their records. Taylor spotted Max and hurried over to give her a hug, then abruptly pulled back when she encountered the odorous miasma surrounding Max’s smeared face and chest. Before Taylor could ask, Max wryly observed. “Victoria is the Hero of Blackwell, I just held her legs and swallowed little gulps of her watered-down shit, while trying to breathe through the crack of her ass. And now, Taylor, I’m beginning to worry that I may have to marry Victoria, after enjoying such prolonged intimacy.” Taylor covered her mouth with both hands, giggling, then tugged Max by her sleeve towards the Prescott Dormitory steps. “In accordance with ‘The Queen of Blackwell’s’ specific instructions, you’ve just been promoted to the inner circle, sweet Maxie, and, as Tori’s personal assistant, I’m authorized to join you in the shower in order to bathe, shampoo and pamper you as befits the true and humble Hero that Tori and I know you to be.” Max stuttered. “Uhm, T-Taylor? Are we going to be naked together in the shower?” Taylor laced her warm fingers with Max’s frigid ones and gave her a reassuring squeeze. “You poor thing, you’re frozen! We have to be naked together so that I can straddle you for a proper hot lavender oil massage, after I clean you up, of course. You are Royalty now, Lady Max, and I am your devoted body servant, so, just try to relax and go along with it, or would you rather see me bound naked, spread-eagled and mercilessly flogged, for disobeying the orders of our Regent?” Max blanched. “Are you cereal, Taylor?” Taylor pursed her lips and sniffled, face blotched red and eyes brimming. “Please, just trust me this once, dear Maxie, and do as I say, so that we don’t have to find out.”

    Taylor led shivering Max up the stairs to the door of the second-floor girls’ dormitory, and once in the hallway on the inner side, she guided Max to the first door on their left, Room 224, Taylor’s dorm. “We have to get you out of those yucky wet clothes, Max, but don’t worry, I’ll launder them and bring them to your room, later. Max’s teeth chattered as she weakly protested. “Y-you d-don’t have to d-do this, T-Taylor, I can go to m-my own room and un-d-dress myself.” Taylor unlocked her door and squeezed Max’s hand reassuringly as she pulled Max into her room and closed the door behind them. “No, Maxie dear, you’re suffering from hypothermia, shaking all over, I’m undressing you and wrapping you in a soft polar fleece throw.” Taylor efficiently unwrapped, from Max’s shoulders, the soaked ambulance blanket, letting it slide to the floor, then added Max’s soiled hoodie, t-shirt and bra to the pile. Taylor reached into her wardrobe, then wrapped a pale-blue throw around Max’s shoulders, before unbuttoning and yanking down her jeans and panties in one swift move. Taylor held Max’s shoulders and guided her backwards to sit on the edge of the bed, then unlaced and removed Max’s squishy, soaked Chuck Taylor tennis shoes and her white socks. Taylor used the back of Max’s wet t-shirt to gently swab the streaks of Victoria’s diarrhea from her face and chest, then pulled the soft, warm throw around Max’s body and cradled her knees to lift Max and stretch her out on the bed. Taylor gathered the wet garments and dumped them into a plastic faux-wicker laundry basket that she’d pulled out from the floor of the wardrobe, then, expeditiously stripped off her own rain-dampened garments and added them to the basket.

    Max stared, with eyes wide, as the exquisitely nude, goose-bump dappled Taylor crawled over Max’s shivering body and pulled the blanket open to join her in an intimate, naked snuggle, now being pressed between Max and the wall. “I’m cold, too, Maxie, so we have to hold each other tight until we both warm up, I’ll be the big spoon, for now.” Max’s teeth were still chattering. “I-I’ve never b-been naked with s-someone before, T-Taylor.” Taylor shushed Max softly, with her warm breath caressing Max’s right ear. “You are so cute, Max, just try to relax and nap with me like this, while I enjoy my Tori’s rich scent in your hair.” Max’s shivering slowed to intermittent trembles as she nervously queried Taylor. “Th-this is all happening so f-fast, Taylor, aren’t you grossed out b-by the s-smell?” Taylor squeezed Max tighter and planted an affectionate kiss behind Max’s ear. “No, Max, I adore my Tori and it is a privilege to smell her on you, and your own scent is really lovely, also, I wouldn’t want to miss cuddling with you, like this, for anything in the world!” After a pause, Taylor’s tone grew serious. “Maxie, I have to tell you something. Our Tori told me that you saved her life just as she and Katie were sliding off of the roof, she wouldn’t have let Kate go just to save herself. People are already talking about how heroic Victoria was, but you are Victoria’s hero, now and forevermore. Victoria doesn’t let just anyone into her personal life, she’s always been so secretive and guarded concerning her privacy, so please, Max, don’t waste this rare opportunity get intimately acquainted with the real Victoria. And please, please, please, Max, open up your heart and let Victoria into your life, she’s totally worth it.” Taylor started hitching and sobbing as she released her pent-up emotions, so Max turned around and pulled Taylor into a tight embrace, their nipples pressed intimately together, as Max comforted Taylor, compassionately kissing away her tears and then murmuring soothing admonishments into Taylor’s ear, until they both gradually relaxed in each other’s’ arms, their legs affectionately entwined, so that each could feel the sensuous tickle of the other’s bushy privates against their thighs, even as they slipped into a warm and companionable slumber.

    Max was awakened by gentle little kisses on her eyelids and cheeks, and the sweet, warm breath of Taylor’s smiling mouth close to hers as an affectionate peck brushed across her own slightly opened, pouty lips. “It’s the early hours of the morning and nobody else is up, so we have the bathroom to ourselves. Gosh, you are so pretty when you are sleeping, Maxie, that I just want to eat you up!” Max grinned and returned a soft kiss, then saucily quipped. “Don’t you really mean that you would like to eat me down?” Taylor blushed. “Oh, well then, I really left myself wide open for that one, Maxie, I’d forgotten what a little smartass you are.” Max blushed in return. “You know, Taylor, that I’d never actually been intimate with anybody before now. But I’ve just had your beautiful naked body pressed against me all of this time, so, yeah, I’m a little aroused.” Taylor sighed and gave Max a squeeze. “As close and personal as we’ve been, up until now, you need to know that I’ve been doing for you exactly what I’d done for Victoria, it’s just that, well, we don’t actually have sex. I won’t cross that boundary with you, and as painfully, profoundly attracted to you as I am, Max, we shouldn’t betray Victoria’s trust. Now, let’s grab my shower kit and a stack of towels, so that we can shower together, then, it would please me greatly if you would submit to my personal body service. I want to give you a relaxing rub down, do your hair, a little light make-up to highlight your loveliness, and then, I’d like to dress you up, from my wardrobe, before we drive over to The Two Whales Diner for breakfast, in Victoria’s white Mercedes, no less, it’s a sweet little E-Class 350 Sport, that she trusts me to drive.”

    Max balked. “Couldn’t I just get my own clothes from my dorm room? I usually take the bus, so why are we going in Victoria’s car?” Taylor smirked, nodding her head knowingly. “Victoria texted me, she’d wrangled a hospital room to share with Kate, and wants us to go see them as soon as visiting hours begin, at eight in the morning. She wants us to borrow her car so that we don’t waste time, and besides, I can accompany you to the Police Station, afterwards, since we both have to fill out and sign statements about Kate’s attempted suicide. Oh yes, and I’d like to dress you up in some of my pretty clothes, it’s just something that I like to do, so, be a sport, Maxie, and indulge me, please?  Besides, your sneakers are still soaked, and I have a lot of shoes to choose from.”

    When the whirlwind pace of Taylor’s personal body service indulgences was complete, Max found herself seated in the leather passenger seat of Victoria’s luxury sedan, all of her former pains and stresses replaced by a warm afterglow from Taylor’s skilled fingers having massaged out the tight bundles of muscles that Max had been so accustomed to, so that their absence was simply ‘Amazeballs!’  Max gazed down at the outfit that she, Courtney and Taylor had settled on, after trying out several styles and combinations. Courtney had knocked on Taylor’s door, bringing a sudden end to that marvelous hot-oil massage. The girls hastily donned bras and panties (Taylor loaned Max a matching light-grey set of briefs with a sports bra, since Taylor’s endowments rendered the usual bras too loose a fit.) Having heard that Max had helped save Victoria from falling to her death while rescuing Kate (ugh!), Courtney was willing to bury the hatchet and gleefully indulge in a fashion and make-up adventure, that being one of Courtney’s favorite pursuits, she even agreed to launder the soiled clothing while Taylor and Max visited Victoria (and Kate, feh!)  Max is pleased with their wardrobe choices, as the final outfit actually suits her sense of style, since it is so tasteful and sophisticated, yet simple, consisting of an open purple cardigan with white buttons, a white blouse with widely-spaced thin black horizontal stripes, a pair of loose and comfortable light beige trousers and, finally, soft white leather flats. The faint scent of lavender, from Taylor’s body massage, brought an erotic tingle between Max’s legs, as she recalled the exquisite sensation of Taylor’s warm thighs and silky blond pudendum, rocking rhythmically on Max’s buttocks as Taylor’s powerful palms and fingers stroked and kneaded Max’s oiled back, shoulders and neck. Max, at that moment, had a catch in her throat and a sinking sensation in her belly, glancing over at Taylor’s pretty, cheerful profile as she focused on driving, while chatting animatedly, like she and Max had been lifetime besties. Max sighed at the realization that she was very close to falling hopelessly in love with Taylor, after being showered with so much sweet and loving intimate attention. There was still a sad knot of worry as Max mulled over Taylor’s earlier comment about being punished with a whipping, in the event that Taylor hadn’t convinced Max to submit to her attentions. How could Victoria be so cruel to sweet, lovely, devoted Taylor? Max is determined to have her say, when she visits Kate and Victoria in the Hospital, this morning.

    The Two Whales Diner was lit up for early morning customers, in contrast to the indigo sky over the ocean and the red and orange streaks of dawn breaking over the wooded hills, far to the east. Upon entering the diner, Max, who had been holding her breath in trepidation, exhaled a sigh of relief that Joyce hadn’t started her waitress shift, yet. The fondly remembered mother of her long-ago best friend, Chloe, would have fussed over Max and surely would have told Chloe that Max was back in Arcadia Bay, after an inexcusable absence of five years. Max suffered renewed pangs of guilt over how she had callously stopped all correspondence with Chloe, following the death of Chloe’s father, William Price. Max, being only thirteen years old at that time, didn’t have the courage to visit her grieving friend and tell Chloe, face-to-face, that she was moving to Seattle. Subsequently, Chloe found out, immediately after William’s funeral, when Max’s parents dragged her off, bawling and resisting, from the graveside, for the long drive to Seattle. Max would never forget the sight, as she peered out the back window, of Chloe fruitlessly running behind their departing car, falling behind, screaming and stumbling to her hands and knees, onto the pavement. Max sobbed as she remembered how she had been so chickenshit, staying away from Chloe and not even saying goodbye. Within a few weeks, Max had stopped answering Chloe’s desperate texts and couldn’t bear to take any of her phone calls. Profound shame and guilt has paralyzed Max to this present day, keeping her fearful of ever encountering Chloe again. The tired waitress, her name tag, ‘Gloria,’ pinned above the left pocket of her blouse, desultorily announced “Good morning, are you having coffee?” Upon affirmatives from the two young ladies, Gloria set down two porcelain mugs and filled them with fresh-brewed coffee, then walked back to the counter, after leaving two menus.

    Taylor was concerned when she heard Max hitching and sobbing as she held a menu in her trembling hands. “What’s the matter, Maxie, why are you crying?” Max snuffled and looked across the table at Taylor’s worried expression. “I, Oh Taylor, I haven’t seen my best friend, Chloe Price, in five years. Her mother, Joyce, is a waitress here, but she hasn’t come to work yet, and I don’t know if I can handle it if Joyce sees me here before we finish breakfast. I’ve been avoiding my favorite diner ever since I came back to Arcadia Bay and started this semester at Blackwell.” Taylor got up from her side of the table and slid into the booth beside Max, wrapping an arm around Max’s waist and pulling her into an embrace. “Here comes the waitress with her order pad, I’ll ask her for you.” As Gloria paused at the end of the table, Taylor preempted her. “Before we order breakfast, could you tell us when Joyce will be here?” Gloria paused, then smiled thinly. “Joyce usually arrives between seven-thirty and eight, that’s another hour-and-a-half, or so. Do you want me to take your order now, or would you rather have re-fills on coffee until Joyce arrives?” Taylor looked at Max and got a little nod of assent, then turned back to the waitress. “We’ll order now, thank you, we can come back another time to see Joyce, so, uhm, I’ll have your short stack with a side of bacon, and Max?” Max smiled up at Gloria and piped. “I’ll have the Belgian waffles for here, and can we also have two carryout orders of your apple pie, along with a double side of crispy bacon, to go?” The waitress smiled sincerely, this time. “I’ll be right back with your orders, enjoy your meal.” After the waitress left, Taylor whispered to Max. “I know that the take-outs are for Victoria and Kate, but why did you choose apple pie and bacon?” Max snickered. “They taste good cold and are easy to conceal in my messenger bag, something besides hospital food will cheer up Kate and Victoria, and I don’t want to take the chance that the staff will confiscate our contraband.”


	3. Chapter Three: Convalescence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Upon visiting Kate and Victoria, in their hospital room, there are shocking revelations that will change the lives of Max and Taylor, forevermore.

**Chapter Three: Convalescence**

    Max and Taylor sat in the lobby of the Hospital, intermittently glancing at the old analog wall clock above the admittance desk, between sessions of listening to tunes while checking for texts on their smartphones, until finally, the minute hand ticked past eight o’clock and the pair rose to sign the visitors register and pass through the double doors to the long hallway of the in-patient ward rooms. Halfway down the hallway, and to their left, they found the door with a whiteboard having V. Chase and K. Marsh written with a blue sharpie. The door was halfway open and a curtain drawn around the nearest bed was the only thing visible, from where they stood, so Taylor rapped lightly and heard Kate’s voice. “Come in, we’re awake!” Taylor pulled aside the curtain enough so that she and Max could stand in the space between the two hospital beds, being greeted by a smiling Kate, in the bed nearest the far wall, with her arms extended for a hug. Max rushed to crawl onto Kate’s bed and wrap her in a tight embrace, both girls weeping and sniffling, murmuring affectionate greetings as they released their pent-up emotions. Kate, who was clothed in the typical backless hospital gown, with her long, wavy, dark blond tangles tied back with a scrunchie, blushed shyly as she looked Max up and down her length. “Wow, Max, this is quite a change for you, that outfit is so pretty, and your hair is so nice, are you on a date with Taylor?”

    Max’s face flushed, as she recalled all of the naked intimacy that she’d enjoyed with Taylor, but she didn’t have the heart to entirely deceive Kate, deciding that, perhaps it is best to leave out the most uncomfortable details. “Taylor helped me get cleaned up after what happened, uhm, you know, while I was holding Victoria’s legs? I was filthy, soaked and chilled, so we snuggled for warmth and fell asleep until early this morning. Courtney arrived, a little later and, since my clothing and sneakers were soaked, they dressed me up in one of Taylor’s nice outfits, then Courtney did my hair and make-up. Taylor drove us to The Two Whales Diner for breakfast, since we were hungry and had to wait until visiting hours at the Hospital. Oh, that reminds me, we brought you and Victoria some carry-out, it isn’t much, just home-baked apple pie with a side of bacon, but it’s tasty.” Kate smiled, a glint of mischief in her eye. “So, then, you did everything backwards on your date, I mean really, Max, sleeping with Taylor before going out to eat?” Max blushed deep crimson, unable to reply, so Kate swatted her lightly on her arm. “Just kidding, Max, but, thanks for the thoughtful snack, if Victoria doesn’t eat hers, then that means all the more for me!”

    Taylor stood by Victoria’s bed, tears brimming in her eyes, as she noticed the IV bag and serum tube stuck into the crook of Victoria’s right arm, along with a body cavity drain poking out from a torso bandage, with a tube leading to a nasty-looking fluid trap bag, hanging on a bracket, lower down on the IV stand. Victoria’s eyes opened slightly and she mustered a weak smile as she caught sight of her sad bestie looking down at her. “Good morning, my sad-face Sweet-T, I’m not going to break if you touch me, so please, scoot onto the bed beside me, I need a cuddle.” Taylor started weeping and snuffling as she kicked off her shoes and pulled the light blanket aside to curl up against her Victoria’s left side. “I didn’t know that you were hurt so bad, Tori, what did the doctors find? I thought you just had some scrapes and bruises, and I was hoping that you’d be leaving the Hospital today.”

    Victoria closed her eyes as she mustered her thoughts, then turned her head to catch Taylor’s gaze. “Tay-Tay, I feel better now that you’re holding me, but I’m a little fuzzy from painkillers and my mouth is dry, could you reach for my sippy cup and put the straw between my lips?” The lap tray was swung away, on the right side of the bed at Victoria’s pelvic level, so Taylor pushed the bed control button, near Victoria’s face, and raised her upper body, to a more comfortable inclination, before fetching the cup of water and holding it as Victoria quenched her thirst, Tori then released the straw and spoke.  “I got slammed really hard on the lip of the building when I stopped Kate’s fall. By the time the paramedics transported me to the Hospital, I was showing signs of internal bleeding, so the urgent care doctors ended up performing a laparoscopy to repair a tear in my spleen. I was out cold, anesthetized, so I’m not sure about what all they had to do, but I believe that they had to flush the accumulated blood and fluids from my body cavity, so that’s probably why I have this drain, I may be in-patient for a couple of weeks, but at least I have Kate here to keep me company. The nurses keep shooing Kate back to her own bed, because we’re always found cuddling.” Taylor was puzzled. “Kate doesn’t look like she’s injured, so why are they keeping her here?” Victoria had a pained expression as she gathered her thoughts, then met Taylor’s gaze, again. “Kate is under observation, a nice way of saying ‘suicide watch,’ while receiving psychiatric medication and intervention therapy, because of her nearly-successful act of suicide, since she actually jumped and would have died. There could also be criminal charges, because she’d endangered Max and I, so the authorities, at least, have agreed to keep her in the ward with me, pending some kind of resolution. My parents have been contacted, both of our medical expenses are being covered, pending some future settlement with Blackwell’s insurance carrier, and our family lawyer should be able to get any sentencing, resulting from the charges against Kate, commuted to a local outpatient therapy program.” Taylor mulled over Victoria’s summary of their situation. “But Tori, why would your parents offer to help Kate after she’d caused your injuries and nearly dragged you to your death?”

    Kate raised her head over Max’s shoulder and answered Taylor’s query. “It’s because Vicky proposed marriage to me and I accepted, we’re engaged now. So, Taylor, you are cuddling my future wife, Victoria Maribeth Chasemarsh, and that’s why Vicky’s parents are helping a prospective family member.” Max gasped and rolled out of the bed, falling to the floor, she pulled herself up to peer over the bedside at Kate and wailed in shock and grief. “Katie, no! What about you and me?” Kate answered softly, with a serious, wistful expression, a tear rolling down her cheek. “All of that time we were together, Max, before I finally jumped off of that roof, I’d tried everything, except physical sexual assault, to penetrate your thick skull with the fact that I’d fallen in love with you. You were always so blind and clueless about all of the affection I’d showed you, each and every time that we were together. I don’t understand you, Max, why couldn’t you see that you were the only one I was being so physical with? You behaved like my caresses, snuggles and hugs meant nothing special to you, just taking them for granted, Max, playing off all of my efforts to get closer with you as just friendship. It’s too late now, Max, but If you had, even once, been courageous enough to take a chance, kiss me on my lips and confess to me that you loved me, I would have held fast to you through all of my depression and turmoil, instead of feeling so alone and rejected by everybody, that I went through with my desperate plan to kill myself. So, I’m truly sorry Max, I’ll always love you, but when I made my leap, the Kate Beverly Marsh you’d known was already dead, metaphorically splattered on the pavement below, along with her self-sacrificing Victoria. You stopped our bodies from plunging to their death, Max, and we’ll always be grateful. But I’m second-born, now, and my reinitialized backup personality would prefer to be addressed as Bev, never Beverly.” Max slid to the floor, curled up and weeping face down into her crossed forearms. “Why are you mocking me, Kate? I always say ‘Max, never Maxine.’ You just threw that back in my face! I lost Chloe because I didn’t tell her that I loved her, and now I’ve just lost you, too! Isn’t there ever going to be somebody who understands me and can love me, in spite of all of my flaws?”

    Taylor kissed Victoria on her brow, tearful eyes pleading for permission, and got an assenting nod from Tori, with a brief head tilt towards Max. So, Taylor kissed Victoria softly on the lips, smiled gratefully, silently mouthed ‘thank you,’ through the blur of tears, and then squeezed Victoria’s hand before Taylor crawled out of Victoria’s bed and knelt, on the floor, to gather her weeping Max into her arms. “Maxie, darling, didn’t we make a pretty good connection, today? I could tell that you really like me, and I’ll never be the same after holding you so close. I know that you’ll be sad, for a long time yet, about losing your chance with Bev. But you have me, now. I’ll hold you, comfort you and sleep with you, for as long as you will have me. Don’t you see, Max? Tori and Bev, nearly dying like that, should teach us not to waste any time in telling somebody, that we care about, how we really feel about them. I’m taking a big chance here, Maxie, and I’m really nervous about it, so please listen to me, look me in the eyes and open your heart to mine. Because, Maxine Caulfield, I love you, I need to be with you, and I want us to make sweet love together. Tori and Bev have each other, now, so we are free to be intimate, with no more doubts and reservations, if that’s what you want to do. You’d just told us that you’ve lost two loves, and seeing you sad like this hurts me, Max, but I can help you let go of what’s past.  I’m the one holding you right here and now, it’s game time, Max, third strike and you’re out, so, what do you say?” Max started bawling as she desperately clung to Taylor. “I want to try, Taylor, I’d started falling in love with you, too, but I felt guilty because of Kate, I mean Bev, and I was afraid of what Victoria would do to us, you told me that she punishes you with a whip when you disobey her!”

    Victoria broke into Max’s confession with a chuckle, a moan of pain and an agonizing coughing fit, then gasped out her comment. “Max, I am actually so pleased that you and Taylor have found each other, even though Taylor is my first love. But, whether or not I whip her, well, that needs clarification, and I’m going to need Taylor’s permission to say anything more.  My beloved Bev needs to know some of our history, also.” Max pulled back enough to look Taylor in her eyes. “Taylor, what is it that, uhm, Bev and I should know?” Taylor sniffled and wiped away the tears that were still brimming in her eyelids. “I’m a submissive, Max, and before you decide anything, hear us out, because I don’t want to ruin what you and I could have together.” Max nodded, with a look of uncertainty in her eyes. “I’m not sure what you mean by ‘submissive,’ Taylor, but I love you now, and I’m sure that I will still love you after you explain these things, okay?” Taylor looked pleadingly over at Victoria and whispered ‘you begin,’ whereupon Tori nodded affirmative, sighed and started the elucidation of a very delicate matter. “Taylor is so beautiful, with the sweetest smile, loveliest long blond hair, oh, how I love those cute bangs just touching her eyebrows, and the ‘smokingest’ body that I’d ever desired, so, it’s easy to see why Taylor was love-at-first-sight for me, and I had to have her.” Bev broke in at that point, a little cross with what Victoria had just confessed. “So, do you still think that Taylor is prettier than me?” Victoria coughed, winced, then replied. “To be perfectly honest, Bev, I love you above all others, you are my one and only, I’m marrying you, but if you want a comparison with Taylor, then you’ll have to show me more skin, and some serious physical affection, first. So now, back to my story, and let’s have no more interruptions, Bev, even though your jealousy is making me a little wet down there.” Bev stuck out her tongue and then made a zip-her-lip motion.

    Victoria smiled at her Fiancé, then continued.  “I’m so standoffish and hard to approach, as you all have experienced with me, but for some reason, Taylor was as eager to get together with me as I was with her. We are both virgins, you know, are you surprised? Well, neither of us has ever been penetrated by a male, just like, from what you’d said, is the case with you, Max, and, of course, my Bev. Don’t get too jealous about this next part, Bev, well, maybe just a little. Where was I? Oh yes, so anyhow, Taylor started by hanging out with me, in spite of how mean and difficult I’d behaved towards her, and she was, curiously, mostly unfazed by the habitual snide and snarky observations directed at her and my demanding behavior. Taylor steadfastly went to great lengths to placate and please me, no matter how ungrateful and entitled I’d behaved towards her, she seemed to thrive on my abuse and blossom with whatever crumbs of privilege and personal confidences I’d deigned to gift her with, as paltry and niggardly as they were. Until, at some point, we were drinking wine and relaxing together, when she abruptly invaded my personal space with a kiss.”

    Taylor broke in at that point. “I held Victoria’s face so that she couldn’t back away from me, she’s so skittish and nervous when touched, just like the exquisite thoroughbred that she is. So, little by little, I overcame her defensiveness and, figuratively, broke her, tamed her to my purpose and mounted her, until, at last, Victoria was mine. We disrobed and made the sweetest love with each other, it was a little awkward, at first, since neither of us had ever been intimate with anybody, but it was the happiest moment of my life. I wanted nothing more than to serve my beloved Tori and make her life comfortable, my heart was aching and overflowing with love for Victoria, and I worshipped her, utterly submitted to her, offered myself unreservedly to her, but then, my darkest, most suppressed secret began to intrude. Throughout all of our lovemaking, I had become increasingly adept at bringing my Tori to a glorious, shrieking, thrashing, gushing orgasm, my own pleasure being derived from just pleasing her, and my reward came from savoring the fountain of Victoria’s passion, reveling in her musky scent while sipping her precious orgasmic release. Oh, Max, I’m blushing with shame, from recalling this next painful memory. In time, it happened that Victoria loved me enough to want to be the author of my pleasure, and that’s when she discovered I wasn’t really climaxing for her. Victoria’s feelings were so hurt, because I’d been pretending, and she didn’t accept my protest that my climax didn’t matter, since I still loved her. I couldn’t bear losing her, so, even though I’d been fearful of confessing to Victoria what I really needed to have my orgasm, I broke down in tears and admitted to my Tori that I craved pain with my pleasure.”

    Taylor caught Max’s gaze with tearful, anxious eyes. “You must understand this about me, Max, I have these obsessive erotic fantasies about being lovingly bound, so that my privates are exposed and vulnerable, followed by this aching, overwhelming yearning for my beloved to erotically whip my most sensitive and personal places, until I am lashed to the limits of my agony and my ecstasy, then, in all of my erotic scenarios, my lover drops her whip and plunges her face between my thighs, grasping my hips as she fiercely suckles my pain, to draw out from deep within me, my glorious, gushing climax! Oh God, I apologize to all of you, I’ve aroused myself in the telling, and gotten carried away, but, back to my story. Victoria acts mean, and that’s what initially attracted me to her, just imagining that she would dominate and punish me, is what really turned me on, but she’s just putting up a front. Once Tori trusted me, I’d discovered just how old-fashioned sweet and loving she really is. But, once I’d confessed my desires to her, there was no going back, so we argued and fought, then I wore her down until I’d cajoled and bullied her into just simply spanking me with the palm of her hand, not too weird, right? She wouldn’t do it hard enough to get me off, and then, when I got frustrated and angry with her for not trying, Tori started crying because I’d forced her to hurt me.  When Victoria loves you, Bev, she will do anything for you, but she won’t hurt you, it’s not in her nature. Victoria was so distraught, that I was willing to continue pleasuring her while denying my own needs, that she couldn’t bear to harm me anymore by taking advantage of me. Because she was raised with so little affection in her life, your Victoria, Bev, places the highest value on ‘true love,’ more so than anybody I’d ever met. We still love each other, and up until this moment, I’d tried to give Victoria as much emotional comfort and physical affection as she would accept from me, but, that is your office, Bev, from now on. I’ll still assist your Victoria in less personal matters, as much as you’re comfortable with, Bev, but please, just give me a gentle reminder if I overstep my bounds, okay?”

    Victoria was weeping as Taylor related her heart-rending version of their failed pairing. “There was no going back, once I knew what she desired from me. Taylor patiently tried to educate me on how I could fulfill her fantasies, she’d spent hours sketching these lovingly detailed illustrations portraying me as a dominatrix, binding and flogging my Tay-Tay, in every position and variation that she could imagine, clearly showing her body’s responses and the expressions on her face as her agony was transformed into her ecstasy, under those merciless lashes from the different kinds of whips that I held in my hand. I collapsed to my knees in tears, when I had to study those impeccably detailed, unmistakably clear instructions on how Taylor wanted me to punish what I loved, those incredibly beautiful, personal, most treasured and cherished private places on her body! There are lyrics to a Jim Steinman song: ‘I would do anything for love, but I won’t do that!’ As much as I’ll always love her, I’m not the one Taylor needs. Oh, Max! Please don’t break my Sweet-T’s heart, if you can’t deal with her desires, then don’t lead her on, because, in order to really and truly love our Taylor, your love has to hurt!”

    Max was sobbing, harder than ever, as she clutched her Taylor in an anguished embrace. “I love you Taylor, but I haven’t made love with anyone before, so you will be my first time, and I want to give you your first climax, and if we can do that, then I want to be with you for the rest of my life! You have to understand, Taylor, that I’m paralyzed and wracked, constantly, with guilt and remorse over how I’ve failed everyone that ever cared about me! I’ve habitually repressed my impulses for closeness with anybody I’m attracted to, and lacked confidence to act on my desires, because I feel undeserving and fearful of putting myself forward. You are a proactive submissive, Taylor, you knew how to overcome my reservations and convince me to get naked with you and let you pamper, preen and pleasure me, although, you did trick me by planting that emotionally-charged image, of Victoria whipping you, in my imagination. I have such a lurid and erotic imagination, Taylor, I’d pictured you tied, standing upright, with your arms spread above your head, your bosoms unprotected, and your legs splayed wide, leaving your privates exposed and vulnerable. I’d started obsessing on how you would writhe and scream, sweat filming your body and a spray of droplets flying off of you each time Victoria lashed your breasts, buttocks and lady parts! Then I became so aroused, as the image in my mind transformed into me being the one under Victoria’s lash. Oh Taylor, I’m breathless and wet down there, now, as I’m revealing this to you! I still can’t believe that you chose me, Taylor, because I’m so indecisive and inhibited, that my inaction ultimately resulted in Kate almost killing herself! The only things I have to offer you, Taylor, are the love in my heart, my unfulfilled yearning, the prize of my virginity, and my utter surrender to you! I’m no dominatrix, dearest Taylor, but I promise to learn how to whip you, on the condition that you whip me, in return, just as hard.  I’m certain that being punished by your loving hand will help me expiate my lifetime of guilt, releasing my deepest passion, as my gift, only for you, my beloved!” Taylor started bawling and clinging to Max with a desperate passion. “We’ll try, Max, I’ve always felt that love is pain, we’ll hurt each other so good! Oh Max, I promise you, that our love will be so good!”

     While Max and Taylor were weeping, kissing passionately, and clutching each other, on the floor between the beds, Bev slipped out of her hospital bed and crossed over to snuggle with her Fiancé. Bev grinned as she looked down at the other two and shouted. ”Hey there! Why don’t you two get a bed?” Max and Taylor broke their embrace, laughing and sobbing, as they helped each other up from the floor, straightening and smoothing each other’s rumpled garments, and then, finally seating themselves on the side of the empty bed, facing Bev and Victoria, with their near arms wrapped around each other’s waists and their far arms, fingers entwined, across their laps. At that moment, the breakfast cart trundled up to the door and a cheerful young candy striper brought in two trays, placing one on the pivoting lap table by Victoria’s bed and tch-tching as she brought the other over to Kate’s vacated location, now occupied by the two embracing visitors. “The whole ward is buzzing about the news of your lighting-flash engagement, ladies, so I’m overlooking your snuggling. In that case, Miss Marsh, would you like for me to set your tray on Miss Chase’s table, so that the two of you can enjoy breakfast together?” Bev smiled brightly and nodded enthusiastically. “Oh. That is so sweet of you, Chelsie, thank you!” Chelsie mentioned, to the visitors, that there were vending machines for snacks and beverages, in the waiting room, even one for coffee and hot chocolate, but sorry, no tea for Miss Marsh. The hospital breakfast, on the compartmentalized tray, was about what they’d expected, scrambled eggs and O’Brien cubed potatoes, a pair of skinless sausage links, applesauce, orange juice, white toast with margarine and jelly packets, but no coffee, though. Bev and Victoria sighed, and then tucked in, dutifully.  Max grinned as she pulled the carryout containers from her messenger bag, then she and Taylor stood by the Fiancés’ bedside and chatted with them as they picked at the hospital offerings, while their convalescing besties enjoyed the tastier Two Whales fare.

    After eating only what the four girls felt like, leaving some things, namely the mushy O’Brien potatoes, untouched, the lap tray was pivoted out of the way and Bev turned on her side, facing away from Victoria, snuggling the open backside of her hospital gown tight against her Fiancé, letting out a squeak, followed by a naughty smirk, as Victoria gave her bare bottom a smack before tucking her left hand between Bev’s thighs, who closed her eyes, briefly and sighed in contentment. “Oh, sweetheart, that feels so nice. I’m going to ask some favors of Max and Taylor, so close your eyes, rest a little and leave that hand where it is, Vicky, but please chime in if you have anything to add, babe, I love you.” Victoria hummed an affirmative as she followed Bev’s suggestion and relaxed while languidly rubbing Bev’s moistening, bushy crease, then Bev gasped and struggled to focus her concentration as she turned her attention to Max and Taylor. “You can see how embarrassing these hospital gowns can be, when I need to go into the bathroom, or, if I want to walk all the way to the vending machines, my gown flaps open, showing my backside to anyone that looks, you’re looking now, aren’t you, Vicky? Ahem, my dorm key is in my purse, there on the bedside table, so Max, would you please go through my wardrobe and pick out some underwear, socks, pajamas and a robe? Oh yes, and most importantly, please take care of my sweet little bunny, Alice, in your room until I return to Blackwell. And, as an extra favor to me, if you can find my phone charger, sketch book and drawing supplies, then that should be enough to tide me over, for now.” Max bent over to embrace Bev. “Of course, Kate, oops, I meant Bev, I’ll do anything for you and Victoria, so just text or call me, if you think of anything else you need.” Max briefly inhaled the scent of Bev’s arousal before she returned to sit on the side of Bev’s bed, her arm around her new girlfriend’s waist, then Bev turned her attention to Taylor. “Taylor, I’d like to ask a favor of you, and possibly Courtney, also. I’ve made a decision to change my hair style, in order to match my new self-image, and I’d like advice to help with my fashion changes, especially after seeing the wonderful job you’d done with ‘Plain-Jane’ Max, here.” Max huffed, but didn’t say anything more, then Taylor turned Max’s face towards hers and consoled Max with a lingering kiss. “Never mind Bev’s snark, it seems like Victoria’s attitude has rubbed off on her, it’s a couple’s thing. You’re the most beautiful girl in the world to me, Maxie, and I’m already jealous whenever anybody else turns to admire you.”

    Victoria spoke up. “Taylor, dearest, the EM Responders cut my expensive clothing open in order to bandage my ribcage, and then, when the Urgent Care Staff prepped me for surgery, they threw away everything, except my denim jacket, purse and shoes. So, I’m going to need the same clothing items that Bev asked Max for, also, my eyeglasses and phone charger would be a welcome addition, while you’re at it, thanks, Sweet-T.” Taylor felt that Tori’s list lacked a few items. “Uhm, Tori? What about your contact lenses, make-up, skin care and hair grooming items?” Victoria chuckled and moaned as her ribs twinged. “You’d just said so, yourself, Tee, about that ‘couple’s thing’ with my Fiancé. Bev tells me that I’m beautiful just the way I am, so, I’m fine with wearing my glasses in public, now, and I’ve decided to let my hair grow out, top and bottom, if you know what I mean. After all, Taylor, I’ve found the love of my life, so, I don’t need to ‘dress-to-impress’ for anyone else but my Bev.”

    Taylor smiled wistfully, a ‘might-have-been’ little ache in her heart, as she reflected on how she’d miss the intimacy that she’d once enjoyed with Tori, but Bev was so good for Victoria and, besides, just imagining the sensual possibilities with her Maxie, now that they’d opened up to each other, oh my God! Taylor swallowed as she felt the twinge in her belly and the moisture seeping from her privates. Max hadn’t even whipped her, yet, but the certainty, that Maxie would do so, had Taylor’s privates humming with anticipation, and her nipples stiffening. Max was looking at Taylor, mildly alarmed, as her hand was being squeezed tightly and her girlfriend’s breathing grew rapid and shallow, her gaze unfocused. “Taylor, are you okay?” Taylor shuddered and briefly clasped Max’s hand tighter as she turned, blushing hotly, to see Max’s worried face. “Uhm, I got lost in thought, for a moment, it was mostly about what I want to do when I get you alone, Maxie, so, I guess that we should get back to the dorms to gather Bev and Tori’s things together.” Max blushed at Taylor’s bold innuendo, leaned in for another kiss, then turned back to a grinning Bev. “So, uhm, Bev, we’ll be back later today, after we get your things ready, oh, I just remembered, would you like me to take your dirty clothes back, so I can get them washed with mine?” Bev nodded her head as she smiled. “That’s so sweet of you, Max, my wet clothes are drying on the hook behind the bathroom door, so sure, please take them with you and thanks. We’ll see you later today, then, and Max, be sure to enjoy some couple’s time with Taylor, she looks ready to explode.”

    On the drive back to the dorm, Taylor was squirming in the driver’s seat and panting with anxiety, swallowing and gasping little moans and sighs. Max was getting increasingly aroused each time she glanced at her agitated girlfriend, so she reached across the console to place her hand on Taylor’s bare thigh. “Are you going to be alright, Taylor? Is there anything I can do?” Taylor swallowed her excess saliva and flashed a nervous grin at Max before returning her fidgeting gaze to the road. “Maxie! I’m so turned on that my insides are aching and squirming, the crotch of my panties is soaked from needing you! So, please Maxie, when we get back to my dorm room, I want to make love to you! I know this is sudden and it’s your first time and all, but we’d confessed our love for each other before Bev and Tori, so we are officially a couple in all of the ways that matter! Our first time together doesn’t have to follow any rules of courtship, because we’d already bypassed all of that when we pledged our love in the Hospital, it doesn’t have to be world-shaking or great, it just has to be fast and dirty, good enough is good enough. Don’t worry, Maxie, we’ll have plenty of opportunities to take our time and perfect our techniques. But just for now, I feel like I’ll curl up and die if you don’t help me have an intimate orgasm with you, and of course, Maxie my true love, I’ll make sure that you have your climax, also!” Max smiled uncertainly, but gamely pushed her fingers past the narrow crotch of Taylor’s denim short-shorts and cupped her fingers on Taylor’s mons, between the damp, rough fabric of the shorts and the sheer, satiny surface of the panties. Max sharply inhaled, with a little catch in her throat, as she felt the soaked crotch of her lover’s panties and the warm, swollen outline of her aroused nether lips. Max pulled her fingers out and held them under her nose to delicately sniff Taylor’s scent.

    Taylor flashed a grimace of annoyance, snapping at Max. “Lesson one, Max, don’t waste my precious vaginal fluids, stick your fingers in your mouth to savor and swallow me, then get some more, my lady parts are flowing just for you, Maxie, so do the right thing!” Max closed her eyes as she sucked the watery, warm mucous and noted its slick and faintly saline character, complementing the light, musky scent of Taylor’s arousal. “I like your flavor, Taylor, so what’s lesson two?” Taylor gasped and quavered. “Put your hand inside my panties and touch my Lady, feel her folds and rub her nub.” Max gasped as she eagerly complied. “You named your privates ‘Lady?’” Taylor gasped out her reply. “I like to call my nipples ‘The Girls’ and I like to call my privates ‘The Lady,’ it helps with instructions during our love-making, a kind of shorthand, for example, I might ask you to have our Ladies kiss, then you would know to scissor your privates with mine, so that we could hump and rub them together, understand?” Max blushed, as she withdrew her fingers for another taste. “Uhmmmm, oh Taylor! There’s so much I don’t know, I’m lucky to have you as my Sex Ed teacher!” Taylor grabbed Max’s hand and shoved it back between her thighs. “Okay, Max, you are officially my ‘Teacher’s Pet,’ now, so pet the teacher, don’t stop.”


	4. Chapter Four: Hurting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Taylor rush, hand-in-hand, up the steps of Prescott Dormitory, the consummation of their passion uppermost in their hearts.

**Chapter Four: Hurting**

 

    Taylor and Max, hand in hand and breathless in their excitement and arousal, trotted from the Blackwell student parking lot, up the steps and through the main doors of the Prescott Dormitory, pausing in the lower lobby to catch their breath before ascending the staircase to the second-floor girl’s dorm. Taylor hurriedly unlocked her dorm room door and yanked Max inside before slamming the door and throwing the lock. Turning to Max, she pulled her newfound doe-eyed girlfriend into a frenzied kiss, crushing Max in a bearhug then exhaling a loud groan of impatience and exasperation. “Maxie! My insides are aching like they’re going to explode, we have to make love right away! I’ll help you undress and fold your outfit over the back of my desk chair, then you help me skin off my clothes and we can just leave them in a pile. I have to get you in my bed right now!” Max grinned nervously, but moved to comply with Taylor’s urgent demand, until they were both embracing and kissing naked in an amazingly short amount of time. Max was unsure what to do next. “You know that I love you, Taylor, but this is my first time and I don’t want to mess it up, so you need to explain clearly what it is you want me to do.” Taylor nodded and pecked Max on the tip of her nose. “Of course, sweetheart, let me get the bed ready, first.” Taylor pulled back the comforter to the end of the twin-size bed, revealing a half-inch thick shiny beige drape cord that had been passed under the mattress and left with the tasseled ends crossing over about midpoint on the bed, turning to Max, Taylor grinned, with a little worried look in her eyes. “Uhm, Max, I lay on my back with my legs bent, then wind the tasseled ends around my knees so that I can’t close them when I whip my Lady, which satisfies my bondage fantasy while I rub myself out between lashes. There is a little bundle of knotted leather boot laces under my pillow, I put two big knots on each of the four looped ends, for weight, then taped off the cut ends to make a handle, it’s about ten inches long, I can flog my Lady with all of my force, so that she really burns and aches so sweetly, without drawing any blood. Before you and I were together, Max, I’d tried to get myself off, doing just what I’d described to you, with Victoria watching, because I wanted to demonstrate that I enjoyed being whipped and that it wasn’t really damaging my Lady, but she broke down crying and left my room before I could climax for her. Knowing about that, Max, how do you feel about my, admittedly kinky, little masturbation ritual?” 

    Max moved to the head of the bed and lifted the pillow, taking in hand Taylors’s little whip and whooshing it through the air, smiling, as she turned to Taylor. “I’m getting wet just imagining you whipping your Lady, my darling Taylor, so what do you want me to do, I’m ready for anything.” Taylor smiled brightly and climbed onto the bed, turned on her back and bent her knees while she smiled up at Max. “Start by winding the tasseled ends of the cord around each knee, about three turns should be enough, don’t knot them, just leave the ends hanging, they’ll work just fine and are easy to undo when we’re finished. Make sure to adjust them so that I can’t clap my thighs closed while you are whipping me.” Max did as Taylor instructed, although it took a couple of tries to get the spacing of Taylor’s thighs just right. Max leaned down to kiss Taylor, with a little tease of her tongue, then looked Taylor in the eyes with an excited, lustful expression. “Now what, babe?” Taylor licked her lips and swallowed. “Lick my Lady to get her juices flowing, then straddle my face and I’ll wrap my arms around your hips to guide you down. I’m going to lick and suck your Lady to orgasm while you are whipping me, I’ll scream into you, so you may quiffe sweetly after I blow a little air into you. Please don’t hold back, Maxie, really whip me hard and fast, when I’m quivering and bucking as my orgasm starts, bend down and start sucking me until I gush. I’m going to swallow as much of your climax as I can, and I hope that you’ll swallow mine, I love you, Maxie, you’re fulfilling my deepest fantasy.”

    Max placed a hand on each of Taylor’s bound knees, rocking them back towards her chest, exposing the full length of her vulva and anus. Then Max lowered her face until her nose and lips were caressing the little stretch behind Taylor’s crease, first inhaling the ripe scent of Taylor’s pretty pucker, then moving up to enjoy the tangy, musky scent of Taylor’s damp, matted, dark-blonde hairy Lady. Gently parting Taylor’s crease with her nose, Max began licking and sucking the fragrant folds until her tongue penetrated the hood of Taylor’s clitoris, a shudder and moan from Taylor signaled that Max had found home. Max sucked the Lady’s sensitive nub between her teeth and enjoyed Taylor’s squeak of pain as she nibbled the sensitive little knot of nerves. Max looked up from between Taylor’s thighs and admired her writhing, arching belly and jiggling, splayed breasts, it was definitely showtime! Max crawled along Taylor’s torso, briefly squatting to rub her own wet, bushy brown Lady back-and-forth across Taylor’s stiffened nipples as Taylor looked up in surprise, gasping and moaning. “Max! Are you sure you haven’t done this before? You really seem to know what you’re doing!” Max laughed and kissed Taylor before pivoting to spread her thighs over Taylor’s face. “I’ve watched lots of lesbian porn while rubbing myself out, but now I’m just riffing, I might surprise you, yet, Taylor.” Max closed her eyes as she tilted her face up at the ceiling and exhaled while Taylor’s lips and teeth started tugging on Max’s pendulous, hairy folds. Max’s insides started that delightful cramping as her juices dribbled down between her Lady’s engorged lips into Taylor’s questing mouth.

    Max shuddered from the ecstasy of an intimate experience that was proving to be so much better than she’d ever imagined. Taylor is truly Max’s love, and now it’s time to give her lover the pain, pleasure and release she’d been craving her whole life. Max reached behind herself to toss Taylor’s pillow on the floor as she groped for where she'd placed the knotted leather thongs, ah, there they are. Max gripped the ends of the little whip and stretched it to full length before grasping it firmly in her right hand and raising it above her shoulder as she paused to aim.  Max brought the thongs whooshing down smartly to impact, with a loud smack and a spraying of Taylor’s vaginal lubricant, as she shrieked into Max’s vagina while bucking her torso and hips with the shock and surprise of Max’s merciless first stroke. Max was breathing heavily as both she and Taylor began perspiring from their mutual arousal. Upon hearing Taylor’s muffled shout, “More!” Max began a calculated pattern of five hard lashes on Taylor’s squirming Lady, followed by a series of painful little flicks of the thong’s knotted loops across Taylor’s ‘Girls,’ while enjoying the spectacle of Taylor’s writhing, perspiring torso, accompanied by the bleating and anguished cries between Max’s legs, as a series of crisscrossing red welts were laid out on Taylor’s lovely, sweaty bosoms. Max was suddenly overwhelmed by all of this erotic stimulation and began keening loudly as her orgasm pulsed and sprayed into Taylor’s choking mouth, even as Taylor’s back arched, her knees straining against the cords, and her gargled wail “Now, Max!” alerted Max to drop the thongs and stretch across Taylor’s trembling torso, to begin vigorously sucking, slurping and gulping the hot jet of Taylor’s squirting fountain of climactic ecstasy. Both girls collapsed in a moaning, sweaty heap, their bodies limp and wrung out from their spent passions.

    Taylor’s voice quavered weakly, from between Max’s passion-drenched thighs. “I’m yours forever, Maxie, I’m never, ever letting you go!” Max gently squeezed Taylor’s face between her trembling thighs as she lovingly kissed Taylor’s Lady. “You are the love of my life, Taylor, and after you punish my little Lady, I want them to kiss and make up.” Taylor gasped and chuckled weakly. “You’re insatiable, Maxie, everything about you is way beyond my wildest expectations, I’m already tingling and dripping again in anticipation! Oh, Maxie, just wait until you feel the incredible aching, burning, stinging afterglow of your flogging, your next orgasm will be so much more intense that this first one we’d enjoyed together!” Max rolled off of Taylor and groaned with the effort to reposition herself so that she and her true love could embrace face-to-face, their bosoms pressed together as their thighs entwined so that their sensitized Ladies could rub their moist bushes against each other’s warm, sticky flesh. Max kissed her Taylor tenderly and murmured with a sultry, gravelly voice. “I love you so much, Tay, and I really crave my own whipping, but if we do that and then trib until we climax, we’ll be too exhausted, afterwards and we won’t feel like getting Bev and Vicky’s things ready. But, you know what? I’m not going to shower after making love with you, Tay, because I want the scent of our passion to dry on my skin and hair, so that I have you on me until we can finish making love, hopefully later this evening. I’m not wearing panties or trousers, either, so that you can touch me down there whenever I want you to, but I’ll need a mid-thigh skirt to wear, do you have one?” Taylor had started breathing hard as Max’s decisions caused her to heat up in arousal, she swallowed and answered her lover’s query. “I only have miniskirts and short-shorts, which will cause our Ladies to flash too easily, but, maybe we can try on some of Bev’s skirts until we can go clothes shopping for our own. I like your idea, Maxie, so I’m also wearing a skirt without panties from now on. I’d like it if you still wear the cardigan and blouse I’d given you, because they’d look so hot with Bev’s skirt, and don’t look so surprised, Max, we’re a couple, now, so what’s mine is yours and vice versa, of course.”

    Max went to Bev’s room with Taylor and they raided the wardrobe for skirts, Max was delighted to find a scratchy light-grey wool skirt and Taylor settled for an off-white one, since it was nearly the same tone as her cut-off white denim short-shorts. While admiring their new styles, the girls playfully practiced reaching up under each other’s hems to caress their mate’s privates and finger their partner’s anal rosebuds.  Max sniffed the high, sharp scent from the moist, brown smear on her fingertips after swiping aggressively up the length of Taylor’s butt crack. With a mischievous grin, Max caught Taylor’s gaze before she slowly shoved the soiled fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean, pulling them out with a noisy pop. Taylor made a face. “Eeew! Max, that’s gross! How can you stand to just suck my poop from your fingers like that?” Max mischievously moved in to kiss Taylor as she pulled back, horrified, then Max relented and laughed. “Don’t you remember, Tay? I’d tasted stronger chocolate when Victoria ‘sharted’ in my mouth, so, you might say that I’ve acquired a taste for it. Besides, now that I know how unhygienic you are, after doing your number two, part of my love-making is going to include me licking your messy little sweet butt clean whenever I go down on you, and I fully expect you to kiss me, tonguesies and all, afterwards, so just deal with it.” Taylor melted against her Maxie and forced her tongue between Max’s lips as she probed and swallowed all of the saliva she could, in a passionate, fierce kiss, then she pulled back and touched noses with her lover. “I’m not letting you get one over on me, Maxie, so if you’re going to lick my rosebud, then I’m also going to lick yours, it’s called sharing our love.” Taylor reached under Max’s skirt and caused her to jump and squeak as Taylor’s finger boldly penetrated her sphincter. Whereupon, Taylor showed her stink finger to Max, sniffing it appreciatively before popping it into her pursed lips and sucking on it noisily, before embracing Max with another fierce, wet kiss. “There, Max, now we’re even!” Max couldn’t resist and smirked saucily at her Tay. “So, how was it?” Taylor hugged her Maxie and murmured in her ear. “I actually liked it, it’s so naughty and sexy, I’m going to beg to kiss your ass from now on!”

    Max and Taylor found a tote in Bev’s wardrobe and loaded it up with everything she’d requested, then Taylor carried Bev’s things and followed Max to her dorm room across the hall, where Max set up the little bunny’s cage and supplies under the far window, next to Max’s dead plant, Lisa, then Taylor snarked. “I hope that you take better care of Alice than you did your own plant, Max.” Max turned to Taylor and pretended to be cross with her. “That’s enough from you, missy! Pull down Bev’s skirt and lay on that bed while holding your ankles up by your shoulders, because I’m going to give you a licking you’ll never forget!” Taylor blushed hotly as she complied, expecting Max to whip her exposed buttocks. But, to Taylor’s surprise, Max dropped to her knees and gripped Taylor’s thighs, forcing her buttocks to spread wider as Max rocked Taylor’s knees back against her chest. Max started licking, tonguing and sucking the entire crack of Taylor’s ass, paying particular attention to her sphincter. Taylor gasped and shivered as Max’s tongue forced its way past her pucker and probed the inner ring of her rectum. When Max was satisfied that Taylor was clean enough, she placed a tender kiss on Taylor’s squeaky-clean rosebud and released Taylor’s thighs, pulling Taylor into a sitting position, Taylor was breathing hard and gasped out. “What was all of that about, Max?” Max licked around her lips and smiled proudly. “How do you like my shit eating grin, now, Taylor?” Taylor was getting angry. “Just answer me, Max!” Max laughed and forced a kiss on Taylor’s resisting lips. “Alright, then, It bothered me that your butt crack was so messy that you would be leaving a hash mark on Bev’s white skirt, so I took matters into my own hands and groomed your pretty pucker with my tongue.” Taylor glared at Max, then broke into a laugh. “When you threatened me with a licking, I was hoping that you were going to spank me.” Max moved closer to Taylor’s lips, and this time Taylor kissed her without hesitation, then Max explained. “I want to use my belt on your anus, Taylor, but I needed to clean it, first. I’d watched a hot lesbian femdom video, showing how the sphincter dilates open and closed after it’s smacked hard with a riding crop, it pushes out, after its hurt, and looks like a little mouth opening up. That has to hurt a lot, and I want to do that to you, then, when you whip my Lady, I also want you to hurt my rosebud before we have our Ladies kiss. Taylor was breathing even harder in her excitement. “Oh, Maxie, please hurt my rosebud right now! I’m taking my clothes off and getting in the position again, find your belt!” Max had a hard, shiny black leather belt, a little over half an inch wide, hanging on a hook in her wardrobe, she took it down and rolled it up to leave about a foot-long length exposed. “I’m going to hit you hard, one time, so we can see how much it hurts you, before we do it any more, okay, here it goes.”

    Max held Taylor’s knees back with her left hand as she brought the tip of her leather belt down, hard and fast, directly across Taylor’s sphincter. Max got the briefest glimpse of Taylor’s rosebud opening in agony just as Taylor shrieked and rolled away from Max’s grip, writhing and crying from the unexpected level of her pain. Max grabbed Taylor’s knees and forced them apart so that she could lick and soothe Taylor’s hurt. Taylor’s crying slowed to a whimpering. Afterwards, when Taylor gained some control of herself, she pulled Max into a hug, wrapping her legs around Max’s waist as she rocked her Lady against her lover. “It hurt me so much, Max! But I really liked it! Just wait until later, I’m going to hurt your rosebud so good, Max!” Max broke away from Taylor and removed her own skirt. “Why wait until later, Tay, do me now! In that video scenario, the dominatrix forced her pretty little submissive to kneel with her butt in the air and her thighs spread wide, showing her anus. So, I’m going to assume that position for you, Mistress Taylor” Max crawled up on the bed and knelt on her knees with her thighs spread wide and her face down on her folded forearms, “I look like a punished schoolgirl with this blouse and cardigan on while my bare ass is sticking up in the air!” Taylor chuckled, then spread Max’s butt cheeks while she hesitantly sniffed and then started gingerly lapping Max’s redolent crack. Max was getting turned on as her ‘Mistress’ started humming appreciatively to herself while she aggressively enjoyed exploring this new territory with her tongue and lips. After planting a wet kiss directly on Max’s rosebud, Taylor decided, that to get the best angle, in order not to miss her target, she would straddle Max’s back as she faced Max’s exposed rear. Taylor gripped Max’s ribcage firmly between her thighs, pulled one of Max’s cheeks aside to expose her sphincter and brought the belt down with all of the force she could muster. Max screamed and tried to buck Taylor off, but was held in place by Taylor’s thighs, so Taylor took advantage of her lover’s helplessness, deciding, in that moment, that a harsher punishment was called for, and then cruelly lashed the entire length of Max’s crotch, as hard as her strength allowed, punishing Max’s rosebud, along with her exposed Lady, four more times. Max collapsed, stretched prone between Taylor’s knees, shrieking, writhing and thrashing her legs. Taylor stretched out on top of Max to hold her down until her bucking and wailing subsided. Max was sobbing and shaking as Taylor climbed off and helped Max roll over face up. “I’m sorry, Maxie, I got angry and really hurt you! I’d wanted your first whipping to be more loving and gentle, but you insisted on using this belt! Now you know why I prefer my little whip, its safer.” Max pulled Taylor down on top of her for a kiss, then sobbed in her ear. “It’s okay, babe, I asked for it, but God! It burns so much! Help me finish undressing, Tay, I need for our Ladies to kiss and make up, now!”

    Taylor pulled her trembling, perspiring Maxie upright, slipped off her purple cardigan and then pulled the blouse up over Max’s head and off over Max’s arms. “Oh, Maxie, you’d left you bra off and your titties are so pretty and pert! I’ll whip your Girls another time, because this mean old belt will hurt them too much!” Max pulled Taylor into a fierce kiss. “No, Tay, I’m the one who started this and I need to make it right with you! I’d whipped your Girls when I had you helpless, so I need for you to whip mine. I’m holding my hands behind my back, so please, Tay, lash my Girls hard!” Taylor sniffled as a tear rolled down her cheek. “Okay, Max, but this is really going to hurt you bad! I’m only doing this on the condition that you freshen up my Lady with this belt before they start kissing, okay, my love?” Max nodded as she clenched her hands behind her back and thrust her bosoms forward, braced for her punishment. “I love you, Tay, hurt me now!” Taylor rapidly lashed Max’s jiggling breasts, back and forth, leaving an X-shaped pattern of red welts, as Max vented a prolonged yell and doubled forward, gasping and crying. Taylor dropped the belt and lifted Max’s face, then knelt to begin kissing her beloved’s thick, raised belt marks, sobbing as she noted the beads of blood welling along the edges of Max’s welts. Max was gasping and sobbing, Taylor wept, also, as she felt her Maxie’s tears spattering down on her neck and shoulders, while she tenderly kissed and licked the blood from Max’s wounded little Girls.  Max hoarsely exclaimed. “Oh, Tay! Oh my God, Tay! That hurt so good!  I love you so much, babe!” Taylor straightened up, holding Max’s face as she kissed and sipped her lover’s bitter tears. “I’m laying down on the bed, now, Maxie dearest, please unroll your belt to make it a little longer, this time, and really hit my Lady hard. Afterwards, my beloved Maxie, lower your hurt Lady between my legs, so that their bruised lips touch, and then grind and pound our Ladies together, as fiercely as you can, make them rub and hurt each other until they shiver and gush! Oh, God, Max! Do me now!” Max switched places with Taylor, bent down to pick her belt up off of the floor and adjust the length of its tip to about a foot and a half. Max turned and knelt between Taylors thighs and began licking and sucking her pretty Lady until Taylor moaned, as a viscous trickle of vaginal lubricant welled out of her Lady’s folds and oozed down the crack of Taylor’s bottom. Max rose to her feet, braced Taylor’s right knee apart, to keep her crotch exposed, and sobbed. “I’m so sorry, Taylor, but my love has to hurt you!” That being said, Max brought the belt tip down harshly, repeatedly, along the entire length of Taylor’s sopping, swollen, hairy little Lady, forcing Taylor’s legs wide between each blow, as she shrieked and bucked under each lash, the belt-driven misting, of Taylor’s pain, spraying up and dotting Max’s face and breasts with pink droplets. Max wept as she dropped the belt and thrust her face between Taylor’s thighs, savoring, sucking and swallowing the metallic taste of her beloved’s blood-tinged vaginal mucous.

    Furious with herself for hurting her lover so cruelly, Max stood, with her legs spread wide, and lashed her own privates, as hard as she could, yelling with the fiery pain until she dropped to her knees, clutching herself until she could regain her breath. With grim satisfaction, she examined the blood-streaked wetness glistening on the palms of her hands, then resolutely stumbled to her feet and lurched over to the bed, clumsily clambering between Taylor’s spread thighs, to finally, lower her bleeding Lady onto the purple, swollen nether lips of her most-cherished loved one. Grinding and slapping together, the aching and fiery stinging of the two oozing, wounded Ladies, their matted pubic hair tangling, tugging and ripping loose in bloody little tangles, giving sharp little accents to their burgeoning pain and pleasure. Screaming and gushing, their pulsing jets of passion sprayed and blended in a blood-streaked, viscous wetness, drenching their thighs and bellies, while pooling beneath their writhing bodies, soaking into Max’s bedding. The two beautiful, perspiring young women clutched each other in a desperate embrace, their bloody thighs entwined as they kissed and swallowed each other’s saliva, weeping together in the aching, hot afterglow of their agonizing ecstasy. “I love you so much, Taylor!” “I love you even more, Maxie! Let’s taste each other’s pain, before it all dries up!” Max and Taylor painfully swapped ends and languidly licked and swallowed the cooling, thickened residue of each other’s pain and passion, swallowing every clot and gelatinous blob, until their swollen, purple privates and smeared inner thighs were clean enough to clothe, once again, after they’d napped together, embracing their whiplashed chests, bosom to bosom, in the most incredible afterglow that only an extreme erotic flogging could gift them.

    It was mid-afternoon, when the lovers awakened, smarting and groaning as their movements pulled scabs on their wounded Ladies. Taylor kissed her Maxie and spoke with a weak, trembling voice, the profound effect of her emotions lending emphasis to each word. “Our Ladies pledged their troth with an unspoken oath of blood, Max! We swallowed the fruit of our pain, a blended sacrament of our mucous and blood. We are bonded for life, Max, and this is a union deeper than mere love. We are wedded by body, blood and soul, now, Max! My whole body is vibrating and thrilling as I hold you, beloved Max, you are mine and I am yours!” Max wept as she kissed her Taylor, then responded, as her heart ached like it was bursting with her emotions. “I love you more than I have words to tell you, Taylor! We’ve only just begun to share our agony and our ecstasy, on this, our Cosmic Wedding Day! Our Ladies are married, now, so it’s only proper that we proclaim our Engagement. Taylor Christensen, will you do me the honor of becoming my lawful wedded wife?” Taylor clasped Max to her bosom, weeping with happiness. “Oh yes, Max! Yes! Yes! Yes, I’ll become your wife! Now, Maxine Caulfield, will you, also, marry me?” Max pulled her trembling Taylor into a tender, heartfelt, passionate kiss, then held, with her penetrating stare, the moist and adoring gaze of her beloved. “I am already your wife, dearest Taylor, my heart, body and soul are already yours. I offer you my suffering as I accept your suffering in return. May your cord always bind me as your whip caresses me, and I swear that I will mark you with the red welts of my adoration, loving you with my lash.” Taylor pursed her lips and looked askance at Max. “So, is that a yes?” Max sighed. “Yes, Taylor Christensen, I will be your lawful, wedded wife!”

    Both hugged and laughed, then Max snickered. “How did we become so pompous and bombastic? But really, Taylor, I meant every word, after all, we bled into each other, but we left out one important detail. Anybody can take a blood oath, kids at play will prick their fingers and smear the blood together, but we did a little something that almost nobody would do.” Taylor scrunched up her face in thought. “Okay, Maxie, I give up, what did we do?”  Max put on a mock hurt expression. “Taylor! Did not the fragrance of exotic roses entice us to trespass between the vertical gates and taste of each other’s forbidden fruit?” Taylor became exasperated. “What are you talking about, Max?” Max laughed. “Oh, Taylor! Everything that just happened to us is a result of our tasting unsweetened chocolate!” Taylor blanched. “You can’t mean that?...” Max guffawed. “Oh, yes I can! The greatest proof of love is that we ate each other’s shit, and that’s why we have to get married!” Taylor swatted Max’s bare arm. “That’s just mean, Max!” Max pulled Taylor into another kiss, then murmured in her ear. “We’re confirmed sadomasochists, Tay, ‘mean’ is how we show affection. And, I have an idea on how we can display our pledge to one another, we can make or order black velvet bondage chokers, perhaps mine will say ‘Taylor’s” and yours will say ‘Maxine’s.” Taylor smiled. “Let’s do it! But you always say to call you ‘Max, never Maxine.’” Max smiled. “I’ll make an exception for your choker, Tay, because if it says ‘Max’s’ then some people will think that you are the property of a male, and I can’t have that.” Taylor hugged Max tighter. “Oooh! Maxie! I’m your property, to have, to hold and to punish, ‘till death do us part!’” Max grimaced and gasped. “You’re making me wet down there, Tay, only this time it stings!” Taylor cooed. “I wouldn’t have you any other way, Maxie, because ‘my love has to hurt!’” Max smiled lopsidedly. “I want that little catchphrase inscribed on our wedding bands, Tay, it’s just so ‘Us.’ Now, dearest, we should get dressed, pick out Vicky’s things and go back to the Hospital.”

    Max dragged Bev’s tote, as Taylor went to unlock Victoria’s dorm room, only to find the door slightly ajar and the sound of sobbing inside. Upon entering, cautiously, they found Courtney curled up on Victoria’s bed, wadded tissues scattered on the floor. At the sound of Taylor and Max’s entry, Courtney snuffled and sat up, wiping her eyes. “It’s about fucking time you got here, Taylor! Tori texted me about her engagement to that Kate Marsh loser! Now I’m supposed to go over to the Hospital and cut Kate’s hair for her! And here you two show up reeking of blood and sex, I’m fucking losing it, you bitches! What the fuck is Victoria thinking?” Max tried sitting next to Courtney to sooth her after that outburst, but Courtney shrugged off the hand Max placed around her shoulders. “Are you some kind of ringer, Caulfield? I have to fight tooth and nail to stay in Queen Victoria’s Court, working my ass off doing her homework assignments and prepping her Vortex Club parties! Now you show up, awarded carte blanche, Kate is the Queen’s fucking Consort, you are fucking Taylor and I’m just fucked!” Taylor yanked Courtney to her feet and felled her with a resounding slap, then held the wailing girl on the floor with her foot. “Get a grip, you sniveling little bitch, and listen up real good or I’m going to stomp the shit out of you right here and now!” (Max scooted further back on the bed, thinking ‘Whoa, my Tay is so hot when she’s angry! Me likey!’) Taylor bent down, grabbing Courtney’s hair and giving her head a fierce shake. “Stop blubbering or I’m going to snatch you bald-headed, do you hear me?” Courtney swallowed her phlegm and sulked up at Taylor. “Yes, Tee. Please don’t hurt me anymore!” Taylor, red in the face with fury, lifted her wool skirt and thrust the swollen, bruised folds and the tangled, blood-clotted pubic bush of her fragrant mons towards Courtney’s shocked face. “Hurt is what I do for fun, Courts! Max did this to me because she loves me, imagine what we’ll do to you, now that you’ve pissed us off!” Courtney quailed and started whimpering in fear, so Taylor pulled her hair, again, reminding Courtney to “Stop your whingeing, or else…Are you done, Courts? Kate isn’t a ‘Queen’s Consort,’ she’s Victoria’s legitimate Fiancé, so you show her the proper courtesy and respect, from now on! Max isn’t some ringer who’s ‘fucking’ me, you little idiot, she saved Victoria and Kate from falling to their deaths. I lost Victoria’s intimacy and Max lost Kate’s, when those two pledged their troth. But, that’s okay, Courtney, because Max and I are perfect for each other, and your tastelessly denigrating what Max and I have as ‘fucking,’ offends us to the point of violence.” Courtney whimpered. “I’m sorry, Taylor, and sorry, Max, I didn’t know.  Could you, please, cover up you lady parts? They’re making me ill!” Taylor scoffed. “How typical, Courtney! Why do you even want to be a part of our group? We’re all lesbians, and proud of it! You play it off that you’re so straight, acting like my pretty Lady offends you, but I’ve never known you to hook up with any of the eligible males, and that’s odd, since there are so many of them at the Vortex Club parties! So, Courtney, either ‘go away or go all the way in,’ what’s your deal?” Courtney, eyes brimming with tears, sniffled and cleared her throat. “I still live with my parents, Tee, I have to be straight for them, but, I’ve been crushing on you, Taylor, and all you do is ignore me!  I tried making excuses to sleepover with you, Tee, but you always give me a blanket and send me to your couch, you won’t even snuggle with me! Now, I’ve lost you to Max, and I just want to kill myself!”

    Max scooted to the edge of Victoria’s bed and stood next to Taylor, furious with Courtney’s self-pity and insensitivity. “Taylor, she obviously isn’t paying attention, so I say we strip her and whip her tender parts to bleeding fucking ribbons!”  Courtney curled up in a fetal position, hugging her knees for protection. “Noooo! Max! I’m sorry! I’m listening, I am! Please don’t beat me!” Max stepped around the quivering mess and smartly booted the crack of Courtney’s ass, eliciting a yelp. “I’m ready to beat you like the yammering little bitch you are, Courtney! If I ever hear you mock our Kate’s suicide and our Vicky’s sacrifice like that, again, Courtney, then Taylor and I will drag you up to the roof of this dormitory, stand you on it’s ledge and give you the opportunity to make good on your pitiful threat! And if you are bullshitting us, then we’ll hurt you so bad that you will fucking wish that you had jumped. Don’t you even test me on this!” Courtney choked on her phlegm and bleated. “What do you want from me, Max?”


	5. Chapter Five: Makeover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Max and Taylor must decide how to handle Courtney's outburst and secure her cooperation, so they decide that extreme measures are called for, it's time for 'tough love.'

**Chapter Five: Makeover**

    After a minute or so listening to Courtney blubbering in her one-girl ‘pity party,’ Max reached down and shook Courtney’s shoulder until she loosened her huddle and glanced fearfully up at her tormenter. Then Courtney relaxed a little, sniffling, as she saw Max smiling down on her kindly, offering an open hand to help her get up off of the floor. Courtney hesitantly gripped Max’s fingers. “You’re not mad at me anymore, Max?” Max shook her head and pulled Courtney into a sitting position as Taylor gripped Courtney’s other hand and the two girls pulled Courtney up until she was standing, shakily on her own two feet. Max gripped Courtney’s shoulders while looking in her eyes searchingly, concern and affection evident on her face. “Are you over your tantrum, Courtney? Are you willing to talk with us, now?” Courtney nodded and started sobbing. “I’m sorry, Max, I just can’t stop myself from saying mean things when I’m upset, I know that I deserved Taylor’s slap. Are you still going to punish me? Do you still hate me?” Max gently pulled Courtney into a hug, softly stroking her shoulders as she lightly kissed her cheek. Courtney melted into Max’s arms, bawling, “You and Taylor have each other! I was angry and jealous because I don’t have anybody who cares about me! Now Victoria has Kate and I’m just a useless fifth wheel!” Max spoke softly into Courtney’s ear. “I wouldn’t be holding and comforting you if I didn’t care about you, Courtney. Taylor is waiting to give you a hug, also.” Max stepped away as Taylor moved in to embrace Courtney, squeezing her affectionately, then kissing the tears from her closed eyelids and wet cheeks. “I’ve always liked you as a friend, Courts, and I did notice that you had the hots for me, it was kind of sweet but awkward, you know?” Courtney sniffled as she squinted blurrily through her tears to look into Taylor’s sympathetic eyes. “I never had a chance with you, did I?”  Taylor shook her head, smiling sadly. “No, Courts, I’m too loyal and devoted to Victoria, we were lovers for a short time, I still love her, but, as you’ve noticed by now, there are things about me that made it impossible for Victoria and I to be together. Victoria and Kate are united in love through overcoming death, Max and I are united in love through embracing pain, so, don’t you see, Courtney? You need to keep searching for what will bind you in love with the person meant for you.” Courtney snuffled. “That sounds so beautiful and dreadful, Tee, but how can I do it, how does it happen?”

    Max spoke up.  “Haven’t you noticed, Courtney? In every great love story there is a calamity, a tragedy, an overwhelming obstacle that two people must endure and overcome before they are united in love. Something will happen to you, Courtney, and someone will be there with you, love will find you but you must be ready to recognize it and seize your opportunity before it eludes your grasp. Kate slipped from my arms because I didn’t tell her that I loved her. She’d rushed to embrace her death when the arms of Victoria caught her.  Oh, Courtney, I know how it feels to love someone and lose them to another. I would never have Kate, just as Taylor could never have Victoria, but Providence brought Taylor to me in that moment of devastation and loss. She needed pain to fully experience love, and I needed punishment for denying it to the girl I’d lost. Taylor and I are like the perfectly fitting puzzle halves of a heart-shaped love charm, only it has to be turned upside-down to resemble a girl’s bottom presented for her erotic chastisement. The lightning flash of true love brought Taylor and I together, just as it did for Kate and Victoria, just like it will do for you, Courtney, when your time comes.” Courtney started weeping again. “How am I supposed to fit in with the four of you, now? You and Taylor are a couple, and obviously, Victoria and Kate are engaged, so, who do I have? I’m still feeling so sad, lonely and abandoned, what about my needs?” Max looked to Taylor. “Tay, I can’t believe I’m saying this, after all of my anger and drama over Courtney’s bitchiness, but I sort of feel like you and I need to take better care of her. Do you think that we can be more affectionate with Courtney? Maybe more loving and touching will help to heal her bitterness and improve her behavior?” Taylor placed her fingers over her mouth as she considered Max’s proposal. “I still believe that Court’s behavior has earned her some discipline, so, I’m willing to reward her with affection when she behaves and obeys us, but, she also has to submit to our punishments when she misbehaves and is willfully disobedient.” Taylor and Max held hands, kissed, then looked over at Courtney, now seated on Victoria’s desk chair. Max smiled at Courtney and offered. “Courtney, we’re willing to give you a chance, you heard what Taylor and I discussed and, although we are very unhappy with your attitude and behavior lately, we’ve decided to reward you with physical affection when you listen to us and do what we say, but, of course, you must submit to any corporal punishment you deserve from disobedience and misbehavior, do you agree to our conditions?” Courtney swallowed and meekly asked. “What kind of physical affection?”

    Taylor whispered into Max’s ear, then Max kissed her and nodded, turning back to Courtney. “Taylor and I will be your Dominants’ and you will be our Submissive, so we will decide, depending upon circumstances, to what level we show you our affection. It could be as simple as hugs and kisses, like those we’d just given you, or all the way up to the three of us being naked together, with you in the middle, of course.” Courtney blushed and swallowed. “What would you do with me when we are all naked together?” Taylor smiled as she squeezed Max’s hand tight. “At that point, Courts, we would very likely all be having sex together, followed by snuggling, and then sleeping together nude.” Courtney’s face went deep crimson as she broke a sweat. “Oh my God, Taylor, that’s more than I’d ever hoped for with you! Then, uhm, what will happen to me when you punish me?” Max regarded Courtney sternly. “I’m a little angry with you for focusing on having sex with Taylor, I’ll be there, too, or didn’t you listen, again? I’m of a mind to demonstrate, right now, what we’ll have in store for you when you fuck up! You will agree to meekly submit yourself for corporal punishment. It could be as simple as having your skirt lifted and your bottom spanked, or even all the way up to being stripped naked, bound with cords and then whipped. The severity, placement and number of lashes would depend upon the severity of the offense.” Courtney started weeping again. “I know that sometimes I’m going to fuck up and get punished, does that mean you’ll have sex with me after you beat me?” Max scowled. “No, Courtney, love-making after being whipped is how Taylor and I show our deepest commitment to one another. Whipping, in your case Courtney, is just going to be your punishment. Taylor and I will, most likely, become sexually aroused while whipping you, enjoying your suffering, erotically stimulated by your moaning, writhing, sweating and shrieking. Afterwards, we’ll make you watch as Taylor and I whip each other to orgasm.”

    Courtney was breathing hard, fidgeting and swallowing. “I’m frightened and turned on at the same time, Max! So, when I’m good and the two of you make love to me, will you whip me then, also?” Taylor cleared her throat, a grim look on her face. “No, Courtney, although Max and I will enjoy having sex with you, it’s meant to be a reward granted to you, an incentive to do better. Max and I reserve our erotic bondage and discipline practices for our own love-making. And, Max, I’m not comfortable with letting Courts watch us loving each other after we punish her, she should leave us and go rub herself out if being whipped turns her on, are you okay with that, babe?” Max blushed and kissed her Taylor. “I’m so sorry, sweetheart, I got carried away with my enthusiasm for our possible newfound threesome kink involving Courtney, I’ve earned my next severe whipping, for sure.” Taylor gasped and pulled her Maxie into a passionate and probing kiss. “I promise that your suffering will be legendary, my naughty Maxie, and because you are my true love and you’ve just hurt my feelings, your agonizing climax will serve to quench my thirst for retribution while satisfying my intense desire to savor and swallow your pain!” Taylor and Max turned to Courtney, then smiled at each other knowingly, as Courtney pulled her hand out of the waistband of her tight-fitting black pants, her face red with passion and embarrassment at being caught enjoying Taylor and Max’s promise of pain and ecstasy, Courtney gasped and swallowed. “I’m sorry, I know that I’m being bad again, I can’t help myself, it’s because I’ve never been so close to this much passion! I’ve decided, I’m in, I accept all of your conditions, I’m your Submissive! Please, Mistresses, do with me what you will!” Max and Taylor each took one of Courtney’s hands and pulled her up into a three-way embrace, kissing each side of her face, simultaneously, before Max probed Courtney’s lips with her tongue, leaving Courtney panting with desire as Taylor turned her face to do the same, then Taylor spoke. “Max and I accept your probationary inclusion in our intimate little group. First, we’re going to collect the clothing and items Victoria requested, and then, I’d like for the three of us to go back into Kate’s room and raid her wardrobe, once again.”

    Courtney used her key to lock Victoria’s room, then picked up both totes and followed Taylor and Max next door to Kate’s dorm, once inside, Taylor closed and locked the door, then turned to Courtney. “I realize that you pride yourself on your fashion sense, Courts, but I need for you to wear a different style that demonstrates your commitment to Max and I. We are all going to dress like demure Catholic schoolgirls, borrowing Kate’s buttoned white blouses and her wool mid-thigh skirts, oh, here’s a black one for you, sorry that it’s a little damp, but your body heat will soon dry it out. From now on, Courts, only skirts and no more panties, so that your privates are available to Max and me for either caresses or strokes. For now, Courts, Max and I want you to take off all of your clothes, because we are each going to bend you over our bare laps and give you your first spankings, just so you know that we mean what we say. That is an order, not a request. Now, Courts!” Courtney started blubbering as she stepped out of her black flats, pulled down her black skin-tight pants, along with her stained white panties, then, lastly, her loose pullover black-and-white horizontally striped blouse, leaving only her white bra. Taylor moved behind Courtney and unhooked her bra, dropping it on the pile of discarded clothing, then smirked as she picked up Courtney’s slightly soiled panties, holding them to her nose as her compelling blue eyes held Courtney’s quavering gaze, her exotically angled black eyes wide and brimming with tears, framed by her teased out mid-length straight black hair. “I like the scent of your pretty little dark-haired Lady’s phlegm blended with your urine, Courts, and your fragrant little brown hashmark excites me, you should know better than to wear white, it gives everything away. Here Max, your turn to savor our Courtney’s delightful personal odor.” Max took the soft cotton panties and closed her eyes as she enjoyed the scent of Courtney’s fear and arousal, then mischievously licked and sucked the damp crotch, eliciting a gasp from Courtney. “I want to watch while you spank our girl first, Taylor, then I’ll decide how much more punishment she’s getting from me.” Taylor took Courtney by the hand and led her to the edge of Kate’s bed, hitched up her white wool skirt and sat, patting her lap as she looked Courtney in the eyes. “Assume the position, Courts, you’re weeping before I’ve even punished you, and I’ll understand if you need to cry out after each swat. Now then, Courts, part of your Submissive training is for you to ask your Mistress to punish you, then, after each stroke you are expected to say: ‘Thank you, Mistress, may I have another?’ Let’s go, now.” Courtney started bawling as she crawled over Taylor’s lap and settled with her buttocks prominently displayed. “M-mistress? Please p-punish me?” Taylor placed her left hand bracing Courtney’s lower back as she gently stroked the clenched round globes of Courtney’s trembling bottom with the right. Without warning, Taylor abruptly raised her open palm and brought it down hard with a resounding smack. Courtney yelled and kicked her legs. “Yaaaaah! That hurt, Taylor! How many times are you going to hit me?” Taylor Tch-tched. “I was going to just give you five swats, Courts, but you forgot my instructions, so I’m adding one. Don’t ever presume to ask me how many strokes I’m going give you! Now, Courts, what are you supposed to say?” Courtney whimpered. “Please, may I have another?” Taylor smiled cruelly as she slapped the red hand print across Courtney’s bottom. “Oh, sweetheart, you didn’t pay attention, did you? You’re supposed to thank me and address me as ‘Mistress,’ you’ve earned yourself yet another spank.” Courtney started bawling again “Thank you! Mistress! Please! May I have another!” Courtney thrashed and screamed as the scenario played out five more times. Taylor was grimly pleased as a hot stream of Courtney’s urine trickled between her thighs, down her calves, and then into her socks and shoes.

    Courtney was sobbing and weakly writhing as Max helped her up off of Taylor’s lap, Taylor looked up at Max. “Help our Courts to straddle my thighs, Maxie, I’m going to hold her until she calms down, okay my love?” Max placed her hand under Courtney’s shoulder and helped lever her upright before pivoting her around, weeping, to straddle Taylor’s bare thighs with her moist, urine soaked black-haired Lady pressed against Taylor’s belly. Taylor embraced Courtney’s sweating, trembling torso, murmuring comforting blandishments into her ear. “It’s alright now, Courts, you are very brave, your Mistress Tee cares about you, are you okay?” Courtney sniffled and nodded against Taylor’s cheek. “Thank you, Mistress. I-I love you, Taylor.” Taylor held Courtney apart and kissed her eyelids, sipping the tears on her cheeks. “You suffered so sweetly for me, Courts, and it pleases me that you feel this way, even after I’ve punished you, so, I love you too, my precious, hurt little schoolgirl. Now, it’s time for you to go with Mistress Max.” Max reached under Courtney’s armpits and helped her stand so that Taylor could switch places with Max.  Courtney was startled to see Max seat herself, having stripped completely nude, on the edge of the bed, patting her thighs expectantly. “What are you supposed to say, Courtney?” Courtney started a new round of weeping as she replied with a cracked voice. “Mistress Max, please punish me?” Then Courtney laid across Max’s thighs, nervously awaiting the first blow. Max spread one of Courtney’s butt cheeks and massaged her sphincter with a saliva-moistened finger, Courtney gasped but held her tongue. Max sniffed her soiled finger before thoughtfully sucking it clean. “I just had to see how you taste, Courtney, you’d peed while Taylor punished you, so I felt like checking to see if you’d pooped, also, besides, it’s just something I’m compelled to do.” Without warning, Max swatted Courtney’s reddened bottom with all of her strength, eliciting a shriek, Max waited patiently until Courtney caught her breath. “Mistress, may I please have another?” Max swatted Courtney again “Think before you speak, Courtney, that’s one more!” Courtney panted and wept. “Thank you, Mistress, may I have another?” When it was all over, Max hugged Courtney’s bare bosoms against her own welted breasts, pulling Courtney’s Lady tight against her. “Seven from Taylor and six from me. Very good, Courtney, how do you feel about me, now?” Courtney slowed her hitching and sobbing. “I want to have sex with you now, oh Max, your whiplashed naked titties arouse me, so!” Max kissed Courtney and pushed her a little away as she held her gaze. “No, Courtney, part of your punishment is yearning and suffering, the afterglow of a spanking does that, so now you know. Get up and get dressed, Courtney, we have to leave.” The three exquisitely smelly young women buttoned up Kate’s white blouses, tucked them into Kate’s woolen skirts, Taylor and Courtney slipped on Kate’s cardigans, Taylor borrowed a pair of Kate’s shoes and socks, they gathered their discarded clothing, purses and the totes, then locked Kate’s door behind them.

    Taylor jangled Victoria’s car keys. “Victoria asked you to cut Kate’s hair and we have a little fashion accessory that you might be equipped to help us with, Courts, so we’re driving to your parent’s house, first.” Courtney struggled to keep up with Taylor and Max as she lugged Kate and Victoria’s totes. "My hair cutting kit is in my bedroom, Tee, what is it you and Max need me to get?” Max answered. “For now, Courtney, we need temporary black bondage chokers for Taylor and me, as well as a pink one for you. Later, when you have time, Courtney, we want nice black velvet chokers that say ‘Taylor’s’ on the front for mine, and ‘Maxine’s’ on the front for hers.” Courtney gulped. “I’m sure that I can find something to craft the temporary chokers from my collection of ribbon spools, but for my final pink one, what should it say?” Taylor thought about it, then smiled. “How about ‘Tee & Em’s,’ it’s a little enigmatic, I know, but clear enough for the cognoscenti.”

*********

    After Taylor and Max had left, Bev sighed and turned around so that she could embrace her Vicky, she wanted to feel her Fiancé’s warm flesh against her moist, bushy privates, so she snaked her left thigh across Vicky’s stomach, knee bent to tuck her shin back, and rubbed herself languorously on her beloved’s hip. Vicky sighed appreciatively as she sniffed and sucked her intimately Bev-scented, moistened fingertips, before she languidly placed her left arm behind Bev’s neck and across her collarbone to lightly stroke Bev’s left breast, albeit the gown was in the way. “You used to be so cautious and demure about displaying your affection, Bev, but I approve of this new and bolder you. I can’t wait until I’m well enough to properly return your caresses, I love you so much, sweetheart!” Vicky started weeping from the depth of her feelings for her Bev, while gasping from the stabs of pain her efforts cost her. Bev leaned up on her right elbow and kissed Vicky’s eyelids, planting a sweet kiss on her parted lips. “Am I hurting you, Vicky, do you want me to get off?” Vicky looked into her Bev’s concerned eyes. “No, my darling, just hold me like you’re doing, don’t remove the leg, I’m enjoying the tickle of your bush.” Bev smiled as she pecked her Vicky’s lips once more, then sighed contentedly as she snuggled her face into Vicky’s shoulder. “You can put your hand back on my breast, you know. What did Taylor call your pretty parts?” Vicky snorted and moaned. “Taylor is so cute that way, she called our breasts ‘The Girls’ and she named our privates ‘The Ladies,’ I believe that she refers to our sphincters as ‘Rosebuds,’ but she didn’t invent that one, I’d heard it before. And, Bev? I love your wild and bushy blonde Lady just the way she is, so, I’m letting my Lady grow out all of her hair just for you.” Bev sighed and chuckled. “Thankyou, Vicky, when I steal a nuzzle and a lick down there, I’d rather not feel the bristles, they tend to drive me out of the moment.” Vicky inhaled, gasped, then groaned out. “Bev, dearest, each time the nurses bedpan me, to, as they say ‘measure the volume of fluid output versus fluid input,’ you wait until they leave and start licking me clean down there, doesn’t my Lady and my butt crack smell like pee?” Bev giggled and stretched to kiss Vicky’s cheek. “I like the different scents and flavors of your Lady, Vicky, and I’m patiently waiting until you are well enough for me to go down on you until you gush, with your passion, into my mouth. Oh, dearest Vicky, I would drink of you so deeply, I love you so much! Fortunately, the nurses use a moist towelette to clean your bottom, afterwards, but I would gladly lick you clean down there, if they didn’t.”

    Vicky started sobbing again. “Bev, when I asked you to marry me, I was so full of my new feelings for you that I couldn’t help myself, I needed you so badly! But, sweetheart, why did you say yes to me, after I’d wounded you so mortally, before?” Bev started weeping as she looked up at her Vicky’s emotion-wracked expression. “We both have a lot of crying to do over what had happened, Vicky. I’d thrown my life over that ledge when you’d caught me, and up until that moment, I’d built up so much bitterness, resentment and hatred against you, that I’d tried to take you down with me! But, right then, our Max put on the brakes and I’d had that brief pause to hear your plea, you told me that you wouldn’t let me leave you! Oh, Vicky, I’d renounced my Faith, denied God and sought my annihilation, but He’d sent his angels, you and Max, to save me! And so, in that instant my Faith was restored and I clasped the back of your neck and wanted, more than anything, to live and return with you! Hatred is the other side of love’s coin, those Heaven-sent Officers pulled us from death’s darkness, back into the light, and my hatred of you vanished, replaced by the startling realization that you, Victoria Maribeth Chase, were destined to be the love of my life!” Vicky sniffled. “I do love you so very much, Bev! But there was another angel that you didn’t get to see. Taylor stayed downstairs, outside the Prescott Dormitory lobby, and called ‘911’ to report a jumper on the roof, even as you were still climbing the stairs to your death. You see, Bev, I’d had a scary premonition dream about following you up to the roof, alone, but you went ahead and dropped to your death after I called out to you. That’s the reason why I was desperate to talk to you in the cafeteria, but you got angry and left, just like you were angry with me in my dream, when you wouldn’t let me save you! Later, just as I’d entered Jefferson’s class, events started playing out exactly like they did at the beginning of my dream, you were arguing with Jefferson outside the door, then you ran away crying. But, this time, since I’d told the dream to Taylor, she insisted on following me as we tried to catch up with you. As I passed Max out in the hallway, I grabbed her sleeve and shouted at her to help me protect you. Max slipped and fell outside on the wet walkway, so Taylor paused to help her up as I outdistanced them. Just as I reached the front door to Prescott Dormitory, I yelled back at Taylor to stay outside the dorm and call ‘911,’ while Max followed me up to the roof. Oh, Bev! If I didn’t have Max and Taylor’s help, then the two of us would surely have fallen to our deaths!”

    Bev started sobbing. “Vicky, why did you choose to die with me? I hated you!” Vicky wept. “I hated myself more, for the terrible things I’d done to you and said about you, even inciting others against you! Bev, if I couldn’t stop you from killing yourself, then I didn’t want to live anymore, either! Taylor is a very perceptive friend, she’d convinced me to take a hard look at my feelings and fears, then pointed out, correctly, that I was afraid of losing you, that I knew that I didn’t deserve you and that I was, in fact, already in love with you, back when you were still Kate and I was still Victoria. Remember when you told Max that Kate had died that day, along with her self-sacrificing Victoria? I know that a piece, from each of our Souls, plunged to their deaths, leaving the survivors, Bev and Vicky, behind. So, you see, dearest, the former ‘Queen Bitchtoria’ is no more, there’s just this nerdy glasses girl, with shaggy hair, who loves her Bev very much and wants to spend the rest of her life atoning for her wicked past.” Bev wept happy tears as she stretched to plant moist kisses on her Vicky’s cheek. “We only have a short time to bask in the warmth and calm of our love, sweetheart, I still must face my parents when they visit, father had already phoned me, so I know that they’re coming this evening. Oh, Vicky! I’m going to need all of your love, strength and will to brace me as I make my stand, because I know that their reaction is going to get ugly, especially from my self-righteous mother, when I face my parents with the truth that, not only have I always been a Lesbian, but that I’m engaged to marry you, Victoria Maribeth Chase, the woman of my heart! I’m still hoping to change my appearance before I have to face my family, since they need to see that their Kate is no more, only Bev remains, and she no longer feels bound by their values and expectations.” Vicky turned her face to kiss Bev’s lips. “Don’t worry, my love, I can take whatever your mother dishes out and hand it back to her, she’s going to find out that there’ll soon be another formidable woman, in their family, that will not allow their daughter to suffer any further disrespect, abuse and manipulation! They’ll probably threaten to cut off their financial support, in order to force your obedience, but since you are now engaged to a Chase, I’ve got that covered. I know that we agreed to change our married name to Chasemarsh, but if matters with your family pass the point-of-no-return, then, I’ll understand if you would rather just take my family name, my dearest ‘Katherine Beverly Chase.’” Bev groaned. “Ugh! I know that ‘Katherine’ is on my birth certificate, but I’ve never used it, then again, dear, I saw what you did. You deflected from saying ‘Kate,’ may the Lord have mercy on her soul.”

    It was an hour or so after lunch, the nurse and an aide had bed-panned Vicky, to measure her fluid output, had her swallow a couple of laxative tablets to bust the log-jam of her constipation, given her a sponge bath, with rubbing alcohol and water, replaced her backless gown with a fresh one, then the aide left to attend to her other duties. Vicky sighed as the remaining nurse changed out her serum and antibiotics IV bags, replaced her body cavity drain bag, reassuring her that she’d have minor surgery the following day to remove the tube and close the wound, then left her to rest and receive visitors until 8 pm. Her Bev had been wheel-chaired to another part of the Hospital, for her mandatory psychological counseling session, during all of Vicky’s procedures, so she moped in bed with a case of the blues and surfed through the hundred channels of nothing on the wall-mounted cable TV. Vicky perked up when she heard the chatter of familiar voices coming down the hallway towards her room. Taylor and Max, still hand-in-hand, chirped their cheerful greetings as each leaned over to peck her cheek, God, how she loved those two! A subdued and meek Courtney appeared around the edge of the curtain, lugging a pair of totes, she thumped the heavier one down on the foot of Bev’s bed, then turned to slide the lighter one next to Vicky, eyes brimming as she surveyed the IV stand and her Tori’s pale, exhausted face. “Tori, I was so worried about you, but this looks worse than I’d imagined, can I hug you?” Vicky grinned to herself as she recalled that Courtney had no filter when she spoke, so she held out her left arm and beckoned with her hand as Courtney sobbed and crawled onto the edge of the bed to carefully embrace her Tori. “I’m so sorry, Tori! You’d warned me to stop tormenting Kate and I didn’t listen! Now, look what’s happened to you, I almost lost you!” Vicky wrinkled up her nose. “Whoa, Courtney, you smell like damp wool, pee and perspiration! Why are you dressed like that? Hey, isn’t that the black skirt Kate wore when she jumped, why are you wearing her dirty clothes?” Courtney backed off of Vicky’s bed and stood, trembling and weeping, a hurt expression on her face as Max and Taylor moved to either side and gently pulled her back to sit with them on the edge of Bev’s bed. Taylor wrapped her arm around Courtney’s waist, to brace up her slumped and dejected friend, kissed her on the cheek, then turned to Vicky. “Max and I decided to give Courtney a chance to redeem herself. We’d found Courts in your dorm room, curled up and weeping on your bed, because she was angry over your engagement to Bev.” Courtney spoke up with a truculent sob. “Who’s Bev?” Max grabbed Courtney’s jaw and turned her face to meet Max’s furious gaze. “Shut up, Courtney! Speak when we give you permission to!” Courtney sniffled. “Yes. Mistress Max.” Vicky raised an eyebrow at that exchange but decided to hold her tongue until Taylor finished recounting the recent developments.

    Taylor cleared her throat and resumed. “Courts had a tantrum, when she saw that Max and I were a couple, then she said some really nasty and hurtful things, so I smacked her to the floor. Courts finally got on Max’s last nerve when she confessed that she wanted to kill herself, just because Courts had a secret crush on me, before Max took me away from her. That’s when Max blew a fuse and literally kicked her butt, for being such a self-pitying little whiney bitch and disrespecting Kate’s suicide. Courts curled up on the floor, bawling about her loneliness and how she didn’t fit in with our group, anymore, so Max and I made the offer to show Courts some love and affection, when she is good, provided that she also agreed to submit herself for punishment, when she is bad. Max and I had already dressed in Kate’s skirts, since we’d stopped using bras and panties, so we could touch each other’s privates, but we needed another mid-thigh skirt for Courts, so we decided on returning to Kate’s room, because we had this idea to dress alike in Kate’s retro church girl clothes. But first, since Max and I had to demonstrate our dominance over Courts, we stripped her naked and took turns spanking her hard. Max wanted to watch while I went first, and, uhm, Courts peed herself when she was bent over my lap, so it ran down my legs into my shoes, that’s why we both kind of smell like Court’s urine. Max took off all of her clothes before punishing Courts, just in case she couldn’t hold her pee, again. After each spanking, we held and comforted Courts, face-to-face on our laps, Courts told me that she was sorry and that she loves me. When it was Max’s turn to embrace her after punishment, Courts was turned on by the sight of the belt marks on Max’s Girls, then blurted that she would like to have sex with Max. We had a discussion on how we would handle Courts, from that moment, forwards. We all agreed that Max and I are, officially, Courtney’s Dom’s, now, and she is our shared Sub. We dressed in Kate’s skirts, blouses and cardigans, then drove over to Court’s house, to pick up her hair salon kit, and had her make us these sweet bondage chokers, to show our solidarity.” Vicky exhaled the breath she was holding, opened her tote and rummaged around until she found her glasses, cleaned them on the hem of her gown, then settled them on the bridge of her nose as she squinted to focus on the three girls seated across from her. “Jeez, girls! Whatever got into you! The three of you look like slutty versions of Bev, she’s going to freak when she sees you parading around in her wardrobe!”

    At that moment, the cheerful candy striper, Chelsea, arrived (“Hello in there! She’s back!") pushing Bev through the door in a wheelchair, Bev still hadn’t seen the three visitors, since they were hidden by Vicky’s privacy curtain, but she’d heard the tail end of what Vicky had shouted. “I’m going to freak about what, again?” Then Bev gasped as she sprang from the wheelchair, her hands covering her mouth, as she backed up to the edge of Vicky’s bed. “Oh, my sweet Lord! Why are the three of you wearing my clothes?” Bev tottered from the bed and pulled aside the edge of Max’s cardigan. “Max! I can see the shadow of your nipples through the sheer linen of my blouse, why aren’t you wearing your brassiere? Wait, hey! None of you are wearing your brassieres! You’re supposed to, at least, wear a camisole or a slip under these kinds of blouses, and, huh? I don’t see any of you wearing a slip under my wool skirts! Wool picks up scents and perspiration, you need a slip to keep wool off of your skin! Now, I’ll have to hand-wash those skirts in cool water with ‘Woolite’ and then drip-dry them. Obviously, none of you have had any experience, whatsoever, with my kind of clothing! So, why did the three of you decide to play dress-up with my stuff?”

    Vicky was laughing softly at her Bev’s harangue of the miscreants. “This is going to be good! Yeah, Taylor, why are you all playing dress-up with Bev’s clothing, you look like slutty Halloween versions of little anime schoolgirls!” Bev’s face went crimson. “What’s the deal, Max? Are you deliberately mocking me because of Victoria’s viral Vortex Club video? Well, it’s not funny, how could the three of you be so tasteless and cruel? Friends don’t treat each other that way, I demand an explanation!” Taylor blanched, then blushed after Bev’s vitriolic exposition. “Please, Bev, that wasn’t our intention at all! We knew that you wanted to change your wardrobe, so we thought you wouldn’t mind, all that much, anyway, if we borrowed your old clothes. Courtney is here to cut your hair and all of us can lend you items from our own wardrobes, until you decide what your new style will be!” Bev’s heavy, angry breathing slowed and her face returned to it’s normal color.  “Oh! Okay then. But, why do you all want to look like slutty schoolgirls, and why do you have those chokers on?  I’ve only seen them in black and white photos of loose women from the old days, and in 19th Century paintings, like the Post-Impressionist nudes by Edouard Manet.” Taylor cleared her throat.  “Uhm, Bev? These black chokers signify that Max and I are Lesbian Dominants, as well as Submissives, in our relationship, and the pink choker on Courtney indicates that she is our shared Submissive.” Bev looked puzzled. “I remember that Max agreed to whip you during love-making, and she asked you to do the same to her, so I kind of understand what your relationship is based on, but why is Courtney included?” Max cleared her throat, as well, to divert Bev’s attention. “Courtney needed punishing, but Taylor and I also felt sorry for her because she was sad and lonely, since she is now a fifth wheel to our newly-formed couples. Courtney agreed to accept love and physical affection from us, when she is obedient, and also, to submit herself, willingly, to corporal punishment when she is disobedient. We each took turns giving Courtney a hard spanking, for her first lesson, then we dressed her in your skirt so that her bottom and privates would be accessible to us for swats or caresses.”

    Bev shook her head in confusion and disbelief. “What, exactly, are you saying, Max? Why do all of you need to wear my wool skirts?” Max huffed. “Okay, Bev, we all need mid-thigh skirts because we aren’t wearing any underwear.” Bev blushed again. “Wait! You’ve all been naked under my clothes this whole time? You’ve been sitting with your bottoms and privates staining my wool skirts?” Max blushed. “Well, when you put it that way, yes, we like to be physically ‘available’ to one another, at a moment’s notice.” Bev shouted. “In my wool skirts! For sex and spankings!” Taylor broke in. “Calm down, Bev, if you’d like to, you and Vicky can dress the same as us and we’ll strut our ‘Gay Pride’ for all of Blackwell Academy to see. We’re thinking of calling ourselves ‘Smol Cuties Clique,’ that’s spelled ‘S.-M.-O.-L.’” Bev snorted. “And that’s supposed to make everything okay?  Where do you even get these notions?” Max beamed. “Oh, Bev, did you ever see the musical movie ‘Grease?’ I just swooned when I saw Stockard Channing’s portrayal of the ‘Pink Ladies’ club leader ‘Rizzo,” with her tight-fitting black buttoned-front short-sleeve open-collar mid-thigh dress and her snazzy pink club jacket, and sometimes she had that sexy scarf tied around her throat, just like our chokers!” Taylor coughed. “Uh, carried away much, Max?” Max pouted. “I’d still rub one out for Stockard Channing.” Taylor swatted Max. “I’ll have no more of that, Maxie! Your Lady belongs to me, now!” Courtney couldn’t contain herself and chuckled. Max, angry and hurt from Taylor’s reprimand, wheeled on Courtney. “What’s your problem?” Courtney cringed. “Mistress Max, may I please say something?” Max fumed, breathing hard, then got control of herself. “Very well, Courtney, since you asked.” Courtney shyly glanced up at Bev. “Did you still want me to cut your hair, Kate? Oops, I meant, Bev?”


	6. Chapter Six: Infidelity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taylor and Courtney cut Bev's hair while Max snuggles with Vicky, who takes advantage of this opportunity to break down Max's defenses, in an attempt to seduce Taylor's intended, in plain sight of the other three girls.

**Chapter Six: Infidelity**

    Max handed Bev a fresh set of bra and panties from her tote, which she slipped on to preserve her modesty, as Max hooked Bev’s bra and helped her out of her backless gown, then slid the cute pajama top over her raised arms, tugging the hem to straighten it at Bev’s hips. Max and Taylor knelt, as Bev braced her hands on their shoulders, while they held the waistband of her pajama bottoms open so that Bev could step into them. Courtney went to the window-side of Bev’s bed and pulled the guest chair out into the space at the foot of the bed, then gestured for Bev to have a seat. Taylor kissed Max on the cheek and whispered. “I’ll take it from here, Max, you should go snuggle with Vicky while I assist Courtney to cut Bev’s hair, okay sweetie?” Max felt unsure and frowned as she looked from Taylor to Vicky, then smiled a little as she saw the welcoming grin on Vicky’s face as she beckoned Max over and patted the unoccupied left side.  “Please, lay down with me, Max, I haven’t had a chance to visit with you, yet!” Max cautiously crawled into bed and arranged herself in a snuggle along Vicky’s left side, so that she was facing Vicky’s cute, bespectacled face, Max sighed. “You are so ‘smol’ and pretty like this, Vicky, your natural beauty needs no make-up.” Vicky beamed with pleasure and wrapped her left arm around Max’s shoulders, pulling her into an affectionate kiss on Max’s surprised and slightly parted, pouty lips. Vicky hummed with satisfaction, then caught Max’s startled blue gaze with her own smiling green eyes. “Please don’t be so shy, Max! I’ve wanted to taste your luscious, pouty lips ever since I first caught sight of them! And, Max, I’m really sorry that I wasn’t nicer to you, before, I had serious social-image, self-image and self-esteem issues, but, fortunately, those seem to have died on the pavement when Victoria and Kate fell.” Max pulled back, a concerned look on her face. “Uhm, Vicky? You and Bev keep bringing that up and I’d thought that it was a metaphor, but it seems like you both mean that literally?” Vicky snuffled. “Bev and I should be together, holding hands for mutual support, before we tell all of you more about that, the time doesn’t feel quite right yet, okay Max?”

    Vicky’s eyes started brimming with tears as she sobbed. “Hold me close, Max, so that I can speak into your ear, I have something very personal to tell you.” Max’s eyes started weeping as she embraced Vicky’s trembling, feverishly warm body, Vicky’s voice was low and choked with emotion. “Max, I was so conflicted and stupid! I was so attracted to you that I ached inside every time I saw you. I know that I came off as annoyed and angry whenever you were near me, but I was too hypocritical to admit to myself that I lacked the courage to approach you with the truth. I was jealous of you and in love with you, Maxine Caulfield, because you were everything that I wanted to be. My wealth and prestige meant so little in the face of your unassuming natural talent and unfailing kindness towards everyone, even, oh Max, you were kind even to me!” Max wriggled uncomfortably, but Vicky pulled her closer as she squeaked and gasped out. “But Vicky, why are you confessing this to me now? What about Bev?” Vicky lightly kissed Max’s cheek. “I haven’t stopped loving you, Max, and neither has Bev, we’ll always love you. Seeing that you and Taylor have opened your hearts to Courtney, well, that gives me hope that someday, we might all unselfishly love each other enough so that we could, all of us together, make love to one other. I know that you don’t see yourself the way I do, but Max, you are the most desirable woman I’ve ever seen, the scent of your lovemaking is in my nostrils, and I’m crushed that your passionate aroma isn’t because of me. Surely, Taylor knows how fortunate she is to have your love, Max.”

    Max decided to be forthcoming with Vicky, in spite of her innate tendency to keep her feelings hidden. “Uhm, Vicky? I need time to think over everything you’ve told me, I was generally frightened of you, before, and, even though I’ve always been attracted to your haute couture edginess and beauty, I didn’t have a clue that you felt anything for me other than disgust. That fateful day, when you grabbed my arm and dragged me to Kate’s rescue, was the first time I saw any regard for me, whatsoever, coming from you. My heart was in my throat, and my world was turned upside-down, when I saw you slipping over the edge of that roof with Kate nowhere in sight.” Max felt hot tears trickling down her face from Vicky’s crying, again. “But, you saved us both, Max!” Max shook her head, her own tears blending with Vicky’s. “No, Vicky, I was my usual inept self, right after I wrapped myself around your legs, breathing ignominiously through the rain-soaked panties covering your butt crack, I had the hideous realization that I should have been facing the other way, so that, maybe, I could have braced my feet against the roof’s ledge, but no, I was just a dumb weight being gradually dragged over the edge by you and Kate.” Vicky gasped. “Oh, Max! If those Officers hadn’t rescued us, would you have chosen to die with Kate and me?” Max chuckled. “Did you forget, Vicky? You filled my mouth and nostrils with your diarrhea, and yet, I still held onto you for dear life. Do you imagine that I would want to live after that? You were my first experience of sexual intimacy.” Vicky chuckled in spite of herself. “You’re joking with me, right Max?” Vicky could feel Max shaking her head ‘no.’ “Not entirely, Vicky, that experience imprinted me to my core, I am sexually aroused by the scent and savor extruded by, shall we say, rosebuds? I would ecstatically rim you right now without a single qualm. I would avidly probe your pretty pucker with my tongue until I could run it around your inner rectal ring. I wouldn’t waste a single morsel that I could tease from between your exquisitely rounded hemispheres.  When I wipe my fingers up between your backsides, I’ll look you straight in your eyes as I tease you by sucking them clean of all your bitter goodie. Then, sweet Vicky, I’ll grab your face and force my shit tainted tongue between your lips and teeth, to share that unique taste with you as I force you to gulp and swallow my saliva. That’s what Taylor discovered about making love with me, and you know what? She’s a convert, now, begging to kiss my ass for a taste of honey.”

    Vicky sighed. “I can tell that you are trying to discourage and scare me away from wanting you, Max, but that’s not going to happen. I’d do anything for a taste of your honey.” Max stretched to plant a kiss on Vicky’s lips. “Alright Vicky, you win. But anything that might happen between us must wait until both Taylor and Bev are on board.” Vicky smiled and kissed Max back. “I notice that you didn’t include Courtney.” Max whispered into Vicky’s ear. “The kind of polyamory we’re contemplating will only work with committed and understanding couples, Courtney is still a fifth wheel. Taylor and I will only give Courtney half of the pleasure, we’ll bring Courtney to orgasm, but we won’t allow her to pleasure us in return. We’ll punish Courtney with whips and belts until she’s squirming with pain and its attendant sexual arousal, then leave her to her own devices. Our style of sadomasochistic lovemaking will continue to be exclusive for Taylor and me, and the jealousies that grow between us from enjoying Courtney, can always be resolved most satisfactorily with the whip. Our erotic punishments are always followed by indescribable orgasmic excesses that wrack our bodies as agony transforms to ecstasy. I’m sorry, Vicky, but that is a level of lovemaking that you chose to turn your back on when you turned down Taylor’s simple request to be whipped by you, because that’s how she loves.”

    Vicky tensed, shuddered, gasped and moaned. “Oh, Max!” Max felt a flash of alarm shoot through her body. “Vicky! Are you in pain? What can I do?” Vicky slowed her heavy panting, sighed and started kissing Max’s cheek, repeatedly. “Oh, Maxie, Maxie! Oh my God!  Maxie!” Max cradled Vicky’s face to look into her wild green eyes. “Vicky, tell me what’s wrong!” Vicky forcefully planted a wet, passionate kiss on Max’s lips, forcing her tongue between Max’s teeth, Max couldn’t pull away as her shock and alarm settled in her belly as a knot of desire, she moaned and returned Vicky’s kiss as both drank of each other’s saliva, Max’s shame adding spice to her sudden arousal, when they broke for breath, Max gasped out. “Why, Vicky?” Vicky caught her breath as she smiled through tears. “I climaxed, Max! Just holding you, listening to your voice, inhaling your scent, oh Max! I came so sweetly just from being this close to you, Oh Maxie! Touch me down there, please! Please, Maxie!” Max, feeling the heat of her blush, the knot of sick desire deep in her privates, swallowed as she crept her left hand down between Vicky’s thighs and gasped as she felt the cooling, slick wetness between her legs. Sobbing, Max scooped as much of Vicky’s climax as her fingers would hold, then sucked Vicky’s most intimate mucous from her fingertips, as scalding tears coursed down the side of her face. “Oh, Vicky! What have I done? What are we doing?”

    Vicky started weeping along with Max. “I’m not sorry, Max, and don’t you feel sorry, either! Bev and I haven’t had a chance to have sex, yet. That agonizing pressure had been tormenting my insides, being close to you triggered my release, I love you, Max, don’t be ashamed of us, please! Bev knows that I love her, she could see us the whole time, so, when you get a chance to hold Bev, like you’re holding me now, do what’s right, Max, not what’s proper, help her release her passion, my sweet Bev aches inside for your love!” Max choked and sobbed. “This is all moving so fast, Vicky, I’ve just betrayed Taylor and we’ve both betrayed Bev!” Vicky kissed Max. “Remember what you’d just told me, Max? Jealousies are best resolved with the whip! I still have the images, from Taylor’s dominatrix drawings, burned into my imagination, only this time, I picture Bev standing over me, holding her whip, as I spread wide my bent knees and push my privates up towards her for my punishment!” Max gulped. “Oh, Vicky, now I’m getting wet down there! Do you still have those drawings? Will you let me see them?” Vicky sobbed, shaking her head. “Taylor has them hidden away in her room, ask to look at them with her, and Max, when she makes drawings like that of you, please let me see them?” Max smiled at Vicky’s hopeful face. “On one condition, Vicky, that all four of us look at Taylor’s sketches, together, maybe then, Bev will do some of her own ‘studies from life’ drawings, and maybe, just maybe, our polyamory fantasies will come true, after that.”

    Vicky’s face scrunched up in alarm. “Oh, God! Max! The nurse made me chew some chocolate-flavored laxatives! I’ve been constipated since we were on the roof, Max! I think my orgasm loosened everything up, and now I feel like the dam is about to burst, and that nurse’s aide took the bedpan! You have to help me up so that I can lean on you as we hurry to the toilet, I need to roll this damned IV stand with us!” Max rushed around to the other side of Vicky’s bed and threw back the curtain, she could hear Vicky’s bowels squealing and rumbling as she pulled Vicky into a sitting position with her legs dangling over the floor. “Place your hand around my shoulders while I brace you under your arms, use your right hand to guide the IV stand, the bathroom door is just a couple of feet in front of us, we’ll make it, Vicky!” Vicky was moaning and gasping as Max laboriously ushered her through the bathroom door, Max flipped the backless gown up over Vicky’s shoulder, noting, with particular interest, the pink areolae on those pretty little dangling bosoms above Vicky’s torso bandage, even as Max slowly lowered Vicky onto the high hospital toilet. There was a loud sound, like the soupy, lumpy spray from an old faucet, along with a couple of wet, gassy spurts. Vicky closed her eyes, a blissful smile on her face as she sighed with relief and contentment. Max turned to close the door and then knelt, facing Vicky with her hands cupped over Vicky’s bare knees, mouth pushed out in a sultry pout as she leaned close to inhale that beloved, familiar scent. Vicky’s eyes popped open to see Max’s face near her own, blue eyes half-closed as Max sighed while sniffing audibly. Oh! That incredibly sexy mouth, with its corners turned up in a slight smile as those parted lips were moistened by that precious pink tongue tip! Vicky squealed in delight and grasped both sides of Max’s face to pull her into a passionate, deep wet kiss. Both young women broke apart laughing as the ‘Kiss-to–end-all-Kisses’ was interrupted by squealing bowels and another fragrant gush and splattering from beneath Vicky’s bespattered buttocks.

    Vicky pecked Max on her lips. “I thought that you were spinning a tale, Max, but you seriously enjoy the smell of my diarrhea, don’t you?” Max kissed Vicky back, then smiled into her hypnotic green eyes. “It brings back poignant memories, we’ll always have our rooftop in the rain, Vicky, and the unforgettable aroma of our first time. Now, sweetheart, let’s stand you up and pivot your IV stand around so that you can place your hands on the toilet tank and spread your legs for me.” Vicky blushed and gasped, licking her lips and dropping her eyes, bashfully. “Oh, Maxie! Are you seriously going to clean me up with your lips and tongue?” Max chuckled softly, then picked up Vicky’s chin to meet her eyes. “More than anything in the world, Vicky dearest, wouldn’t I love to leisurely lick all of your lovely, aromatic goodie?  But, you’ve been on antibiotics, pain-killers, laxatives and who knows what else. Plus, Taylor will be suspicious of us being closed up in the bathroom together, and so, I know that she’ll kiss me and check my breath for any telltale scents.” Vicky pouted. “Awww. So why do you want me to spread my legs and present my bare bottom to you?” Max pecked Vicky’s lips, once more. “Oh, my little sweet treat! I’m going to clean you up with moist tissues and a little gel sanitizer, then I’m going to swab out the splattered toilet so our ‘Smol Cuties’ don’t see the mess we’ve made, okay? Now, let’s get started.”

*********

    Courtney set out her scissors, clips and salon comb on a towel at the foot of Bev’s hospital bed, then draped a vinyl cape around Bev’s shoulders and removed the scrunchie, allowing Bev’s billowing, wavy dark blonde hair to cascade down her shoulders and back, Courtney was impressed. “Wow, Bev, you’ve been growing this beautiful head of hair all your life, right? Are you sure that you want it so short?” Bev nodded. “Pass me my i-phone and I can show you some pictures… Okay, these are headshots of my favorite Rom-Com actress, Meg Ryan, her hair seems to be as wild and unmanageable as my own, so, I thought that her hair styles would work for me. I particularly like her style in ‘City of Angels,’ it almost looks like it was cut the same length all around, and it looks good messy, too. How would you cut my hair to look like that, Courtney?” Courtney studied the head shots. “Well, Bev, the quickest and cleanest way would be for me to bunch up tresses and grip them a handspan width from your scalp, something like wig-makers do when they harvest women’s hair, that will give you the look you want and we can salvage all of your tresses for keepsakes. Your tresses will even be long enough to braid for making handicraft curios or gifts, what do you think?” Bev beamed up at Courtney. “Oh, what a beautiful idea, Courtney, my little sisters, Amanda and Lynn, would flip over keepsakes made from my hair! Let’s do that, then, I’m ready!” Courtney turned to Taylor. “Mistress Tee?” Taylor grinned as Bev started and glanced worriedly between herself and Courtney, then she addressed her Sub. “Very well, Courts, you’ve earned the privilege of speaking freely without punishment. If you do well with Bev’s hair styling, I’m sure you’ll find this evening’s reward to be more than satisfactory.” Courtney dipped her head, blushing. “Thank you, Mistress Tee. I will need your help combing out and setting clips on even-sized tresses ahead of my cutting, and then I’ll pass the tresses to you, one at a time, so that you can arrange them in rows across the towel, then we can roll them up when we are finished. Thank you, Mistress Tee.” Taylor leaned over to kiss Courtney softly on the lips. “You can drop the ‘Mistress Tee’ until we are together in private, Courts, it’s upsetting our Bev.” Bev spoke up. “Are you going to whip Courtney after we’re finished? I don’t want to be the reason she gets punished, Taylor!” Taylor caressed Bev’s cheek and smiled. “No, Bev, I gave Courts permission to speak freely. I intend for Max and me to make love to Courts and snuggle all night, sleeping nude together until morning, okay?” Bev blushed. “How to I sign-up to be your Sub, Tay?” Taylor laughed. “You have a deal, Bev, but only if you convince Vicky to sign-up with you!”

    Bev’s eyes were closed as she smiled blissfully, enjoying the sensations of Courtney and Taylor’s skilled fingers combing, separating and cutting her tresses, she was abruptly startled out of her contentment by Courtney’s gasp. “Tee, look! Isn’t that Mistress Max and Vicky swapping spit?” Bev’s eyes popped open as she peered intensely at her Fiancé’s bed, but from where she was sitting, all she saw was Max’s back as she struggled with Vicky’s arm pulling her tight into an embrace. Taylor gasped. “Oh, no, she didn’t just do that!” Bev became alarmed. “What did you see, Taylor, tell me!” Taylor gulped and sobbed. “It looked like Max sucked her wet fingers!” Bev gasped. “What?” Taylor let out her held breath. “Wait, something’s wrong with Vicky, Max is helping her up, they’re going into the bathroom!” Bev started to rise from her chair. “We should go help!” As the three moved past the foot of Vicky’s bed, they all paused at the loud noise of Vicky’s explosive attack of the runs magnified by the acoustic properties of the toilet bowl, then the bathroom door closed. Courtney stopped and hung back. “Eeew! I’m not going in there, gross!” Bev looked at Taylor, worried. “I couldn’t see anything, Taylor, do you really think that Max and Vicky were doing something they shouldn’t?” Taylor sighed. “Let’s go back and finish cutting your hair, Bev, there’s something I need to tell you about Victoria, from the time before your fall.” Once Bev was seated with her vinyl salon cape in place, Taylor busied herself with Bev’s tresses as she related Victoria’s former obsession. “It’s kind of my fault, Bev, I’d teased Tori about hiding her crush for Max and for her resulting mean treatment towards you, because of her jealousy over your closeness with the object of her desire. I chided Tori for having a crush on you, also, Bev, and for not knowing which one of you two she was really the most jealous of, then she told me something I never expected to hear. Victoria described a scenario of her being naked with you and Max snuggled to either side of her and with me kneeling over the three of you, my face between Victoria’s legs, well, you get the picture, Bev.” Bev gasped and sobbed. “But, Max was always afraid of Victoria, before, why would she be kissing my Vicky like that?” Taylor sighed. “As the EM Responders transported you and Tori to the Hospital, I met Max after the Police Officers questioned her. Max’s face, hair and chest were still dripping with Tori’s diarrhea, and Max joked that Victoria was her first experience with intimacy and acted worried that she would probably have to get married with Tori because of it.” Bev blinked and snorted. “Max was joking, right?” Taylor shook her head. “I’d assumed so, at the time, but I know Max a lot better, now. This is really personal, Bev, but I think it’s something you need to know about Max. Since Max gulped Victoria’s poop, while breathing through her messy panties, with her face pressed into Victoria’s butt cheeks, she’s developed a taste for ‘anal-lingus.’” Bev gasped and grimaced. “Is that what I think it is?” Tori nodded. “Max enjoys licking my ass and probing my rosebud with her tongue, when she wipes her fingers up my messy crack, she teases me by making me watch her suck her fingers, then she forces me into a kiss, and now that I’m used to it, I kind of like licking her rosebud, also.” Bev inhaled sharply. “Oh, Taylor! Do you think that your Max is doing that with my Vicky right now?” Courtney added fuel to the embers. “When it was Mistress Max’s turn to spank me, she poked her fingers into my sphincter, wiped them up my butt crack, sucked them clean, and then she told me that it is something she’s compelled to do.” Taylor cried out. “Oh, no you don’t, Max!” Then Taylor dropped what she was doing and rushed around Vicky’s bed to push the bathroom door open, Courtney and Bev hurried behind.

    Max cried out as the door slammed into her squatting buttocks, pushing her head between Vicky’s spread thighs as Taylor angrily squeezed into the small bathroom. Taylor was livid with her hurt and anger as she grabbed Max by her waistband, yanking her forcefully back into a dazed sitting position, legs spread wide, wool skirt riding up to her hips and her swollen, belt-marked, wounded privates displayed for all to see. Taylor felt a cold lump of chagrin in her belly as she saw that her Max was gripping soiled wet tissues and a small pump bottle of sanitizer gel, her face clean of any telltale smears. Vicky could barely manage to glance down between her thighs, only to be greeted by the unexpected sight of Max’s fully exposed, and strikingly arousing, lady parts. “Max! what happened, did you slip?” Vicky caught her breath as she heard Taylor’s gasp and sob. “Oh, Maxie! I’m so sorry, babe! I’d thought…” Max cut Taylor off. “Help me up, already, Tay! I know what you thought! Do you seriously believe that I was licking the diarrhea out of Vicky’s bottom?” Taylor hurriedly pulled Max to her feet and straightened her skirt. “I’m sorry, babe, but I was worried that Vicky would be too tempting for you, after all, she was your first!” Max huffed, blushing. “Well, now that you’re here, Tay, grab some paper towels, moisten them and help me finish cleaning poor Vicky before she collapses!” Taylor sobbed. “Okay, sure Max, I’m sorry Vicky, I’m so embarrassed!” Max called back. “I see you there, Courtney! Mistress Max orders you to clean the toilet and wipe the spatters from the floor, I would’ve taken care of everything, myself, but it’s your own fault for being nosey! Chop-chop, Courtney!”

    Max, Taylor and Courtney had put away the salon kit and taken Bev’s cut tresses for Courtney to comb out and bundle with ribbons. The three girls had to make a stop at the Arcadia Bay Police Station in order to finalize Max and Taylor’s statements, regarding Kate Marsh’s attempted suicide. The dinner cart had arrived at five-thirty in the evening, but there was only a tray of meatloaf, mashed potatoes and green beans for Bev, this time, since Vicky had to fast before her early morning surgery. When Vicky had informed the nurse that she’d had a bowel movement due to the laxatives, the nurse shook her head and corrected Vicky that they hadn’t had enough time to act yet, so she was due for another bout of diarrhea, later. Bev was snuggling next to Vicky, smiling brightly as Vicky leisurely ran her fingers through Bev’s pretty mane of short tresses, radiating out messily in a fluffy halo. Bev stroked Vicky’s face and ruffled her shaggier pixie cut, moving her face close enough for a sweet, gentle peck on the lips. “How do you like the new me, my pretty Vicky, do you think it will shock my parents?” Vicky huffed and grinned. “What, more than seeing us cuddled together? They’ll have so many jolts, this evening, that they won’t know which way to turn! And, by the way, my little ‘Smol Cutie,’ you look adorable in your Pee-Jays, I can see that you are definitely channeling Meg Ryan. I’ll admit to rubbing one out while watching her Rom-Coms, I fantasized about totally owning her by covering her pretty neck with hickeys!” Bev mock frowned and tugged Vicky’s hair hard enough to make her squeak. “I’m having none of that, Vicky! Your mouth better be giving those hickeys to me and my fingers better be the ones rubbing you out! I’m all the Meg Ryan you’re ever going to get!” Vicky sighed and kissed Bev, passing a little tongue. “Yes, Mistress Bev!” Bev gasped and tugged Vicky’s hair again. “Are you comparing me to Max and Taylor, now?” Vicky gazed at Bev with a somber pursing of her lips. “I’ve been meaning to run something by you sweetheart, you may not feel ready for what I have to tell you, but just know that I truly love you, Bev, and I am marrying you, but something’s happened.” Bev’s eyes brimmed with tears as she sniffled. “It’s about what happened between you and Max just now, isn’t it?”

    Vicky sobbed and pulled Bev into an embrace. “Oh, Bev darling, you knew that something happened with Max and gave me the benefit of the doubt, didn’t you?” Bev started weeping. “I didn’t want to risk losing you over something stupid, Vicky, you’re my whole life now!” Vicky started hitching and sobbing. “Please don’t leave me, Bev! Hear me out first, please?” Bev nodded and remained silent, Vicky snuffled and spoke with a weak, contrite voice. “Before what happened on the roof, I’d been tormented by my long-time attraction to Max and my newfound desperate love for you, Bev! After Kate and Victoria fell to their deaths, your Vicky had left behind her former repressions and inhibitions, resolving to never hesitate in giving and receiving love, ever again, life could be over at any instant and Victoria had wasted enough of it, do you see? When I saw our ‘Smol Cuties’ this afternoon, an aching knot of yearning grew in my deepest womanhood, when I’d realized that Max and Taylor, even though they’re committed to each other just as strongly as are you and me, were still able to open their hearts and make love with lonely Courtney. When Max cuddled with me, I couldn’t help myself, I told her how I’d felt about her, that I wanted to love her even as I loved you, Bev. Max tried to discourage me with a graphic description of her ‘scat play’ kink, but I insisted that, given the chance, I would, also, gladly lick her rosebud for a taste of her honey. Max, then, threw in my face the fact that I’d lost Taylor by refusing to whip her during love-making, then Max proceeded to describe their superior degrees of orgasm, that I’d turned my back on, which were only obtainable through whipping each other to the point of transforming agony into ecstasy. Oh, Bev, I couldn’t help myself, all of my sexual tension exploded in a spontaneous orgasm! I’d been imagining that I was spreading my thighs and lifting my pelvis for you, begging you to to punish my privates with your whip. I felt queasy with arousal and remorse, the lingering scent, of Max’s lovemaking with Taylor, tipped me over the edge and my orgasmic spasms flared up the pain in my bruised ribs, heightening my climax. Max was afraid that I was having a fit, so I panted out her name, several times, then forced her into a deep and passionate kiss. Max stopped resisting me and kissed me back and, I’m deeply sorry to admit, I manipulated Max’s moment of weakness and pleaded with her to feel me between my legs, she wept as she reflexively sucked my orgasmic mucous from her fingers. Her remorse at our betrayal of you and Taylor was cut short by my sudden advent of diarrhea, so, the rest you know.”

    Bev held back her hurt and anger until Vicky had finished telling her version of what happened. “You know, Vicky, Taylor isn’t stupid. She saw enough to be worried and decided to tell me Victoria’s fantasy about having Kate and Max naked, cuddling her sides, while Taylor presses her face between Victoria’s thighs. After confiding to me that she and Max were planning on simultaneously making love to Courtney, then sleeping nude with her all night, I’d joked with Taylor about becoming her Submissive, except I wasn’t really kidding, I actually did feel a strong desire to explore pain-and-pleasure love-making with Max and Taylor. Sweet Taylor played along, accepting my petition on the condition that you be invited, as well. Vicky.  So, I need to know, Vicky, were you planning on having Max on the side without me knowing?” Vicky blanched, then blushed, dropping her gaze. “No, Bev, I wore Max down until she reluctantly agreed to intimacy, but her condition was that you and Taylor be on board. I know this sounds shitty, but I honestly believe we have the unique opportunity to share our first loves with each other, and, as Max pointed out, any resulting jealousies are best handled with the whip.” Bev grinned weakly and hesitantly moved in for a kiss. “I love you, Vicky, and I’m willing try this four-way love-making with Max and Taylor. And, even if we decide not to go through with ‘Victoria’s Harem,’ once we’re out of the hospital, I will certainly make your other fantasy come true, the one about me punishing you with my whip. You richly deserve that one, my beloved, naughty little Vicky, but until that time, I expect you to tell me when you need me to go down on your Lady, so that I may enjoy drawing out your climax with licks, nibbles and kisses, allowing me to sip the precious nectar of your love.” Vicky wept. “Oh, Bev! I do love you! Can you ever forgive me?” Bev smiled ruefully. “I’ve already forgiven you, my love, but our reconciliation will have to wait for the whip.”

*********

    Max and Taylor had temporarily parked a bored and impatient Courtney in Vicky’s dorm room, as they adjourned to Max’s room across the hall, for some much-needed couple’s time, before they fulfilled their promise to have a night of three-way lovemaking with their expectant Submissive. Max groaned as she fell into Taylor’s embrace and rolled with her onto Max’s bed. “I’m glad that our statements to the Police Department are over with, ‘signed-sealed-and-delivered,’ I didn’t expect them to keep grilling us like that, over and over again, questioning every detail! We just couldn’t give them a good explanation, Tay, for why you’d dialed ‘911’ before it was absolutely certain that Kate was going to kill herself. They were, also, awfully suspicious of why Victoria and I were at hand just in time to grab Kate as she jumped. How could we tell them that everything happened because Victoria had a premonition? At least Officer Berry was nice, afterwards, letting us eat some Two Whales Diner leftovers from their lunchroom fridge, I was starving after all of the stress they’d put us through!” Taylor grimaced. “Courtney got a free pass, since she wasn’t involved in the whole thing, but, at least she annoyed the desk Officer with her constant whinging about how bored, thirsty, hungry and uncomfortable she was. That being said, Max, it’s time that we talked about the elephant in the room.” Max blushed and swallowed nervously. “I feel terrible about what happened with Vicky, she took me by surprise when she confessed that she’d desired me, all along, I tried my best to convince Vicky that we shouldn’t be that close, but she’s so willful and persuasive, that I found myself giving in to her.  What was I thinking, how could the three of you not have seen us grappling together in Vicky’s bed?”

    Taylor scoffed. “You can blame Courtney for calling our attention to you and Vicky ‘swapping spit,‘ as she called it. Bev couldn’t see what was happening, since she was seated for her haircut, and I went ballistic when I saw you suck your wet fingers. Shortly, after that moment, Vicky was thrashing in distress, so Bev and I hurried to help you, when we saw you rush around the bed to support Vicky into the bathroom. Bev and I consoled ourselves with mutual denial, hoping we’d misunderstood what had happened between you and Vicky, and returned to the task of styling Bev’s hair, after we heard Vicky ‘Hersey-squirting.’ Bev still had doubts, as did I, so I betrayed Vicky’s confidence by telling Bev about Victoria’s fantasy, where she’d imagined making love to you, Kate and I, simultaneously. I also betrayed your confidence, Max, by telling Bev and Courtney about your remark that you might have to wed Victoria after the prolonged intimacy with her ripe bottom, and I used that to explain your acquired taste for ‘anal-lingus,’ as resulting from you having swallowed Victoria’s diarrhea. I should have known better and not said anything, but I was angry and hurt after I saw you licking wetness from your fingers, that was Vicky’s come, wasn’t it Max?”

    Max sobbed and nodded. “I’d tried to gross out Vicky with a graphic description of my ‘anal-lingus’ practices with you, Taylor, but that didn’t faze Vicky, she agreed to lick my bottom just to taste my honey. I tried scolding Vicky for refusing to whip you, Tay, and losing her chance to experience the heightened climaxes resulting from pain and pleasure.  We became increasingly aroused and Vicky spontaneously climaxed as I was snuggling with her, that’s when she pulled me into the kiss Courtney saw. I’d stopped resisting her after that deep and passionate kiss, Vicky pleaded with me to touch her between her legs, I was lost in the moment as I scooped up Vicky’s come and sucked it from my fingers.  I felt so remorseful over betraying you and Bev, but Vicky scolded me for being ashamed of our affection, so, I agreed to further intimacy with her, provided you and Bev were on board with our polyamory.  Vicky continued by telling me about your dominatrix sketches depicting her holding the whip and you, Tay, naked and bound with your breasts and privates exposed for your punishment, she could see that I became excited. Then, Vicky related a fantasy about being the one, on her back naked, thighs spread wide and hips pushing up, presenting her privates to Bev, who this time, was the dominatrix, standing between Vicky’s legs, holding the whip. I came up with the idea of looking at your sketches with you, Tay, along with Vicky and Bev, suggesting that it would help promote the idea of polyamory between us all.”

    Taylor frowned. “Well, at least it’s out in the open, now, so that we can deal with it together, my love. I’m still hurt and angry with you, Maxie, but since we’d already wounded our Ladies really badly, when we used your stiff belt and beat each other bloody, the last time we’d made love, I’d rather not punish you, at this time, with the flogging you deserve, even though I’d really enjoy hearing your cries of pain right now. Besides, there’s another issue we need to deal with, namely, Courtney’s malice and vindictiveness towards you and Vicky. She’d egged Bev and I on, when she told about you feeling compelled to wipe Courtney’s ass and suck your fingers, just before you started spanking her.  That’s why I rushed to break into the bathroom while you were cleaning up Vicky. At that instant, seeing you from the back, squatting between Vicky’s spread thighs, it did look to me like you were enjoying her gorgeous ass, so I lost it, and I’m sorry for that, babe.”

    Max was weeping as she tentatively pecked Taylor on her lips. “Vicky was tempted by our three-way arrangement with Courtney, she saw that as an opening to unite the four of us, as committed couples sharing our first loves with one another, she was even willing to accept our practice of whipping each other to settle jealousies. Vicky convinced me that Bev still loved and desired me, even as you, Tay, still desired Vicky, and that polyamory was the only solution to our dilemma. I don’t want to lose you, Tay, I love you so very much and I’m sorry for my weakness! I’m begging you, Tay, strip me naked, straddle my face and beat me with my belt, again and again, whip my Lady and Girls until they bleed, I need to scream my heart-felt repentance into your Lady’s lips and swallow the absolution of her orgasm! I must be punished for my betrayal and I want you to enjoy my pain, as the hot breath of my shrieks stimulate your pretty Lady’s folds! Please, Tay, punish me, forgive me, reconcile with me and let me show you my love!” Taylor wept as she sweetly embraced her repentant and sobbing Fiancé. “You’re not going to lose me over this, Maxie, I love you too much to ever leave you. I’ve decided what I’m going to do for your punishment, and part of that is to make you wait for it until after you and I have settled up with Courtney. Let’s take your shower kit, collect Courtney, and all go squeeze into a stall so that we can bathe and shampoo each other. Afterwards, we’ll put on these same smelly ‘Smol Cuties’ outfits and go to have a sleepover at Courtney’s house, since she has a bed large enough to handle the three of us, okay babe?” Max snuffled and kissed her beloved Taylor. “Aren’t we going to punish Courtney for her attempt to break us apart?” Taylor shook her head. “Not this time, sweetheart, we’d given our word that Courts had permission to speak freely without fear of punishment, and she, stupidly, took full advantage of our permissiveness, but there will be suitable consequences, I can promise you that.”


	7. Chapter Seven: Chasemarsh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bev and Vicky await the arrival of Bev's family, they snuggle together in Vicky's bed, as out in the Hospital ward hallway, they hear the patter of children's feet and young girl's giggles drawing near, the Marsh family has arrived.

**Chapter Seven: Chasemarsh**

    Bev was snuggled up against her Fiancé when a loud patter of feet and squealing voices announced the arrival of Bev’s little sisters, ten years old Lynn and fourteen years old Amanda. Lynn shrieked in glee as she leapt onto Vicky’s bed and tussled with her oldest sister…”Huh, Kate? What happened to your hair?” Bev clutched her littlest sister in a bear hug and bit her ear until she squealed. Amanda stood in the space between the beds and smiled uncertainly as her gaze shifted from her playful sisters to the beautiful lady with glasses snuggled up with Kate. “Hi, I’m Amanda, Kate’s sister and the little one is Lynn. Are you the lady who saved Kate’s life?” Vicky blushed and smiled. “Hello, Amanda, I’m Vicky and, yes, I held your sister to keep her from falling, but two other friends helped save both of us. You’re very pretty, Amanda, just like your older sister, Bev. I like your glasses and your beautiful long hair.” Amanda blushed, then smirked. “Thank you, Vicky, did you know that Beverly is Kate’s middle name?  I didn’t know that she used it, Kate never called herself ‘Bev’ around us.” Vicky blushed in return. “Oh, that’s because we have nick-names for each other, most people know me as Victoria, but I like it when Bev calls me Vicky.”

    At that moment, Bev’s parents caught up with the younger girls and entered the room, appearing around the edge of Vicky’s privacy curtain. Bev’s mother, focused on Amanda and Lynn, scolded her daughters. “This is a hospital, Lynn, you don’t run screaming through the halls! Amanda, you’re supposed to take better care of your little sister, she shouldn’t be jumping into the patient’s beds! And, uh…Kate? What did you do to your hair, and why are you in bed with that sick woman?” About that time, Bev’s father, Pastor Richard Marsh, moved cautiously into view and cleared his throat for attention. “Ahem, Miriam dear, you saw the names on the whiteboard, this young woman is Miss Chase, she obviously injured herself saving our Kate from falling, we owe her our gratitude, at the very least.” Miriam Marsh scowled at her husband. “Very well, Richard, but that doesn’t explain why this woman has our Kate in her bed! Lynn, you get down from there and Kate, you get back in your own bed right now!” Lynn bolted from Vicky’s bed and clung to her older sister, hiding her face in Amanda’s neck and shoulder. Lynn’s oldest sister frowned defiantly at her mother. “Lynn wasn’t doing anything wrong, mother, she was just hugging me because she missed me. And, no, mother, I’m not going to that other bed because this bed is where I belong, at the side of the woman I love, and since you didn’t have the decency to introduce yourself to her, I’ll do the honors for you. This is my Fiancé, Victoria Maribeth Chase. Vicky, these are Kate’s parents, Richard and Miriam Marsh, my sweet little sisters, you’ve already met, thanks to Amanda, who remembered her manners and introduced herself and our little sister, Lynn.” Miriam, mouth open in shock and working silently, face white as a sheet, choked and gagged before regaining control of her faculties. “Kate! How dare you? You dare to mouth those foul, sinful, abominations in the presence of your innocent, unblemished little sisters, your righteous father, Pastor Richard Marsh and me, your own mother?” Kate regarded her mother’s outburst coldly. “Two people in love, pledging their troth, abstinent and chaste, announcing their jubilant engagement to their families, this is what you scream foul, sinful and abomination about? Mother, you owe my Fiancé and I an apology!” Miriam reached her limit and screamed. “Richard! Say something!”

    Pastor Richard, blushing in shock and embarrassment, furtively glancing between Kate and Miriam, cleared his throat and visibly shook to compose himself, with a warm smile and a wink directed at Vicky and Kate. “Well played, Katie, it certainly is better to ask forgiveness than permission, where our family is concerned, so, for my part I’m saying congratulations to both of you and welcome to the family, Miss Chase.” Miriam lost it. “Richard! How could you allow this? They’re lesbians! It’s a mortal sin!” Pastor Richard turned a stern face to his wife. “Based on what, Miriam?” Miriam yelled, as if nobody could hear her. “The Bible!” Richard answered with his poker face. “Which part?” Miriam gasped as her face reddened in fury. “The Old Testament! You know this Richard, you’re a Pastor!” Richard grinned very slightly. “So, Miriam, are we Jews?” Miriam thrashed the air with a sweep of her arm. “We’re Christians, Richard! What are you getting at?” Richard nodded. “Exactly, Miriam, did not our Savior elect to dwell among Gentiles and sinners? Did not our Lord Jesus rebuke the rigid and unforgiving condemnations and judgements of the Sadducees and the Pharisee’s, those very Elders of the Temple?” Miriam countered, sulking. “Kate just admitted to the sin of homosexuality and you just accepted her unnatural union with this woman!”  Richard exhaled in exasperation. “The last time I checked, Miriam, we’re living in the third millennium, not the first. Homosexuality is no longer judged to be an aberration, an illness, a perversion or a sin! How our daughter must have suffered, hiding who she really was from us, don’t you see it, Miriam? We drove our lovely daughter to throw herself from that building! This young woman, Victoria, cared enough about our Kate to risk her own life saving our daughter, and you would condemn the souls of these beatific and innocent young women to the Pit of Hell, were it in your power to do so!” Miriam screamed. “Hell is where their souls belong! This is not my daughter, anymore!” Amanda and Lynn had scurried to the guest chair on the far side of Bev’s bed, huddling together and crying, from the all-too-familiar self-righteous vituperation spewing from their mother’s enraged mouth, Lynn squalled. “Don’t send my sister to Hell, Mom! Please, Mom?”

    Before Richard could angrily retort, Bev sat up and laid a hand on his shoulder, shook her head to silence him, then addressed the furious harridan that had been her mother. “You are correct, Miriam, you don’t have a daughter anymore, because the part of my soul that was your Kate fell to her death, joined by the self-sacrificing part of Vicky’s soul that was Victoria. I call myself Bev, now. If it comforts you to tell yourself that Kate died and went to Hell, then, may the Lord have mercy on your soul!”  At that moment, a woman cleared her throat from just behind Vicky’s privacy curtain and spoke in a rich contralto. “Perhaps it is time that I introduced myself. I am Victoria’s mother, Marina Bethany Chase and with me is my personal lawyer, Gretchen von Reichenbach, I must apologize for the absence of my husband, Gregory, but he has to remain in Seattle to handle pressing issues at our Chase Place Exhibition Center. So, it would seem like I have arrived at the right time and place to meet the In-Laws?” Miriam Marsh blanched and dropped to the empty bed, seated numb and stupefied by the power and assurance radiating from the whippet-slender and conservatively-attired businesswoman extending her hand in greeting. Pastor Richard Marsh blushed and grinned widely as he gingerly held the impeccably manicured fingers of the stunningly lovely, regal and mature version of his prospective daughter-in-law, who reclined in her bed, a look of amazement on her pretty face as she protectively wrapped her arm around his daughter, Bev. “Oh, I am so pleased to meet you, Mrs. Chase, and Attorney Gretchen, of course! I’m Pastor Richard Marsh, and this is my wife Miriam and our daughters Kate, next to your Vicky, and the younger ones over there, Amanda and Lynn, the youngest.” Lynn grinned widely and bounced. “Hi, pretty Lady!”

    Miriam laughed and walked around Bev’s bed to bend down and offer her hand to little Lynn. “I’m so pleased to meet you, such lovely young ladies you are!” Marina gave each girl an affectionate peck on their cheeks, brightening their mood from the gloom and terror that their mother had been spreading in the room. Lynn smiled with a tear in her eye as her voice quavered. “Are you Kate’s Fairy Godmother? Will you save Amanda and me, too?” Marina nodded solemnly to the young girls as she turned her head to address Miriam Marsh. “Yes, little one, it would appear that your Fairy Godmother has arrived just in time, this sweet and kind young woman at my side is Gretchen, would you like to go with her for some snacks and refreshments while I talk with your sister, Beverly, and your parents?” Gretchen had one of those sweet, animated and sometimes pretty faces, with smiling blue eyes, a prominent nose and a wide, toothy smile, her blonde hair in a messy bun with wispy beribboned braids framing her face. She had an almost fairy tale attire consisting of a puffy-shouldered white blouse, an embroidered vest and a voluminous mid-calf skirt, with matching embroidered hem. Gretchen sported an oversized messenger bag hanging from a shoulder strap across her torso. The girls rushed to embrace Gretchen as she knelt to plant affectionate kisses on their cheeks. “Komm her, meine lieben Kleinen, let’s get some cookies and hot chocolate in the waiting room, I can tell you stories until your Fairy Godmother calls me, when she’s ready for us to return!”

    Marina Chase pulled the guest chair over to the space between the foot of the beds, as Pastor Richard took a seat on the side of the bed facing the anxiously embracing young women. Pastor Marsh wrapped one arm around his wife, Miriam’s, waist, as she sat silent and defeated, her wary eyes flickering between everybody present. Once seated and composed, Marina began the discussion. “Gregory and I have known, since our Victoria became a young woman, that she was gay, which, by the way, is actually a plus in the artistic circles we inhabit. Victoria’s father and I were shocked, frightened for her and then amazed, that our daughter’s life had taken the perilous path of self-sacrifice, faced with certain death and winning through to true love, dramatic, I know, but absolutely true. Nonetheless. I’d spoken with Bev, over skype, while my Victoria was in surgery, and I was favorably impressed by her concern, sincerity and candor. The wealthy exist in a state of trepidation that their offspring will fall into the clutches of a gold-digger, marrying into the family for the lure of wealth and prestige. Your daughter, Richard, is most certainly not one of those people. I am a good judge of character, and we should all be thankful that Victoria and Bev found each other, I cannot imagine a more deserving daughter-in-law than your sweet Bev. Gretchen is an attorney specializing in LGBT issues, she is eager to help our families through all of the legal hurdles encountered when these two lovely young women wed. Although it is still up in the air, our daughters would prefer to change their married name to Chasemarsh, thus honoring both of our Houses.” Pastor Richard’s face brightened. “Your acceptance and support for our daughters’ goes far beyond anything I’d expected. I would be honored if you would allow me to perform their marriage ceremony, in whatever State of the Union or venue is decided on.”

    Miriam jolted up and threw her husband’s arm from around her waist as she wheeled on him in fury. “How dare you defile your Faith and the Sacred Ground of your Church! You will be defrocked and banished from our congregation for this blasphemy!” Pastor Richard lowered his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he slowly shook his head back and forth, then he looked, with red-rimmed eyes into his spouse’s furious stare. “Perhaps you should just leave me, Miriam, and go live with my sanctimonious sister, Esther, the redoubtable ‘Aunt Marsh,’ as she likes to refer to herself. The entire time we’ve been married, I had to meekly submit myself to the two of you bullying and haranguing my daughters and I, keeping my thoughts and opinions to myself, just to have some peace in our home. Well, now you’ve crossed the line, Miriam. I’m standing up for my girls and myself, from this moment on. I intend to go before the Church Board and make a proposal to have an LGBT outreach, and I would very much welcome and appreciate it if Vicky, Bev and any of their like-minded friends would attend some of our Church services and community outreach activities. This very next Sunday, I’m telling the tragic and beautiful story of these young women. I’m going to be mercilessly on-point about our failings as a family and our shortcomings as Christians, the theme will revolve around tolerance and acceptance. If our congregation is so narrow-minded as to condemn rather than welcome our daughter and her intended, then I’m stepping down, Miriam, and you can run my father’s church as you see fit, along with my ‘holier-than-thou’ older sister!” With that, Miriam resoundingly slapped her husband’s face and stormed out, Marina phoned Gretchen and warned her to bring the girls back into the room before furious Miriam could grab them and leave.

    Whatever the legal issues with custody of the innocents might arise, Gretchen would use her steely attorney’s skill to keep unsuspecting Miriam at bay, until Richard could return the girls safely home. Marina placed a hand on Richard’s arm and assured him that, if Miriam leaves in his car, then she and Gretchen would give them a ride home, offering to treat them all to dinner and conversation at the Rue Altimore Restaurant near where they were staying at The Harbor Inn, if he was in the mood for it. Richard sighed and nodded in acquiescence. “I’m taking you up on your offer, Marina, I need to unwind in pleasant company and am delighted for this opportunity to get better acquainted with my future In-Law, not to mention, that my girls have really taken to Gretchen.” There was shouting in the Hospital corridor, and the wailing of little Lynn. “No, mommy! I want to stay with Katie and daddy!” Amanda shouted. “Let her go, mother! We don’t want to go with Aunt Marsh!” Gretchen raised her voice and sternly informed the angry, hysterical Miriam. “I am taking temporary custody of your daughters until such a time as I deem you fit to care for them. Leave immediately or, as an Officer of the Court, I will subdue you and have you remanded into custody on the charges of unlawful abduction and assault!” There was the sound of a scuffle and a sob as Miriam was slammed face down on the floor of the hallway, her arm twisted up in a lock behind her back. Gretchen boomed in a surprisingly authoritative tone. “Last chance, Miriam Marsh, leave now without any further disturbance, or I will Gottverdammt keep you here until the authorities arrive!” More sobbing and an unsteady shuffling as the weeping sounds disappeared through the double doors leading to the waiting room. Gretchen appeared in the Hospital room doorway, a little out of breath but no worse for wear, the frightened girls clinging to her waist. “Gott im Himmel, Marina, she bought it!” Richard whistled a low, long note in admiration for Gretchen’s play. “Was any of that true, Attorney von Reichenbach?” Gretchen smiled toothily. “Seriously, Pastor Marsh, did you just ask a lawyer about telling the truth?”

    Gretchen moved, with the girls still clinging to her, and sat on the edge of the bed, passing little Lynn over to Richard so that she could cuddle on her father’s lap. Amanda seated herself next to Gretchen and sidled up against her with both arms wrapped around her waist, looking up into her kindly face. “Thank you, Miss Gretchen, for saving Lynn and me from Aunt Marsh. Will you hold me? You smell so good!” Amanda pivoted to cross her left leg over Gretchen’s lap and wrap her right leg around Gretchen’s waist, her skirt riding up as she snuggled her panties against the warm woman’s hip, pressing her chest against Gretchen’s ribcage, her face nuzzled on Gretchen’s collarbone and neck, and her arms wrapped firmly around Gretchen’s bosoms and back. “Do you think that someday you would love me like Vicky loves Bev?” Gretchen turned her face to kiss Amanda’s forehead. “How could anyone not love you, Amanda, my dear? You’re so sweet!” Amanda looked up with tears in her eyes. “I’m not a little girl, anymore, Miss Gretchen, I know how it feels to be in love with another girl and be ignored! You like me, I can tell, if Bev can love Vicky, then I can love you, too!” Richard was stunned, but just retreated into denial, hoping that Amanda was too young to understand her feelings for Gretchen. “Amanda, sweetheart? You have a loving heart, and Gretchen just saved you from being dragged off to Aunt Marsh, so it’s natural to feel affection for her, but you shouldn’t expect her to be your girlfriend, just like that, you barely know each other.” Amanda, with a determined scowl, reached up and pulled a surprised Gretchen into a forceful kiss, Gretchen found herself taking Amanda’s tongue between her teeth as the determined young lady sucked Gretchen’s saliva. Both Richard and Bev cried out, as Marina smirked knowingly. When Amanda released her stunned Miss Gretchen, she glared defiantly at her father. “That was true love’s kiss, father, I’m almost fifteen, so I know about these things!” Gretchen tried to speak up but Amanda covered her lips with her fingers. “I don’t care if you say it isn’t true, Miss Gretchen, because I have dibs on your heart, forevermore, your heart loves me now, and I’m going to wait until the rest of you catches up! You’ll never love anybody else more than you love me!” Gretchen sobbed. “Vermutlich. Ich bist du liebe, Amanda, meine schöne mädchen.”

    Marina sighed and rolled her eyes, Vicky snorted and suppressed a snicker, Bev looked at everybody, then twisted to confront Vicky. “Okay, sweetheart, what just happened?” Vicky sighed and pecked Bev on the nose. “Uhm, Bev? This is Old World stuff, but what just happened is, well, your father, Pastor Marsh, is going to, eventually, preside over another wedding…Likely in Switzerland.” Richard Marsh was at a loss for words, so he turned helplessly to Marina, gesturing weakly in the air with his free hand. Marina huffed and answered. “I’m sorry, Pastor Marsh, but what’s done is done. The bolt of true love has transfixed my Gretchen’s and your Amanda’s hearts. There’s, ultimately, nothing any of us can do, for across the oceans of water and the void of time, these hearts will find each other again.” Amanda turned to her father as she desperately clutched her weeping Gretchen. “You must be fair, father, how can you bless Bev and Vicky’s engagement and then deny me mine?” Amanda turned to Gretchen. “I’m still too young to travel by myself, my dear Miss Gretchen, so you must find your way back to me!” Gretchen lowered her head, nodded twice and snuffled as she was wracked with another bout of weeping. Bev spoke up, tears brimming in her eyes. “Father, thank you for standing up for Vicky and me, I am so proud to be your daughter, I love you so much! But, I need to talk with Gretchen and Amanda, and Vicky needs a little private time with my future Mother-In-Law, so, would you, please, take Lynn with you to the waiting room until Amanda, Marina and Gretchen are through?” Marina rose and closed the short distance to take Richard’s free hand and help him stand while he cradled sleepy little Lynn against his hip. Marina gently hugged Richard and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush. “You were most valiant to defend our daughters, and surprisingly level-headed about what is happening with Gretchen and Amanda, there is much to discuss, yet. We won’t be long, Richard, then we’ll all go to dinner, yes?” Richard nodded and smiled weakly as he quietly left the room. As he carried little Lynn down the hallway, she stirred and murmured in his ear. “Daddy, when will my own princess find me, so that I can live happily ever after, just like Amanda and Kate?” Richard shed a tear as he kissed his little daughter’s cheek. “Your Fairy God Mother, Marina, is looking out for all of us, dear, she may have the answer, I’m sure that someday your princess will come, Lynn, just be patient.”

    Bev hopped down from Vicky’s bed to sit next to disconsolate Gretchen, who was still firmly wrapped up in Amanda’s tenacious embrace. “Why are you crying, Gretchen? My sister just declared her undying love for you in the presence of us all, is there anything I can do?” Gretchen looked up at Bev, her face blotchy and red, cheeks soaked with her streaming tears. “Oh, Bev, I did not mean for any of this to happen, please don’t hate me! How does a grown woman fall in love with such a young girl as your Amanda? It just happened to me and I can’t change that, look how she clings to me, Bev, and I never want her to let me go!” Amanda started weeping as she clutched her Gretchen tighter. “Help us, Bev, I can’t lose my Miss Gretchen, oh, why does my heart hurt so much?” Bev embraced the lovers, taking on their heartache, blending her tears with theirs. “Oh, my sweet little Amanda, Vicky and I know this, Gretchen knows this, see how she weeps? And now you know this, Amanda, because you’ve grown a woman’s heart, and it aches with yearning and loss, dear sister. There is so much pain when you love, but the brief moments of happiness are so brightly seared into your memories, that your love outlasts separation, and even death.” Bev kissed Gretchen on her wet cheek. “Give me your mail and phone number, Gretchen, then Vicky and I will buy a smartphone for Amanda, so the two of you may skype. Please take good care of my sister’s heart, dear Gretchen, and I’m certain that she will take care of yours.” Gretchen gently coaxed Amanda around to straddle her lap, face to face, as the pair wept and kissed, over and over again, murmuring desperate promises as they embraced.

    Marina glanced over at Bev, Gretchen and Amanda, resolutely holding back her tears as the three embraced, then she turned to slide into bed with her convalescing daughter, Victoria, enfolding her in a gentle hug and kissing the crown of her head, finally gasping out a little sob as her tears dripped into her daughter’s hair. “Oh, sweetheart, I’d nearly lost you! You injured yourself so gravely, saving our Bev, but you’re going to be alright, dear. Gretchen and I will come visit you, tomorrow, after you wake up from your operation, we’ll bring you and Bev something to eat and say our goodbyes before we drive up to Portland International Airport to catch our flight back to Seattle. Tomorrow morning, Gretchen and I will be making the rounds of the Arcadia Bay Police Station and the Blackwell Academy Administrative offices, to gather reports on Bev’s suicide situation, so that we may negotiate a favorable outcome for my future Daughter-In-Law. I do have to wonder, Vicky my dear, about just what magical properties emanate from Arcadia Bay, causing this contagious outbreak of true love?” Vicky pecked her mother on the lips. “Are you sad about what just happened with Gretchen and Amanda?” Marina sobbed and sniffled, speaking low into Vicky’s ear. “You are an adult now, Victoria, so I must tell you something. Gretchen and I were having an affair, she is so incredibly natural and sexual, all of her body hair is untrimmed on her inner thighs, between her buttocks and around her delightfully pink privates, and, along with her exquisite, silky armpit hair, the nearly invisible tips, of Gretchen’s honey-colored feminine body hair, broadcast her alluring womanly scent. I go wild, my senses overloading with the sheer bliss of placing my wet mouth all over Gretchen’s body, tasting and breathing her pheromonal essences. So, yes, I am sad that my Gretchen has just found true love with your little sister-in-law, Amanda. I don’t have the heart to impose myself on our Gretchen, after this, because I respect that she is old-fashioned and won’t do anything to betray her true love. I’ll be fine, eventually, there’s always a new playmate waiting in the wings for me, but it still breaks my heart, knowing with what profound yearning and heartache, my sweet Gretchen will suffer for her love of Amanda.”

*********

    When Courtney, Taylor and Max entered the foyer of the Wagner household, Court’s mother, drying her hands on a dish towel, embraced each of the girls with a peck on the cheek. “Nice to see you, again, Max! It’s so lovely that the three of you will have a girls’ night here, is there anything that I can get you before you go upstairs to Courtney’s room?” Taylor, knowing that she was the mom’s favorite, clasped her hands behind her skirt and rocked coyly on her heels as she simpered. “Thank you, Mrs. Wagner, we’re all going to change into our pajamas, now, but these borrowed skirts and blouses need to be cleaned before we return them to our friend, Katie. Could we, please, borrow your ‘Woolite’ and use your washer and dryer?” Courtney’s mother tch-tched and shook her head. “That’s okay, Taylor, it’s better if I do your laundry, a mistake could ruin your friend’s wool skirts, and they need to drip dry until tomorrow morning. But, I must say, Taylor, I never pictured you or Courtney as the skirt-wearing types, was this your friend, Max’s idea?” Max blushed and looked down at her feet. “Uhm, kind of, Mrs. Wagner, we’re doing a Cosplay with the theme of a retro girl’s gang called “Smol Cutie’s Clique,” like Manga comic book school girls, who appear to be frivolous, cute and helpless, but in fact, are deadly when challenged by bullies.” Rearing back in mock fear, with her hands up, Mrs. Wagner squinted with suspicion. “I’m not entirely sure that you little cuties are play-acting; your clothes are so rumpled, filthy and sweaty, plus, you all look a little roughed up to me!” Taylor covered up. “It’s okay, Mrs. Wagner, we were practicing our fighting techniques, we discovered that the only thing we need to buy, for our outfits, are matching patent-leather, steel-toe, ladies work shoes, so we don’t hurt our toes when we kick the bullies unconscious!” Mrs. Wagner crossed her arms and mock frowned. “Very well, cuties, take a laundry basket upstairs and leave the clothes outside of your door, I’ll do the rest. Oh, and take some sodas and chips upstairs, so you have some munchies to refresh yourselves, after your rambunctious roughhousing!” The three devious minxes grinned at each other as they did what they were told, Mrs. Wagner was discrete enough to not open Courtney’s bedroom door, but a slide bolt would insure that she wouldn’t be shocked at the sight of three naked girls lasciviously wallowing together on the bed.

    Once the door closed behind them, the three beauties hurriedly stripped naked and piled the soiled church girl outfits in the laundry basket, then Courtney opened the door and shoved the basket out into the hallway, hastily yanking the door closed to slide the bolt home. Breathing hard, the three girls stood facing each other in a triangle, exploring each other’s nakedness with their fingertips. Courtney dropped to her knees and gripped Taylor’s hips, drawing her fragrant bush closer to Courtney’s mouth. Taylor grabbed a handful of hair and yanked Courtney’s face up to meet her angry gaze. “Rule number one, Courts, you may sniff and you may caress, but you may not touch your lips and tongue to our Ladies, and no mutual masturbation for you. Max and I will pleasure you, Courts, but you are not allowed to pleasure us, Max and I will do each other, are we clear?” Courtney grimaced and sobbed from the painful tugging on her hair, as well as, the severe rebuke from her Taylor. “Yes, Mistress Tee, I understand!” Max examined the brass tubing on the headboard and footboard of Courtney’s queen-sized bed. “How convenient for us, Tay, we don’t need to keep reminding our Courtney about keeping her lips and fingers to herself, we should just bind her spread-eagled to the brass fixtures of her bed, then we can do with Courtney whatever we like, while she’s helpless and under our complete control.” Courtney started squatting and cringing by the foot of the bed. “Mistress Em, please, you don’t need to tie me up, I’ll obey you both! I promise not to lick or rub your privates!” Taylor pulled Courtney upright and held her wrist as she swatted her buttocks with three hard slaps of her open palm, Courtney squirmed and yelped at each painful smack.

    Taylor could feel her arousal, from hurting Courts, heating and moistening her Lady’s crease. “You’re making too much noise, Courts! Now, do what you’re told! Lay down, face-up on the middle of your bed and stretch your hands and feet to reach the brass bars!” Courtney whimpered. “Yes, Mistress Tee.” Eagerly rummaging through Courtney’s dresser drawers, Max and Taylor found some full-length, waist-to-toes pantyhose, that could be satisfactorily stretched and passed behind the bars, with the toe ends used to bind Courtney’s wrists and ankles, Courtney sobbed and wept the entire time, so, Max sorted through the drawers, again, and found a pair of low-top white socks and a faded grey-on-white bandana. Not wanting to alert Courtney to her inspiration, Max turned her back to the anxious girl, squirming on the bed, and grinned at Taylor as she mimed gagging herself with the rolled-up scarf. Taylor nodded, enthusiastically, then the amateur dominatrixes proceeded to bind Courtney’s ankles close to the footboard, spreading her legs to fully to expose her pretty black bush and its fleshy folds. Giggling, the excited girls moved to either side of the headboard to spread Courtney’s arms wide, before tying her wrists near the bars, Taylor smiled sweetly down at her anxious Courts as she gently stroked those lovely brown areolae on Courtney’s vulnerable, ample breasts. Max frowned down at Courtney. “Why do you continue to misbehave and obligate us to punish you, Courtney?” Courtney sobbed and struggled against her bonds, breathing rapidly and glistening with beads of fear sweat. “Mistress Em! I haven’t done anything! You promised to make love to me this time!” Taylor gripped Courtney’s jaw and turned her face to meet Taylor’s unsmiling glare.  “Wrong answer, Courts. Now, do you remember what you are supposed to say?” Courtney started sobbing and trembling, Taylor slapped her face and Courtney cried out. “Oww! Mistress Max, p-please, oh God no!” Another slap on the opposite cheek. “Yaaah! No! Please, Mistress Em! Please p-punish me!”

    Max leaned down and gently kissed Courtney on her lips, then held her face and looked sympathetically into her eyes until the sobbing girl quieted down. “Much better, Courtney. Taylor and I see that you won’t keep quiet, so I’ve decided to give you a little help. Now, open your mouth. Wider.” Max rolled up a short white sock and pushed it between Courtney’s teeth, as tears of realization and fear trickled from the corners of Courtney’s eyes. Taylor lifted Courtney’s shoulders as Max knotted the bandana at the base of Courtney’s neck, then the Doms stood back to admire their handiwork, Taylor looked at Max and asked. “Now what?” Max considered. “Let’s find a leather belt.” As they searched, a terrified Courtney struggled against her restraints and yelled out incoherent, muffled protestations. The two young women just smiled at each other as Taylor held up a wide, hand-tooled and decoratively perforated fashion belt made for a Disco-era miniskirt. Max took the belt and rolled up the buckle to expose about a foot and a half of the tip, then swung it fast to hear the satisfying whistle of the perforations. “Help me, Tay, I need you to roll Courtney enough so that I have a good shot at her buns.” Taylor moved to the other side of the bed and gripped Courtney’s hips to rock her lower torso up on its side, straining Courtney’s bound limbs for added discomfort, Taylor nodded to Max with a sadistic little grin as she enjoyed the frantic, muted wails of their terrified Submissive. Courtney’s muffled cries of terror changed to muted shrieks as Max swung the whistling, whooshing fashion belt, with all of her strength, to lay five powerful strokes across their Courtney’s exposed bottom. After belting Courtney so hard that thick, red welts were raising on her mortified flesh, Max panted with excitement and reached across the suffering, writhing bound girl, to grip Taylor’s hand, leading her to the foot of the bed where she vigorously yanked her Taylor into a bosom-on-bosom embrace, forcing a passionate, probing tongue deep into Taylor’s mouth. The intermittent muted moaning from the bound, beaten and gagged girl, squirming and thrashing weakly against her restraints, fueled their arousal. Max and Taylor separated enough to smile into each other’s eyes, as Max breathlessly whispered. “If we keep this up, then we’ll end up covering Courtney’s helpless, naked body with bleeding welts, and, oh, Tay, I’m so turned on by beating our Courtney, I’m totally soaked down there from hearing her muzzled shrieks, and I want to just keep hurting her and hurting her, until my arm tires! But, you know what, Tay? Then we’d be breaking our agreement with Courtney, to reward her with loving, for the nice work she did with Bev’s hair. What would you like to do with Courtney, Tay?”

    Tay thought for a moment, then smiled back at Max. “I would like to throw you down on the rug, Max, and eat your hurt little lady raw, while you bury your face between my thighs and do the same to me! Courtney needs a time-out to think things over, and I would rather passionlessly pleasure her after I’ve spent my climax into your pretty, pouty lips! Oh, beautiful, sexy Maxie of my heart!” Max gasped. “Let’s waste no more time, my beloved Tay!” End-to-end, laying on their sides with the spiral ridges of the oval rug imprinting their bodies, Max and Taylor greedily sucked, nibbled and sipped each other’s hot, swollen, painfully tender Ladies. The dull stinging, aching, pain, from their previous belt lashes and vigorous tribbing, escalated their sweet suffering to burning streaks of fire, wherever their greedy tongues and lips reopened the scabbing wounds of their mate. Moaning, gasping and crying out, as they savored each other’s viscous, faintly musky and metallic blood-tinged vaginal mucous, while their bodies spasmed, writhing and bucking, as they frantically slurped each other’s slick, hot, faintly saline climaxes. Taylor rolled onto her back, clasping Max as she pulled her lover on top of her damp torso, each relishing the wetness and fragrance as they caught their breaths while breathing through each other’s pubic hair. Max sighed, mumbling with her face between Taylor’s thighs. “I’ll never love anyone more than I love you, Tay!” Taylor laughed, as she tried to spit out Max’s hairs from her mouth. “I can barely hear you, sweetheart! Let’s get up and go cuddle with our Courts!”

    Pausing on each side of the bed, Taylor to Courtney’s right and Max to her left, Taylor pondered. “Max, dearest love of my life, and yes, I heard what you were mumbling, ahem, should we make love to our Courts all tied up like this, or should we unbind her, remove the gag, and give her one more chance?” Max considered the pros and cons. “We’ll enjoy Courtney more if she’s untied. But, we can always tie her up and gag her again, if she misbehaves, and Courtney, nod yes if you understand this time. I will flog you until you pass out, if I have to go to all of this trouble, again.” Courtney whimpered and nodded her head vigorously, red-rimmed eyes spilling tears. Max and Taylor pulled free the looped knots binding Courtney’s limbs and slipped the bandana down around Courtney’s throat. After giving Courtney a few moments to rub the feeling back into her numb hands, Taylor and Max bracketed her in a cuddle, wrapping their thighs around her legs to pull her thighs apart, and pressing their nipples against her ribcage, their hands cupping Courtney’s bosoms, then they relaxed, holding her without speaking. Max had a wicked notion. “Taylor, dearest, I’m a little tired after our love-making, do you feel like doing anything right now?” Taylor grinned as she caught on, suppressing the urge to snort. “I don’t know, Maxie, I’m really comfortable like this, would you mind, terribly, if we just take a little nap?” They waited for it and laughed as Courtney lost her cool and exhaled with a little growl of frustration. Taylor capped the moment. “Did you hear that, Max? What do you think, should we eat her or beat her?” Max hollered “Dibs!” as she uncurled from Courtney’s side and sprang to crouch between her thighs, lift her knees up to expose Courtney’s rosebud and black-haired crease, then clamp her mouth over Courtney’s moist, fragrant, flavorful Lady’s lips. Taylor yelled. “Max! You’re such a little cheater!” Then, Taylor shifted to suckle Courtney’s left nipple as she pinched and pulled the right one. Courtney started writhing and arching her back as soft, drawn-out moans escaped her lips. “I love you, my mistresses! Oh, I love you so much, aaaah!” As Max nipped Courtney’s clitoris at the same time Taylor bit down hard on one nipple, while painfully twisting the other. Courtney squealed and writhed, as Max and Taylor continued their stimulations, finally tensing, arching her back and keening, as Courtney’s orgasm gushed into Max’s mouth and trickled down her chin. Max and Taylor resumed their cuddle with Courtney, the Fiancé’s drifted into slumber, embracing her sweetly, just as they’d promised. Courtney relaxed, sighing and basking in the afterglow of her climax, made so much more intense because of the accompanying stinging, aching and burning of her punished posterior, she didn’t mind her punishment, this time, since both Mistresses, Em and Court’s own Tee, had inadvertently allowed her to experience the ecstasies of pain and pleasure. Courtney gently pulled her left arm from beneath Max, then turned facing Taylor, pulling her sleeping love goddess into a face to face embrace, thighs entwined and bosoms touching.  As she drifted off to sleep, the thought crossed Courtney’s mind that Max could flog her to bloody ribbons later, but it would be worth it just to be holding her Taylor, right now…


	8. Chapter Eight: Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a late supper at the Rue Altimore Restaurant, Amanda's father gives in to her plea to have a sleepover with Marina and Gretchen. In their room, at The Harbor Inn, discoveries come to light that will change the destinies of every one involved.

**Chapter Eight: Bloodline**

           

    Nine-thirtyish, in a dimly lit grotto of the Rue Altimore Restaurant, the satiated group was lounging around the ample booth, picking at the shells and bits from the shredded remains of the enormous crab leg basket that all, except little Lynn, had shared, her tastes ran more towards fish sticks and tartar sauce. Richard Marsh, mellowed with amiable feasting and wine, leaned against the booth’s cushioned back, his arms spread along its top, loosely embracing the shoulders of Marina, on his left, and Gretchen, on his right. Lynn was curled up asleep, with her head pillowed on her Fairy Godmother, Marina’s lap, with Marina gently running her fingers through Lynn’s hair, eliciting little moans and lip-smacking’s from the contented little lady. Amanda had her side pressed firmly against her Miss Gretchen, her head resting in the warm and aromatic crook of her true love’s neck and shoulder, Gretchen’s right arm holding her close. Amanda kept her eyes closed in simulated resting attitude, with her right arm around Gretchen’s waist and the other hand tucked between those silky knees, whenever Gretchen reached for wine or tidbits, otherwise, with their fingers interlaced on Gretchen’s lap. Amanda was long practiced in the art of appearing not to listen, so that she could pick up more details from careless adult conversation. Richard had become more than a little infatuated with his elegant, erudite and knowledgeable future In-Law, the Lady Marina, her attentive interest to his every word had him utterly captivated, especially after nearly two decades with his wife, Miriam, who would, invariably, rather be heard than have to take the time to listen to the little he was inclined to say. That extensive monolog he’d delivered, which was punctuated by Miriam’s slap, had to be the longest string of words that he’d ever, successfully, delivered into her ears, and likely the last one, too.

    Turning to Gretchen and his daughter, Amanda, Richard had mixed feelings. He’d witnessed his daughter’s determined seduction of Gretchen’s heart and even had to resist the overflow of tears, from his own brimming eyes, as he empathized with the heart-rending spectacle of Gretchen’s sobbing capitulation to Amanda’s onslaught. How was it possible that the same plucky lawyer, who had bested his wife, could crumble so readily at the blunt, simple arguments for true love, that his middle daughter had delivered with such naïve confidence?  Hugs, kisses and endearments aside, Richard shuddered at the implications should Amanda, being below the age of consent, force her affections on poor Gretchen. The distraught young woman was blameless, clearly aware of the many consequences from pursuing a budding relationship with his daughter, yet, legal impediments aside, Richard was determined to morally support the two lovers, since clearly, any permanent separation would destroy them both. So therefore, he had to broach the subject that was uppermost in his thoughts. “Gretchen, if I’m not being too impertinent, what is the legal age of consent where you come from?” Gretchen sniffled but managed a sad smile. “I’m glad that you asked, Richard, you’ve been exceptionally kind and tolerant towards me, considering what is happening between your daughter and I, and I have many concerns, also. To answer your question, in Österreich und Deutschland, uhm, Austria and Germany, the age of consent ist vierzehn jahre alt, hmm, fourteen years old, so you see, Herr Marsh, if I were home over there, with Amanda, it would draw little attention. But here, in the states, I am already a statutory offender.” Richard was saddened. “Gretchen, I just want the two of you to be happy, I would apply for Amanda’s passport, but being a minor, her mother would also have to give consent, and the three of us are not on the best of terms, right now. What can we do?” Gretchen grimaced, then smiled ruefully. “Only one parent’s permission is needed, after Amanda turns sixteen, but the other parent could still file an objection and stop the passport from being issued. Now you see why I am so sad, Richard, I can only visit Amanda surreptitiously, risking incarceration should your wife discover us and decide to denounce me.”

    At that moment, Amanda couldn’t contain herself any more and had to redirect the conversation. “Emancipate me, then I won’t be under mother’s control, anymore!“  Richard blinked and shook his head, Gretchen gasped and turned to kiss her perceptive mate. “Ach du meine güte, Amanda, you’re brilliant! A married minor is automatically emancipated!  Richard, California had just lifted its ban on same sex marriage and it is legal for a minor to marry with the consent of one parent or guardian, although a court order must be obtained in the county the marriage is to be performed.  Amanda, meine geliebte, there are a few hurdles, but it is possible!” Amanda smiled. “Father, would you really do this for us?” Richard considered. “I’m sure that, between Gretchen, Marina and myself, we can come up with a plan. Your mother and Aunt Marsh could still put a stop to everything, if they get wind of this, as I’d be taking my minor daughters across state lines without their permission. We, also, need to wait until your sister, Bev, is released from the Hospital and cleared of her legal issues, and that her Fiancé, Vicky, is well enough to travel, since we’ll want them with us for the courthouse wedding. I’m sorry that there will only be the bare bones civil ceremony, but, and it’s just an idea, perhaps, for your one-year anniversary, we may all go to Germany and have a nice ‘renewal of your vows ceremony,’ since you can always remarry and get a nice, frameable souvenir marriage license and wedding photos for your wall.” Richard broke down and wept, shaking his head as he wiped his eyes. “I’m sorry, Amanda, it just now hit me that my little girl is going away to start her married life. Oh Gretchen, I know in my heart that this is what Amanda needs to be whole and happy, and you both have my blessings, but see to it that she finishes her education. Now I’m sad for little Lynn, she’s going to grow up alone.”

    Marina stroked Richard’s cheek to get his attention. “Don’t forget, Richard, Lynn has a Fairy Godmother watching over her, now. Might I suggest that you place Lynn in a boarding school, as near as possible to where Amanda and Gretchen will be living. Gretchen would enroll Amanda in the same school, or another close by, and the sisters would be able to visit each other as often as they like.” Richard nodded. “I’m likely to be divorcing and out of a job at the same time, then there’s that in-state joint custody issue.” Marina squeezed Richards shoulder. “Lynn’s Fairy Godmother is looking out for you, also, Richard, our capable Gretchen and I will handle the details and the finances, and at the very least, when the dust has cleared, you will be starting a new life and your daughters will still be in it.  For now, let’s drive you and our girls to your house, so that they may go to bed, then Gretchen and I will return to the Harbor Inn to do the same.  When we have finished our business tomorrow, I’ll give you a call so that we may all meet up at the Hospital while Gretchen and I say our goodbyes to the girls, before we drive back to Portland.” Amanda sniffled. “Oh, father, would you please allow me to sleep over with Gretchen and Marina? This will be my last time to be with her for a long time!” Marina spoke before Richard could reply. “Remember, Richard, I’ll be their chaperone, nothing untoward will happen and these two need more time to get acquainted. We would be pleased to have Amanda accompany us on our rounds, tomorrow, then we’ll reunite at the Hospital.” Richard smiled and nodded. “Alright, Marina, that would be the most compassionate thing to do, you may have your sleepover, Amanda.”

    The rental sedan idled in the driveway of the Marsh residence, as Gretchen and Marina waited for Amanda to return with her overnight bag, Marina decided to alter their itinerary. “Gretchen, sweetheart, we’ll have a lot to teach Amanda, and tonight will not be enough time to bring her up to speed, so, I’m going to call Gregory and let him know that we may be staying over in the Harbor Inn, at least a couple more days, are you going to be alright with that, dear?” Gretchen smiled through brimming eyes. “That would be a Godsend for me, Marina, we need to teach my little Amanda how to be a woman, and I treasure every moment I have with her.” Richard stepped down from the front stoop, holding Amanda’s hand and carrying her tote. As he approached the car, Gretchen exited the front passenger seat and opened the rear door so that Amanda could slide in and take the tote from her father, after giving him a kiss goodnight. Richard gave Gretchen a hug and murmured. “Take good care of my little girl, Gretchen, now leave quickly before Miriam shows up in my car, I don’t want her knowing about anything we’re doing!” Gretchen gave Richard a peck on the cheek, then slid into the rear seat beside Amanda, the car door closed and the sedan turned out of the driveway and down the rural road, back to Arcadia Bay.

    Once in the motel room, Amanda set down her tote and looked around with excitement and anticipation, surprised to note that there was just one large bed. “Miss Gretchen, where am I going to sleep?” Marina answered. “We will all be together in that bed, with you between us, Amanda, but Gretchen and I have a lot of things to show you, so we won’t be doing much sleeping.” Amanda turned to Marina as she nervously grasped Gretchen’s hand. “What kind of things? You told my father that we wouldn’t be doing anything improper!” Gretchen led Amanda over to a chair and sat down, motioning for Amanda to sit on her lap. “Do you trust us, dear?” Amanda nodded, a doubtful look on her face, Gretchen held her and gave her a peck on the lips, then Marina continued. “Amanda, you made the decision to propose marriage to Gretchen, and she accepted, you are no longer a young girl, from now on you must think and act like the woman you have chosen to become. Gretchen and I will show you everything that we can, while we are with you, we’ve decided to extend our stay with you for as many days as we need to train you, but you must agree to follow all of our instructions, no matter how uncomfortable they may make you feel, do you understand?” Amanda nodded, with a serious pout. “I’ll do anything you say, Marina, because I need to be with my Miss Gretchen.” Marina smiled and nodded. “Alright then, Amanda, to start with, you are a woman now, Gretchen is your equal, she’s twenty-three years old, only nine more years than you, so she is, also, a young woman, just as you are. From now on, you should address her as simply Gretchen, just like you’ve addressed me as Marina, we are all women, here.” Amanda looked a little confused. “Marina, you said that I’d proposed marriage to Gretchen, but I don’t remember saying the words ‘will you marry me?” Gretchen spoke, emotion breaking her voice. “Amanda, you bound my heart to yours, forever, with true love’s kiss, and then you told your father that it would be unfair if he didn’t bless our engagement, like he’d done for your sister and Vicky. We were already betrothed at that moment, you are my suitor and I am your maiden, I will become your wife, your Mrs. Gretchen Marsh!” Amanda smiled, then frowned. “But, you are the full-grown adult, Gretchen, shouldn’t I be your wife, shouldn’t I become your Mrs. Amanda von Reichenbach?” Marina laughed. “Amanda, now do you see why we need to instruct you? In German culture, you are also, now, a full-grown woman at fourteen years old, and, as the suitor who proposed marriage, you, Amanda, give your last name to the maiden, Gretchen, who takes it as her own. In this case, since there is no husband involved, the two of you are wives to each other, but you are, traditionally, the head of the household, and Gretchen Marsh is your obedient wife.”

    Marina regarded Amanda seriously. “Let’s get started, then. Amanda, how much did your mother tell you about those Lady parts between your legs?” Amanda blushed and hid her face against Gretchen’s neck. “She said that they are nasty and it is a sin to touch them, she whipped me with a switch and cut up my bottom, when she caught me rubbing myself! When I get pains and blood comes out, mother calls it the curse.” Gretchen blanched. “Mein Gott! What a barbarian!  Das dürfen wir nicht erlauben! Ach! We cannot allow this, Miriam! Amanda, Mein Liebchen, we must show you the truth, but we need to all undress to do so.” Amanda looked alarmed, so Miriam suggested an activity to ease her into the exercise. “Amanda, dear, your mother lied to you about your Lady parts, you probably haven’t even seen your own, have you?” Amanda nodded. “Just the front of my little crack, when I look down to wipe myself after I pee. Mother would punish me if she saw me looking at it.” Marina nodded and smiled encouragingly. “When you looked, did you see any hair growing around it?” Amanda smiled shyly. “A few, at first, but there are more, now.” Marina smiled again. “That’s very good, Amanda, now I would like you to slowly and carefully undress your Gretchen, until she is completely naked, so that you can see, and feel, what a natural woman’s body is like.” Amanda blushed. “I was never allowed to see my mother undressed, she would have punished me if I’d looked, I’m nervous, Marina!” Marina gave Amanda a tender and sympathetic look. “Now that we know how badly your mother treated you, we will show you self-defense moves, in the next few days, and practice them until you can stop your mother from ever striking you again! But, you must trust us now, Amanda, for how can you enjoy your wedding night if you’ve never understood anything about our women’s bodies? So then, Gretchen is your Fiancé, Amanda, she has given all of herself to you now, her heart, her soul and, Amanda, her body, as well. Your Gretchen is waiting for you to unwrap her, she is your gift, do you understand?” Amanda, with trepidation, cautiously approached her Gretchen and began by removing her vest and unbuttoning her blouse, the whole time, Gretchen smiled into Amanda’s eyes with the most profound love and desire, giving Amanda a peculiar sinking, twinging feeling, low in her belly, above her Lady parts.

    Upon unhooking Gretchen’s brassiere, Amanda gasped at the loveliness of Gretchen’s womanly, soft breasts, with their large, pale rose colored, silver-dollar sized areolae and the pert little nipples standing out. Marina encouraged Amanda. “Touch your Gretchen’s breasts, Amanda, rub your cheek across her softness, delicately inhale her scent and suckle her proud little nipples, taste the loveliness that is your Gretchen.” As Amanda nuzzled the bosoms of her true love, Gretchen sighed with contentment and gently drew Amanda’s face to press between her breasts, bending her neck to plant kisses on the crown of Amanda’s head while inhaling the fragrance of her young intended. “I love you, my Amanda, my bosoms are yours, to love and caress from now on, but for now, we’ll stand together as you take off my skirt and undergarments, Mein Liebchen.” Upon facing Gretchen, who had stretched her arms and folded her elbows above her head, Amanda was drawn to the silky hair in Gretchen’s armpits and leaned in to nuzzle and sniff that precious little grotto, clasping Gretchen’s shoulders to pull her face deeper, Amanda inhaled slowly and sighed, kissing Gretchen in the warm hollows beneath her arms and eliciting a chuckle from Gretchen as the sweet sensation tickled and delighted her. Amanda pulled back, beaming into Gretchen’s smiling eyes. “At school, when we go to Physical Ed Class, and the teacher makes us sweat, the girls’ armpits smell so strong, afterwards, but not like yours, Gretchen, I love the smell of your underarms!” Marina asked. “How did your own armpits smell to you, Amanda?”  Amanda turned her head to smile back at Marina, surprised to see that she had, also, been undressing when Amanda’s back was turned. “Uhm, uh, oh yeah, mine never smelled bad to me, some of the other girls were jealous because they said that I smelled better after I’d sweated.” Marina dropped her bra on the floor and stood with her hip cocked and one hand resting on it as she caught Gretchen’s eye and nodded. Amanda was fascinated at the glimpse of Marina’s compact bosoms, with their pink little nipples and Marina’s pale, toned, perfect skin. Gretchen gently turned Amanda’s face into a wet and more passionate kiss, further aggravating the delicious clenching of her insides. “Amanda, Liebchen, please finish undressing me, you are missing out on the best part of me.”

    Amanda squatted on her heels as she tugged down the skirt to Gretchen’s ankles, and then, with her face close to the junction of Gretchen’s thighs, she hooked her fingers in the waistband of her beloved’s full-coverage beige mom-panties and eased them down, gasping, as she uncovered the faint stripe of hair, from around Gretchen’s navel, leading down to that fragrant, honey-colored jungle of her Gretchen’s mons, and oh! Those engorged, wet pink lips! “You are so beautiful down there, Gretchen, your pretty Lady looks like an orchid flower, she smells so good!” Amanda dropped to her knees and embraced Gretchen’s hips as she buried her nose and cheeks into that divine, aromatic bush, filling her nostrils and lungs with that indescribable odor of love. Amanda wept as she rubbed her face back and forth in that newly discovered country she so desperately needed to explore, trembling as her insides spasmed and a trickle soaked her own briefs, dribbling down the insides of her thighs. “Oh, oh Gretchen! Oh, no! I’m leaking between my legs! What’s happening to me, Gretchen?” She felt Marina’s warm hands under her armpits, gently helping her to straighten up as Gretchen held her face for the deepest, most loving and passionate kiss she’d ever experienced. Gulping her Gretchen’s saliva and swooning from the quaking of her core, as she continued to spasm and leak out, she’d lost her muscle tone and gone limp as the two naked women gently guided her to lay back on the edge of the bed. Gretchen kissed her tenderly as her skirt and panties were pulled down to her ankles and discarded, then, the most marvelous sensation of all blissed Amanda out as she felt her Gretchen’s lips and tongue licking her little wet crease and lapping the cooling spill from her sticky inner thighs. “What happened to me, Marina? I feel so weak and loose inside!” Marina leaned down and planted a sweet kiss on Amanda’s lips, then a few littler butterfly kisses on her eyelids. “You love your Gretchen so much, that the feel and aroma of her nether lips, that very core of her womanhood, awakened the love and yearning in that sweet, innocent, most sensitive place between your thighs, Amanda, and your own little womanhood gushed with your orgasm, all on her own, without even being touched. Gretchen is sipping and swallowing your most precious flow, for within your essence of love is such powerful feminine magic, your gift and your treasure, for your betrothed maiden to enjoy, in her adoration of your sweet innocence.  Amanda, you are so profoundly and truly loved, and as of this moment, you have become a whole woman.” Amanda closed her eyes and sighed as Gretchen rose from between her thighs and pulled her up into an embrace, Amanda’s clothed bosoms pressed against Gretchen’s bare breasts, Gretchen murmured next to her ear. “I love you, Amanda, more than words can say. Kiss me, now, and taste yourself on my lips, Liebchen, then it is your turn to explore my little Lady and learn, as Marina guides you, what you may do to please her.”

    Marina helped Amanda to rise and unbutton her blouse, discarding her little training bra to expose her own small, swollen, sensitive bosoms, that had suddenly blossomed in their sexual awakening. Gretchen sighed in rapt adoration of her little Amanda’s sweet, nubile young form, then gasped sharply and wept, running her fingertips delicately across what she saw, the cruel crisscrossing white scars laced across Amanda’s pert buttocks and down the backs of her thighs, permanently marring the perfection of Gretchen’s little bride-to-be. Gretchen wailed out her grief, weeping as she imagined her helpless little Amanda screaming and writhing, while her cruel mother, Miriam, lashed Gretchen’s beloved Amanda bloody. “Oh, no, no, no, this must never happen, again! Amanda, my love! Look what your mother has done to you! Oh, my beloved, let me hold you!” Amanda sobbed as Gretchen embraced her, falling back on the bed with Amanda on top of her, face-to-face, their naked bodies entwined. “Mother punished me the most, Gretchen, she never beat Lynn or Kate as hard as she beat me, I don’t know why she hated me so much, what did I do?” Marina answered, sobbing at what she saw on Amanda’s buttocks and upper thighs. “This confirms what Gretchen noticed about you from the first time you’d embraced, Amanda, you and Gretchen share the most notable trait of your common bloodline, you both broadcast the allure of the enchantress, a much sought-after trait, all but forgotten in these modern times, but the source of legends and tales from the remotest ages. Your mother was instinctively reacting to something about you that she couldn’t consciously comprehend, but her strict Fundamentalist Christian upbringing triggered her abhorrence to what she interpreted as sin. I am so sorry this happened to you, Amanda, but your Gretchen and I are watching over you and little Lynn, from now on!” Amanda and Gretchen wept together and kissed, repeatedly, holding each other tenderly, until the storm of their emotions had calmed, Amanda was the first to speak. “I feel better, now, Gretchen. I’m ready for you and Marina to teach me about our Lady parts.” Gretchen sat up as Amanda wrapped her legs around Gretchen’s hips, her own moist little Lady pressed against her betrothed’s soft, warm lower belly. “When will our Lady flowers kiss, Gretchen?” Gretchen sobbed through her tender smile as she kissed her Amanda’s sweet lips. “You are learning so fast, my precious darling, but that special kiss must wait until after we have wed. Now, I’m going to scoot up onto the bed and open wide my thighs, so that Marina can teach what you must know about our womanhood.”

    Marina stood behind kneeling Amanda, her left hand gently caressing reassuringly across Amanda’s neck and shoulders as her right hand pointed out the details of Gretchen’s spread open privates. “The pubic hair on the mons pubis, some call that cushion of fat over your pubic bone the mons veneris, or more poetically, ‘The Mound of Venus,’ named after the Greek Goddess of Love, so then, the pubic hair usually also covers the labia majora, the larger lips that protect the labia minora, those pretty, bright pink, kissable smaller lips that hold everything else we are interested in, do you still follow me, Amanda?” Amanda looked back and smiled brightly at Marina. “May I touch my Gretchen’s pretty orchid?” Marina kissed Amanda’s forehead. “That is your pretty orchid, from now on, Amanda, and you should be the only one touching her. So, gently spread her little lips and we can see what is hidden between them.” As Amanda delicately opened Gretchen’s moist, warm little orchid, Gretchen moaned and shifted her hips, Amanda stopped, alarmed. “Did I hurt my Gretchen, Marina?” Marina squeezed Amanda’s shoulder. “No, Amanda, but your touch is exciting your Gretchen, making her ready to make love with you, so, we should hurry through the basics, then afterwards, you may give Gretchen’s orchid the affection she needs. Now then, the larger opening at the bottom is the entrance to Gretchen’s vagina, do you see the thin little membrane around her opening? That is Gretchen’s hymen, as you can see, her’s is still intact, signifying that your Gretchen is an unblemished virgin, meaning, that no man has ever penetrated her with his penis, thereby, breaking her hymen and taking her virginity.” Amanda looked back at Marina, puzzled and worried. “I accidentally saw father’s big weenie when I opened the bathroom door while he was shaving, I closed it before he could see me, then I asked my friends at school about it, we made jokes, so, daddy’s weenie is his penis?” Marina chuckled. “Well, that saves me some time, at least you found out what a man’s penis is, but, you’ve never seen it engorged, growing very large and stiff. When a man is sexually aroused, he wants to thrust his stiffened penis deep inside the woman’s vagina and pump it in-and-out, until he squirts his semen inside her. That’s the thick, milky discharge from his testicles, those are in a sac called the scrotum, tucked behind his penis. The semen has the swimming sperm cells which fight to fertilize her tiny egg and start a baby growing inside her uterus, but, we can go over that another time, when I can show you images on my smartphone, okay?” Amanda scrunched her eyes shut and shuddered. “That sounds so scary and gross, I’ll never let a man do that to me or my Gretchen!” Marina had a sad, serious expression, letting out a little sob. “Oh, Amanda, I don’t ever want that to happen to you, but you and Gretchen will always be in danger of violent rape, when a bad man attacks a woman and forces his penis inside her against her will. That’s why you and Gretchen must practice self-defense and fighting techniques, in order to protect yourselves and each other. I’m sorry if that upsets you, dear Amanda, but that is the world we live in.”

    Marina composed herself and continued with Amanda’s lesson. “Now, Amanda, carefully spread the lips of Gretchen’s orchid and look for a teeny-tiny little dimple a little higher up, that’s it, now carefully open it up a little, see? That’s the urethra where your urine gushes out when you pee. Now, we come to the heart of the matter, those little chevron-shaped folds, above the urethra, are the prepuce protecting Gretchen’s glans clitoris. Carefully uncover that precious little knot of nerves, the clitoris is where Gretchen is most sensitive to your touch, so then, Amanda, when you carefully caress her, or better yet, kiss and lick her there, you build up her sexual arousal to the moment of her climax, that’s when she arches her back in ecstasy, as her vagina gushes out her orgasmic flow, that very same precious essence of love that your Gretchen had sipped after you had your first orgasm with her. Now then, before I go in the bathroom to shower, and leave you two alone for a while so that you have some time to practice loving Gretchen’s Orchid, I’m getting a mirror and my i-phone light, so that you can see your own Lady flower, then you may look at mine, so that I can show you an important difference between us, okay dear?” Amanda reluctantly straightened up and stepped away from her waiting Gretchen, then she turned and squatted with her thighs spread wide, looking down at a mirror on the carpet, between her legs, as Marina held the bright LED behind her buttocks, illuminating her Lady flower in the reflection of the mirror. “Amanda, spread your little lips and move around a little, until you can look up into your vagina, what do you see?” Amanda gasped. “I see my hymen! Oh, the hole is so small! My flower is so delicate, I’m going to call her Lily, and, someday soon, she’s going to kiss pretty Orchid after Gretchen and I are married!” Marina chuckled. “Oh, you are so sweet, Amanda! Now, I’m going to lay on the bed next to Gretchen, and I want you to look carefully into my vagina, then tell me what’s different, okay?”

    Amanda knelt, holding the I-phone light shining on Marina’s vulva as Marina spread the lips to expose her own vagina for Amanda’s inspection. Amanda sighed, a little sad at what she saw. “Oh, Marina, the hole in your vagina is wide open, I don’t see a hymen! Your flower doesn’t have much pubic hair, either, but she’s still very pretty, may I sniff her?” Marina laughed softly. “Of course, you may, Amanda, but sniff carefully and don’t touch my Lady flower, since you are betrothed to Gretchen, now, the only Lady flowers you’re allowed to touch are your own Lily and Gretchen’s Orchid. So then, you see that I have no hymen, and that’s because I am a married Lady with a husband, once upon a time, he put a baby in me, she grew up to become your future Sister-In-Law, Vicky.” Amanda smiled as she remembered pretty Vicky, then leaned close to inhale Marina’s scent. “You smell different than Gretchen, not as strong, but I like your scent, just the same. I’m sorry, pretty flower, but Marina says that I shouldn’t give you a kiss, please don’t be sad.” Marina sat up and pulled Amanda into an affectionate hug and kissed her tenderly on the lips. “My flower thanks you for being so sweet with her. So, now, lessons are finished for tonight, I’m going to take a long, hot shower before bed. It’s time for you to give Gretchen’s Orchid that little kiss you’d promised her, then the two of you should snuggle together, naked, and I’ll join you in bed so that we may all sleep until morning. Take your time and enjoy loving your Gretchen, sweet Amanda.”

    When Marina collected her mirror and i-phone, she, once more, gave Amanda a peck on the lips, then leaned over the bed to whisper in Gretchen’s ear and plant a last, longing, loving kiss on the lips of her ex-lover, now her, once again, companion and friend. As Marina stood, Amanda was  saddened to see a tear tracking down Marina’s cheek, as she turned towards the bathroom, sobbing softly. When Amanda crawled up on the bed to embrace Gretchen, she saw fresh tears running down the sides of her cheeks from the corners of her eyes. Amanda started weeping, seeing her Gretchen so sad, and held Gretchen’s face in her hands as she bent down to kiss the tears from her face. “Please, my Gretchen, don’t be sad because you can’t love Marina’s flower, anymore. I was a little sad, too, when Marina stopped me from kissing hers, but you have me to love you, from now on. And I do love you, my Gretchen, with all of my heart!” Gretchen wept as she embraced her Amanda. “Remember, meine Geliebte. how our Marina sacrificed her love so that we could be together, always we must hold her in our hearts, dearest Amanda.” Amanda and Gretchen kissed, at first with tenderness, as they were saddened for Marina’s loss, then their passions ignited and they clutched each other as their bodies moved against each other in sweaty, rhythmic writhing, Gretchen gasped. “Ach! Amanda, meine Liebling, you must take me now!”

    Amanda kissed Gretchen, awestruck by the raw need in her beloved’s eyes, then she separated from her intended and repositioned herself, kneeling, once again, at the side of the bed with her hands firmly grasping Gretchen’s undulating hips. Amanda brought her face in to nuzzle Gretchen’s fragrant, damp bush, inhaling her musky scent as she brought her lips in to gently touch those precious, wet pink petals of her pretty Orchid. The flavor and scent, of her Gretchen’s arousal, sent a hot flash through Amanda’s body and knotted her insides at her womanly core, sending a responding dribble of her own desire to wet her inner thighs. Amanda gasped and moaned as she passionately probed the soaked opening of Gretchen’s vagina with her tongue, sipping and swallowing that viscous trickle of Gretchen’s love for her. Her beloved’s moan of desire prompted Amanda to gently lick and suck the delicate folds concealing her Orchid’s clitoris, heightening Gretchen’s moaning and writhing. Gretchen stiffened, arching her back as she cried out. “Amanda!” At that moment, the pulsing flow increased from Gretchen’s interior as Amanda hastily lowered her open mouth to cover Gretchen’s vagina as she greedily sucked and swallowed all of the love juice she could. As Gretchen relaxed, with a long sigh and a moan, Amanda clutched her lover’s hips in desperation. “Gretchen! It’s happening to me again!”  Gretchen hurriedly sat up to grasp Amanda under her arms to pull Amanda over her perspiring torso. “Straddle my mouth, Amanda, hurry!” Amanda spread her thighs, propped on her knees to either side of Gretchen’s face, as her Lily pressed against her Gretchen’s open mouth. Looking down, all Amanda could see were Gretchen’s wild eyes as her insides spasmed violently, Amanda clenched her eyes shut and threw back her head to scream as she could feel herself cramping and gushing ecstatically, releasing her flow into her Gretchen’s thirsty mouth. Amanda greyed out for a moment as she luxuriated in the sensations of her Gretchen sucking and licking her Lily. Amanda rolled to the side and lay in a loose tangle of her own limbs, breathing heavily. Gretchen sat up and stretched out next to her Amanda, gently rearranging her sweet lover so that they could cuddle, bosom-to-bosom and face-to-face, exchanging languid kisses and murmured endearments as they slipped into a sweet slumber.

*********

    In the dim light of six in the morning, Bev was gently shaken awake by the nurse who brought the gurney into their room. It was time for Bev to release Vicky from her embrace and go back to her own bed, to wait until her Fiancé was returned from the Post-Op recovery room. Sitting on the edge of her own bed, Bev morosely regarded the proceedings as the nurse and an attendant carefully slid Vicky onto the gurney, attached her IV and cavity-drain bags to an upright stand at the head of the gurney, then wheeled her from view, as Bev sighed and called out. “I love you, Vicky, I’ll be waiting for you here, when they bring you back!”


	9. Chapter Nine: Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda awakens her Gretchen to their first morning-after intimacy, Marina hustles the lovebirds to ready themselves for a busy day and Pastor Richard Marsh finds that all of his hens have come home to roost.

**Chapter Nine: Matters**

    Amanda awoke, still entwined, bosom to bosom, with her fragrant Gretchen, her bare backside pressed against Marina’s warm shoulders and buttocks. Amanda moved her face closer to her sleeping Fiancé’s, and closed her eyes, again, as she was soothed by Gretchen’s soft breath caressing her cheek. Her slight movement awakened Marina, who turned to face Amanda’s back and plant a soft kiss on the back of Amanda’s neck, whispering, “Good morning, my sweet Amanda, you are so warm and soft to cuddle up to.” The light pressure of Marina’s nipples, against her back, elicited from Amanda a cringe and a giggle that caused Gretchen’s eyes to pop open, in turn. “Guten Morgen, Amanda, Mein Lieber.” This was followed by a sleepy smile and a little peck on Amanda’s lips. Amanda sighed and returned Gretchen’s kiss, the tips of her little bosoms stiffening with desire, as she embraced Gretchen harder, to feel those lovely breasts pressed against her own, Amanda felt a twinge up inside her Lily. “I love you, Gretchen, would you please roll on your back so that I may rest on top of you for a moment?” Gretchen had caught a mischievous glint in Amanda’s eyes, but decided to play along, anyway, as she clasped her young Fiancé to herself, while rotating the both of them so Amanda ended up on top, cheek to cheek. Amanda kissed Gretchen, playfully, as she spread her thighs and scooted lower to pop up, straddling Gretchen’s hips, while lightly grinding her moist Lily against Gretchen’s bushy mons. “Lily says good morning to her Orchid, Gretchen, don’t worry, it’s just a little wake-up kiss on the edge of Orchid’s lip!” Gretchen sighed, smiling with her eyes closed as she delighted in Amanda’s playful enthusiasm, then she chuckled and pulled Amanda back down against her. “Und So, Mein kleiner Schatz, this is how Lily teases her Orchid?” Amanda pouted and pecked Gretchen’s lips, still slowly grinding her hips as she looked contritely into her lovely Gretchen’s eyes. “Lily’s not teasing, Gretchen, she just loves her Orchid more than anything in the world, and she wanted a little kiss, that’s all.”

    Marina sat up in bed and laughed as she playfully spanked Amanda’s bottom. “You’ve become a sexual powerhouse, Amanda dear, but your love-making with Gretchen will have to wait until we are back in our room, later this evening. It’s time for the two of you to shower and dress, we have a busy day ahead of us. Gretchen, you may need to let Amanda borrow some of your clothes, since she’ll need to be dressed nicely when, once we’ve had our breakfast, we go to take care of our business at the Arcadia Bay Police Station and, of course, the shopping mall, afterwards.” Amanda smiled, then squealed with delight as she pulled Gretchen out of bed with both hands, feet planted on the rug as she leaned back with all of her weight and paced backwards. “Let’s shower together, Gretchen, so that I can wash your pretty Orchid!” Once in the bathroom, Amanda was fascinated as she watched Gretchen unbind the braids that framed her face. “Gretchen, my fairest maiden and my own true love, could you, please, braid my hair to look like yours? I’d, also, heard Marina tell me to borrow your nice clothes, so, could I, please, wear your blouse, vest and matching skirt from yesterday? I know that they aren’t fresh, but they aren’t dirty, either and I would very much like to wear the clothes that have your scent in them.” Gretchen smiled and pulled Amanda into an intimate, naked hug and kissed her soft, parted lips passionately. “Did you forget about my soiled panties?” Amanda blushed and giggled. “Lily would very much like Orchid’s scent and wetness pressed against her little lips, it’s almost as good as a kiss from her. Oh yeah, and Orchid can wear my stained, damp panty-briefs, so that she can be closer to her Lily, how does that sound?” Gretchen laughed softly. “I’d never thought of that, you are a very clever young woman, Liebchen, but, since we are going to be in public all day, we need to wear fresh undergarments. We could hang our soiled panties on the bathroom towel rack to dry them out, then we can exchange them so that we have something to snuggle our faces into when we sleep alone, that way we have each other’s comforting scent to help us go to sleep.” Amanda was thoughtful and a little sad. “Oh, Gretchen, I’d forgotten that you and Marina would be leaving soon.” Gretchen nodded, with tears brimming in her eyes, then pulled Amanda into a sweet kiss as the two sobbed and hugged each other again. “Ach, Meine Liebling, it will be so hard for me to be apart from you, I will do everything in my power to reunite us!”

    Gretchen brought her own loofah and a bar of hand-made, unscented olive oil soap, then took Amanda’s hand to lead her into the bathtub/shower, drawing the curtains closed. “Considering our special scent, Amanda, we use only plain soaps and unscented shampoos, it would mask the effectiveness of our feminine allure if we used perfumes and deodorants. You have already remarked about how you prefer to wear my soiled clothing, these are infused with my perspiration and body oils, which will combine well with your own exquisite body odor once the clothes warm up against your skin.” Amanda smiled as she hugged Gretchen, nuzzling her fragrant breasts before straightening to kiss her Gretchen once again. “I wish that we could just stay sticky and smelly together.” Gretchen laughed. “I’m starting the shower, now, Amanda, we can wash each other’s private places, and you know, unsere Orchidee und Lilie. Bathing can be so much fun when we do it together, and don’t forget to poke meine kleine Rosenknospe, my little rosebud, with your playful soapy fingers, then I’ll tickle yours back! Don’t worry, Amanda, we will still get smelly together at bedtime, when we will practice a new love-making technique, we will lay on our sides, with my face between your legs while your face is between mine, kissing and loving each other’s Lady-flowers at the same time.” After so much enthusiastic and playful bathing (spiced up with tickles, giggles, swats, screams, pinches, yelps, squeezes, sighs, nips, moans and passionate kisses), Gretchen stood in the bedroom, with a white towel wrapped, turban-style, around her hair, a terrycloth bathrobe open, exposing her breasts and privates, while she was busy behind her seated Amanda, combing out and expertly braiding her beloved’s blown-dried hair, tying the ends with bows made from thin red ribbons. When Gretchen had finished, Amanda tilted her head back, with a smile, as Gretchen bent down to plant an upside-down kiss on Amanda’s lips. “You finish dressing, Liebchen, while I dry and braid my own hair.” Amanda stood, then moved into the open folds of Gretchen’s robe to briefly snuggle her Fiancé’s warm, soft nakedness. “I just want to hold and kiss you every chance I get, my own dearest Gretchen, because you are, now and always, my one true love!”

    Amanda twirled in front of the full-length mirror on the bathroom door, delighting in her hair, parted along the crown of her head, with two thick braids down the front of each shoulder. “Oh, Gretchen! I look just like a little German girl!”  Gretchen stood behind Amanda, chuckling. “Einer lieblich Deutscher junge Dame, Fräulein Amanda, but you are a young Lady, nearly as tall as me, soon you will be taller, a proper head of our household, one day!” Amanda turned to smile at her lovely Gretchen, who was dressed in a plain white blouse with a light grey blazer and mid-calf matching grey skirt. “When people see us together, they’ll think that I’m your younger sister from Deutschland, and then I’ll curtsey and say ‘Guten tag!’ Oh, Gretchen, I’m going to try my hardest to learn your language!” Gretchen folded Amanda into a gentle hug and murmured in her ear. “Whenever we are together Amanda, Meine Liebe Frau, you will learn the Deutsch of love, then it will come to you naturally as we speak more and more of it in our home.”

    Marina had just come out of the bathroom, from applying her make-up and brushing her short blonde hair, she was dressed in a burgundy silk blouse with charcoal blazer and slacks, sporting a tasteful dark grey pearl choker and matching earrings. “Amanda, dear, I’d texted your father, Richard, to meet up with us at The Two Whales Diner, after he sees your little sister, Lynn, off to school at her bus stop. She’ll be taking an absence excuse note to the school office for you, so don’t worry about consequences from spending a few days with Gretchen and I.” Amanda smiled and moved to hug Marina. “You’ve been so good to all of us, Marina, but why are we meeting with my father so early?” Marina gave Amanda a peck on her cheek, then rubbed the lipstick off with her thumb. “After Gretchen and I saw the whipping scars on your bottom and upper thighs, we realized that we could have forensic photos taken of you, while we are at the Arcadia Bay Police Station, but we need your father with us to file a child abuse report against your mother, and possibly, to have her arrested so that we have a stronger position for the court to arrange that your father have sole custody of you and Lynn. I know that this is a very serious matter and a lot to for you to handle, Amanda, but we need to know something. Did your father know about your severe beating?” Amanda, eyes brimming with tears, sniffled and wiped her cheek. “No, Marina, father was always careful never to see Lynn and I undressed. Mother had me stay at Aunt Marsh’s place, while I healed up, after lying to my father and the school that I was contagious with an infectious illness and she didn’t want the rest of us to get sick. Oh, Marina! Aunt Marsh would berate me and slap me for being a ‘sinful little harlot,’ forcing me to read the Bible all day, every day, and pray on my knees in a dark closet, for hours on end, begging the Lord for forgiveness of my many, many filthy transgressions! It was the most horrible time of my life, Marina, but afterwards, both Aunt Marsh and my mother threatened me and swore me to silence about what they’d done to me for that whole nine days.” Marina nodded, solemnly, as Gretchen wept and trembled, while holding Amanda’s shoulders from behind, after hearing of her sweet Amanda’s cruel ordeal. Marina continued. “Didn’t any of the adult staff at your school notice your wounds, didn’t anyone ask you about them?” Amanda shook her head as she snuffled. “It’s a Christian private school, there’s a ‘don’t ask, don’t tell’ practice, where disciplined students are concerned, so, if the coach saw my scabbed-over cuts, in the locker room, she never said anything. The other girls saw me naked in the showers, but it isn’t unusual for us to have the marks of beatings from our parents. ‘Spare the rod and spoil the child’ being the commonly held belief in our Christian congregation, after all.”

    As Marina pulled the rental sedan into the parking lot, on the north side of The Two Whales Diner, they saw Richard Marsh waiting for them in a beat-up, rusty and faded ‘Sea Island Green’ 1950’s era Ford pickup truck. The door of the old truck creaked as Richard stepped down and slammed the door behind him. With reddened, brimming eyes and a sad little grin on his face he, hesitantly, paced towards them, clutching a wrinkled note in his hand. “I’d say ‘good morning’ to you, Marina, except it really hasn’t been. Miriam and my sister, Esther, were busy last night, they’d rung up the Church phone tree and blacklisted me with the Church Elders and other ‘like-minded’ notables in our congregation. I’m suspended from my Pastoral duties, pending review, but I can tell that the damage is already done. So, here I am, Marina, likely out of employment, house and car, with just a few of my own things thrown in the back of my hobby classic, here, and ‘Praise the Lord’ that she still runs.” Marina hurried to intercept Richard with a prolonged hug and kisses on his cheeks. “Oh, my dearest Richard, I’m so sorry for your troubles! These unfortunate developments are about what Gretchen and I expected, after witnessing Miriam’s meltdown in Bev and Vicky’s hospital room, last evening, but, something’s come up that may put a stop to some of Miriam’s vindictiveness!” Richard sobbed and hugged Marina tighter. “Please forgive my tearful, unmanly display, Marina, but you are such a comfort to me when I need it the most! Miriam refuses to speak to me, anymore, but she did leave me this harsh note, denouncing me as a Godless blasphemer and demanding a divorce.” Marina held Richard’s sobbing face and pulled his open, weeping mouth into a tender kiss, refusing to break away until his passion ignited and he returned her kiss with fervor.

    Marina broke off and butterfly kissed Richard’s wet eyelids, then smiled at him reassuringly. “Please don’t be upset with yourself, or with me, Richard, you are a good man, with a true heart, and you should be with someone who will show you the love, care and attention you deserve! Don’t you see it Richard, that someone, who is head-over-heels in love with you, is holding you now, if you will have her?” Richard blushed. “I do have deep feelings for you, Marina, but you and I are still married to other people, we’ve just been seen kissing in public, so, I’m already living down to my bad reputation, but, Marina dear, what about yours?” Marina laughed and kissed Richard forcefully. “Gregory and I are still very good friends and we have a clear understanding of our boundaries as business associates, but, we have been hoarding our completed and signed divorce papers until such a time as one of us finds a new conjugal partner. I’m humbly asking you to marry me, Richard Marsh, once your own divorce is settled. Gretchen and I will help you expedite a favorable divorce, and the good news is, we will be able to get sole custody of your daughters awarded to you, before you even initiate the divorce proceedings. So, Richard, if you say ‘Yes,’ then I will text Gregory our agreed upon code word, allowing him to submit our divorce papers, immediately. Now then, with that being said, dear Richard, do you accept my proposal of marriage?”

    Richard gulped and embraced Marina, hoarsely whispering into her ear, but just loud enough for Gretchen and Amanda to hear. “Yes, Marina, of course! I’ll marry you, but, since you are the one who proposed marriage to me, whose last name will we be registered under?” Marina grasped the sides of Richard’s face, again, kissed him affectionately, then held Richard’s gaze with a serious expression. “Good point, dear, I’m still named on ‘The Chase Space’ holdings, a widely recognized moniker. I don’t particularly like the idea of a hyphenated married name, though, so, perhaps we should take a page from Bev and Vicky. How about if we decide on changing our married last name to ‘Chasemarsh?’ It would still be easily recognizable on our business ventures. Oh, and I failed to mention that I am the Senior Partner of ‘The Chase Place,’ I’ve been in charge for years, now, so therefore, rebranding our venture to ‘The Chasemarsh Space,’ will be unopposed. Besides, Gregory would prefer to settle for his substantial monthly stipend so that he can be free to pursue a life of ‘World Travel’ and indulge his passion for ‘Foreign Romance.’ And, just so we’re clear, Richard, when I said ‘Our Business Ventures,’ I meant yours and mine.” Gretchen and Amanda were giggling and hugging each other with glee, at this unexpected development, then Amanda ruefully quipped. “I’m not going to say anything about this, father and my new mother Marina, but, just wait until after Bev and Vicky are married, I want to see the look on their faces when it turns out that each one is married to her sister!” Marina’s face lit up with a naughty grin. “Oh, Richard, we really must do it, now. Both couples will be ‘Chasemarsh,’ it’s legal because Bev and Vicky aren’t blood related, but it’s just too funny for words, I’ll never get tired of teasing them about it! But, on a more serious note, their financial future will be assured, since we all share the same last name.” Richard nodded, grinning. “Well now, this is just getting better and better, I find that my appetite has returned, how about we all hammer out the details over breakfast?”

    Seated at that auspicious booth, second from the end, near the jukebox, Marina and Richard sat, hips pressed together, facing the entrance, while Amanda and Gretchen snuggled in the opposite bench, arms wrapped around each other’s waists. A good-looking blonde waitress, with strong features and a warm smile, ‘Joyce,’ her name tag announced, greeted the foursome with a tray of coffee mugs and fixings on one hand and a full coffeepot in the other. Richard smiled up at the waitress. “Good morning, Joyce, I believe that all of us would like a cup of your famous fresh-brewed coffee, to start out with.” Joyce smiled. “Well now, Pastor Marsh, care to introduce me to your new friends? Oh, hello there, Amanda, you’ve sure matured since I saw you last, such a lovely young lady you’ve become! So then, Amanda, who is your charming girlfriend?” Richard opened his mouth to divert Joyce’s inquiry, but Amanda beat him to it. “Hello Joyce, I’d like you to meet my Fiancé, the future Gretchen Marsh!” Gretchen, blushing, flustered and put on-the-spot, offered her hand, nonetheless, to greet Joyce. “Ich freue mich, Sie kennen zu lernen.” Joyce blanched in surprise, as she gingerly gripped Gretchen’s fingertips, then doubled over laughing. ”Oh, Amanda, you naughty girl! You shouldn’t take advantage of visiting foreign relatives with your jokes, you had me going for a second, there! Is Gretchen a distant cousin, or something?” Amanda thought better of her rash declaration, deciding to hide the truth in plain sight, then squeezed Gretchen hard until she squeaked, and quipped up at Joyce with a big smile. “Isn’t she just the prettiest thing, Joyce? I love her so much that I want to squeeze her to pieces!” Joyce rolled her eyes, then turned to smile at Richard and the elegant Lady at his side, with an inquisitive arch of one eyebrow. Richard cleared his throat and decided to follow Amanda’s example. “Joyce, I’d like to introduce you to Marina, she’s my new partner.” Joyce smiled, ‘I’m so pleased to meet you, Marina,” accepting the introductions at face value. Joyce then poured the coffee and went back to the counter to fetch the menus. Richard and Marina smiled into each other’s eyes as she squeezed his thigh under the table. “I’m calling the Harbor Inn to reserve a couple more rooms, until we can shop for more private and permanent quarters.” With that, Joyce returned to place menus on the table top, then left to pour coffee for some of the other waiting customers.

    As Richard finished the last of his bacon and cheese omelet, he remembered something Marina had mentioned to him in the parking lot. “Marina, when you’d mentioned that you and Gretchen could insure that I had sole custody of my daughters, what did you mean?” Marina patted her lips with a napkin, took a sip of her coffee, then turned to Richard. “I didn’t want to mention this, Richard, until after we’d finished our breakfast, because it will most certainly upset you. Gretchen and I discovered the raised scars of recently healed cuts crisscrossing Amanda’s bottom and the back of her thighs, from a severe beating that Miriam had punished her with, in your absence, did you know anything about that?” Richard blanched in shock, then turned to Amanda with sorrow. “Oh, Amanda, honey, why didn’t you tell me?” Amanda sobbed. “Aunt Marsh had me hidden away in her house, for over a week, punishing me with threats and making me read the Bible and pray all day! Don’t you remember when mother told everyone that I was infectious?” Richard blushed. “I was busy with a Church Retreat that week, so I wasn’t paying attention to how out-of-the-ordinary Miriam’s explanation was, I’m so sorry, darling!” Marina cleared her throat and returned the conversation to her main point. “Ahem, Richard dear, please focus, now! Amanda, Gretchen and I need for you to accompany us to the Arcadia Bay Police Station, so that we can swear out a complaint and have forensic photos of Amanda’s scars on record, and then, we may request that both Miriam, along with your sister Esther, be remanded into custody, for questioning concerning this egregious case of physical and emotional child abuse. Since Gretchen and I were, originally, going to obtain police reports concerning Kate’s attempted suicide, we can, also, tie-in our witness statements, describing Miriam’s abusive behavior towards Kate and Vicky, with the emotional trauma Kate had suffered, from Miriam and Esther’s abuse, as a factor driving her towards her suicide attempt. These two incidents should help Gretchen convince the Court to award sole custody of your daughters to you, Richard, in addition to restraining orders filed against both Miriam and Esther Marsh.” Richard, holding his breath during the shocking denouement, let out a whoosh. “Oh yes, Marina, certainly! I want to file charges against those two conniving harpies! Their twisted love of the Lord Jesus certainly didn’t carry over into sparing any compassion and forgiveness concerning Kate and Amanda! I don’t dare let them get their talons into poor Lynn!”

    It was mid-afternoon before the collection of interrelated witness statements was finalized to Richard, Marina and Gretchen’s satisfaction. While making her inquiries at the Arcadia Bay Police Station, Gretchen was referred to the very helpful Social worker, Geraldine Boudreau, from Tillamook DHS/Child protective Services, specializing in child abuse investigations. Geraldine skyped with Gretchen and pertinent documents were electronically exchanged, she planned to drive over to Arcadia Bay that evening, staying in the Harbor Inn for the duration of her investigations. Richard left the Police Station, in his old pickup truck, to intercept Lynn at the school bus stop before Miriam could spirit her away to Aunt Marsh’s house. As promised, Marina, Gretchen and Amanda drove to the small downtown shopping mall, where there was an authorized wireless services and smartphone shop. Marina purchased two i-Phone 5 boxed sets, in addition to high-impact phone covers and quality ear buds, setting up Amanda’s account under Gretchen’s name, while the second smartphone was set up for little Lynn, under Marina’s name. Marina was so excited to, once more, play the Fairy Godmother for her prospective little stepdaughter, as she imagined presenting Lynn with the surprise i-Phone, so they could skype, text and chat together, anytime. Marina’s head was in the clouds as she fantasized about her future wedding day, when Lynn’s wish for Marina to rescue her and become her mother, would finally come true. Richard phoned Marina to let her know that he’d picked Lynn up at the bus stop and was heading over to The Two Whales Diner, to meet with his other three Ladies for an early dinner, before visiting Bev and Vicky at the hospital.

*********

    Vicky was still intermittently stirring to a groggy wakefulness, murmuring semi-incoherently in response to Bev’s concerned inquiries as to how Vicky was feeling, then sinking into another bout of drugged slumber, as Bev held her close, kissing Vicky’s face and sighing to herself as she waited for her beloved Fiancé to shake off the lingering effects of anesthesia and return to normal awareness. Bev had texted Max to ask her to postpone any visits until after lunchtime, giving Vicky enough time to fully wake up and, hopefully, feel up to eating the hospital lunch. Bored with the interminable waiting, and sexually aroused by the warmth and closeness of her lovely slumbering mate, Bev ruminated and fantasized over the kinky possibilities opening up to her as a result of Vicky’s recent infidelity with Max. Kate’s womanhood deliciously cramped and tingled with sexual tension as Bev rubbed her moistened Lady’s engorged lips, absentmindedly sucking her own mucous of arousal from her fingers, then repeatedly returning them for more. Bev’s face heated to a crimson flush as she recalled her promise to flog her bound naked and helpless miscreant betrothed as punishment for her weakness in succumbing to temptation with Bev’s former crush. Oh, hell! What good does it do to lie to herself? Bev still wanted to ravage Max’s alluringly feminine, soft and fragrant understated body, with a painful, throbbing craving, every time she’d pulled Max into a hug, Bev resentfully envied her Vicky’s bold determination to break down Max’s inhibitions and obligate Max to taste what should have belonged exclusively to Bev, that being Vicky’s precious orgasmic flow. Bev softly panted, with her ramped-up arousal, as her heated imagination formulated fitting little punishment scenarios for Max and Vicky, even as she stroked her beloved’s hair and planted a Bev-scented kiss on Vicky’s parted lips. Bev reached for her phone and rang Max’s for a voice chat. “Max?.. Hey, sweetie, I have a huge favor to ask, is that Okay?..Yeah, well, is it possible for you and Taylor to bring her Submissive and Dominatrix sketches to the Hospital, you know, the ones of her and Vicky? Uh-huh, yeah…No, I really think it would be a good idea for all four of us to look at them together…Vicky isn’t as squeamish about the whippings, anymore…I want to see all of them before I start my own series of erotic and kinky drawings…Oh yeah, one more favor, Maxie, could you bring me an assortment of long leather bootlaces, if you can buy several styles, you know, round, square and flat cross-sections, the longest you can find, I’ll reimburse you, of course!..I have a lot of time on my hands, and so, I’d like to braid a variety of whips to use on Vicky…no, really, I’m not kidding!..Sure, Max, if Vicky agrees that all four of us will hook-up, then, sure, I’d be pleased to intimately whip you, as well!..Okay…I love you too, babe! Oh, one more thing, Maxie, please don’t bring Courtney with you for this, just us couples only, Okay?..See you when I see you, buh-bye!”

    Bev put down her phone as she felt a nudge from Vicky, who was smiling weakly up at her. “I heard most of that, Bev, I promise to get well as soon as possible, so you can give me my richly deserved punishment, and please, Bev, don’t hold back when you whip me, I really need for you to hurt me bad, Bev, because I’m so sorry for what I did to you and I really love you!” Bev leaned down to give Vicky a lingering kiss and noticed the dry tackiness of her beloved’s tongue, when she broke away, she saw Vicky lick her lips and gasp. “Oh, Bev, I’m sorry, babe, my mouth is so dry, that kiss must have been so gross!” Bev smiled down at her worried darling and reached between her own thighs to scoop a last, slick film of her own private mucous, then playfully wet Vicky’s parched lips with herself. Vicky’s eyes popped open wide as she licked around her slippery lips and savored the intimate surprise. “More, Bev?” Bev nodded, with a mischievous grin and pressed the control to lower the head of the Hospital bed. “Move your IV arm out of the way and I’ll straddle your mouth, babe, then you can suck and sip me until you drink your fill. Oh, Vicky, I’m so aroused that my insides are aching with my desire for you! I didn’t picture my first time like this, but, sweetheart, I just can’t wait for you any longer!” Bev carefully held her weight above Vicky’s face as she gently lowered her fragrant, sopping bush to cover Vicky’s questing lips, then pressed her hands against the wall as she undulated her dribbling womanhood back-and-forth across Vicky’s open mouth. Oh! The almost unbearable electric thrilling, from her Vicky’s avid sucking, nibbling and licking, was sending shivers through Bev’s body as she felt her insides spasm and clench, throwing back her head as she suppressed a scream, squeezing out a long, hoarse moan as she felt her own hot gush pulsing over her Vicky’s choking, gasping, gulping face. Bev nearly collapsed down onto her beloved treasure’s nose, but rocked forward, instead, feeling a brief, delightful sting as some of her pubic hairs were ripped away by her Vicky’s clamped teeth, as Bev banged her forehead against the wall, hands splayed to hold her trembling thighs up off of Vicky’s glistening face. She gasped and smiled to herself as she felt Vicky wrap her unencumbered left arm around her hips, urging Bev to lower herself down on Vicky’s face for some more licks and sips along her cooling, viscously clotted, bushy Lady parts. Vicky lightly smacked Bev’s bottom to signal that she was finished, so Bev swung her left thigh away from Vicky’s face and rearranged herself to lick clean her Fiancé’s slick face and sip herself from the matted tresses of Vicky’s ragged pixie-cut hair.

    Good timing, as the nurse pulled aside the privacy curtain and sniffed, audibly, with a wry grin on her face. “Well, then, nice to know that somebody’s feeling better! You two could be heard up and down the hallway, you know, so I’ll close the curtain and come back in ten minutes, giving you two lovebirds enough time to compose yourselves.” The curtain rattled closed and the mortified pair clutched each other as they heard soft chuckling while the considerate nurse left the room. Bev gasped. “Oh, Vicky! I’m so embarrassed!” Vicky pecked her Bev on the cheek and held her tight. “I’m not, babe, I’m sure that these nurses have seen everything, in the course of their duties, and besides, they now have some new stories to tell about that delightful engaged lesbian couple!” Bev kissed her Vicky full on the lips. “I forgot to thank you for my first intimate climax, Vicky, my own true love, you were wonderful, sweetheart, I can never get enough of you after this!” Vicky returned Bev’s kiss with her probing tongue. “And, my sweet and salty little ‘Bev-erage,’ I forgot to thank you for quenching my thirst with yourself! Oh, my loveliest Beverly, I want to drink of you so deeply, babe, that I can never satisfy my thirst for you!” Bev smiled and returned a passionate kiss. “Uhm, babe, it’s ‘Bev,’ never ‘Beverly,’ so then, what about your own arousal and climax, Vicky?” Vicky pursed her lips, then grinned. “Ten minutes isn’t enough time for you to eat me out properly, dearest, so I’m taking a rain check until ‘lights-out’ tonight!”

    The smiling nurse returned to check Vicky’s torso bandage and IV drip, tch-tching. “Well, Miss Chase, at least you didn’t pull a stitch and start bleeding again, and, since your ribs can stand the punishment your Fiancé likely dealt you, then, it looks like we’ll be removing the IV and the torso wrap this evening, after visiting hours are over. Love certainly seems to work wonders, Ladies, you both will be discharged several days earlier than we’d thought, most likely in thirty-six hours or less. Lunch is on the way, Miss Chase, you must be ravenous, so, I’ll be back to check on you later, and no more bedpans, Miss Chase, I trust that your Fiancé can help you to the bathroom, from now on.” Not long after that, the cheerful candy-striper, Chelsea, arrived to serve Vicky and Bev their lunch trays, Bev was pleased to share some of her lunch with her starving bed mate, who rapidly cleaned her tray then began to filch items from Bev’s. The two napped, contentedly, with Bev cupping Vicky’s breasts with her left arm while her bent knee rested across Vicky’s crotch, Bev’s own moist Lady occasionally grinding slowly against Vicky’s hip, as she dreamt of making love with her intended.  Sometime later, there was the sound of cheerful chattering approaching, from out in the corridor, then Max and Taylor appeared, from around the edge of Vicky’s privacy curtain, both wearing expressions of naughty delight as they climbed up to sit on the edge of Bev’s empty bed as Taylor noisily slid the wide portfolio onto the low drawers between the beds. Taylor, impatient to share her sketches with Bev, chirped. “Wakey-wakey girls, it’s show time!” Bev groaned and unwrapped herself from her sleepy Vicky as both yawned and stretched. Bev conscientiously tugged down Vicky’s backless gown, which had been thrown back over her right shoulder during their sex play, in order to somewhat better cover her bosoms and privates, Then Bev sat up on the edge the bed, her bare legs crossed as she fumbled around to find her cast off panties and pajama bottoms. Max chuckled, as she held up the wadded items, sniffing them with obvious enjoyment. “Looking for these, Bev?” Bev blushed as she realized that her clothing had been tossed over to her bed when she’d snuggled with Vicky on her return from Post-Op. “Do you mind, Max? Please hand them over and stop looking at me like that!” Max, with a mischievous smile, slowly slid off of the bed and stood close to Bev, the clothes behind her back, out of Bev’s reach. “Uncross your legs, Bev, I want to look at your pretty-pretty, then I’ll slide your panties up over your ankles and pull them up for you.” Vicky complained. “What are you playing at, Max? Leave my Bev’s Lady parts alone! Or I’ll…”

    Max retorted fiercely. “Or you’ll what, Vicky? You seduced me into sucking your climax from my fingers and our intimate moment really hurt Bev and Taylor! We’re all here, now, to cement our bonds as a foursome, so that we don’t lose our cherished engagements with the women we’d promised to marry! I have a bag of leather bootlaces here, so that our Bev can craft some sweet whips to punish you and me with, Vicky! Now, just bear with me while I kiss our Bev between her legs, so, put your glasses on, Vicky, I want you to watch us, and no arguments from you, Bev! Now, my darling Bev, kindly lay back and spread your thighs, because, ready or not, I’m going down!” Bev, sobbing, laid back, with her head pillowed on her Vicky’s lower belly, the almost comforting sensation of her betrothed’s anxious fingers stroking through her hair as she wept. Bev could feel Max spreading her knees apart and gently sniffing and nuzzling her damp bush, before probing Bev’s sticky little crease with her tongue tip. Bev was sobbing, with hitching gasps and moans, as her abject humiliation was overwhelmed by her uncontrollable desire for Max’s sensual attentions. It made Bev’s shame so much more poignant as she heard her Vicky weeping while Max took her revenge out on Bev’s traitorous little Lady. Vicky wailed in grief, anger and frustration as she painfully yanked Bev’s hair at the moment Bev cried out during her exquisite, but involuntary climax. Bev sagged, guiltily enjoying the delicious afterglow as Max attentively lapped up her cooling, viscous flow. Max planted tender kisses on Bev’s sensitive Lady’s little hot pink lips, then knelt back to begin sliding Bev’s panties over her ankles and up her thighs, as promised. “There now, Bev, that wasn’t so bad, was it? You know, sweetheart, that I’ve never stopped loving you, just as Taylor has never stopped loving your Vicky. Let’s be fair to our Fiancés, my darling Bev, join me now, and snuggle with me in your bed, so that we can allow Taylor to enjoy some Vicky time, okay babe?”

    Without waiting for a reply, Max gripped Bev’s wrist and yanked her upright, then pivoted to swing her forcefully against the side of her own bed, narrowly missing a collision with Taylor. “Get in bed now, Bev, and leave room for me!” Then Max pulled Taylor upright and gripped the sides of her face, forcing a passionate kiss on Taylor’s resisting lips. Max drew back and slapped Taylor hard before gripping her face again, glaring fiercely into Taylor’s hurt and fearful eyes. “You will kiss me like you really love me, Taylor, and you will taste Bev’s come on my lips and enjoy it!” Taylor whimpered. “But I really do love you, Max! I’m sorry for what happened with Courtney this morning! You just wanted to go down on Bev to punish Vicky and me, I get it, Max! I’m sorry!” Max moved in for a more tender kiss as Taylor wept, Max gradually stilled her Fiancé’s turbulent emotions with tenderness, until Taylor responded with passion and aggressively tongued Max to swallow her Bev-tinctured saliva. Max drew back and then pecked Taylor on her lips, affectionately, as she smiled into Taylor’s sorrowful eyes. “I love you so much, Tay-Tay, but when I saw you asleep with Courtney’s face between your legs, I lost it. I couldn’t just whip Courtney senseless under the roof of her parent’s house, so I had to let it go. But, my bottled-up resentment needed an outlet, Tay, and our sweet Bev just happened to present me with the perfect opportunity to settle accounts with you and Vicky. I’m going to apologize to Bev and love her up a little more, and so, Taylor, I want you to do the same and go comfort our Vicky.” Bev cried out from her bed. “What did I ever do to you, Max, to deserve you violating and humiliating me like that?” Max gave Taylor a light shove towards Vicky’s bed, then crawled next to Bev, pulling her forcefully into an embrace. “You broke my heart, Katie, when you left me for Vicky! Now that I’ve irrevocably broken the ice on our proposed foursome, I intend to expend all of the unrequited passion I’d built up, for my dear departed Kate, into you, Bev! Now quit your fucking whinging and kiss me, Bev, because I know that you are going to enjoy intimately punishing me at your earliest opportunity.” Bev sobbed and sniffled, then tentatively kissed Max lightly on her lips, as she smiled with tearful eyes. “I want to look at Taylor’s naughty sketches now, Max, so that I can get a better idea about what style of whip I’m going to beat you with.”


	10. Chapter Ten: Sketches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The distraught couples strive to reconcile their strong emotions and jealousies, in order to form a workable union as a foursome, Taylor's nude sketches play a major role in breaking the ice.

**Chapter Ten: Sketches**

 

    Vicky was weeping, disconsolately, as Taylor slid into the Hospital bed and wrapped her arms around her heartbroken former lover’s chest and shoulders, pulling her into a sympathetic embrace. “There, there, my darling Tori, I’m sad and hurt, also, by what Max just did with Bev. She was angry with all of us at the same time, so, she did a drama about it, but Max does have a very real point. Our Max understands that every one of us is incapable of being together, as a group, without feelings of overwhelming loss and yearning when we are near our former loves. Max slapped me to bring me around, when I couldn’t handle my guilt over Courtney and my hurt over seeing Max turn her back on me to make love with her ex. I still have the taste of Bev on my lips and her scent in my nostrils, from Max forcing her post-cunnilingual kiss on me. So, I hope you can understand this and forgive me, Tori, but now I want my turn to have your Bev straddle my face, holding one of her new whips at the ready, prepared to mercilessly lash my stiffened Girls, and then, my bound, helpless, wet and expectant Lady! I’m so aroused right now, Tori, since, as you probably have guessed, being hurt and humbled by Max, when she unleashes her angry Dominatrix persona on me, is the surest way to my heart, I love her so much!” Vicky’s sobbing slowed to sniffles as she turned to plant a sad, hesitant kiss on Taylor’s wet lips, then pulled back with concern as she realized that Taylor had been weeping copious tears the entire time she was speaking her heart into Vicky’s ear. “Oh, Sweet-T, you are so right about everything! Bev had just climaxed, for our very first intimacy together, as she straddled my face, it was such a special moment for us, and I was anticipating my turn to please her, after lights-out tonight. So, you can see why I’m so upset, Tee, when Max spoiled my special moment by forcing herself on my Bev! I’m so angry with myself because I’m tied to this damned IV drip and couldn’t physically stop them, and I realize now, that Max had cruelly calculated my helplessness when she punished me by making me watch her turn my Fiancé against me as she gave my Bev that incredible orgasm! Oh, Tee, I don’t know how to feel, anymore, Bev and Max are enjoying each other in that bed as if nothing had happened! I’m still so hurt and angry that I don’t know what to do! A part of me is envious of Bev, because Max’s lovely, pouty lips were pleasuring her instead of me!”

    Taylor leaned over her Tori and planted a warm and lingering kiss, softening Vicky’s tight grimace into a relaxed and eager open-mouthed invitation to more, so, Vicky wrapped her left arm around Taylor’s neck to pull her mouth closer. Taylor moaned as Vicky probed her mouth with a passionate resolve, Taylor eagerly returned her love with corresponding heat and fervor, breaking away to catch her breath and exchange fierce, mutually hungry glances with her Tori. “Don’t be hurt and angry anymore, my dearest Tori, you can have me whenever we need each other, just as Bev can have her Max. I don’t need you to whip me just to have my climax with you, Tori, that old problem is gone, since Max, and I hope, our Bev, also, will be pleased to punish me in your stead. I can just simply make sweet love with you now, Tori, and reach our glorious climax together, like you’ve always wanted!” Vicky pecked her Sweet-T affectionately on the lips, then smiled into her eyes. “I will make sweet love with you, Tee, but it has to wait until Bev and I are released from the Hospital. I don’t want to ruin my sexual appetite for my special moment with my Fiancé, tonight. But, you know what, Tee? We all need some ground rules for our foursome, and the first one, that I absolutely insist on, is that we may not privately pair off with our former lovers, we must all be in the same room together when we switch partners, so nothing is hidden, do you understand, Tee?” Taylor nodded solemnly. “I wholly agree to that rule, Tori, if we are all present and in agreement, then, our love-making won’t sink to the level of clandestine infidelity. Now, I’d like to propose a second rule. When we are all together, some of the time should be spent in a group cloverleaf, where we all eat each other out at the same time.” Vicky smiled widely. “I have an addendum to the second rule, the cloverleaf positions should be switched, at least one more time, so we don’t risk the arrangement playing favorites. I believe that everyone should get a taste.” Taylor smirked saucily. “I can finger myself and give you a little taste of me right now.” Vicky smiled, naughtily. “Alright, Tee, I’ll taste yours if you’ll taste mine.” The pair slyly rubbed themselves as their mouths were slightly open, lips touching as they panted into each other, their privates growing wetter.

    Bev and Max sat up together, leaning back against the raised head of the Hospital bed, as they leafed through Taylor’s salacious and detailed Fem-Dom fantasies about herself and Victoria. Bev sighed and marveled. “Taylor added so much loving detail, look at her exquisite facial expressions of yearning, suffering and ecstasy! Oh, Max! I love this one of Victoria standing behind her kneeling Taylor! Look at Taylor’s open mouth and pleading eyes as Victoria yanks her hair so she’s looking up into Victoria’s face. See how Taylor’s hands are bound behind her back, her chest thrust forward, fully exposing her beautiful, proud nipples and her gorgeous, vulnerable breasts! Oh, Max! Look at how Taylor’s thighs are spread wide, with her hairy Lady wide open to receive Victoria’s lash! I want to whip you just like that, Max, I want you looking me in my eyes so that I can enjoy your suffering as I cut fierce welts across your sweet breasts and cruelly bruise your ardent femininity!” Max was panting with desire as she caught Bev’s sexually charged gaze. “Oh, Bev, that’s exactly what I need you to do! I just wish that we didn’t have to wait! What kind of whip are you going to make for me?” Bev kissed her Max with heat and desire. “I’m going to start with a longish braided quirt, it will have a basket-weave bulbous striking knot with several short, knotted lash ends. It should give a very satisfying whoosh and smack as it impacts your flesh, Max, and I believe that the hard-woven knot will leave small oval blood blisters swelling under your skin. I promise to make the most passionate love to you, Max, after I’ve covered your breasts, your Lady’s wet lips, your anus and your inner thighs, with the dark reddish-purple marks of your punishment. I believe that Taylor will delight in loving your beautiful, tortured body after I’ve left my signature whiplash hickeys all over you!” Max gulped and kissed Bev again, as her imagination ran wild. “Bev, what if you whip me too hard and break open my blood blisters?” Bev kissed her Max again, reassuringly. “I’m an artist, Max, and your naked body is my canvas, I’m not going to spoil the erotic effect by ruining any of your blood blisters, I want them to gradually turn black and fade away, so that I can take pleasure, as I reminisce in the suffering I’d caused you, whenever I see you naked.”

    Max gasped and sighed in her sudden, unbearable arousal, after picturing Bev’s detailed description of her impending punishment. “Bev! You really sound like you’ve put some thought into how you’re going to make me suffer! I wonder what you are planning to do to Vicky.” Bev leaned in to kiss Max, spreading her lips with a little tongue. “I haven’t decided how I’m going to punish my Fiancé yet, but, you likely won’t be there to see it, Max. I can assure you, though, that when you get a chance to be intimate with my Vicky, then you can follow the clues marking her body and reach your own conclusions as to how I’d made her suffer. Now then, let’s finish going through these incredibly stimulating sketches, I just might find the right scenario for my Vicky!” Max and Bev snuggled closer as their mutual interest and arousal, over Taylor’s exceptional Fem-Dom illustrations, captured their imaginations. The last few pages were an unexpected bonus, though, as it happened that Taylor had drawn the intimate scenes wherein Max had straddled Taylor’s face while lashing her Girls and Lady, surrounded by little detail cameos of Max and Taylor’s facial expressions before, during and after the whipping. The next pages graphically illustrated Max hurting Taylor’s anus with her belt; Taylor straddling a kneeling Max, face down with her anus exposed to Taylor’s fierce belt strokes; Taylor crisscrossing Max’s bosoms with bloody welts; Max’s remorseful self-flagellation, after she’d bloodied Taylor’s Lady while ‘freshening’ her up for their Ladies to ‘kiss,’ and then, the exquisitely erotic aftermath of their bloody whippings, as the pair violently tribbed towards their agonizing and ecstatic, frothing, bleeding climaxes. Bev choked and sobbed, with her heightened emotions, as she pulled her Max into a passionate, tongue-probing kiss, pulling back to search Max’s eyes as her tears streamed down her cheeks and her mouth openly wept. “Max, oh my dearest suffering Maxie! You and Taylor wounded each other so grievously, then hurt yourselves even more with your last act of love, bleeding into each other in such a profound act of loving and bonding! I understand you better, now, oh my sweet, precious Maxie! You and Taylor are still bearing the fresh wounds of your passion, and I don’t have the heart to punish you until you’ve thoroughly healed! I still love you, Max, so very, very much!” Max kissed her Bev tenderly. “I am not now, nor will I likely ever be, the unblemished canvas that you wished to paint your marks upon. Your lovely blood blisters may still decorate my body, they’ll just have to share space with my scabbed-over wounds from my own self-abuse and my Taylor’s loving. I’m still begging you to beat me, Bev, don’t stay your hand, I want to look up into your eyes and enjoy your anger as you righteously punish me for what I did with your Vicky!” Bev embraced Max as she sobbed and wept even harder. “Oh! Maxie, my sweet darling, my anger has fled, I suffer sorrow and pity for you, now. May I look inside your blouse and under your skirt, I need to see for myself, what you and Taylor had shared.”

    Max wore a sad little smile as she unbuttoned her blouse to expose her scabbed and lividly bruised bosoms, flinching as Bev lightly brushed her fingers across Max’s roughened and swollen nipples. Bev gasped and whimpered as she leaned in to brush her lips across Max’s wounds, planting soft kisses. “My Maxie, oh, my Maxie! This saddens and arouses me at the same time, I desired your suffering, and now that I’m experiencing it, I feel such yearning and shame, this just makes me love you and want you more!” Max pulled Bev into a wet and passionate kiss, as her own tears streaked her cheeks. “We are both going to ache so sweetly from our longing to consummate our passions, Bev. But you must use this suffering to love your Vicky more intensely, just as I will spread-eagle myself, this very evening, begging for my atonement, writhing and luxuriating under the lash of my Taylor’s knotted thongs, as she reopens my stinging wounds before we reconcile in a passionate and painful climax of our shared agonies and ecstasies!” Bev, panting and gulping her saliva during her arousal, embraced her Maxie, again, whispering hoarsely into her ear. “I’m ready to see your hurt little lady, now, Max, it’s only fair, since you had forced me to show you mine!” Max whispered back. “I will show you my Lady, Bev, but it’s only fair that you, also, give her a kiss, after all, I’d kissed yours.” Bev frowned. “That’s just not true, Max, you bullied me into spreading my legs, then you aggressively attacked my privates to revenge yourself on the three of us!” Max grinned. “See what I did, Bev? You’re angry enough to want to punish me, again, but it wasn’t all angry sex on my part. I really loved getting personal with you, Bev, some of what I did was just simply loving you, even if it didn’t seem like that at the time. Now, my angry sweetheart, are you ready to introduce yourself to my little Lady?”

    Max scooted down and pivoted so that she laid on her back, crossways on the level part of the bed, her knees bent and thighs spread wide as she pulled Bev’s wool skirt up over her waist, exposing her moist, engorged and bruised womanhood for Bev’s inspection. Bev gasped, then slid off of the bed to kneel before her Max’s brown-haired, wounded glory, grasping Max’s hips to pull herself closer, nose nuzzling and sniffing Max’s musky, tangy, sweaty and faintly metallic odor, as Bev gingerly extended her tongue to taste Max’s slick crease. Max moaned and arched her back at the touch, as Bev whimpered in surrender while desire overwhelmed her reservations. Bev aggressively planted her open mouth over Max’s sticky, moist mons, ardently probing Max’s folds with her tongue as she pressed her lips against Max’s tender labia. Sucking the hood and clitoris between her incisors, Bev nibbled and sucked Max’s most sensitive, private place as Max moaned and cried out in pain and ecstasy, convulsing as all of her pent-up passion exploded into Bev’s face.  Bev assiduously lapped, suckled and swallowed all of her Max’s precious love mucous, surprisingly aroused by the gelatinous little scabs she’d masticated between her teeth, returning to tenderly lick Max’s weeping wounds, until the heavy iron flavor of Max’s blood had finally stopped. Bev finished by planting tender kisses on Max’s punished hot pink and purple little Lady’s lips, as she murmured between each kiss. “I love you. I love you little Lady. I love you Maxie, with all of my heart!” Then, Bev climbed up onto the bed to passionately kiss Max, sharing Max’s personal flavor as she squeezed out tears of passion and longing onto Max’s upturned face “I love you, Maxine Caulfield, don’t you ever forget that!” Max kissed Bev back. “I’ve never stopped loving you, Bev, you will always be my beloved Katie, may she rest in peace, but nevertheless, what might have been is locked up in my heart, forever. And, as if I have to remind you, Beverly, just call me Max, never Maxine!” Bev kissed her Maxie, one last time, then slid to the edge of the bed, in order to stand and tug Max into a sitting position, so that she could straighten out her clothes. Bev smiled into Max’s post-orgasmic, dreamy eyes. “I’m going to send Taylor back to be with you now, Max. I want to share your flavor in a kiss with my Vicky and I’d like Taylor’s permission to borrow her sketchbook for another day, and in payment, I promise to add a naughty sketch of my own for the two of you to enjoy, okay babe?” Max nodded and hummed her assent as Bev crossed the short distance to swat Taylor on her bottom, in an effort to break up her intimate cuddling with Bev’s Fiancé.

    Bev pretended to be cross. “Taylor! That’s enough of that, I can see you two naughty little girls swapping love juices! I’m sending you off to bed with bad Maxie, right now, damn it!” Taylor spit out Vicky’s fingers as she pulled her own from Bev’s Fiancé’s pursed lips. As a chagrined Tee stood up from Vicky’s bed, Bev laughed and pulled Taylor into an affectionate embrace. “I’m just messing with you, Taylor, we are all officially a foursome, now, and I’m sending you over to your Max so that you can share Vicky’s flavor with her, just as I’m going to give my Vicky a taste of Maxie’s, okay sweetie?” Taylor nodded, an uncertain little hurt grin on her face as Bev swatted her bottom, again, then lightly pushed her into Max’s waiting arms. Max whispered something into Taylor’s ear, as she slid Taylor’s sketchbook onto the nightstand between the beds, Taylor glanced back over her shoulder, winked and nodded ‘Yes’ back at Bev, before she and Max tumbled into bed together, giggling, kissing and tussling playfully. Before Vicky could say anything, Bev grasped her face and planted a deep, passionate kiss on Vicky’s mouth, aggressively swapping saliva and penetrating Vicky’s surprised lips with Bev’s ardent tonguing, then, Bev broke away to gasp out. “I’ve paid Max back for eating me out and I wanted you to taste the proof, dearest Vicky, but as much as I’d desired Max, I desire you so much more, because you are the love of my life! That little appetizer I’d enjoyed with Max, won’t spoil my appetite for you, later this evening, my love! I want this arrangement with our former loves to be open and honest, dearest Vicky. I’m enjoying the scent and flavor of Taylor on you right now, beloved Vicky, so therefore, I’m looking forward to sharing Taylor while you share Max, next time we all get together to do this.” Vicky smiled, with a little hurt, hope and sadness animating her adoration of her Bev’s beloved face. “Wait until I’m able-bodied again, Bev. Taylor and I were just being playful lightweights while you and Max were all-out making love to each other, I heard you, Bev, kissing Max repeatedly, telling Max how much you loved her! I’m beginning to understand why jealousies between us can only be reconciled with the whip. I’m all-in after this, Bev, so, while I still need to submit myself to punishment, for seducing Max, I’m ready to take up the whip and return the favor. Beverly Chasemarsh, I vow to love, honor, obey and punish you, for as long as we both may live!” Bev wept and embraced her Vicky. “Please, hurt me so good, my love! I was afraid that you would never have the heart to whip me like I so desperately need you to! Taylor is letting me keep her sketches, for now, I want you to look at them with me, then we can choose the styles of whips we’ll use on each other. Oh, Vicky, you make me so happy to become your wife!” Bev sat against the raised head of her bed, Vicky snuggled up against her, watching as Bev sketched the outlines of the drawing she’d be leaving for Taylor and Max. Vicky gasped and hugged Bev, repeatedly kissing her cheek. “Oh! Oh no, Bev! It’s so perfect! Damn! They’re going to love it! I love it!”

*********

 

    Marina, Amanda and Gretchen were squeezed together, hip-to-hip, on the far side of their favorite booth in The Two Whales Diner, sipping their cold drinks as they watched Richard and Lynn’s beat-up, faded sea-green old pickup truck pull into a parking place beside Marina’s rental sedan. Marina let out a sigh of relief as she set down her unsweetened iced tea with lemon, stood to push her drink, napkin and dinnerware to the other side of the table, then hurry to the exit so that she could properly greet her man, and her beloved future stepdaughter, before they entered the diner. Gretchen scooted over to the window for a better view and pulled Amanda across her lap, so that she could reach under the skirt and secretly caress the underside her darling’s welted thighs, as the young woman stared out the window with her mouth agape. Amanda gasped, then giggled. “Oh, Gretchen, Marina really loves Lynn and my father, they’re so cute together! Look, mein Frau, Marina just handed Lynn her own i-Phone! She’s jumping up and down, Gretchen, oh, she looks so happy!” Gretchen bent her head to kiss Amanda behind her ear as she whispered in a low, sultry voice. “Diese Nacht, mein Schatz, ich werde dein hinteres Ende küssen!” Amanda looked back, an amused but annoyed look on her face. ”Uhm, Gretchen? I caught some of what you said, something like ‘this night my darling, I, something, your, something, something, kiss?’ Gretchen laughed. “You are getting better at meine Deutsche Sprache, meine liebe Frau, Amanda, und what I told you was that tonight I would be kissing on your rear end. I want to make love to your scars, Amanda, because everything about you is so precious to me!” Amanda blushed and moved to settle next to her Gretchen, again, squeezing her fiercely. “I can never tell you how much I love you, Gretchen, because my feelings are too big for the words I have!” Gretchen let a tear trickle down her cheek as she smiled lovingly at her Amanda. “My heart is so full of love for you, Amanda, du hast mich sogar deine Frau auf Deutsch genannt, what I’m saying is, you even called me your wife in German.” Amanda sobbed and hugged her Gretchen with a kiss, then sipped her tears. “I don’t care how hard it will be or how long it will take for us to be married, because, in my heart I am already deine Frau, meine Geliebte Gretchen!”

    Still holding hands, with Marina in the middle and Lynn skipping merrily, as she clutched her new smartphone, Richard slid into the booth, Marina at his side and Lynn closest to the aisle. Gretchen blushed as Amanda released her from their embrace and Amanda leaned across the table to greet her little sister and show Lynn her own i-phone. “See, Lynn? Gretchen bought me one, too! We can send each other pictures and texts, now!” Lynn smiled. “You have to show me how, Amanda, I still don’t know how to use it.” Gretchen scooted over to the window, again. “Lynn, please sit beside Amanda, so that we can show you some things about your phone.” Gretchen turned to smile at Richard and Marina, as they snuggled closer. “We waited for you, Richard, so that we can order our dinner now, you know the menu, what do you think we should try? Richard considered. “I like the open-faced roast beef sandwich with mashed potatoes and gravy, but everything on the menu is good here.” Gretchen turned to Amanda and Lynn. “I’m trying the roast beef dinner, what will you girls like?” Both sisters chimed in, simultaneously. “Cheeseburger and fries!” Marina laughed, softly, from across the table. “I’m trying the Chef’s Salad, it’s my go-to test for every new restaurant I visit.” Joyce returned to their booth, an order pad at ready and a smile on her face. “Everybody’s arrived, I see, have you all decided?” Richard placed the orders and added iced tea for himself, with a Coke for Lynn. Joyce tousled Lynn’s hair. “You are such a cutie!” Lynn smiled up at the friendly waitress. “I’m getting older, now, Marina says that I’m a little Lady!” Joyce smiled back, as she turned to deliver their orders to the cook. “Yes, you are, dear!” Richard turned to Marina. “After I’d picked up Lynn at the bus stop, we passed by the house to see if Miriam’s car was there, she was still out, so we hurried inside to pack some clothes and toiletries for Lynn and Amanda. I have a couple of totes for them in the back of the truck, I don’t want to go back to the house, under the circumstances, so, I’m grateful to you and Gretchen for arranging our stay at The Harbor Inn.”

    Marina kissed Richard and smiled into his eyes. “Selfish motives, dear, I want my girls close by and you in my bed, and don’t look so shocked, Richard, I won’t stand for any prudish reluctance on your part! I plan on rocking your world tonight, there you go again, so, let’s get one thing straight right now, there is going to be pre-marital sex, and I’m not going to let it go with just the missionary position, Richard, I’m going to be very specific and detailed about how we are going to pleasure each other, so get used to it!” Richard gulped and whispered. “Not in front of the girls, Marina!” Marina gripped Richard’s jaw and frowned into his alarmed eyes. “None of this is a secret to Amanda, she’s engaged to our Gretchen, and little Lynn has been deprived of ‘the facts of life’ long enough, Richard, so, as her future stepmother, I’m bringing Lynn up to speed. Don’t make that face, sweetheart, this is all women’s business and our Lynn is a young woman, after all, on the verge of her menses, so, it’s better for her if she goes through the change in full knowledge of what to expect. I won’t stand for her being belittled and shamed with that ‘old wives’ tale’ of her period being ‘the curse,’ our Lynn is not going to be raised with shame for her natural woman’s bodily functions, just look how Miriam and Esther have already damaged Bev and Amanda’s self-images!  No, Richard, the topic of sexual relations will not be hidden from little Lynn as if they are a dirty, shameful secret! Tonight, dearest, you are beginning your own sex education, one-on-one, with me, so now then, might I assume that your relations with Miriam have been a little, let us say, puritanical?”

    Richard blushed and wiped tears from his eyes. “I do need to change, my dearest Marina, don’t go easy on me tonight, because I may disappoint you at first. I haven’t had relations with Miriam since she was pregnant with Lynn. My married life has consisted of loveless obligations, everything I did was for my family and to maintain my standing with my congregation. Miriam would often surprise me in the bathroom, to see if I was touching myself, I can’t begin to describe to you Miriam’s fury whenever she caught me in the act of actually handling myself. Please, Marina, show me how to love, it turns out that I never knew how.” Marina choked and wept as she pulled Richard into a tearful embrace, passionately kissing him while she placed her hand between his legs to gently caress on his swelling manhood. “I love you, my dearest one, and I will touch you as you have never been touched before. Such wonders await you, my sweet Richard, so, please try to be open to everything I’m going to show you.” Lynn looked up from her i-Phone. “Gretchen, why are daddy and Marina crying?” Gretchen reached across Amanda to squeeze Lynn’s hand, reassuringly, tears streaming down her own cheeks. “It is so beautiful, little Lynn, because Marina and your father have found true love, und so, just now they have discovered how much they need each other.” With that, Joyce arrived with a tray and set their orders before them, conversation paused while everyone enjoyed their repast.

*********

 

    Max and Taylor affectionately kissed their new partners’ goodbye and left the room as candy-striper Chelsea arrived with dinner trays for Bev and Vicky. “I hope you Ladies like the dinner, this evening, it’s meatloaf and mashed potatoes, with apple strudel for dessert. Bon appétit!” Vicky and Bev smiled at each other as both responded. “Merci beaucoup Chelsie!” Chelsie laughed as she left to push the dinner cart on down the hallway of the ward. Bev scooted closer to Vicky as she addressed her tray on the swing-away lap table before her. “Not bad, Vicky dearest, I’ve worked up such an appetite after our extramarital activities with Max and Taylor!” Vicky swallowed what she’d been chewing. “Don’t forget, Bev, you’re having me for dessert after lights out.” Bev shook her head with her mouth full, then swallowed and answered. “Uh-uh. Vicky, remember that the nurse said she would be removing your IV and torso wrap after visiting hours, so, I believe that we should try laying on our sides, to eat each other out for dessert, that is, if it isn’t too painful for you.” Vicky smiled and pecked Bev on her lips. “I’ll manage, sweetheart, we’ve waited long enough to consummate our engagement!” Bev heard her phone jingle, over on the nightstand, indicating a call. “It doesn’t look like a familiar number, but it’s our area code, what do you think, Vicky?” Vicky pondered, “Maybe you should answer it anyway, it could be related to Marina and Gretchen’s investigation.” Bev slid the call pick-up. “Yes?” Bev sighed and relaxed when she heard Amanda’s voice, after listening for a short time, she set her phone on speaker, so Vicky could hear. “…answer quicker next time! We’re all on the way to visit you at the Hospital, now.  Father wants to know if you and Vicky need anything?” Bev smiled at Vicky, who shook her head, so Bev answered. “No, Amanda, we’ve just had dinner, so, we’re fine, see you all when you get here. Bye!”

    Bev sighed. “Gretchen and Marina bought the girls i-Phones, I’d better start saving their contacts, then.” Vicky had an alarming realization. “Bev, you’d better hide Taylor’s sketchbook before they get here!” Bev brightened. “Oh, Vicky darling, thanks for reminding me, I have just enough time to finish the last sketch I was working on!” Vicky gulped, her face growing red. “That’s the one of you punishing me, isn’t it?” Bev smiled saucily. “Yeah, my helpless, hurt little Submissive, you are so beautiful when I’m whipping you, and I know that you just love that one.” Vicky started gasping in her sudden arousal. “I’m getting wet down there just remembering it! Oh, Bev! Please finish it up, babe, then what’s next?” Bev smirked. “Many more sketches of your whippings, Vicky, but only after I do one of you flogging me, you will literally cream yourself when you see that one! I may have just enough time to outline our figures.” Bev slid down from Vicky’s bed, picked up Taylor’s portfolio, along with Bev’s pencil bag, then crawled into her own bed to concentrate on finishing as many details as she could, without Vicky’s distractions, since watching Bev create her life-like salacious drawings makes her Vicky all needy, squirmy and horny. Just before Bev closed the sketchbook, to slide it under her bed on the window side of the room, she let Vicky see her completed Submissive drawing. “Vicky moaned as she clutched her wet Lady parts. “Oh, Bev! Beat me then eat me, Please!” Bev hid the sketchbook, then crossed over to passionately embrace and kiss her sexually tormented Fiancé. “Oh, sweetheart! I promise you, babe, that I’ll make us a little whip tomorrow, so that we can sting each other’s Ladies, just enough to excite us to arousal, though, not enough to damage them, because we really don’t need to attract that kind of attention from the Hospital staff, just before they release us!” Vicky moaned hotly into Bev’s parted lips. “But, I feel like my insides are going to explode, I need you so badly, babe!” Bev nodded anxiously and lifted Vicky’s gown to go down on her for an ‘emergency’ sexual rescue procedure, when they were frozen in place by the sound of Lynn and Amanda entering the door. Bev quickly straightened Vicky’s gown and composed herself at her Fiancé’s side, beads of sweat shining on her forehead as she plastered a false smile on her face to greet her sisters.

    Lynn was the first to leap into the bed and hug her oldest sister. “Katie, uhm, I mean Bev, you’re all sweaty! Are you sick? Do you have a fever?”  Bev kissed little Lynn on her forehead, then held her at a distance. “I’m fine, sweetie, something I ate didn’t agree with me, that’s all.” Lynn slid from the bed and ran around Bev’s bed to claim the guest chair before the grownups arrived. Amanda leaned to embrace her big sister, avoiding the sisterly kiss on the face and going in for a real kiss on Bev’s surprised mouth, then pulling back with a knowing smirk, as she glanced briefly at Vicky. “Something you ‘ate’ didn’t agree with you, Bev? I can tell when you’re storying to us, what you ‘ate’ agreed with you just fine, didn’t it? Maybe I’d like to try some of it.” Both Bev and Vicky blushed, Vicky swallowing nervously. “You won’t say anything to our parents, will you, Amanda?” Amanda smiled sweetly. “Who am I to say anything? After all, we all dine in between the same places, don’t we?” Bev blanched. “Amanda?” Amanda leaned in to kiss her Bev with a little saucy tongue. ”I’m a woman now, Bev, almost a legitimate Hausfrau, I’ve probably already done more than either of you two, so trust me on this, we’re all in it together.” At that moment, Amanda stood up straight as she heard Gretchen and Marina conversing, followed into the room by a silent and subdued Richard. Marina went over to the head of Bev’s bed to lower the raised portion flat, then sat close to the nightstand and patted the mattress beside her, as she looked at Richard, meaningfully, to sit at her side, closer. Gretchen sat on the other side of Richard and held out her arms to Amanda, who smiled radiantly as she stood between Gretchen’s spread knees, hugging her fiercely. “I love you Gretchen, mein Shatz, but there’s not enough room, so, I’ll go share the chair with Lynn, while you bring Bev and Vicky up to speed, okay, Meine schöne Frau?” Gretchen pecked her Amanda on the lips, then released her to turn attention to the couple embracing on the other bed. “We have some news for you, Bev, it’s about your mother, Miriam and your aunt, Esther Marsh…”

    While the grownups were having their adult conversation, about which Amanda was already well informed, she preferred to revisit the innocent simplicity of childhood and go play with her little sister, Lynn, who had just dropped from the chair to the floor, out of sight of the others, behind Bev’s bed. As Amanda approached Lynn, she could see her little sister rapt in concentration over some well-rendered black penciled sketches of nude women. As Amanda sat down opposite Lynn and looked closer, she sharply drew in a breath as she recognized the faces of Bev and Vicky, only her Bev was holding a whip, standing above her pleading, weeping, bound and whiplashed Vicky. “Oh, Lynn…” Lynn fiercely shushed Amanda and put her finger to her lips. “Can we take pictures, Amanda?” Amanda blanched, then blushed with a smile as she nodded and took out her smartphone, to show Lynn how to use the camera. Giggling and gasping, Lynn turned the pages as Amanda framed the shots, until the best sketches were all captured, before the boring everyday sketches were all that was left. Lynn closed the sketchbook and shoved it back under the bed, where she’d found it, then whispered. “When will you tell me what they mean, Amanda?” Amanda nodded towards the empty chair. “We can whisper up there, while the adults are busy, Lynn, you can sit on my lap.” Once in the chair, Lynn cuddled Amanda’s neck, planting little kisses on her cheek and sighing longingly into her ear. “I love you, Amanda, you smell just as good as Gretchen, it makes me want to touch you! Why do those drawings make me feel so funny inside, it feels kind of like I want to pee, but it’s nicer, somehow?” Amanda blushed as she turned to kiss her sister’s forehead, but Lynn grabbed her face and pulled her mouth into a sweet, wet little kiss on the lips, then tears trickled down Lynn’s cheeks as her mouth opened in weeping, her face flushed and her eyes tracking anxiously back-and-forth, devouring Amanda’s features as Lynn sobbed and pulled her sister into a deeper kiss, not letting Amanda pull away until Lynn had enough. “Do something, please, Amanda! I’m starting to hurt inside! I need you, somehow, but I don’t know what it is!” Amanda shushed Lynn. “Don’t make a sound, Lynn, we can go into the bathroom and shut the door!”

    The grownups took no notice as the girls passed them, hand-in-hand, except Gretchen, who caught the look of frightened desperation on her Amanda’s face, along with Lynn’s obvious discomfort, but decided to finish the present topic before going to check on the girls, if they stayed too long. Once closed inside the bathroom, Lynn wept as she pulled down her panties, crying out at the blood spotting the center of the sopping wet crotch. Amanda shushed Lynn. “It’s okay, Lynn, mother never told you about this, but you are starting your period, all grown women have this, about once a month, it means that your uterus has shed its lining and is disposing of an unfertilized little egg, it hurts and cramps while it’s happening, but it’s normal, so don’t be afraid.” Lynn sniffled, then frowned up at Amanda. “It felt like it happened after we looked at the naked Lady pictures, is it God punishing me for being naughty?” Amanda hugged and kissed her little Lynn on her lips. “Oh, Lynn, none of that is true, mother and Aunt Esther lied to us about everything, these are pictures of two women in love, only, they like to feel pain so that their pleasure is stronger! I understand it, now, Lynn, because after mother cut up my bottom and legs for touching myself between my legs, I felt that same cramping deep inside me, only it wasn’t blood from my period that came out, it was a clear, slick liquid that meant I’d had my first sexual climax! I’m one of those women, like in the drawings, who would like to be beaten with a whip before making love, I’ve just been afraid to tell my Fiancé, Gretchen!” Amanda heard a throat being cleared behind her, then spun in shock and shame to confront her concerned, smiling Gretchen, who slipped through the door and closed it behind her.


	11. Chapter Eleven: Womanhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda is in a bind, as her loyalties are torn between her life-long love for her little sister, Lynn, and the vows she made, promising her present and future intimacy exclusively for Gretchen, whose strict code of honor and truthfulness, where her Fiancé is concerned, forces her to accept whatever Amanda decides to do, even at the cost of her own happiness.

**Chapter Eleven: Womanhood**

 

    Amanda, in tears from her confession to Lynn and her shock at being overheard by her Fiancé, Gretchen, collapsed to her knees, bawling, as Gretchen knelt to pull her beloved into a warm embrace, with a kiss on Amanda’s open, wet and weeping mouth. “I’m so sorry, Gretchen! I was afraid you’d stop loving me if you knew!” Gretchen held Amanda’s shoulders as she lovingly caught her little Fiancé’s agonized gaze. “You are so good, Amanda, look how kind, loving and honest you are with little Lynn. I’m happy to know this about you, Amanda, since I would like to share erotic whipping with you, also, we can do this with each other!” Amanda smiled and hugged her Gretchen back. “Lynn and I took snapshots of that sketchbook Bev had hidden under her bed, we should look at these pictures together, Lynn found them and I tried to tell her that they were alright, that it is a way of two women loving each other!” Gretchen had a worried look on her face. “Let us get Lynn cleaned up, then we can see some of your pictures, Amanda. Here, I have feminine pads in my bag, we can teach Lynn how to take care of her period, now. Komm bitte her, Lynn, let us have a look at you, Liebchen.” Lynn tottered over to Gretchen, weeping, as Gretchen gently slipped her soiled panties down to her shoes, carefully pulling out one foot after the other, to free the panties so that they could be rinsed in the sink. Amanda moistened a wad of toilet tissue so that Gretchen could dab the vaginal blood and mucous from Lynn’s little pink nether lips. Lynn, with a happy smile and tears, hugged and kissed Gretchen for her tender care. “Will I be alright, Gretchen?” Gretchen assured little Lynn. “Amanda did a good job explaining your period to you, Lynn, there will still be some bleeding and spotting for a while, so I will rinse out your panties and we can use that hand blower to dry them out and warm them up for you. Then, I will teach you how to use a sanitary pad.”

    There was a knock at the door as Richard asked if everything was okay, Amanda shouted back. “Women’s business, father, we’ll be out when we’re finished!” Lynn had a confused look as she questioned Gretchen. “I’m still just a little girl, aren’t I?’ Amanda shook her head and answered. “No, Lynn, you had an orgasm just before your period started, you know, that good feeling up inside, like you were peeing, only you weren’t? That means you’re not a little girl anymore, Lynn, you’ve become a woman, just like the rest of us.” Lynn smiled. “Can we get naked and play with whips together, now that I’m a woman?” Amanda looked at Gretchen for an answer. Gretchen sighed and held out her hand for Amanda’s phone, scanned through all of the sketches, forwarded a few of the pics to her own email, then exhaled in exasperation as she passed the phone back to Amanda. “I’m sorry, Amanda, but what’s done is done. Lynn won’t let this go, Liebchen, so, maybe you and Lynn should have some fun and get naked to play with whips together, just try not to hurt each other too much.” Amanda was cross and hurt at Gretchen’s suggestion. “I haven’t even been whipped by you, yet, and I’m supposed to let Lynn whip me?” Gretchen frowned and shook her head. “You don’t understand, Amanda, little Lynn already saw those drawings, she imprinted on them and had her first orgasm, you also told her that this is how you want to love, so, that means little Lynn wants to love the same way, there’s no changing her mind. You are her big sister, Amanda, you love each other, so, in secret you should love each other with whips. There are different rules for two women, since there would be no childbirth resulting from you loving each other, incest isn’t an issue, as far as nature is concerned, but you mustn’t let anyone find out, because it’s against the law for sisters to have sex. I’m just telling the two of you the plain and honest truth, I’m not happy about it, either, but I can accept it.” Amanda started crying. “I’m promised to you, forever, Gretchen! How can you allow me to make love with my sister, Lynn?” Gretchen smiled, sadly. “Just allow Lynn to do what she feels like with you, it probably won’t go all the way to sex, as you and I know it, but for Lynn’s emotional health, you should let her explore your body and feel your love and acceptance of her, because denying her desires, at this time, would damage her psychologically, as well as emotionally, and we owe it to Richard and Marina to see that Lynn is happy and healthy, so, just let her love you, Amanda, it is the kindest gift you can give her.”

    Amanda looked askance at Gretchen. “I don’t feel like you’re telling me the truth, Gretchen! You always use a little Deutsch with me, and I didn’t hear a word of it this time!” Gretchen smiled sadly as she embraced both Amanda and Lynn. “I was being a serious attorney, this time, I use only English when there is a need. When I’m loving you, Amanda, I am myself, so I’m getting you used to Deutsch, you are learning the Deutsch of love with me. But, I was speaking plainly, for Lynn’s sake as well, she knows what we are saying, just like you, Lynn is very intelligent, and I’m nearly positive that she will manifest the allure of the Enchantress, now that her menses have started. Marina will be pleased that she’s saved Lynn from her mother and aunt Esther, just in time.  Now, Amanda, I’m going to wash and dry out Lynn’s panties, this would be a good time for you to take off your clothes and let Amanda touch and smell you. Sit on the toilet, with the seat cover down, spread your legs and teach Lynn about your privates, just like Marina and I did for you. If Lynn wants to touch you, sniff you and taste you, you should let her.” Amanda grimaced as she removed her panties, skirt and blouse, Lynn smiled as she did the same, then Lynn hurried to embrace Amanda, so their chests and privates were touching, Lynn looked into Amanda’s eyes and smiled. “I told you I needed something from you, Amanda, I love you more, now. This feels like it, just not everything, but Gretchen told you to let me play with your privates? Is that the hairy little crack between your legs? Let me see it, please?” Amanda sighed, then took Lynn’s hand and guided her to stand in front of the toilet. Amanda kicked her pile of clothes to the place where Lynn was waiting, then told her to kneel on the clothes as Amanda sat on the toilet seat, propped her feet on the rim of the seat, with her thighs spread wide, “This is my precious flower, Lynn, I named her Lily,“ beginning the female anatomy lesson, as Lynn’s curious fingers gently poked and rubbed Amanda’s sensitive, moistening Lily. When the anatomical labels were memorized, and Lynn’s fingers could, unerringly, find the corresponding places on Amanda’s privates, Amanda sighed and made to dismount the toilet seat, when Lynn cried out and stopped Amanda with her hand cupping Lily, urgently. “Not yet, Amanda, I still need to smell Lily and taste her, Gretchen said that I could, if I wanted to, Amanda. I want to love your Lily, now. The pictures showed the women putting their mouths down there, after their vulvas had been whipped, so, I want to do that with you, too, because I love you, Amanda!”

    Amanda choked up and started to weep, Lynn moved between her thighs to hug and comfort her. “I’m sorry, Amanda, I didn’t mean to make you cry. Is it because you don’t really love me? Is it because I don’t have a whip to beat Lily before I love her? What is it, Amanda?” Amanda started bawling. “No, Lynn, you don’t need to hurt my Lily to love her, I just didn’t think you would want to do that, I have too many feelings about it, so I’m crying!” Lynn kissed Amanda’s face and mouth, then held her as they wept together. “I love you, Amanda, I really do!” Amanda sniffled and composed herself. “I really love you, too, Lynn, but I’d promised Marina to only let Gretchen love my Lily, and I don’t want to hurt your feelings, but, I don’t know what to do, now, and it’s making me sad!” Lynn stood up and leaned in to give Amanda one soft little kiss. “It’s alright, Amanda, we did a lot together, anyway. Gretchen, are my panties dry, yet? I guess Amanda and I should get dressed, now.” Gretchen had been leaning on the sink, weeping, when Lynn called out, then she turned around with Lynn’s washed, but still wet panties in her hand. “Gott segne dich, Lynn, danke, oh dearest Lynn, you don’t know how good and kind you are! I would have died from grief if you had loved my dearest Amanda’s Lily! You have just saved my life and Amanda’s marriage!” Amanda wept as she hugged her Gretchen. “Why did you give Lynn and I permission to love each other, if it meant the end of us, why, Gretchen?” Gretchen started bawling as she desperately hugged her Amanda, Lynn wept as she wrapped her arms around the both of them. “Ach! Meine Liebe und mein Leben! I thought it was the right thing, but, bless both of you for not doing it! Jetzt weiß ich, dass unsere Liebe wahr ist! This means, Amanda, ‘now I know that our love is true!’ Amanda took the wet panties from Gretchen’s trembling hands and led her to sit down on the toilet seat. “I’ll dry them for you, meine geliebte Frau, you should hold Lynn for me and comfort her.” Gretchen opened her arms, allowing weeping little Lynn to crawl, naked, into her lap, still trembling from the chill of the bathroom. Gretchen enfolded Lynn into her warmth, rocking and crooning a German lullaby, to sooth the hammering heartbeat of the distraught little woman wrapped in Gretchen’s arms. When the garment was dry, Gretchen showed Lynn how to place the sanitary pad properly in the crotch of her panties, then helped clothe little Lynn, as Amanda shook out and donned her own garments, so the three could open the door to rejoin the others.

    Marina was surprised when Lynn interrupted her discussion with Bev and Vicky, by crawling into Marina’s lap and hugging her fiercely as she chirped out. “I’m a woman, now, mother Marina! I squirted clear, then got my period blood!” Marina looked shocked as she caught Gretchen’s eyes, then nodded as Gretchen mouthed ‘later!’ Marina looked around, then made to put Lynn down as she stood. “Well, Lynn, I’m happy that you are okay, thanks to Amanda and Gretchen, I suppose. It’s getting late and we have to still get everyone settled at The Harbor Inn, so, it’s good evening for now. Let’s have a kiss, then we’ll go.” Lynn happened to open the nightstand drawer, reaching into an open paper bag, to fish out a long leather bootlace, her face lit up as she beamed at Bev and Vicky. “Can I please keep this?” Bev blushed and looked uncomfortable. “I suppose so, Lynn, but you really shouldn’t go poking around in other peoples’ things!” Lynn smiled smugly at Amanda as she doubled the leather lace and whooshed it through the air. “Thanks, Bev, I’m sorry, I won’t do it again!” Gretchen tried to conceal a woebegone look as she glanced back-and-forth between Lynn and Amanda. Bev and Vicky looked into each other’s eyes as realization dawned on what the young girls had been doing down behind Bev’s bed. After their guests left, Bev hurried around her bed to look for Taylor’s sketchbook, then groaned as she saw that it was much further under her bed than where she’d originally placed it. “Oh my God, Vicky, our Amanda, Lynn and probably even Gretchen, know all about us, now!” Vicky dropped her head and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Did you see Lynn looking at Amanda as she lashed the air with that doubled over bootlace? That can only mean one thing!” Bev turned crimson and exploded. “They’re going to whip each other naked, just like they saw in our sketches!” Vicky raised the palms of her hands to placate Bev. “Now, Bev, we don’t know that for sure!” Bev clenched her fists and screamed up at the ceiling “Arrrgh!” just as the nurse appeared from around the curtain, a little kidney-shaped plastic basin, a bottle of isopropyl alcohol and bandaging supplies in hand. “Everything alright here?” Vicky smiled innocently at the nurse. “Bev’s just angry about her little sisters’ taking something from her before they’d left.” The nurse looked between them, clearly unconvinced. “Alright, then, Miss Chase, its time to remove your IV and unwrap that torso bandage, then, I’ll give you a little alcohol bath and you can wear your own pajamas, so you can sleep on your side, for once.”

    After the nurse left and most of the hallway lights had dimmed for the night, Bev angrily rummaged in the paper bag and chose the three remaining laces, of the same style as the one Lynn had filched, doubled all three of them, tying one big knot joining the loose ends into a crude handle, then tested it by vigorously whooshing it through the air. Vicky blushed and marveled at Bev’s grim determination, her own Lady parts heating and moistening in anticipation of a very interesting night ahead. Bev skinned off her pajama bottoms and panties, then squatted to spread her thighs as she fiercely lashed her Lady, grunting and doing it once again, even harder. She glanced balefully at Vicky, her eyes brimming with tears at the sharp pain she’d inflicted on herself, then she sat on the edge of her bed to tie a large knot near the tip of each of the three looped ends. Bev drew a deep breath, as Vicky held her own breath in anticipation, while Bev squatted and lashed her privates with all of the speed and force she could muster. Vick let her breath out and moved to help her Fiancé up from the floor, where she’d collapsed, curled up, mewling and thrashing her bent legs, as the fiery pain of the lash overwhelmed her. “Oh, Bev! Sweetheart, let me see! You really hurt yourself this time! Let’s get you into bed so I can check it out!” Bev’s thighs were dancing in-and-out as Vicky moved her face in close between them for a better look. “You’re not bleeding, Bev, but you have a blood blister swelling on your pretty pink lips, may I kiss them?” Bev grunted out hoarsely. “Lash me there fifteen more times, Vicky, just not quite as hard as I did, but hard enough to really hurt! Please, my love, beat me then eat me! Then I’ll do you!” Vicky pulled Bev into a sitting position and kissed her passionately, then, pulled her pajama top off over her arms, to reveal Bev’s exquisite milky white breasts with their rose-colored quarter-sized areolae and proud little nipples. “What about your sweet little titties, Bev?” Bev clasped her arms behind her back, thrusting her bosoms towards Vicky. “Lash them crisscross hard, twenty times!” Bev clamped her eyes shut as Vicky swallowed her saliva and complied, lashing Bev’s jiggling breasts, back-and-forth, the red welts raising like bread dough as Bev’s constricted scream raised to a high keening note before she fell backwards on the bed, clutching her smarting bosoms as she rocked violently, side-to-side, trying to overcome her urge to shriek, breathing heavily and perspiring profusely. Vicky sobbed, how could she hurt her beloved Fiancé, so? “Bev, honey, I don’t think we should do this anymore!” Bev sat up and clutched Vicky, shaking her violently. “Don’t you even dare to wimp out on me now, this is your test of love, Vicky! Finish what you started, Vicky, flog my pretty pussy until I can’t stand it anymore, fifteen lashes, just like I asked you to, do it now!” Bev threw herself back on the bed and spread her thighs wide, glaring over her welted bosoms as she caught Vicky’s wavering gaze. “Now, Vicky! Beat me then eat me!”

    Vicky was sobbing and trembling as she brought the lash down hard onto Bev’s sweet Lady parts. Bev suppressed as much noise as she could, her thighs clamped shut as she rocked back and forth, making squealing and grunting sounds through her nose, as she grimly clamped her mouth shut. Vicky was weeping and bawling, since whipping her Bev was taking a very long time, as Bev writhed in pain, trembling and perspiring, as she took her time to recover, before she could spread her thighs for the next stroke. At last, the final cruel lash creased Bev’s swollen and reddened Lady as Vicky dropped the thongs and collapsed to her knees, from the emotional exhaustion of punishing the love of her life. Weeping, as she rubbed her face back-and-forth across Bev’s damp, matted bushy mons, Vicky finally gained enough control of her emotions to open her mouth wide over her beloved’s purple, swollen, slick punished Lady. Bev moaned and gasped as Vicky mustered the will to begin kissing, sucking and lapping Bev’s wounded womanhood, eventually nipping and tugging Bev’s swollen, purple clitoris with her teeth, resulting in Bev arching her back and keening as her orgasm trickled out in viscous little spurts, dribbling down from her swollen crease into the crack of her beautiful white buttocks, not an earthshaking climax at all, but rather, weak and painful, inspiring love, shame and pity in Vicky’s wounded heart. Tormented by Bev’s pain and suffering, nevertheless, Vicky wept as she gratefully lapped up and savored this genuine sacrifice to love that Vicky drank with such poignant reverence and adoration. Vicky could not conceive of there being any greater depths of love and pity, than those she felt for her Bev, at that moment. Bev groggily recovered and rolled on her side, gasping and moaning as she smiled weakly at her Vicky. “I know that this was particularly hard for you to do, Babe, but I really needed this punishment for all of my fucking-up! Letting my sisters see that sketchbook was what tipped me over the edge. You could’ve given me a hundred lashes each, on my Lady and my Girls, and it still would’ve been less than I deserved. Thank you, dearest Vicky, I see how emotionally wrecked you are for obeying me, just know that I love you more than ever, and I didn’t think that was even possible! Are you ready for your whipping, now?”  Vicky wept as she rushed to embrace her hurt Bev. “Oh, yes Bev! Yes! Yes, beat me, Bev, look what I did to you! Beat me and beat me some more, Bev! Lash my titties raw! Cut my lady to bleeding ribbons! Flog me until my blood and sweat soak into the sheets and I faint from shock and pain! Punish me, Bev! Hurt me!” Vicky collapsed, bawling and clutching her Bev, as if she would lose her forever. Bev wept, not for her own exquisite pain, but for the emotional trauma, that being forced into whipping her, had been inflicted on the poor, distressed creature weeping disconsolately in her arms. “No, Vicky, I wanted to punish you for sharing your precious orgasmic flow with Max, but I’ve already hurt you more than I’d ever meant to.”

    Vicky looked up into Bev’s face, eyes streaming with tears, her mouth open and working, trying to find the words. “No, Bev! No! You must punish me now, even if it’s just what little amount you feel is right! You must whip my Girls, you must whip my Lady! I need my punishment, Bev, or things can never be right between us! This is your test of love, Bev, so whip me!”  Bev sighed as she came to a decision, then she pragmatically placed a pillow on the floor and had Vicky kneel on it with her thighs spread wide to expose her lady. Bev sighed as she opened the nightstand drawer and brought out a single leather thong, then tied Vicky’s wrists behind her back. Bev knelt to kiss Vicky passionately, then stood to look down at her. “Recognize this scenario, Vicky? You know what comes next, sweetheart.” With that, Bev stepped behind Vicky and pressed a knee between her shoulder blades to thrust her bosoms forward, then yanked Vicky’s short hair, painfully tilting Vicky’s face back to lock eyes with Bev’s gaze. “Keep your eyes on my face, Vicky, if you look away, I’m adding more strokes, remember, sweetheart, the purpose of this punishment is for me to enjoy the suffering I can see in your face.” With that, Bev raised her knotted thong and began savagely lashing her Vicky’s wobbling, creasing breasts with the cruelest impacts she could manage. “Vicky’s eyes rolled up as a quavering, thin wail sounded from her parted lips, sharply increasing in momentary volume at the instance of each impact. Bev released Vicky’s hair, allowing her to curl forward, bouncing her tormented torso from the waist, as she wept out her pain in gasps and hiccoughs. Bev opened the nightstand drawer and put away the knotted thong, as too short to reach Vicky’s Lady. Bev allowed Vicky to squirm and mewl in her suffering as Bev meticulously tied a handle knot in nine long bootlaces, working swiftly to make three staggered little knots at the far end of each lace. Bev backed away from Vicky and swept the improvised Cat-O-Nine Tails back-and-forth, as hard as she could manage, around her own buttocks, grunting in grim satisfaction as the fiery pain laid crisscrossed waves of red welts across the entirety of her lovely, womanly derriere. Bev paused to tilt her head back as she moaned in the exquisite burning pain that complemented her aching, stinging breasts and privates.

    Now, it was Vicky’s turn. Bev improvised a gag from Vicky’s sheer sports bra, yanking her upright by the hair and fiercely knotting the elastic back band into a single fat knot at the back of Vicky’s neck. Bev leaned down to whisper into Vicky’s ear, “This is really going to hurt, darling, and I don’t want your shrieks to alert the staff. So, scream as much as you like, it won’t be heard.” Vicky’s eyes shifted wildly, as Bev, again, yanked Vicky’s head back to meet her stern gaze. Bev grinned cruelly as she dangled the frightening Cat-O-Nine Tails to tickle Vicky’s face, enjoying the muffled protest and the terror in Vicky’s eyes. Bev wasn’t quite sure what to expect, but after the first few strokes, it was abundantly apparent that the wide strokes weren’t just confined to burning Vicky’s sensitive Lady parts, but rather, they also reddened Vicky’s entire sensitive belly into a field of red welts upon welts, Vicky’s muffled shrieking and streaming tears were giving Bev a queasy knot of sick desire in the pit of her stomach. Vicky’s eyes abruptly rolled back as she collapsed into a heap, all muscle tone gone. Bev untied Vicky’s wrists and removed her gag, then sat, cradling her tortured loved one, stroking her sweat-dampened hair and planting weeping kisses around her slack mouth. “I didn’t mean to hurt you so bad, sweetheart, there’s no forgiveness possible for how cruelly I’ve abused you, my darling, my love, my one and only! Oh, Vicky, please, wake up and speak to me, I have such a burning desire to make love with you, please, Vicky!” Vicky spasmed and lurched awake, shouting incoherently before finally focusing on Bev’s beloved face, then sagging into a relaxed and contented smile. “I burn all over, Babe, you did it, life imitated art, I am the Vicky in our sketch, I love you, Bev, and now I need you to love me! Did you break open my stitches?” Bev bent down to passionately swap saliva with the love of her life. “No, Babe, but I cut up your stomach and thighs really bad, there’s a little blood weeping from your multiple welts, and your sweet titties are really going to sting when you try to wear clothes, but your stitches were out of the way of my lash.” Vicky reached up to pull her Bev into another passionate kiss, tongues fiercely contending as the pair gulped each other’s copious saliva. Vicky gasped. “Oh, my sweet Bev, the flogging left me weak and thirsty, so, instead of you just eating out my burning, aching, stinging little Lady, could we both just relax on our sides and drink each other’s fragrant vaginal mucous, until we fall asleep with our faces cradled between each other’s thighs?” Bev leaned down to affectionately peck her Vicky on the lips. “There’s absolutely nothing I’d rather do, let me help you up onto my bed.”

*********

    Richard and his daughters lugged their totes up the stairs to the second-floor hallway of The Harbor Inn, as Marina led them to their room numbers, sorting through the handful of large, rattling plastic key fobs to open correctly numbered doors and let them into their rooms. Since there weren’t many guests at this time of the year, Miriam was able to arrange for three adjacent rooms, the furthest, from the one shared with Gretchen, was designated for Richard. He grinned as he took note of the single queen-sized bed that Marina planned on occupying with him later on. The middle room was for Lynn and Amanda to share, which also had a single queen-sized bed, that little Lynn promptly started jumping up-and-down on, squealing with glee as Amanda glumly looked on, she glanced back into the hallway, her sorrowful expression mirroring Gretchen’s as their eyes met in unrequited longing, resulting from their circumstantial separation. Gretchen put a finger to her lips, then made a twisting motion as if she was turning a door lock open, nodding towards the room she’d be occupying alone, Amanda grinned and nodded assent, then turned back to close her hotel room door behind her. Lynn shrieked in delight as she launched herself from the bed to rock Amanda back in a fierce embrace. “You can love me now, Amanda, they left us alone! Look what Katie gave me!” Lynn produced the single leather thong proudly, holding it out for Amanda to take. “Amanda, what are you waiting for? Let’s take our clothes off and take turns with our whip, you can hit me first!” Amanda held the doubled-over thong dangling at her side as she helplessly watched her little sister strip off her skirt, panties and blouse, then grin up at Amanda as she knelt on the edge of the bed, her skinny white thighs spread wide, to display her damp, nearly bald pudendum. Lynn held her hands behind her back, thrusting her chest out at Amanda, with those sweet little pale pink nipples popping out from Lynn’s flat chest, as she waited for Amanda to lash her nascent bosoms. “Take your clothes off and whip my titties, Amanda!”

    Lynn’s hopeful anticipation turned to disappointment and sorrow as she sagged, weeping, her brimming eyes glaring accusingly into Amanda’s. “You promised to love me. Amanda! I’m ready for you, right now! You can’t just chicken out like this! So, if you like, I can whip you first, but you have to do something! Don’t just stand there!” Amanda choked and sobbed as she tossed the thong onto the bed next to Lynn, then reluctantly began removing all of her clothing. “You win, Lynn, I could never deny you anything. But, everyone is still awake, they’ll hear us crying out as we whip each other, so, let’s just cuddle naked and nap for a little while, until everyone goes to bed, then we can whip each other as much as we want, and afterwards, we may kiss the boo-boos on each other’s titties and our pretty flowers, after we’ve hurt them.” Lynn brightened and smiled again. “I love your pretty Lily, Amanda, what should I name my little flower?” Amanda snorted. “You need to get a good look at your flower to see what she reminds you of, first, so that you will know what to name her, let’s go into the bathroom so you can get up on the sink and look at yours in the mirror!” Once Lynn had climbed up onto the sink counter, Amanda stood behind her, hands bracing her waist as Lynn spread wide her squatting knees to peer at her fully revealed little flower. “Oh, Amanda! My flower does have some little hairs, they’re darker than the hair on my head, I really am a woman, now! Look at her little pink lips, they’re starting to drool! My flower wants you to touch her, Amanda, please touch her, she’s in love with you, she told me so!” Amanda squeezed out a tear as she smiled weakly into the mirror for her Lynn, masking her hurt and confusion. “I can’t love your flower, Lynn, until we’ve been properly introduced, you have to tell me her name, first.” Lynn smiled into the mirror at Amanda’s reflection, then frowned, doubtful and concerned, as she noted Amanda’s sadness. “It’s okay, Amanda, I remember that you told me you should only touch Gretchen’s flower, but we’re sisters, we’ve touched each other all of our lives, so, it’s time for your Lily to meet my Tulip, that’s the name she’d just now told me.” Amanda tried to delay the inevitable. “Why did she pick Tulip for her name?” Lynn thought for a moment, then turned around to sit on the edge of the sink with her legs spread as wide as she could, so Amanda could admire her pretty Tulip. “She told me that its because she’s long and wet looking, with a pretty pink color like the petals of a Tulip flower, so, now that they know each other’s names, Lily can love her now, since they’re sisters!” Lynn waited a moment, then pouted, rocking her hips up and forward towards Amanda’s face. “What are you waiting for, Amanda? Aren’t you going to give Tulip a kiss?”

    With tears in her eyes, sobbing and swallowing the nasal phlegm resulting from her wave of guilt and sorrow, Amanda crouched down and brought her face close enough to Lynn’s Tulip, so that her nose was brushing the little wet lips. Amanda inhaled delicately, her eyes closed as love, remorse and desire battled for her aching heart, sobbing as she reveled in Lynn’s faintly musky and metallic scent, blended with that of her stale, salty urine and tangy perspiration, but there was something indefinable there, also, causing Amanda’s womanly insides to roil with a touch of queasiness and sexual arousal. Amanda dutifully brushed her lips across Lynn’s crease, delicately parting the folds with the tip of her tongue, then running it across the delicate little chevron folds concealing Lynn’s clitoris. Amanda added more saliva as she artfully twirled the sensitive little knot, causing Lynn to gasp, thrusting her hips from her sudden surprise and pleasure. “Oh! Amanda!” Amanda lowered her lips and tongue to delicately probe the slick, hymen-constricted opening of Lynn’s vagina, pulling back in alarm as she felt a sticky, gelatinous, iron-tasting mass adhering to her tongue. Amanda straightened up from between Lynn’s legs, ignoring Lynn’s protest, as she looked over her little sister’s shoulder and stuck out her tongue to examine it in the mirror. “Uhhn!” Amanda backed away and confronted Lynn’s worried face, showing her the viscous blood clot, before raising the lid, as she gagged while spitting it into the toilet. Secretly, Amanda was relieved, since this gave her the excuse she needed to refuse any more love play with Lynn’s privates, hopefully, without hurting her beloved little sister’s feelings. “Lynn, I can’t kiss Tulip any more, not right now, anyway, because I’d forgotten about your period! You need to get a fresh pad and put your panties back on until it’s finished.”

    Lynn looked a little sad, but nodded her head in reluctant agreement, then pulled Amanda into a hug as she spoke softly into her ear. “I’m sorry, Amanda, I was so excited about playing with you naked, that I forgot my Tulip was still bleeding, but, your kiss felt so good, Amanda, and Tulip loves you so much for it!” Amanda placed her hands around Lynn’s waist to help her down from the counter, then they clasped each other in a tight embrace, the entire length of their naked bodies pressed together. Lynn looked up into her big sister’s face. “I’ll put my panties on, only because I’m having my period, Amanda, but, I still want to cuddle with you naked, while we sleep, okay?” Amanda smiled as she took Lynn’s hand to lead her towards their bed. “I’ll wait for you, naked under the covers, Lynn, while you put your underwear back on.” Lynn hurried to comply, then pounced on Amanda, as she snuggled her face between Amanda’s barely-budding breasts and their tender, swollen areolae, while tucking a leg between Amanda’s thighs, pushing her thigh to rub against Lily’s damp lips. “I love you, Amanda, and I want to hold you like this all night!” Amanda bent to kiss the top of Lynn’s head, as she stretched to flick off the nightstand lamps’ switch beside the headboard, then Amanda pulled her Lynn into a tighter embrace as she stared into the darkness, tears trickling from the corner of her eyes, wetting her pillow as she waited for Lynn to fall asleep. “I love you too, sweetheart.” Amanda wept as her tormented imagination played scenarios about the consequences of betraying her Gretchen, after kissing her little sister’s Tulip. There was no chance that Amanda’s mental disquiet would let her sleep, so, as soon as she could tell that her sweet little Lynn slumbered, she carefully extricated herself and grabbed her cellphone, so that she could use the dim light of it’s home screen to crawl around the bed and dress in Gretchen’s borrowed blouse and skirt, leaving behind her training bra, panties and socks, along with Gretchen’s vest. Amanda felt along the foot of the mattress until she grasped the leather bootlace, then, she rose to quietly pad over to the door, opening it just wide enough to squeeze out into the hallway, before gently closing it as quietly as she could manage.

    Amanda was startled by a shadow looming over her as an unfamiliar woman’s voice addressed her. “Hello, there, I’m Geraldine Boudreau and I believe that I recognize you from your photos, you must be Amanda Marsh?” Amanda turned to see a smiling, attractive older black woman wearing a long black overcoat and dressed like a businesswoman, in a salt-and-pepper tweed ensemble. “Uh, hi?” Geraldine laughed softly as she extended her hand. “I’ve just arrived from Tillamook, I’m your Child Protective Services case worker, so, I suppose we’ll be meeting with your family and your Attorney tomorrow.” Amanda delicately shook Geraldine’s proffered hand, then smiled doubtfully. “My Attorney?” Geraldine smiled indulgently. “I’m sorry, Amanda, was that too much information? Well, it’s late and I must get settled in my room for the night. Oh, I’d meant to ask, Amanda, why are you by yourself out in the hall at this late hour?” Amanda realized the danger of being questioned by an official, and she didn’t want to attract any attention towards her unlawful relationship with her Fiancé. “Uhm, I’m afraid and I can’t sleep in that room, so I’m going to cuddle with the grownups, if they’ll let me.” Geraldine chuckled. “Oh, I’m sure they won’t mind, you get to sleep, now and we’ll see each other tomorrow, goodnight Amanda!” Amanda grinned in relief. “Goodnight Mrs. Boudreau.” Geraldine laughed softly. “I’m not married, Amanda, so just call me Geraldine, I’m sure we’ll be good friends.” After Geraldine wheeled her tote to the far end of the hall and let herself into her room, Amanda turned the opposite way and slipped quietly up to the door of her father’s room, pausing briefly as she heard the muffled laughter of her father and Marina’s voices, followed by the sound of bedsprings, Amanda smirked to herself, as she remembered Marina’s lesson on how a man puts his penis into a woman’s vagina. Amanda shuddered in revulsion, then turned back to pass by her own door, on the way to Gretchen’s room. Amanda paused before Gretchen’s door, relieved, as it opened when she pressed down on the handle, then, her heart leaped in her breast as she heard her beloved’s voice from within. “Mein Schatz, bist du es?” Amanda closed the door behind her, then turned to her Gretchen, arms held out, weeping. “Ich liebe dich, Gretchen, es tut mir so leid! Oh, Gretchen, please forgive me!” Gretchen rushed to embrace and kiss her sorrowful Fiancé, then, everything became clear as she noted the intimate scent of another on Amanda’s face. “Oh, Amanda, du hast Lynn dort geküsst! Warum?” Amanda bawled as she looked into Gretchen’s disappointed eyes. “I didn’t mean to do it, Gretchen! She’s my little sister, I just couldn’t say no to her! Besides, she stopped trying to love me after I showed her the blood from her period in my mouth. She’s asleep all alone, now, because I just had to see you, Gretchen, and tell you how sorry I am! Please don’t leave me, I couldn’t bear it, I love you and I’m so sorry, Gretchen!”

    Gretchen hugged her Amanda tighter. “Natürlich werde ich dich nicht verlassen, meine geliebte! I love you too much to leave you, Amanda, we are together, always. I was the one who told you to love Lynn, so how can I blame you?” Amanda sniffled as she held out the leather thong to Gretchen. “I need for you to beat me, Gretchen, I must be punished for betraying you, just like the women in those drawings do, you must whip my titties and my Lily, so that you can forgive me and love me again!” Gretchen fell to her knees and wept against Amanda’s bosom. “Wie kann ich dir das antun, Amanda? Nein, nein! I cannot, how can I do that to you, Amanda?” Amanda stroked Gretchen’s hair. “You must punish me, Gretchen, you must do this for me, so that I can love myself, again!” Gretchen sobbed. “You are older than your years, Amanda, you are the head of our household, so I must obey.” The weeping, repentant women were startled as a third pair of arms embraced them. Lynn, wearing only her panties, had slipped quietly into Gretchen’s room and stood silent at the door, overhearing everything. “Don’t be angry with Amanda, Gretchen, I made her kiss my Tulip, you should whip me, instead.” Gretchen blanched with shock. “Mein Gott, Lynn, hat dich jemand gesehen? Lynn, puzzled, turned to Amanda. “What did Gretchen say?” Amanda kissed her half-naked and innocent little sister on her lips. “I think Gretchen wants to know if anyone saw you naked out in the hall.” Lynn shook her head. “I was careful, you and Gretchen didn’t even see me standing here.”

    Lynn turned to Gretchen. “I’m sleeping here with you and Amanda, it’s not fair that she left me alone like that, she promised to hold me naked all night, then she lied to me. You don’t want to whip Amanda, that’s why you’re crying, but I do want to whip her, then I want my turn.” Lynn turned to Amanda, reproach in her gaze. “When we were together in the bathroom, Gretchen told you to let me smell you and kiss you, if I wanted to. You owe me a kiss with Lily, but you made excuses, you were never going to let me love her, but you did love Tulip!” Lynn turned back to Gretchen. “How can the two of you say you love me, when you break all of your promises?” Lynn angrily pulled her panties down, stepped out of them and picked them up to show the crotch to Gretchen and Amanda. “See? I’m not bleeding, so you have no more excuses for treating me different! Be fair for once! We must all take our clothes off and love each other, just like the pretty ladies in the pictures. I want to whip Amanda’s Lily so that I can love her, just like both of you promised me I could!” Gretchen sighed as she looked at Amanda. “Tell me what you want us to do, Amanda, I’m your obedient Frau.” Amanda helped Gretchen to stand, then kissed her with all of the love she could. “We must take our clothes off, Gretchen, then we’ll get on the bed so that you can kneel behind me and hold my hands behind my back while Lynn whips my titties. Lynn, it’s up to you how much you should punish me, I won’t tell you to stop.” Lynn was breathing hard and unconsciously rubbing her Tulip. “I promise to just hurt you a little bit, then you must promise to do the same to me.” Amanda nodded, then pulled her Lynn into another kiss, leaving Lynn aroused and panting for more. “Next, Gretchen, I’ll lay back against you so that you can hold my feet up and spread my legs so Lynn can whip my entire Lily. When you’ve hurt my Lily enough, then, you can kiss her as much as you like, Lynn. I’m ready to be punished, now.”


	12. Chapter Twelve: Passions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amanda and Lynn struggle to accommodate their desires and differences, Bev and Vicky indulge in fierce love-play to sort out their angers and insecurities, Marina bends reluctant Richard to her will, Gretchen nobly suffers and sacrifices in the name of love.

**Twelve: Passions**

 

    Amanda luxuriated in Gretchen’s warmth behind her, as her bare bottom was pressed against her Fiancé’s damp, hairy mons, her wrists held together behind her back and Gretchen’s lips kissing her neck as she waited for another stroke of the leather bootlace across her swollen, budding areolae. Amanda was perspiring, gasping, moaning and writhing as her little sister, Lynn, lashed across her bosoms with fierce determination. It hurt so much more than Amanda anticipated, but she craved the stinging, burning strokes, as a queasy, aching desire knotted up inside her womanhood, her eyes half-open as she enjoyed seeing Lynn’s lithe body winding-up taut to deliver another resounding whiplash across her chest. “Aaaaah! More, Lynn! Harder!” Amanda could feel Gretchen’s tears trickling down her back and between her welted titties, as she wept on Amanda’s shoulder. “Nein, nein, Amanda, sag Lynn, sie soll aufhören, sie würde dir zu sehr weh tun!” Gretchen pleaded with Amanda to tell Lynn to stop, but she had promised her beloved little sister unconditional discretion in deciding her punishment. At last, Lynn tired of beating her and enfolded Amanda in a sweet embrace, kissing her lips and face as she pressed her own erect little nipples against Amanda’s wounded, welted breasts, their friction and blended, salty perspiration flaring up streaks of burning, stinging pain across Amanda’s sensitive bosoms. “Amanda! I hurt you bad, I couldn’t stop myself from hitting you, it made my Tulip drool because she loves it when I hurt you! But, I love you, Amanda, I really do!” Gretchen had released Amanda’s wrists so that she could embrace her little sister. “Thank you, Lynn! I love you more than ever, you whipped me so good, sweetheart! Aaaah, Lynn! I love the sweet pain of feeling your titties against my hurt ones, oh, Lynn! My Lynn!” Gretchen wept as she pulled Lynn and Amanda against her womanly breasts. “Lynn, Liebchen, did you enjoy whipping your sister?” Lynn smiled over Amanda’s shoulder at Gretchen as she clasped her sister tighter. “When mother tells me I’m bad, she whips me hard with father’s belt, I cry a lot and it hurts to sit down or lay on my back! Mother always said that it was tough love, whenever she made me take down my panties to beat my bottom and my legs. So, now that I’m a woman, I want to be like Katie and Vicky, now I’m the one who gets to whip somebody I love! See there, Gretchen? Look how much Amanda loves me after I beat her titties! I feel so much love for her up inside of me, but I feel bad about hurting her, at the same time! Tulip needs something more, she aches so bad that I feel like something inside me will explode! Do you know what’s wrong with me, Gretchen? Is it because Tulip wants to be whipped, so she can be kissed some more? Does Tulip want me to whip her Lily, first?”

    Gretchen held up her precious Amanda’s weeping face to kiss the tears away. “I’m going to join you, Meine schöne Frau, I will lay on my back with my thighs spread wide, then, Amanda, you may lay face-up on my stomach, with your Lily a small distance back from my Orchid, I’ll hold you against my breasts while we squirm and cry together. Lynn, Liebchen, you will whip both of our flowers, as hard as you are able. When Tulip feels that she has hurt us enough, then, you may kiss Amanda’s Lily, my Orchid is just for Amanda to kiss!” Lynn hugged Amanda and Gretchen harder. “Me and Tulip love both of you with all of our hearts! After I kiss Lily, lots and lots of times, will it be my turn to be whipped? Which one of you will whip me and kiss my Tulip after she’s hurt?” Gretchen smiled sadly, with tears in her eyes. “It is only proper that your sister, Amanda, whip your Tulip and reward her with kisses. The only pretty flower I should kiss is my Lily, Verstehst du, Lynn?” Gretchen had a sick, queasy, anxious arousal as she held Amanda’s swollen, welted, roughened little bosoms with her arms and hands, she delighted in the weight and pressure of Amanda’s rounded buttocks pressing into her belly, their breathing syncopated as they awaited Lynn’s whip. The first few blows striped poor Amanda’s Lily and belly all the way up to her injured, tender breasts, Gretchen cringed as Amanda arched her back and cried out, since almost nothing had struck Gretchen’s wide-open Orchid, so, Lynn had to change her stance, or something. “Lynn, Liebling, double the thong and stand backwards, then try to backhand Lily and Orchid, mein Schatz, you must try to hit Orchid harder!” Gretchen gasped in surprise and fiery agony as Lynn brutally lashed Orchid directly on her sensitive little lips and clitoris, again and again and again and again…Gretchen’s involuntary writhing and bucking nearly unhorsed Amanda, whose swollen labia minora were taking nearly as severe a punishment as Gretchen’s. Both young women were crying out and whimpering piteously from the force and accuracy of little Lynn’s evolving flagellation skills. Gretchen greyed out at one point, faintly aware of the impacts on her womanhood as numb and muffled blows, having been driven beyond pain…Lynn’s faint voice…”Gretchen?”

    Gretchen awoke, groggy and disoriented, Amanda straddling her face with her bruised, fragrant, wet and swollen Lily pressed to Gretchen’s nose and lips, while the weight of Amanda’s torso, along the length of Gretchen’s perspiring chest and belly, ended with sweet Amanda licking and sucking Gretchen’s aching, burning, wounded labia, it being evident that she’d climaxed while unconscious, by the wet slurping and swallowing sounds Amanda made between Gretchen’s thighs. Gretchen started lapping and sucking Amanda’s Lily, promptly rewarded with a distant moan and tensing of Amanda’s body, followed by a blended trickle of warm, flavorful, viscous vaginal lubricant and urine filling Gretchen’s grateful mouth, as she relished and swallowed everything flowing from her beloved, tormented Fiancé, since Gretchen would never spit Amanda out, she loved her so totally and profoundly! Gretchen had to gulp and swallow faster and faster, as Amanda voided her bladder into Gretchen’s wide-open mouth, Gretchen dearly treasured every slick, heavy, salty mouthful of her Amanda’s pain and desire! Her eyes closed in concentration as she tenderly licked and cleaned, all around Amanda’s pudendum, with her tongue and lips, embodying the perfection of loving and being loved. Oh, Amanda!

    When the ardent thirst for each other’s love had been quenched, Amanda rolled off of Gretchen, then repositioned herself to cuddle her true love full length with legs entwined. Just as Amanda and Gretchen were sinking into the sleepy afterglow of their pain-induced endorphin high, there was the impatient sound of little Lynn clearing her throat, just as a warning lash, from her unfolded thong, sent a stripe of fiery anguish across Amanda’s shoulders and Gretchen’s breasts. “What about me? You two are so selfish, I never even got my chance to kiss Lily!” Gretchen sat up, still embracing Amanda, to see angry little Lynn kneeling beside them, arm raised to deliver another lash.  “Bitte hör auf uns zu schlagen, Lynn!” Lynn doubled the leather bootlace and lashed Amanda’s bottom, shouting out, petulantly. “What is she saying this time, Amanda?” Amanda threw back her head and yelped, then turned, with a submissive, hurt expression, to answer her little Mistress. “Gretchen wants you to stop hitting us, now, Lynn, she probably was going to say that it’s your turn to be whipped.” Lynn pouted. “Good, here’s the whip, Amanda, don’t cheat me this time, Tulip wants me to kiss Lily, but now I want to do it like I saw you and Gretchen do it, both at the same time!” Gretchen sat up and held out her arms to hug Lynn, who pushed Amanda aside to wrap her legs around Gretchen’s waist as she pressed her face into Gretchen’s clavicles and her flat chest into Gretchen’s bosoms, Lynn stretched up to kiss Gretchen, then leaned back to search Gretchen’s face with her eyes. “Did Amanda pee on your face, Gretchen?” Gretchen nodded, with a sad smile and tears brimming in her eyes. “Ja, Lynn, ich habe von deiner Schwester getrunken. Ach, Lynn! Yes, I drank what came out of your sister, I love Amanda so much that I could never spit her out.” Lynn made a face. “Will I have to drink pee if Lily does that, again?” Gretchen looked Lynn in the eyes with a serious stare. “That depends on how much you really love her!” Lynn sniffled, then smiled. “Tulip loves Lily so much, that she would be mad at me if I didn’t drink Lily, because she wants me to love Amanda as much as you love her.” Lynn broke away from Gretchen to embrace Amanda. “Do you love me enough to swallow Tulip’s drool, even if there’s still a little blood, this time?” Amanda hugged Lynn and wept against her neck and shoulder. “Lynn, do you remember that you’d promised to only hurt me a little bit, but instead, you beat my poor Gretchen’s Orchid until she fainted from her pain and my Lily still burns from how mean you were to her! I peed into my dear Gretchen’s mouth because Lily hurt so much that I couldn’t help myself! But, I love you, Lynn and I won’t spit out anything Tulip gives me. Now, it’s my turn to hurt you, Lynn, I want to kiss your crying mouth while I’m whipping your titties, and then watch you squirm as I punish Tulip, just like I writhed in pain when you were whipping Lily! So, Lynn, are you ready to be punished now?” Lynn kissed Amanda and turned to Gretchen. “Would you, please, hold my hands behind my back, just like you did for Amanda?” Gretchen kissed Lynn, then leaned past her to whisper into Amanda’s ear. “Just sting Lynn enough so that she gets aroused, Amanda, don’t leave any welts for Marina to see.” Amanda nodded, grinning, and whispered back. “You know that I must love Lynn’s Tulip after I hurt her, and that Lynn expects to love my Lily, also, so therefore, Gretchen, will you still forgive me afterwards?” Gretchen planted a tearful peck on Amanda’s cheek. “Ich liebe dich, Amanda, und ich habe dir schon vergeben!” Amanda turned her face towards Gretchen’s and kissed her with profound tenderness. “Ich bin dein, immer, mein Gretchen!”

    Gretchen explained to Lynn and Amanda that she wanted to hold Lynn against herself, differently this time, so that some of Amanda’s stray lashes might hurt Gretchen as well. Gretchen laid on her back, with Lynn splayed face-up the length of Gretchen’s naked torso, her wrists held above her head, in order to expose her vulnerable little nipples for Amanda’s lash. Gretchen’s legs were wrapped around Lynn’s calves, ankles locked, to keep her legs spread wide for Tulip’s punishment, and to, also, expose Gretchen’s Orchid to more lashes, so that she could share Tulip’s stinging, burning torment. Amanda discovered that she really enjoyed working the doubled-up leather thong, swiftly lashing Lynn’s flat, writhing chest and ribs, striking her reddening little nipples back-and-forth, in a crisscross pattern, until Lynn was gasping, wracked with sobs and blubbering out. “Stop it, Amanda, please? It burns so much!” Amanda crawled up between Gretchen’s thighs, deliberately rubbing herself along Tulip, until she could kiss and nibble Lynn’s swollen, tender nipples, as Lynn gasped and wept. Gretchen released Lynn’s wrists so that she could hug herself as she rocked back-and-forth, moaning in pain. Amanda grasped Lynn’s wrists and pulled her arms apart until she lay on top of Lynn, their stinging breasts pressed together, so that she could kiss Lynn’s face, licking her tears until her sobbing stopped, then Amanda gently kissed her sister’s lips until Lynn returned the kiss with growing arousal and passion. “Oh, Amanda! Feeling our titties hurting together makes me want you more! Tulip needs you to punish her now, please Amanda?” After Amanda moved back along Lynn’s perspiring body to kneel between Lynn’s and Gretchen’s spread thighs, Gretchen wrapped her arms around Lynn to hold her steady as she spread their legs wider, anticipating Amanda’s thong strokes. “Amanda, Liebling, denk daran, Lynn’s Vulva gerade genug zu verletzen!” Lynn cried out. “Why are the two of you always talking about me in German? What did Gretchen say to you this time, Amanda?” Amanda rose to crawl onto the bed alongside of Gretchen, in order to lean over Lynn’s face, looking her tenderly in the eyes as she bent down to kiss Lynn’s angry mouth. “Gretchen and I aren’t saying anything bad about you, Lynn, she speaks German with me when she’s emotional and I’m learning to speak it back to her, it’s part of our being an engaged couple in love, that’s all it is, Lynn. Gretchen was only reminding me to just hurt your Tulip enough to sting and arouse her. We love you too much to actually cut you up like mother once did to me, don’t you see, Lynn? I’m not really punishing your pretty Tulip or your sweet little titties, Lynn, I’m not whipping you because I’m angry at you, you didn’t do anything wrong, I’m just sharing with you how I like to be loved. Remember, Lynn, you’re the one who wanted to do what Bev, Vicky and their friends are doing in those drawings.  Gretchen and I love you for whipping us so hard that we both enjoyed loving each other while our special places ached and stung, but, sweet Lynn, we don’t want to leave any marks on your body for Marina, Bev or your father to see, do you understand?  I still promise to whip Tulip so that she stings and burns enough that her pain will make her want to drool for me, and if Tulip wants to pee and bleed into my mouth, I promise to drink all of her, because, Lily loves her Tulip, and I love you with all of my heart, my darling Lynn!”

    Lynn nodded, smiling up at Amanda as tears leaked from her eyes, Amanda kissed Lynn once again, then moved up to deep kiss her Gretchen, as they probed each other’s mouths with passionate tongues. Amanda gasped and groaned out hoarsely to her beloved. “Ich liebe dich mehr als das Leben selbst, Liebling Gretchen!” Gretchen kissed Amanda with tenderness and a sob. “Verletze meine Orchidee, dann liebe mich, Amanda!” Lynn became cross and frustrated again. “Amanda! You’re both doing it to me again!” Amanda turned to angry little Lynn and pecked her on the lips. “Trust us, Lynn, I told my Gretchen that I loved her more than life itself, she reminded me to hurt her Orchid some more, then love her afterwards, just like I’m going to do with you, Lynn. Ready?” Amanda retreated to between Lynn and Gretchen’s thighs, faced halfway backwards, then began light backhanded lashes along Lynn’s barely pubescent Tulip. Lynn hissed and cried out, squirming in Gretchen’s grasp, Amanda paused. “Is it too much, Lynn? I can stop now, if you’ve had enough.” Lynn looked up at Amanda from between her thighs, tears trickling down the sides of her face. “N-no, Amanda! Tulip wants you to hit her harder, I’m not a baby, you know, Tulip wants Orchid to hurt along with her, until Tulip drools down into Orchid’s mouth, so Orchid knows that Tulip really loves her, please hurt us some more, Amanda?” Gretchen, breathless with arousal, croaked out. “Ja Amanda, Peitsche Tulpe hart und Orchidee härter!” Amanda turned to lean down and kiss Tulip and Orchid, probing each lovingly with her tongue and adding saliva to wet them thoroughly for their punishment, then, she straightened to begin laying harder strokes the length of Tulip, concentrating on Lynn’s clitoris, until she could see that her moaning and sobbing little sister had reached her limit. As Lynn wept and writhed from Tulip’s stinging, burning torment, Amanda kissed and licked Lynn’s swollen, reddened little Tulip until she was satisfied that Tulip was drooling her pre-climactic mucous, even though streaked with threads and blobs of menstrual flow, Amanda kept her promise and placed her open mouth to cover Tulip, licking, sucking and swallowing Lynn’s flow, relishing the scent and flavors of her beloved little sister. Nipping and suckling her Lynn’s sensitive clitoris, Amanda was rewarded with Lynn tensing up and arching her back, as she lay face-up on top of Gretchen’s breasts and belly. Lynn cried out as Amanda caught most of her precious little gush, backing away to let the rest dribble down into Gretchen’s Orchid. Amanda turned half around to begin backhand lashing her Gretchen’s mucous-soaked Orchid, becoming increasingly aroused, as droplets of Lynn’s blood and mucous sprayed up onto Amanda’s arm and face. With each merciless stroke, Amanda’s own Lily beginning to spasm and drool as her arousal peaked from witnessing and hearing her Gretchen’s sweet suffering. As Gretchen moaned, nearing her climax, Amanda swiftly turned to lift Lynn off of Gretchen, hastily setting her little sister to one side as Amanda climbed between Gretchen’s thighs, bracing herself with both hands gripping her Fiancé’s spread knees, to commence fiercely tribbing her most beloved, swollen and bruised Orchid, driving a cry of anguish and passion from Gretchen’s lips. Amanda and Gretchen’s mutual orgasm permanently sealed their inseparable troth, being the most exquisite, excruciating and all-consuming union of agony and ecstasy that two lovers could ever experience!

    Lynn lay on her side, gently rubbing her wounded, drooling Tulip, aroused and a little frightened, as she stared in rapt admiration and envy at the marvelous and terrible display of pain and passion being played out before her wondering eyes. Lynn knew in her heart, that, although she lacked the words to express it to herself, she would settle for nothing less than that very same extraordinary level of love and commitment, she was privileged to witness, between Amanda and Gretchen.

*********

    “No, Richard! I’ve already claimed you, I am your woman, now, and you are the only man I will ever take into my bed! Your prudishness, reluctance and complete ignorance of what love and desire should be, well, it ends tonight! Now, strip, and yes, Richard, I expect to watch, no ducking into the bathroom and hiding from my sight, no more modesty and no more privacy when we are alone together! I will be there whenever I feel like it, Richard, when you urinate, when you sit on the toilet to do your business, when you shower, when you ‘handle yourself,’ I’ll be there, so, take off all of your clothes now, Richard!” Richard’s hands trembled, his face reddening with shame and humiliation, his eyes pleading and brimming as he hesitantly complied with Marina’s demands. Completely naked before a woman for the first time in his life, Richard crossed his hands in front of his privates and trembled as his fully-clothed Marina stepped close enough to place her cool hands over his, her moistened lips and questing eyes finally meeting his own, those luscious lips parted and her sensual breath caressed his face as she crooned in her low, gravelly voice. “I love seeing you so vulnerable and humbled, dearest Richard, you are terrified by my closeness, trembling like the helpless prey face-to-face with the lioness, expecting to be mauled and tossed about, alive still and in mortal agony, yes? Of course, you are, but when I hurt you, Richard, it will be to lovingly stimulate and arouse you, because, Richard, I intend to utterly devour you, use you, abuse you, ‘ride you hard and put you away wet! I am your Instructress, your seductress, and at need, I am your cruel and demanding dominatrix, I am everything woman can be to a man, I am here for you tonight and always, Richard, so let us begin. Remove your hands from your privates, Richard, those belong to me, now. Better use for your modest hands would be for you to undress me, so that you may look upon my nakedness, caress me, explore me, smell me and, yes, taste me, Richard!” Richard wept, mouth open and gasping, as his trembling hands undressed his Marina, she stepped out of her panties and kicked off her pumps, turning to present her bra for Richard to unhook, then, as it was slipped from her shoulders to join the rest of her garments strewn on the carpet, Marina wheeled seductively, revealing her unclothed glory to Richard’s gaze for the first time.

    Marina gently took Richards hands and led him to the edge of their bed, then she sat before him and placed her fingers under his scrotum, lifting his privates into full view for the first time, she gasped in surprise and beamed up at his face with undisguised pleasure. “Oh, Richard! You are whole, uncircumcised, but look at you now, darling, your once unappreciated manhood is responding, rising and hardening to my touch! Look at your shiny, wet glans peeking out from your foreskin, Richard, a proud tribute to your Germanic heritage, and this is all mine, now!” Marina bent to place her lips around the head of Richard’s captive penis, gently sucking, licking and kissing its tip before releasing him, to smile up mischievously at Richard’s evident torment at being suddenly brought to the moment of release, then cruelly abandoned. “No, Richard, I’m not allowing you to spill your seed on the carpet, that is my treasure, now, and you’re going to suffer all of the pangs and aching torments, building pressure in your testicles, until I decide the moment to end your suffering and yearning! Now, Richard, it is time for you to kneel between my thighs and worship my womanhood! I’m not talking about tenting your fingers and offering up prayers before my vulva, although she is worthy of your worship, since she is the source of life, itself! What you will do, Richard, is touch her, spread her open with your fingers, excite her with your gentle caress, inhale her special scent and taste her with your tongue, savor her, lick her, suckle her sensual flow and swallow the nectar of her arousal, drink of the sacrament she offers you, Richard, for she is your Savior, now!” Marina lifted her bent knees and instructed Richard to rock back her thighs to fully expose her moistening femininity, a sight he was seeing, in its entirety, for the first time in his forty-odd years. She leaned her head back and sighed, panting with desire and contentment, as she delighted in Richard’s virginal exploration of her most private and secret places, when she felt him hesitate, she looked up between her breasts and caught his puzzled gaze. “That little stretch between my vulva and my anus is called the perineum, feel free to lick it and, please, allow yourself the rare pleasure of enjoying the bitter with the sweet, Richard, I want you to probe my pretty pucker with your tongue, you may call her ‘Rosebud,’ and don’t you dare spit her out, but savor the panoply of subtleties you may draw from her, you will learn to love her, desire and crave her, in time. Loving that last private place of mine is the ultimate test of how much you are willing to surrender to me. I love you, Richard, now show me how much I am loved!”

    Trembling, perspiring and moaning with unfulfilled desire, Richard found himself pulled gently to his feet, as Marina coaxed him to stretch out prone, face-up along the bed, as she carefully straddled his groin, expertly guiding his proud, aching manhood to safe harbor within her clenching, sopping vagina. Then, with building passion, Marina began slowly grinding her hips as she lowered her bosoms, her stiffened areolae lightly brushing Richard’s chest as she rocked on top of him, her lips brushing his as she murmured. “Adam lost his first mate, Lilith, the most beautiful, sensual, intelligent, and independent woman that the Elohim had ever created, because he wanted her beneath him, submissive to his presumed masculine superiority. But, she balked at his stubborn, dominant attitude, bitterly reviling him for refusing to treat her as his equal, she was no man’s chattel and she demanded that Adam allow her to position herself astride him, just like I am riding you now, Richard! He refused to submit to her just request, so she left him, he never got to experience the delights I’m showing you now, Richard, so, I hope that you can learn from our ancestor’s error and heed my word, for man has ever failed when he refused the counsel of his helpmate. Now, my dearest Richard, do we ascend the heights of conjugal delight as I bring your suffering to a head, release your passion into me now, Richard!” Richard cried out as Marina ground herself against him violently, keening in her own orgasmic throes, her bobbing bosoms blushing and heating against his bare chest as an almost unbearable electric thrill passed between their rocking pudenda, it was the ineffable spark of life, itself, as Marina conceived, destined to bear a living soul embodied in her womb, once again.

*********

 

    Kate groaned as she felt her Fiancé’s eager tongue persistently explore her still aching, stinging, burning femininity. “Vicky, my love, I don’t know if I can take anymore right now, didn’t I beat you between your legs much more savagely than you did to me, are you okay, Babe?” Vicky slurped and swallowed, pulling her face back from where it had been contentedly clamped between her Bev’s clenching thighs. “Bev, sweetheart, I’m burning up with those constant waves of pain while you suck and lick me down there, but, I’m so aroused because it was you, my beloved, who flogged me until I passed out and it is you who savors my pain! Don’t you see that I’m still climaxing every minute or so? That they’re roiling my insides and driving my thirst to drink of your Lady more and more? I’m dehydrating from all of the burning, stinging, aching, cramping climaxing forcing my wetness to trickle from my insides, Bev! I’ve never felt so needed and needy at the same time! Please say you’ll continue with our sadomasochistic love play, from now on, because I’ve never felt more alive and more desired, than when I’m utterly submitting to your lash, then opening my wounded privates to your thirsty adoration of me! Oh, Bev, I love you so much when you beat me then eat me! My body, heart and soul belong to you always, Bev, always!” Bev wept as she listened to her Vicky’s heartfelt outpouring of love and desire. ”Oh, my darling Vicky! Your pain must be so much greater than mine!” Vicky pulled her face back from between her Bev’s warm, wet thighs. “Let’s cuddle and kiss, now, sweetheart, I want to taste myself in your mouth and share your feminine essences with you, I just want to gaze into your eyes and kiss your beautiful face, I want you to see how much you are loved.” Bev and Vicky groaned and gasped with the painful effort to reorient themselves face-to-face, then, indulged in their languid embracing of tender bosoms, grinding of painful privates against each other’s thighs, kissing, licking, sucking, loving caresses and longing appreciation of each other as their pain dulled and drowsiness overtook them.

    The curious and intrigued candy striper, Chelsea, dressed in her regular clothes and on her way home, had decided to stop by Miss Chase and Miss Marsh’s room to bid them goodnight. Chelsea lurked behind Victoria’s privacy curtain when she heard the distinct sounds of their pain and passion, she turned back to hurriedly and carefully close their door, in order to muffle the sounds reaching the ward hallway, then knelt at the curtain’s edge to witness the passionate Fiancés’ extraordinary love play. Chelsea suppressed a gasp as she watched Bev flogging her bound and helpless Vicky, Chelsie’s own womanhood tingling and moistening from the erotic thrill of Vicky’s gagged, muffled shrieks as Bev striped her belly and Lady parts with fierce lashes from her improvised Cat-O-Nine-Tails. After poor Vicky fainted from her ordeal and Bev sat to cradle Vicky in her arms, Chelsea marveled at Bev’s welted breasts and Vicky’s cruelly striped bosoms and blood-dappled, severely welted frontal torso, her Lady parts swollen and purple from bruises and blood blisters. Chelsea felt her womanly innards clenching and dripping from the flashes of desire coursing through her from her rapt focus on and internalization of the pitiful, wonderful and sensuous spectacle unfolding before her. Chelsea held her breath as Bev woke Vicky and helped her up onto Bev’s bed, then, Chelsea exhaled silently as she marveled at Bev and Vicky’s passionate variation of sixty-nine love-making, licking her lips as she imagined being the one to suckle and swallow the blended womanly essences of the erotically flogged beauties writhing in their exquisite enjoyment of each other’s pain and pleasure. Chelsea could smell the scent of Bev and Vicky’s perspiration and sexual arousal as she slipped her right hand past her waistband to fondle her own engorged, sopping nether lips, clenching her jaws so that her internalized moans wouldn’t escape her control and alert the lovers to her presence. Chelsea sagged, still kneeling, as her climax soaked through her panties and trousers to darken her crotch, absentmindedly sucking her wetted fingers as she breathed slowly and carefully, so as not to be heard as her rapidly beating heart and urge to gasp for breath was brought under control by sheer force of will. Chelsea spotted the splayed Cat-O-Nine-Tails that Bev had left, in plain sight, discarded on the floor next to the nightstand. As the Fiancés’ faces were still busy between each other’s thighs, Chelsea availed herself of the opportunity to crawl over to the side of Bev’s bed and seat herself against its side, picking up the whip and straightening its tangled, knotted cords. She was seated close enough to the nightstand so that she could slip the whip out of sight into the drawer, but first, she held its damp, knotted ends bunched in her fist and brought them to her face, delicately inhaling the scent of leather blended with feminine sexual arousal, agonized perspiration and the faintest metallic hint of bleeding. Chelsea nearly wept from the emotional pangs that the sounds and scents of Bev and Vicky’s passion stirred deep within her, she had to let them know that she had helped them, if only she had the courage to tell the couple that she loved them. Chelsea carefully opened the drawer of the nightstand and folded the cords of Bev’s whip before dropping it inside, then, Chelsea took a small spiral memo pad and pen from her handbag and wrote a brief note to leave in the drawer:

    “I found it on the floor and put it away before the night nurse bed checks you, your friend and admirer, Chelsea. Here’s my number, I love you both, please don’t forget me…”

*****

 

    Gretchen wanted to keep Amanda enfolded in her loving embrace, but, since they were dozing off and little Lynn was still with them, the risk of discovery was all too likely. “Amanda, meine Liebchen, you and Lynn must go back to your room before we all fall asleep together, Marina and your father will discover your empty bed, then I’ll be the one blamed. Also schnell, Amanda und Lynn, geh zurück in dein eigenes Bett!“  Amanda sighed, groaned and disentangled herself, planting a parting kiss on Gretchen’s lips before turning around to face her truculent sister, who was sitting cross-legged, with arms folded across her chest, a scowl on her face. “Uhm, Lynn? Gretchen say’s that we must go to our own room, now, so that we are where we’re supposed to be when Marina checks up on us in the morning.“ Lynn snorted and shook her head. “Now that you need something, you want to pay attention to me? All this time the two of you just loved each other and forgot I was even here! Now it’s my turn, Amanda! If you want me to do what you say, okay then, but when we get back to our room, I expect for you to do with me everything you’d promised, no more excuses!“ Amanda gulped and looked back at Gretchen for support. Gretchen stroked Amanda’s face and answered with a sad and pained expression. “You made your bed, Amanda, now you must lay in it. Our Lynn has cause to rebuke us, because we should keep our promises to her and we didn’t, so, it hurts my heart to say this, mein Schatz, but we should do what is right. I will sleep alone while you go sleep with Lynn, and whatever you decide to do together, know that I still love you both.  Gute Nacht, meine lieben Mädchen.“  Amanda sniffled as she slid out of the bed and bent to retrieve her rumpled clothing, then returned to take Lynn’s hand and help her down from the bed. Lynn balked. “I’m not sure that I’ve punished you enough, Amanda, so I’m not leaving without my whip!“ Amanda started weeping again. “Oh, Lynn, isn’t it enough punishment that I must leave my Gretchen, so now you want to keep whipping me some more, too?“ Lynn found the thong and held it up proudly. “Only if you deserve it, Amanda, I don’t like you feeling sorry for yourself when you have me to love you, and, you‘ll see Gretchen again in the morning, so, stop whining about it or I will beat you some more!“ Amanda held open her arms to embrace her little sister. “I’m sorry, Lynn, you’re right, of course and I do love you, I love you so much! Let’s go to our room and go to bed, now, I’ll even be naked for you, I’m ready to do whatever you want me to, okay Lynn?“ Lynn leapt into Amanda’s arms and kissed her on the lips. “I love you too, Amanda, I’ve always loved you, I just need you to really love me back, like you do with Gretchen, can you do that?“ Gretchen spoke up, her voice breaking with her emotions. “Bitte Mädchen, lass mich jetzt, das macht mich traurig!” Lynn turned to Amanda. “What did she say?” Amanda sniffled. “Oh, Lynn! My Gretchen is crying because my promise to make love with you makes her sad, so, she wants us to go.”

    Amanda cracked the door to the hotel hallway open and stuck her head out to look both ways, she squeezed Lynn’s hand. “All clear, Lynn, hurry now!” The naked pair scurried to their door, Lynn clutching her leather thong and Amanda with her wadded-up clothing clamped under her left armpit, Amanda threw the door open with her free hand, they rushed inside, closed the door quietly, then threw the lock, both exhaled the breaths they were holding and smiled at each other. Lynn turned to embrace her sister, pressing her nakedness against Amanda’s whiplash-warmed, welted torso, looking searchingly into her eyes. “I’m getting goosebumps from the cold, I want to get under the covers, Amanda, okay?” Amanda nodded and pulled Lynn by the hand towards the inviting bed, threw back the thin comforter and crawled under the sheets, then rolled on her back, holding her arms open for Lynn to snuggle next to her. Amanda nuzzled Lynn’s perspiration-fragrant hair and tilted her little sister’s face up for a tender kiss, Lynn returned the kiss with eagerness and snuggled her nipples tighter against Amanda’s aching, stinging bosoms. Lynn whispered. “Tulip wants me to kiss your pretty Lily, she’s wet from watching you loving with Gretchen and she feels left out.” Amanda kissed Lynn’s eyelids, then pecked her affectionately on her lips. “Lily is getting wet, too, Lynn, she’s ready for your kiss, now, but we need to switch ends, so that I may kiss your Tulip, also.” The sheets hid their fumbling movements as Lynn’s face pressed into Amanda’s swollen, tender, sopping Lily. Amanda’s thighs rhythmically squeezed Lynn’s head as she responded to the sweet stimulation of Lynn’s lips and tongue. Amanda moaned and bucked as she wet Lynn’s face with her climax, then she pulled Lynn’s thighs towards her face so that Lynn’s fragrant little crotch was within reach of Amanda’s eager mouth. Amanda gently sucked and swallowed all that she could draw out from between Lynn’s legs, gratified to hear Lynn’s gasps and moans as her nascent pubescent vaginal mucous, along with the last threads of menstrual flow, trickled across Amanda’s tongue and down her throat. Lynn, finally, enjoying the coveted shared orgasm with her Amanda, crawled around to face her sister, so that she could cuddle, relax and slumber contentedly in the arms of her loved one.

    Gretchen, wretched and forlorn, wept herself to sleep, curled in a fetal position in an attempt to comfort herself. Her last thoughts were of the loving embrace she’d shared with her Amanda, before greedy, needy little Lynn spirited her Fiancé away…


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Bondings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alas, poor Bev and Vicky, poor Max and Taylor; the aftermath, of the couples' emotionally turbulent ex-lover swapping, results in angst, jealousies, insecurities, and angry lust. Polyamory, in theory, should've helped work out their repressed desires for one another, but, each must tearfully reconcile with her chosen mate the imbalanced negative feelings arising from openly cheating in each other's presence. Meanwhile, unprecedented subconscious pheromonal expressions drive the three enchantresses to cross forbidden boundaries.

**Chapter Thirteen: Bondings**

 

    As they left Bev and Vicky’s Hospital room behind, Max wrapped her arm around Taylor’s waist, pulling those warm hips against herself as they sashayed together down the Hospital ward corridor towards the waiting room doors, Max leaned towards Taylor to plant a kiss on her cheek, tasting the saltiness of her Fiancé’s dried tears. “I’m so proud of us for pairing up with our exes, Tay, I was so wound-up from my suppressed rage over Courtney’s transgressions that I desperately needed the release that forcing my love upon our Bev provided me. I was brutal when I took my anger and frustrations out on our poor Bev and I’m, also, a little sorry for viciously slapping your face and deliberately hurting your feelings, my sweet, suffering Tay-Tay, but, it was because I’d wanted to make you jealous by having you watch me go down on Bev’s exquisite, fragrant, bushy Lady. Bev was right, you know, when she called me out for humiliating her, but then, she rallied after seeing your sketches of our violent sadomasochistic love-play, Bev was actually moved to tears as she cried over me, after she realized the extent of my still painful and raw wounds, while she poured over your delicious, detailed portrayals of our suffering. Afterwards, I was surprised and emotionally overwhelmed, with the wave of tender feelings for our Bev, when she forgave me for violating and humiliating her, as she spread my thighs and lovingly worked my wounded Lady over, with her probing tongue, hungry lips and delicately applied, careful teeth, as she teased away my Lady’s scabs, while licking and sucking my seeping wounds until the bleeding stopped, showing me such tender caring as Bev brought me to such a sweet and loving climax. As it turned out, Bev had also needed to express her repressed desire to love me back, just as much as I’d needed to be intimate with her, after finally, getting over my own inhibitions and frustrations enough so that I could truly show my love to her.” Taylor abruptly stopped, before they could pass through the doors, to embrace Max and kiss her passionately, then search her eyes with a wounded, worried gaze, sobbing. “Do you love Bev, now, more than you love me, Max?” Max, eyes brimming with sudden emotion, grasped the sides of Taylor’s face and pulled her into a deep, heartfelt kiss, sobbing in return. “Oh, my beautiful Tay! Never, never feel that I don’t love you more than anything or anyone else in this world! I am yours, babe, I have such a powerful, aching need to get you into our bed and make love with you until I drop from exhaustion! Please, my sweet, precious Tay-Tay, if you have any lingering doubt about my love for you, then, I want you to punish me as hard as you feel that I deserve! Oh, please Tay, bind me, flog me senseless until my writhing body is trembling in shock and pain, my breasts streaming blood and sweat, lash my Lady until she is bleeding and pissing from her blazing agony, but, after you’ve punished me to your satisfaction, I need you to hold my trembling, suffering body close and make your sweet love to me! You know that I’ll do anything to prove to you that I love you, Taylor!” Taylor choked back her pain and sorrow, sweetly kissing Max’s parted lips. “Thank you, my beloved sweetheart, but I don’t want to punish you for loving Bev, I am, rather, so aroused, right at this moment, from your heart-felt, lurid description of your desired punishment and reconciliation with me, that, oh my lovely Maxie, you already know this about me, now I want to be the one bound and beaten until I climax! Oh, my dearest Max, as much as I crave writhing and screaming under your lash, I still ache and sting from strapping each other’s privates with your belt, didn’t you remember, Max, that we’re still healing from our wounds? I would settle for tucking my face between your legs in order to enjoy intimately suckling, sipping and swallowing your wounded Lady’s goodie and, please Maxie, I desperately need for you to do the same with me, then, after we’ve drunk deeply of one another, I simply want to cuddle and kiss until we fall asleep together, my delicious Maxie, because I know that you love me and I really do love you so very, very much, okay babe?” Max hugged her Tay, sobbing. “Let’s go straight to your room, Tay, I want to wake up, tomorrow, wrapped in your arms and I would feel better if your cords and whip were at hand for a little morning love-play, I look forward to sitting on your face and lightly, lovingly tuning up your hurt little Lady before breakfast.” Taylor gasped. “Oh, Maxie, after you whip her to climax, then my Lady will be your breakfast, just be sure to really get off on hurting me, so that your Lady will gush to fill my thirsty mouth with your goodness, as well!”

    Once behind the locked door of Taylor’s dorm room, the aroused pair stripped off each other’s garments and leapt into the twin-sized bed to envelop each other, face to face in a passionate embrace. After kissing Max, Taylor paused to sniff the crusted, matted locks framing Max’s cheeks. “Oh, babe! I can smell Bev’s arousal dried into your hair! It’s making my Girls swell and my Lady so wet and ready for your loving!” Max pulled Taylor into a fierce and passionate kiss. “Oh, my beautiful, sexy Tay! It’s making me so hot knowing that you are enjoying our Bev’s exquisite, virginal aroma on my face! I look forward to you licking and sucking Bev’s goodie for yourself, just as I have a powerful craving to soak my face between Vicky’s trembling thighs, I’ll bring her to such squirming, crying, panting, screaming, pulsing and squirting completion, with my lips and tongue, after I’ve lovingly lashed her agonized Lady to tender, swollen ecstasy!” Taylor gasped and wrapped Max in a tight and desperate embrace as she breathlessly whispered her heated, cramping Lady’s needs into her Fiancé’s ear. “Maxie, oh my dearest Maxie! Please relieve my Lady’s tormented craving for your stinging lash and your marvelous, wet and pouty lips, Please Max! I’m begging you!” Max grasped Taylor’s face and forced her tongue deep past Taylor’s lips and teeth, drawing out and savoring, then swallowing Taylor’s copious saliva of arousal. “I want you to suffer and ache for me, my sweetest Tay! I will give your slick, aching Lady her little release with my mouth, but afterwards, I want you to crave me until daybreak, then I’ll bind your spread knees, squat on your face and let you shriek into my Lady’s lips as I lash your hurt little Lady to new heights of agony, before I release her flood with true love’s kiss!” They broke their embrace and Taylor crawled onto the bed, turning to position herself on her side, back against the wall and her head towards the foot of the bed, bent knees open and arms wide to receive her Maxie’s lovely, fragrant naked body against her own. As Max snuggled her face between her Tay-Tay’s quivering thighs, she sighed contentedly as those moist, silky smooth thighs clamped lovingly around her ears as she nuzzled her beloved’s warm, slick, muskily aromatic folds, oh gods, when Taylor’s scent of arousal filled Max’s nostrils, it excited her own Lady to such tingling, anticipatory wetness! Taylor pressed her face into her Maxie’s sticky, warm, adorably scented Lady’s folds and probed with her tongue just as she felt Max tense and begin to flood Taylors lips with slick, viscous wetness, oh, her sweet and salty snuggle-bug was so ready for loving! Taylor pulled back, slightly, so that Max could hear her muffled exclamation. “Babe! You’re so much better, now, I don’t taste any bleeding this time, how is my Lady doing?”

    Max grunted, as she ceased her gentle licking and suckling attentions to Tay-Tay’s musky-saline-metallic tasting wounded Lady-lips. “Oh, Tay! Bev was so sweet and patient with my hurt Lady, that she licked and soothed her, for a long time, with so much cleansing healing saliva, that I thrilled and burned down there until her hot, wet tongue had sealed off my Lady’s little bleeders, so therefore, I’m now doing the same thing for yours, Tay!” Taylor sighed and started kissing and licking Max’s engorged Lady’s lips, determined to stimulate her Fiancé’s passionate love squirt, and that adorable little keening squeal that Taylor prized so much! It was such a stimulating and erotic bonus that Taylor’s tongue was tasting the intimate places that had been shared with Bev’s own passionate and compassionate lips and tongue, and, oh yes, Taylor definitely wanted to, someday soon, explore every scent and flavor that Bev’s body had to offer her! But, for now, her lover’s tender attentions to Taylor’s sensitive privates had reached a crescendo, and she felt her own Lady tighten and deliciously cramp deep inside as she rewarded Max’s efforts with her own ecstatic flood. “Oh, Maxie! That feels so nice! My Lady is almost there, Aaaaah! Maxie!” Max eagerly locked her lips with those of Taylor’s Lady, immersed in the scent and flavor of her Fiancé’s love as she swallowed the heated, viscous little spurts from inside of her Tay-Tay’s beloved womanhood. Max loosed control over her own orgasm and broke off her deep kiss with Taylor’s pulsing Lady while she vented her own prolonged, high-pitched shriek between Taylor’s thighs, even as her climax overwhelmed her senses. The wet and exhausted pair sagged and mutually relaxed into slumber, each with her head still loosely pinned between the sticky, fragrant thighs of her partner, comforted and lulled into sleep by the familiar, comforting scents of their love-making. Sometime in the early hours of the morning, they sluggishly rearranged themselves so that Taylor’s nose was pressed into the back of Max’s Bev-scented hair, while Taylor embraced her lover, from behind, as the big spoon. As daybreak lightened the darkness of Taylor’s room to a dim grey, Taylor felt Max stirring and squeezed her as she whispered into Max’s ear. “I love you, Maxie, but I’m still a little hurt and jealous from hearing you loving Bev in her hospital bed, I’d listened as you told Bev how much you love her, and now, I want you to hurt me some more, I need you to prove that you still love me as much as you told me you do.” Max sniffled and turned in Taylor’s arms so that she could look in her eyes and kiss her mouth. “I know that you want me to bind your thighs and straddle your face while I lash your Girls and your Lady, again, but I’d worked so hard, last night, to lick your scabby hurt Lady clean, so, even if I’m careful while whipping her with your knotted leather thongs, I’m sure that she will start bleeding, again. I don’t mind giving you the pain you desire, Taylor, but I don’t want to damage you anymore, oh Tay, I do love you, you know that, right babe?” Taylor sniffled and gently kissed Max on her pouty, open lips. “So, try something different, Max, hurt me someplace else, my body needs for you to physically punish me and make love to me, afterwards, so that my heart will know that you still love me more than you love Bev!”

*********

    Gretchen cried herself dry, hitching and sobbing, throat raw and lungs aching, her entire body in tense, dull agony from fruitless, sleepless hours ruminating on her Amanda’s over-personal relationship with her little sister, Lynn. Of course, Amanda loved Lynn, how could she not? But it had crossed sisterly boundaries and entered deep into forbidden, incestuous territory, combined with Lynn’s gleeful willingness, no, worse than that, her intense desire to flog Amanda and even Gretchen, herself, until they’d both utterly submitted to Lynn’s indomitable will. It had to be Lynn’s wild enchantress talent, unconsciously expressed but frighteningly focused, catalyzed by deep feelings of love, an impossible combination to resist. Both Gretchen and Amanda had bared their privates, welcoming Lynn’s severe chastisement of their breasts and vulvas, actually begging for more lashes, harder strokes, until Gretchen had fainted from the intensity of her pain, but nevertheless, climaxed copiously, although mostly unconscious of it at the time. But, Lynn insisted that Amanda and Gretchen keep to the letter of their promises, so Gretchen had laid back, clasping naked Lynn face-up to her bosoms and belly, spreading both of their privates wide for a loving and erotic whipping at the hands of her beloved Fiancé. Gretchen suffered pangs of sorrow and loss as Amanda carefully stimulated Lynn’s sensitive Tulip with controlled strokes of that doubled-up leather thong, then, with painfully obvious enjoyment, orally bringing her little sister to orgasm. Gretchen desperately needed to be punished by her Amanda, for allowing matters to reach that unacceptable level of deviant and emotional angst. Gretchen reveled in the increased pain between her thighs as Amanda’s lashes stung and burned on Gretchen’s previously wounded Orchid. Aroused to a high pitch, while erotically flogging and then licking Lynn’s and Gretchen’s Lady parts, Amanda succumbed to the sensuous, uncontrollable surge of ungovernable desire, choosing to preempt Gretchen and Amanda’s planned wedding night act of love by fiercely scissoring their wounded Ladies, causing their shared pain and pleasure to fire off salvos of excruciating ecstasy, leaving the pair sated, languid and exhausted. But, fear of discovery prompted Gretchen to break away from that cherished post-coital embrace with her Amanda, followed by sending the sisters back to their room, leaving Gretchen alone to weep out her misery and loneliness.

    Gretchen rolled over and spotted Amanda’s i-Phone left behind on the nightstand, she recalled scrolling through the multitude of sketches portraying Victoria as a Dominatrix wielding her whip against submissive Taylor's receptive flesh. Then there were the last ones, in a slightly different style, portraying Bev dominating a submissive Vicky. Gretchen gasped and gently stroked her painful, sensitive Orchid until she enjoyed a weak, exhausted climax as she indulged in her erotic fantasies picturing Bev and Vicky as her Dominatrices, weeping tears and licking her lips as she tasted the fresh come on her fingertips, imagining that it had been Bev or Vicky lashing her breasts and privates, instead of her beloved Amanda, or even little Lynn. Gretchen sighed as she picked up Amanda’s phone, still not password protected, and returned to that gallery of hand-drawn sadomasochistic erotica, determined to finish sending copies of all of those sketches to her own phone. Being that Amanda was Gretchen’s Fiancé, and an adult able to make her own choices, Gretchen resisted the temptation to erase the gallery on her young Fiancé’s phone, after all, the damage was already done, since Amanda and Lynn had already been imprinted by those scenarios and had put them into practice. Gretchen smiled ironically to herself, as she recognized that she had also delighted in the sisters’ pain and pleasure love-play. The aching, stinging afterglow on Gretchen’s Orchid attested to her own craving for such extreme sexual stimulation, once again, gasping and rubbing herself at the memory of little Lynn’s assiduous glee in flogging Gretchen’s womanhood. Queasiness and arousal stimulated Gretchen as she recalled cradling Lynn on her belly and breasts as Amanda punished her little sister’s budding bosoms and wet little Tulip, those sweet cries and writhing’s, the aroma of Lynn’s agonized perspiration and nascent pubescent feminine arousal, and especially, Gretchen’s own shameful pleasure at Lynn’s erotic sufferings. Oh! Gretchen’s spontaneous climax wetted her fingertips as she curled up and wept while sucking her own vaginal mucous, once again, a cold and lonesome comfort, at best. (Oh, my beloved Amanda! What forbidden sexual acts are you doing with your little sister Lynn, what intimacies are you sharing with her, that you should, rather, be here now, lovingly performing only with me?) Gretchen was wracked with another bout of bawling and sobbing, Marina was bound to discover the incestuous affections between Amanda and Lynn. Should Gretchen show Marina the sadomasochistic erotica, illustrating graphically the hidden desires of her daughter, Victoria and her Daughter-in-Law, Bev? Those same incredible, powerful erotic imaginings that had prompted innocent little Lynn’s first orgasm and started the flow of her prepubescent menses? Gretchen wished for her previous intimacy with Marina, oh, how Gretchen needed for Marina to take a strap to her buttocks, chastising Gretchen for all of the bad decisions leading to Amanda and Lynn’s current predicament, then finally, tenderly embracing her punished Gretchen as she wept and sought absolution in Marina’s loving arms. No, her intimacy with Marina had ended, what Gretchen really needed was Amanda’s embrace, Amanda’s love and acceptance, her Amanda’s caresses and sweet words of comfort. (Oh, my own sweet Amanda, I’m so lonely without you!) Gretchen would do anything for her Amanda, even graciously accepting little Lynn as an integral part of their love-making, perhaps the heartache would fade as Gretchen learned to love both sisters equally. “Ach! Amanda, Mein Liebchen!”

*********

    Chelsea returned to Bev and Vicky’s Hospital room, in the early dawn period before the ward nurses would return to look in on the patients, she closed the door behind her and set a bundle on the nightstand before gently prodding Bev and Vicky awake from their entwined lovers’ slumber. “Wake up, both of you, I need to get you cleaned up before the nurses see what you’ve done to each other!” Bev was first to open her eyes and peek over Vicky’s shoulder. “Chelsea? How do you know about that?” Chelsea placed a finger over her lips and tersely whispered. “Shush, Miss Marsh! I’d entered your room last night, after ‘Light’s Out’ to say ‘Goodnight” to both of you, before going home from work, but then, I paused behind the bed curtain when I heard muffled cries, that’s when I’d secretly watched you whipping Miss Chase last night, I was the one who closed the door to keep the night nurses from hearing you, then afterwards, I hid your dropped whip in the drawer of the nightstand! I don’t like to think about what will happen when the nurses and doctors see the whip marks on the two of you, so, I’ve brought rubbing alcohol, washcloths and lotion to clean you up before the nurses’ morning rounds.  It’s the best that I can do, Miss Marsh, so hurry, there’s not much time!” Bev prodded Vicky awake and then looked back up to smile weakly at Chelsea. “You’ve been such a good friend to us all along, so, dear Chelsea, please call us by our first names, okay? We should clean up Vicky, first, and then get her into her bed.” Bev disentangled herself from her Fiancé’s warm embrace and knelt behind Vicky to help her upright herself on the edge of Bev’s bed, with her lower legs and feet dangling over the side, Vicky sleepily muttered. “Uhm, good morning, Chelsea? I caught some of that, I look a mess, don’t I?” Chelsea tch-tched as she strolled towards the bathroom, in order to partially fill a small kidney-shaped basin with water, then afterwards, returning to add some rubbing alcohol and wet a washcloth. “I’m sorry, Vicky, but this is going to burn a little as I clean off your welts, try not to alert the hospital staff, or they’ll probably dismiss me for helping you!” Bev hugged Vicky from behind and murmured in her ear to soothe her as Vicky hissed with the stinging pain of the alcohol wash on her whiplashed, perspiration-sticky bosoms and belly. Chelsea motioned for Bev to rock Vicky back and hold her knees apart as Chelsea knelt to gently dab Vicky’s swollen, bruised privates, followed by a careful wiping of Vicky’s buttocks crease and rosebud, Vicky moaned softly and gasped as the cleansing alcohol burned her inflamed delicates. Chelsea kissed Vicky’s knees and then smiled as she stood, she returned to the bathroom in order to pour out the brownish wash water and prepare a new batch, then Chelsea returned to grasp Vicky’s hands and tug her upright so that she could wipe down Vicky’s arms, legs and back. Chelsea pumped lotion into the palms of her hands and carefully soothed Vicky’s welts and wounds, smiling appreciatively as Vicky sat on the edge of Bev’s bed and tilted her head back with a contented sigh as she spread her thighs, allowing Chelsea to intimately massage the lotion into Vicky’s tender privates. Chelsea, blushing with arousal, leaned in to softly kiss away the tears pooling under Vicky’s closed eyelids, lightly brushing Vicky’s open, gasping mouth with her soft lips, then, sighing to herself. Chelsea helped Vicky into a clean set of undergarments and pajamas, in hopes of concealing her wounds from the Hospital staff.

    Chelsea returned to the bathroom, in order to discard the discolored alcohol wash and refill the basin with a fresh alcohol solution for Bev’s turn. She found a lovely, naked Bev leaning over Vicky’s bed, kissing her lovingly after pulling the sheet and thin blanket up to her Fiancé’s chin. Chelsea gasped, while suddenly overcome by a mixture of arousal and fascination, as she noticed the wide field of crisscrossed welts spanning Bev’s beautiful derriere. “Oh, Bev! Why did Vicky punish your bottom so fiercely?” Bev blushed and grinned as she turned around to face Chelsea. “No, sweetie, I’d tested the ‘Cat-O-Nine Tails’ on myself, before I used it on my Vicky. We were caught up in our overwhelming passion of punishment and angry ‘make-up sex,’ which, looking back on it, was an odd commencement to our physical relationship, because we ended up hurting each other so profoundly during what was our very first sexual act together. I should be feeling shame that you’d witnessed my cruel chastisement of my beloved Fiancé, but, then again, I sort of feel privileged that you were there to witness our loving and passionate outcome. I hope that you can understand this, Chelsea, because Vicky and I really love each other so very much, even though we still desperately needed to resolve our jealousies and resentments with the whip, before we could, finally, make love together.  It’s true, Chelsea, the pain we’d inflicted upon each other’s bodies served to intensity the orgasmic pleasure resulting from our joining. But, I’m curious, dearest Chelsea, why didn’t you try to stop us from hurting each other and alert the Hospital Staff?” Chelsea blushed and lowered her face while glancing up bashfully into Bev’s inquiring expression. “I’d almost interfered, but I could plainly see Vicky’s ecstatic demeanor as you lashed her, she was clearly loving you for erotically whipping her, so, I’d knelt instead, concealed behind the curtain, in order to witness your extraordinary love-play and, I confess, I was fingering myself to a climax as I imagined being the one beneath your vigorous lash, I’d fallen in love with both of you, don’t you see, Bev?” Bev sighed and stroked Chelsea’s cheek as she crossed over to seat herself on the edge of her bed, she raised her arms up and placed her palms on the top of her head to expose her welted breasts and armpits for Chelsea’s attentions. “I’m flattered, Chelsea, now that I know how you feel about us, I’m pleased to have your sweet, kind and loving hands intimately bathe me, I’ll enjoy being touched by you just as much as I know that you’ll delight in caressing me, I’m ready, now.”

    Vicky rubbed her wet, wounded Lady as she focused intently on the erotic scene of her Bev writhing and moaning softly as Chelsea’s diligent administrations burned Bev’s proud, welted flesh with the alcohol-drenched washcloth. During and after the erotic and sensual ‘sponge bath,’ as Chelsea lovingly stroked and soothed Bev’s cleansed wounds with the lotion, Vicky hitched and gasped as she climaxed into her fingers, tucking her fingertips into her mouth to savor her personal wetness, Vicky sighed to herself and then drew a deep breath to speak. “Bev, darling, I’d like for you to show Taylor’s sketchbook to Chelsea, she should enjoy those inspiring drawings, especially the most recent ones you did of dominating and punishing me.” Bev grinned broadly and flipped over to stretch across the bed, naked on her stomach, her perky bottom pushed fetchingly up in the air, showing off her bushy Lady as she stretched down to fetch Taylor’s sketchbook from under the far side of Bev’s bed. At that moment, the door opened and Vicky’s privacy curtain was thrust aside as the early morning nurse arrived to change the dressing on Vicky’s sutured cavity drain wound. Chelsea gasped and Bev was unable to cover her nakedness as she was still bent precariously over the side of her bed. The nurse sounded a sharp intake of breath as she noticed Bev’s reddened and welted backside, subsequently, it wasn’t long before the outraged nurse uncovered Vicky’s recent welts, as well. The Doctor on duty was summoned, by means of the ‘Push-To-Talk’ flip-phone in the nurse’s uniform pocket, at which point matters rapidly worsened for the unfortunate girls, as ultimately, their respective parents, Richard and Marina, were awakened by the ringtones vibrating the nightstands on either side of the queen-sized bed, awakening them, rudely, from their entwined post-coital slumber at The Harbor Inn.

*********

    Lynn awoke in the pre-dawn hours, comfortably and contentedly snuggled in Amanda’s warm and fragrant embrace. The scent of their love-making clung to Amanda’s sleeping face and crusted Lynn’s hair, she licked her lips and smiled from the memory of suckling, licking and lovingly kissing the warm, wet little lips of her older sister’s pretty Lily, Lynn’s own Tulip awakened and twinged as she immersed herself in that arousing memory. Lynn wanted more of those intense pleasures, she sighed and kissed Amanda’s parted lips, gently inhaling her soft breath and pressing her nipples against Amanda’s breasts, not really wanting to disturb her sister’s slumber, but hoping to see Amanda’s eyes open, with her pretty little smile and an equal desire to enjoy each other’s nakedness. Lynn carefully scooted down and pivoted to scissor her Tulip with Amanda’s Lily, pressing Tulip’s slick lips against Amanda’s swollen and sensitive vulva, pausing as she heard a little sleepy moan from Amanda’s lips. Once satisfied that Amanda’s breathing slowed as she slipped back into deeper slumber, Lynn began slowly grinding her hips to rub Tulip against Lily’s sticky crease, panting and licking her lips as her desire ignited, then grinning to herself as she felt Lily’s moistening response. Amanda’s breathing hitched as her body tensed and her eyes flew open. “Lynn?” Lynn shushed Amanda and gripped her thighs to keep her from separating their passion-soaked Lady flowers. “It’s okay, Amanda, Tulip is kissing Lily, they’re in love.” Amanda gasped and sobbed as she involuntarily matched Lynn’s grinding with her own. “Ah! Lynn, we shouldn’t!” Lynn whimpered. “Why do you always try to stop loving me, Amanda? Tulip and Lily want to be together, I can feel how wet Lily is, so why don’t you just let them be together?” Amanda sobbed. “Because what we’re doing is supposed to happen with just me and Gretchen! This meant that my Lily was married to Gretchen’s Orchid and now she’s married to your Tulip as well!” Lynn started to grind more fiercely. “Well, so what, Amanda? You’re complaining about it but your Lily is still getting wet with Tulip, anyway, so why don’t you help them finish what they’re doing and then we can turn around to lick each of them some more, just like we were doing last night?” Amanda continued grinding with Lynn while sobbing. “It’s too late to stop now, I’ve already betrayed my Gretchen and I don’t think I can make it right this time, what are we going to do, Lynn?” Lynn panted and moaned. “Just finish loving me, Amanda, then I’ll tell you Tulip’s idea.” Amanda moaned as she felt her arousal building towards her climax. “How can Tulip have her own idea, Lynn?” Lynn gasped out. “Just let Tulip and Lily finish first, then I’ll tell you! Ah, Amanda!” Amanda tensed up and arched her back. “Lynn! Oh, Lynn!”

    The sisters relaxed, their Lady flowers still pressed together as a sticky wetness cooled in their crotches and on their inner thighs, Amanda sighed. “Aren’t you going to tell me your Tulip’s idea, Lynn? We’re in so much trouble with Gretchen, now!” Lynn huffed in exasperation. “We still need to kiss each other’s flowers and lick each other clean, Amanda, why are you being so difficult?” Amanda sobbed. “Alright, Lynn, you’re right, I want to kiss Tulip, I just feel bad for my Gretchen, that’s all.” Lynn broke away from Amanda and turned around to bury her face between her sister’s slippery, sticky thighs, humming to herself as she enjoyed lapping up and swallowing their blended orgasmic essences. “Mmmm! Lily and Tulip taste so nice together, Amanda, try some, please?” Amanda sighed as she pulled Lynn’s pudendum into her face to gingerly lick Lynn’s privates, then lost herself in the erotic fragrance as she savored the sensual potpourri of their mixed post-coital flows. “I love your Tulip, Lynn, I love you!” Lynn kissed Amanda’s Lily one more time then nipped her sensitive upper folds until Amanda cried out. “Lynn! What was that for?” Lynn giggled. “Let’s cuddle face-to-face so that I can tell you what Tulip needs from Gretchen.” After the sister’s rearranged themselves in order to lick and kiss each other’s faces a little cleaner, Lynn spoke softly. “I love your Gretchen, too, Amanda, but she’s being selfish, by only letting you love her Orchid and deliberately ignoring Tulip’s need to be loved by her, as well. Gretchen is sad because she knew that I would try to get your Lily to kiss my Tulip, and I did that because I can’t, no, that’s not true Amanda, I won’t try to stop Tulip from loving who she wants to love. Tulip loves Lily, she’s married to Lily, now, just like your Lily is married to Orchid, I know this because I watched you and Gretchen after you’d tossed me aside to finish loving her. So, there’s no taking it back, Amanda, the only thing left to do is for you to talk Gretchen into letting Tulip marry Orchid, also, then you get to watch while Gretchen and I kiss and drink from each other’s flowers, it’s the only way for all of us to share, Amanda, don’t you see? Gretchen will still get married with you, everybody will know about that, but, what nobody except the three of us will know, is that Tulip will, secretly, already be married to both Lily and Orchid, as well. So, when the three of us are alone together, we will all love equally, then we will all live happily ever after, don’t you see?” Amanda sniffled, then hugged Lynn tightly, kissing her lovingly on the lips. “You make it sound so easy, Lynn, and I want to try to do this because we are sisters and I love you, but, Gretchen is a grown-up woman and she may not be able to see this the way we do. I should go check up on her.” Lynn clasped Amanda tightly against her bosom. “Now you want to leave me by myself again? How do I know that you will tell her the right way, or are the two of you just going to make other plans on how you will lie to me and leave me?” Amanda sobbed. “I told you that I love you, Lynn, you should love me enough to trust me!” Lynn huffed. “All I’ve ever seen is how you grown-ups say that you love me, then tell me lies to shut me up! Well, I may still be little, but, I’ve had grown-up sex and I’m having my period, just like the rest of you did, so, I expect to be treated like a grown-up and not like the stupid little kid that you seem to think I am!” Amanda wept. “I won’t treat you like a child, ever again, Lynn, I promise!”

    At that moment, the sisters heard the door handle turning against the lock, so they separated and pulled the sheet up to their chins just as a key was inserted from the outside of the door as it was eased open, letting light in from the hallway, with Marina’s silhouette filling the opening. “Come on, girls, we could hear your shouting through the walls, so don’t pretend you were sleeping! You both need to get decent and go stay with Gretchen while your father and I go sort things out between the Hospital staff and those imprudent young daughters of ours!” Lynn whined. “But, Mother Marina, it’s still early morning and we were getting ready to sleep some more!” Marina scoffed. “I’m not entirely dim, Lynn, the whole room smells like what you two had been doing, so then, will I find you both naked and sticky if I pull back the covers to look?” Amanda sobbed as her voice quavered. “We couldn’t help ourselves, Marina, it’s because our Lady flowers needed each other, so, we did what we felt was right at the time! I’m sorry, Marina, but I don’t have any other good reason for what we did, except, it’s also because Lynn and I love each other so very much!” Marina crossed over to the bed and switched on the nightstand lamps in order to gaze at the two frightened young women hugging each other. “This is partly my fault; Gretchen and I should’ve told both of you the truth before now. You share a trait with Gretchen, all three of you broadcast very powerful, nearly undetectable and persuasive scents called pheromones, and in your case, these scents can bind others to you and make them subject to your will. That’s why Gretchen wept when you shared ‘True Love’s Kiss’ and persuaded her to marry you, Amanda, you did, in fact, claim her heart and make it yours forever. Don’t you see, Amanda? When Lynn was sitting on your lap and embracing you, she had her orgasm just as she started her early period. It was because of your subconscious enchantress ability, Amanda, it made Lynn love you like a mate and no longer like a sister. None of this is the fault of any of you, it is just a quirk of nature that has bound you together, so, there’s nothing to be done but to allow you to continue, even though it’s breaking every current law that has any judgement to render against such matters. Therefore, it is imperative that you understand what will happen if you are ever discovered. It surely would result in all three of you living the rest of your lives as outlaws and outcasts, subject to imprisonment by the law, the horrible violations of mental institutionalization, or worse yet, sexual violence, torture and death at the hands of enraged and aroused males. The only people that will accept and understand you are, ultimately, other enchantresses such as yourselves. You may exert some temporary control over males, but, they can suddenly turn against you when their urges overwhelm their subjugated wills. Amanda, Lynn, do you understand how much I love you and want to protect you? So, please gather your clothes and go stay with Gretchen until your father and I contact her. Give me a kiss, and then I’ll leave you alone to get ready.”

    Lynn let the sheet drop as she scrambled from the bed to wrap her legs around Marina’s waist, nuzzling between her bared breasts as the robe fell open. “I love you, Mama Marina! I’m sorry for lying to you, because you’ve just now treated me like a grown-up and told me the truth!” Marina squeezed out tears as she looked over her sensually fragrant stepdaughter’s shoulder at Amanda, then gasped as she noticed the swollen crisscross welts across Amanda’s breasts. “Oh, Amanda! Who whipped you so viciously?” Lynn piped. “Amanda wouldn’t love me like I asked her to, so, I had to be the mean mommy and whip her until she minded me. Mother used to call it ‘tough love’ whenever she’d beat us for being bad. So, I had to punish Amanda until she agreed to love me like she promised me she would!  Everything is okay now, Marina, we whipped each of our Lady flowers until they drooled, then they kissed, squirted together and now they’re married to each other!” Marina blanched and stuttered with a breaking voice. “Am-uhm-Amanda? How could you luh-let this guh-go so far?” Amanda sniffled and sobbed out. “I love Lynn, I needed her to punish me for breaking my promise about making love with her! The stinging, burning lashes across my titties and my Lily’s wet lips just made me want to love Lynn even more, so I did! Oh, Marina! I need to try and make things right with Gretchen, now! I love her so much, even though I couldn’t stop myself from betraying her, please Marina, I can’t bear to lose my Gretchen!” Marina choked and sobbed as she embraced little Lynn even tighter. “Amanda, does Gretchen know what the two of you were doing?” Amanda bawled. “We were naked with Gretchen, before now, but she’d sent us to our room to keep us out of trouble with you and father! I’m still frightened and worried for her, Gretchen was crying and she was so sad when I left with Lynn!” Marina hastily pulled Lynn away from her bosoms and sat her on the bed. “Oh, my darling girls, grab your things, we must hurry to Gretchen’s side, you don’t realize how serious this is! Our Gretchen could be dying!”


End file.
